Alpha and Omega: The Reunion
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: Sequel to The Outcast. Armstrong and Candu have been mates for a year and are living together, happily, until Leon comes back to Jasper and tells them that Armstrong's parents what to meet them both. So, along with a few friends, the couple goes back to Armstrong's old pack, on the way there will be many twists and turns. An OC/Candu pairing. Warning: Yaoi don't like, don't read
1. One Year Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's. **

**Stephon is an O/C owned by Sergent Alpha**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Almost one year after the ending of The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

I was standing outside of the entrance of my den with my head on my mate's shoulder as we watched the sun set on a once again perfect day, both enjoying just having the other there with him.

"You know Armstrong tomorrow is going to be a year that we've been married" Candu brought up

I glanced over at Candu and the said wolf gave me a smile in response.

"I know honey, I'm excited!" I said wagging my tail

Candu chuckled and licked my cheek causing me to blush before I remember what else tomorrow would symbolize

"It's also going to be a year that...you know who has been gone..." I said looking down at my feet

"Leon?" I nodded in response

"Are you going to be okay? I know how close you and your brother were" Candu asked looking down at me

I glanced up at him and smiled

"Yeah, tomorrow is supposed to be a good day, so I'm not going to try and think about Leon...to much" I said in response

Candu shook his head, drew me into a hug and urged me to look up at him. Once I did Candu connected our lips for a second before breaking apart giving me a smile.

"Come on, it's our anniversary tomorrow, what's the worst that could happen?" Candu asked shrugging his shoulders

"Your right, Candu I'm going to go see what the guys are doing, okay?" I asked

"Fine, just please...no log sledding" Candu pleaded

I leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss for awhile before separating

"No promises" I chuckled before running off to find the guys.

Candu's POV

I shook my head as I watched my mate ran off to find the other Omega's

"He's going to get himself killed one of these days I swear" I said to myself

I then caught a glance of someone walking to my left, I turned my head and saw Hutch trotting along the trail with his head down and staring at the ground as he walked.

I sighed to myself and decided I needed to talk to him.

"Hey Hutch wait up!" I yelled

Hutch lifted his head and turned his attention to me as I walked up to him

"How's it going buddy? We haven't talked in a while" I asked

Hutch managed a smile, a fake one from the looks of it, and sighed

"Oh you know same old, same old, just trying to get through the day" Hutch answered before looking back down at the dirt

"Are you okay? You know...Leon" I asked

As soon as I said his name Hutch glanced up at me with sorrowful eyes before looking up at the star-filled sky

"It's been a year" I added

"...I know" Hutch responded still looking up at the sky

I turned my attention to the sky as well and found the sight to be beautiful, the pitch black sky with stars spread out and the moon shining brightly down on us.

"He's going to come back, he promised" I insisted

Hutch sighed as I saw a tear come from his eye and trail down his face before hitting the ground

"...I know, it's just...I thought he would have been back by now" Hutch said

"People run into difficulties, it's natural" I assured, trying to give him some comfort

"It hurts..."

"What?" I asked

"It hurts...without him" Hutch answered letting tears run freely

"I know how you feel, when Armstrong was shot all I could do was think about was him and if he was okay" I said remembering the horrible time Armstrong was shot and the aftermath of it all, the feeling it gave me of utter dispare and emptiness, it hurt.

Hutch continued to look up at the sky for a minute before he burst out into tears.

"I..I j-just want him back!" Hutch pleaded

I drew him into a comforting hug and let him cry freely into my shoulder as I pat his back

"It's okay...it's all going to be okay" I cooed

I sat there and let Hutch cry on me, I watched what my best friend, an Alpha, was reduced to. I looked up at the sky, at the moon and asked:

'Leon where are you?'

Meanwhile/Armstrong's POV

"Where would the guy's be at this time of day? Maybe there at the usual hangout?" I asked myself as I walked threw the forest towards

As I walked I all of a sudden heard a loud snap from behind me. I quickly turned my head and saw a tree limb on the ground, I looked up and saw the place of the missing limb on the tree. I examined the area once more and found no one to be around, that I could see anyways, and decided to continue on my way to our Omega hangout. When I heard a whistle from above me, I looked up and was greeted by a white blur landing on me and pinning me under it.

I shut my eye's tight and held up my arms to protect myself from who ever it was. As I whimpered I received a laugh from the figure on top of me.

"Got ya" the figure laughed

I opened my eye's and was greeted with yellow one's and a smile of a friend.

"Stephon..." I sighed

Stephon was a good friend of mine and Candu's that we met a few months ago, he had shining white fur and gleaming yellow eyes and was a bit taller than myself, being the size of Garth, he was a trustworthy friend, a little dark at times I'll emit, but has the humor of an Omega even though he's a Zeta and a pretty darn good one at that too!

I once saw him take down three caribou by himself and not to mention how stealthy he can be when he want's to be and this occasion was an example.

"How many times has that been now?" Stephon asked getting off of me

"I lost track" I answered getting up and shaking myself off

"Why do you always do that?" I asked as I continued on my way to the hangout

"Cause it's fun to see you when you get scared like that" Stephon replied as he followed me

"Not to me it isn't"

"Well to me it is" Stephon insisted

"Yeah, just you"

"No, Humphrey and the guys find it funny"

"Okay but no one else does, your just a showing off"

"No...I just like scaring you" Stephon chuckled

"Whatever, I was just heading to meet up with the guys, did you want to come with?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Sure, let's go" Stephon said running ahead of me and leading the way

With a sigh, I followed him to the Omega hangout.

Once we arrived arrived at the hangout the first thing we see is Humphrey and the others passing a berry around in the air, laughing the entire time, until they spotted Stephon and I walking up to them.

"Oh hey guys!" they all called

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" I asked

"We were just passing around a berry and talking" Shakey answered

"Talking about what?" I asked

"What were going to do about your anniversary tomorrow" Humphrey answered with a smile

"Oh yeah that's right it's your anniversary tomorrow!" Stephon brought up

I rolled my eye's in response, sometimes I can't believe he's a Zeta.

"So what did you guys have in mind?"

"Oh we were going to go on a log sledding marathon, than probably take you and Candu to the Moonlight Howl" Salty answered

"Sound's awesome! Candu and I haven't howled together in awhile. Do you guys have date's?" I asked

Humphrey, of course, nodded, Shakey said he was taking Reba and Mooch was taking Candy.

"What about you Stephon?" I asked turning to the white wolf at my side

"I was thinking about taking Janice"

"Did you ask her yet?" Shakey asked

"No, I was planning on doing it at the night of the Moonlight Howl"

"You might want to hurry, she might get asked by someone else" I insisted

"You think so?"

"Yeah, we just saw her and Reba not to long ago, they went down to the stream to get a drink" Mooch answered

"I'll be right back guys" Stephon said

With that he ran off to into the woods in the direction of the stream to try and find Janice.

"Salty?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a date?" I asked chuckling

"No..." Salty answered with his head dropping down

"There has to be someone you like" Mooch insisted

"There is..."

"Who?" Shakey asked

"Gail..." Salty answered blushing

Of course. It just had to be Gail, ever sense Candu and I got married she's been trying to seduce me every chance she got, which was when Candu was doing his Alpha duties, she's a good friend and all but she still needs to know that it won't happen because first I'm not interested in women and second. I'm married. I would never cheat on Candu, I love him to much, and I have a feeling she knows that but it's just not getting to her. Besides Salty has had a huge crush on her sense she came her and I think they would make a good couple, they seem to get along good and she talks to him more than any other Omega, besides me of course.

"Just ask her out" I spoke up

"I don't think she likes me" Salty responded as he drew a circle in the dirt with his paw

"You'll never know unless you try" Humphrey suggested

"I guess I could" Salty said, gaining some confidence

"Hey Armstrong!" I heard, I didn't even need to turn to see who it was, I've heard it so many times that I swear I hear it in my sleep

"Speak of the devil" I whispered

"Hi Gail" I answered back as I turned around I was greeted with a hug by the female Omega

"Hi guys" she said to the others

"Hi Gail"

"Hi Gail..." Salty said in a dreamy tone, man was he head over heals

"So what have you guys been up to?" she asked, still holding onto my chest

"We were just talking about who we're taking to the Moonlight Howl tomorrow night" Shakey answered

'Crap I already know what's she's going to ask' I thought

"Really now? Armstrong want to be my date?"

"You know I can't, Candu is my date, it is our anniversary tomorrow" I answered proudly

"Then who can I take?"

I turned to Salty and whistled to get his attention. He shook his head out of the daze and looked at me, I responded by using my eyes to point at her, trying to send him a message to ask her out.

"Hey uhhh Gail...?" Salty started

"Yeah what is it Salty?"

"W-Would you...like to...go with me to the Moonlight Howl?" Salty asked, wincing as he awaited a response

All of a sudden Gail got off of me, went over to Salty and licked his cheek, causing him to blush.

"I'd be happy to" she said

"Really?" Salty asked

"Yeah I've had a crush on you for a while now"

"Really?" all of us asked

"Yeah I want to try and go after someone I like instead of Armstrong all the time, you know, actually try a relationship and I like you soooo why not?"

Salty grew a big smile and blushed a deeper color of red at her confession

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked

Salty nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We'll just give you two some alone time" Mooch brought up

"Yeah, I have to get home to Kate anyways" Humphrey agreed

"And I guess it's about time I get home to Candu" I said

After saying our goodbyes and wishing Salty good luck we all headed our separate ways to home. As I walked home my mind started to drift off to how good my life has been sense I got here. Meeting everyone and making friends, falling in love, getting married. So many things happened that I'm happy about...and yet, I miss everyone at my old pack all my good friends, the people I grew up with, and of course my family. Especially Leon, my stupid older brother, I missed him. I've _been_ missing him. But I know that he's going to come back, I'm not so sure if Hutch does though.

When I see Hutch he always seems so sad, he and Leon were so happy together and when he left Hutch actually cried! Which was the first time, I've seen him cry. Although now that Leon's gone I see him cry almost every time I talk to him. Those two fell in love and now that there apart I wonder how Leon is reacting to the whole thing, is he acting like Hutch? Is he worse or better? I had no way of knowing and I knew to get my answer I would just have to wait for my stupid older brother to come back.

Once I arrived home I found Hutch passed out on the right side of Candu with tears staining his face.

"Hey babe" Candu greeted as I l entered our den

"Hi honey" I said laying down next to him before looking at Hutch

"Did he do it again?" I asked

Candu nodded in response then looking down at Hutch

"I promised him he could spend the night here"

"Good, at least he could get a good night's rest" I said putting my head under Candu's and closing my eye's

"Night Candu" I whispered

"Night Armstrong, I love you" Candu whispered back

"Love you too" I said before going to sleep

Leon's POV

"Almost...there" I panted as I headed up a hill

"Leon...we're still a while away...we should rest" the voice of a friend said from behind me

"I've waited to long...to just stop...and rest when we're...so close" I panted as I headed up another hill

"We've been walking for almost 4 straight day's! Can't we rest a bit?" the same voice asked

I turned to him and saw that he was exhausted and panting with his eye's half closed from exhaustion. I sighed to myself before giving up.

"Fine, we'll rest here for the night" I said

Immediately, he fell to the ground and started to curl up and try to fall asleep, I chuckled to myself as I watched his antics before curling up myself and trying to get some sleep, before I closed my eye's I glanced up at the moon, oh how it looked so familiar and brought back such good memories of my time at Jasper and now I was almost there, by tomorrow I would be back at Jasper and see my brother and of course...Hutch. One year and now I was going to finally see everyone that I made friends with. I laughed to myself quietly at the memories, before shutting my eye's and going to sleep.

"Happy Anniversary...Little brother."

**I'm back and with the Sequel to The Outcast, I'm going to try and update every day or two. The sequel will have a lot more adventure,family themes and, of course, romance. So please tell me how I did for the first chapter and as I always say:**

**Until Next Time**


	2. Cyrus, The Accident Prown Omega

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is an O/C owned by Sergent Alpha**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Armstrong's POV

"Hey Armstrong wake up, Come on hun wake up would ya?"

I was fast asleep when I heard those words along with a lick to my forehead to wake me up. When I awoke I was greeted to the sight of my mates face.

"Good morning hun, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah I did, but why did you wake me up so early?" I asked yawning

Candu chuckled before kissing me on the cheek

"I just couldn't wait to tell you Happy Anniversary" Candu answered with a smile

"Happy Anniversary love" I said back

I got up and stretched when I noticed Hutch was missing

"Did Hutch leave?" I asked

Candu nodded.

"Yeah, he left sometime last night, when I woke up he just wasn't here"

"I see..." I said taking a long pause

"Are you worried about him?" Candu asked as he draped himself over me

I looked up and smiled at him before nuzzling my forehead under his chin

I nodded in response

Candu gave me a worried look before licking my forehead and effectively calming me

"Can we talk about him some other time? I want this day to only be about you and me" Candu cooed as he licked my forehead

I chuckled to myself as the licking tickled

"Okay...just me and...you..." I said as I was about to lean in and kiss Candu, everyone burst in cheering:

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

I jumped at the sudden voices but calmed down when I saw that all of our friends were here and congratulating us.

All but Hutch and Leon anyways.

As the little 'get together' continued I found myself separated from Candu. As he talked to Garth, Lilly and Kate, I was talking to Gail and my Omega friends.

"So do you and Candu have anything planned for your anniversary?" Gail asked as she took a place under Salty's chin and nuzzled him

"Candu says he has somewhere special to take me, apparently somewhere he had planned for awhile, but he's keeping it a secret until we get there" I answered

"Wow...I can't believe it's been a year already sense you two got married!" Mooch said in disbelief

"I know, it feels like just yesterday that we were at your wedding and now it's your anniversary" Humphrey agreed

"Thanks guys, for being there for me and all" I said with a smile

"Hey no problem" Salty said

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Shakey asked rhetorically

"Speaking of friends, where's Stephon?"

Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged there shoulders in response.

"I don't know, we left him last night before he showed up" Salty answered

"Great now he's probably going to get 'even' with us" I said rolling my eye's

When Stephon gets even he doesn't kid he'll do the craziest stuff, but for me it'll probably be a jump from a tree and then something being thrown at me.

Candu's POV

"So Candu what are you going to do for your anniversary?" Kate asked with a smile

I smiled back at her and nodded

"Well I've been planning for months to bring him to this special place to show him something I wanted to show him for a while" I explained

"Really where is this 'special place?" Lilly asked with interest

"It's just outside of Jasper, It'll take a while to get there but it's going to be worth it" I answered, oh how I couldn't wait to show Armstrong.

"So...what is it?" Garth asked cocking his head to the side

"It's a secret, although I'm sure Armstrong's going to be talking about it for awhile" I said rolling my eye's

"Speaking of which, Hey hun you ready?" I asked

Armstrong's ears picked up and then he turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah love, ready when you are" he answered wagging his tail

"Okay then we should get going" I announced

After saying our good-bye's and getting our good lucks Armstrong and I started to walk towards his little surprise.

"Candu?" Armstrong spoke up as we walked

"Yeah hun?"

"Where are we going?"

"I tell you this every day, it's a surprise...your just going to have to be patient babe" I answered

Armstrong sighed and then started to hum as he walked, he seemed happy today, maybe he forgot about Leon leaving? I wouldn't count on it, he probably has it in the back of that cute little mind right now. Deciding to see if I can have distract him I did the thing I usually do to get things off his mind...Nibble on his ear.

I quickly switched sides with Armstrong so that he was at my right and so that I was at his left and I quickly bit down on his ear making him jump.

"Ugh Candu, not this again" Armstrong said as he tried to move away

I smiled and chuckled with his ear still in my mouth.

"Oh come on honey, I practically never get to do this anymore. Besides, I _love_ this ear" I said giving his ear a slight tug

With a sigh, Armstrong let me nip and tug at his left ear, I know he calls me a pup for doing this but what can I say? I love this ear. It's so cute the way it twitches whenever he's nervous I just can't help nibbling it.

As we continued to walk, and I continued to nibble on his ear, Armstrong all of a sudden came to a stop. Armstrong raised his head and took a deep whiff of the air, he did this a few time before looking around.

"What is it honey?"

He gave a few more glances around before huffing and continuing to walk

"Nothing" he answered "I just thought I smelt someone..."

"Who?" I asked staring at him

Armstrong didn't answer for awhile, all he did was stare at the road ahead. But eventually he looked up at me and answered my question,

"Someone...Someone I knew a long time ago"

Unknown POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sun shining down on my face, I got up, yawning, and stretched my legs before looking over to Leon to find him not there.

"Uh where did he go now? I'm hungry and he's the one who knows how to hunt" I pouted then sitting down on my haunches just as a squirrel came whizzing by.

"Hmmm, doesn't mean I can't try does it?" I asked myself rhetorically.

I laid down and started to crawl slowly towards the unsuspecting squirrel, I inched closer to it and as time went on the squirrel was a mere jumping distance from me.

"Little squirrel prepare...TO BE BREAKFEAST" I yelled jumping at the squirrel, with a squeak, the squirrel ran away just in time for me to miss it with my fangs.

"Hey get back here" I laughed, enjoying myself as I chased the squirrel, I followed it around the ground, threw bushes, logs, and almost a poison ivy bush. The squirrel all of a sudden stopped and stared back at me.

"What...giving up?" I panted, this was usually Leon's sort of thing.

"Fine...by me...I could've kept going" I lied as I jumped at the squirrel

Instead of sitting there and being eaten, the squirrel squired out of the way and I was sent over the cliff I didn't even know was there! As I went tumbling down the snow filled slope I started to roll down and made a circular sphere of snow around me as I rolled down, gaining more and more snow as I went further and further down, and soon was rolling down in a giant snow ball, screaming the whole way.

I all of a sudden came to a stop when the ball of snow hit a tree and I hit my head against the tree. I got up, dazed and confused, as I rubbed my head from the impact of the tree.

"OWWW, Uh stupid squirrel, that freaking hurt" I said rubbing me head

Once my senses came to I looked around and saw everything was either a tree or snow and now Leon has no idea where I am. Great.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" I asked looking up at the sky, when I all of a sudden heard voices.

"Candu how much longer until we get there?"

"Not much longer, just past this mountain then we'll be there"

"_Crap"_ I whispered to myself

I quickly started to look around for somewhere to hide and, seeing it as the only option, I hid inside of the crumble snow ball and remained still, still being able to hear the two wolves talking.

"Sooooo you going to tell me what it is yet?" A voice asked sounding excited.

"Babe I told you...it's a surprise" another answered

"Fine"

That voice, wait a minute I know that voice!

I burst frantically out of the snow pile and started to look around for the source of the voice I heard. When I didn't see anyone I pointed my nose toward the ground and started to sniff around. I soon found the scent and it confirmed my suspicions, it was him! I started to follow the scent as fast as I could hoping I would meet up with the source of the familiar scent. Armstrong.

Armstrong's POV

"Sooooo you going to tell me what it is yet?" I asked

"Babe I told you...it's a surprise" Candu answered as we walked towards his 'surprise'

"Fine" I sighed

Candu constantly had a smile on his face as we walked, Ugh I wanted to know what he had planned for us on our anniversary, it was agonizing. But Candu assured me that it would be worth it if I just had some patience.

As I continued to walk I suddenly saw a pile of snow drop from the tree's above.

"Damn..." I sighed

On que, Stephon suddenly burst out from the top of the trees and landed on top of me, making Candu jump from fright.

"Hey there Armstrong, forget something last night?" Stephon asked

"...Hi Stephon" I sighed

"Hi Stephon" Candu said

"Hey Candu" Stephon said before looking down at me again

"So what's up you two?" he asked

"We were just heading to our anniversary spot" I answered

"Oh really now, so then why are there three of you?" Stephon asked still holding me down

"Three? There's only me and Candu" I answered

"So then the wolf following you two isn't with you?"

"What wolf?"

"The one hiding in the bush" Stephon said getting off of me

"HEY YOU, IT'S NO USE IN HIDING COME OUT" Stephon yelled at a nearby bush, with no response.

"Fine, but you brought this on yourself" Stephon sighed before jumping into the bush.

Once he did, there was a yelp followed by a scream of a male wolf.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Wait a minute I know that voice

"Just hold still, and stop squirming" Stephon said as he dragged out a squirming brownish colored wolf, who looked sort of familiar...

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I SWEAR I'LL..."

"And if _you_ don't stop squirming I might, accidently, break your neck" Stephon said trying to intimidate the young wolf.

With a gulp the young wolf stopped his squirming and allowed Stephon to continue dragging him out. Once he was completely dragged out, Stephon threw him in front of us and pinned him to the ground.

"So what were you doing spying on us?" Stephon asked, cocking an eyebrow

"I-I wasn't spying" the terrified wolf answered

"Then what were you doing watching us"

I stepped forward and broke the argument, I lowered myself to eye level of the young brown wolf and observed him closely, his eye's were the same color as they were about a year and half ago, everything was, the only difference was his size. He's seemed to have grown sense the last time I saw him, was it really him?

"C-Cyrus?" I asked

"Hey Armstrong" He answered confirming my suspicions

"Who?" Stephon and Candu asked

"Hey Stephon could you get off of him, please?" I asked

Stephon, without answering, stepped off of Cyrus and we both helped him up.

"Cyrus! It's so nice to see you!" I said taking him into a hug

"Armstrong who is this?" Candu asked walking beside me

"Oh sorry, Cyrus this is Candu and Stephon, Candu and Stephon this is Cyrus, my friend from my old pack..." I introduced

"_Best _Friend" Cyrus corrected

"Cyrus...what are you even doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to see you" Cyrus answered with a smile

"You came all the way from our pack to this one, just to see me, how did you even know how to get here?" I asked cocking an eyebrow

"Well yeah, mostly, besides I didn't come alone, Leon brought me here and we were supposed to..." Cyrus started before I put a paw over his mouth

"WAIT,WAIT,WAIT. Leon is here?" I asked

Cyrus nodded

I turned to Candu and his eye's were as big as mine!

I removed my paw off of his mouth and turned to him.

"Cyrus, where is Leon?" I asked

"I don't know. When I woke up he wasn't there, then I fell off a cliff after trying to chase a squirrel and then I made a giant snowball and rolled down the cliff, then I met up with you" Cyrus explained

"Your still accident prown aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah, pretty much" he answered rolling his eyes

"Accident Prown?" Stephon asked cocking his head to the side

"Yeah...you see Cyrus here has a habit of getting himself and other people around him into the worst situations" I answered, receiving a nod from Cyrus.

"So basically when people are around you...they get into accidents?" Candu asked

"Basically" Cyrus said shrugging his shoulders

"I doubt that" Stephon retorted

"Oh trust me Stephon it exists

"Well anyway back to the topic, so you don't know where Leon is?" I asked

"Nope"

"I bet I know where he is" Candu brought up

"Where?" Everyone asked

"Come on follow me" Candu said as he started to walk back

"Wait Candu, what about the anniversary?" I asked

"We still have a full day, don't worry I promise I'll show you it, but this maybe the only chance you have to see your brother again, come on..." Candu said as he started to run back towards Jasper and the rest of us followed.

Hutch's POV

I was sitting inside of my den looking at the back of it and crying my eye's out. The reason. Leon

I usually did this everyday, but today was worse, today marked one year that I hadn't been with my Leon, my love, my soul mate. In my mind, I relived every single time that we'd been together. When we first met and I didn't like him at all, when Candu locked us up inside of that cave and we started to fall for each, when we shared our first kiss, when I convinced him to let the two of us be together and we started to date. Then I remembered the bad parts. When Armstrong was shot and Leon was starting to get depressed, I helped him out with it and we eventually made it through, and of course there was when he left...I didn't even want to remember that. How he told me that promise that still ring's in my ears to this day.

_"I promise I'll come back Hutch, just wait for me, please, I swear if it takes me the rest of my life I'll come back for you, will you wait for me?"_

I remembered every little painful word that he told me, he made me promise that I'd wait for him and I said I would wait for him till the day I die. But I just didn't know it would be this painful with out him, I was in pain and there was only one person who could make it stop, oh how I wanted it to just stop.

"Make it stop..."

"Make it stop..." I repeated over and over again

I all of a sudden saw a shadow being cast from the front of the den, I wiped the tears from my eyes and avoided who ever was staring at me, although I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Armstrong...there's no need to come in...I-I'm fine" I sniffled

Instead of an answer I only heard the sound of foot steps as they grew closer.

"DAMN IT! I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled closing my eye's shut tight.

The footsteps stopped and then I heard a whimper.

That whimper...

"Hutch...?" the voice of a male said

That voice...

The male suddenly came up and rubbed his body against mine as he cried. The male then put his head under my chin.

"Hutch..." the male said as he cried

I opened my eye's and looked down at him, confirming my suspicions. Rubbing up against me was an all white wolf with his blue eye's filled with tears. I didn't even need to ask who it was, his image was stuck in my head sense the time he left me.

"Leon..."

**I know cliff hangers are terrible, but I'm going to try and get the next chapter way earlier than this one, so please tell me how I did and review.**

**Until Next Time.**


	3. Leon and Cyrus's Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is an O/C owned by Sergent Alpha**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Hutch's POV

"Leon..."

The white wolf didn't immediately answer, instead he kept nuzzling and crying on me for a second before he looked up at me with those teary blue eyes and managed a few words.

"I-I missed you...s-so much" he cried, before he continued to cry and nuzzle on my chest.

I draped my paws over him and held him close to my chest as he buried his head into my chest and continued to cry. I licked his fore-head in hopes to calm him down, but was unsuccessful in the attempt, he just continued to cry and cry. But I wasn't even calm, my tail was wagging like never before, I was starting to gain tears in my eye's and my heart beat was going rising at a point where I though it might explode, but I didn't care about any of that.

All that mattered was that I finally had my love, my Leon, back in my arms and I wasn't going to let anything take him away.

"I-I missed you too" I cried

"Is this real or...some kind of wonderful dream?" I continued as I laid my head over his

"If it is a dream I don't want anyone to wake me up...ever" Leon answered

This wasn't a dream. This was real. Leon being held in my arms, the tears, the feelings. Everything. Everything right now was real and perfect...and I never wanted it to end.

"It was hell...without you" I cried as I licked his fore-head once again

"I know Hutch...I know...it was for me to, waking up every day and not having next to me when I did wake up, it was agony and I never want that to happen again" Leon replied

I lifted his head, slowly, with my paw so that his face was in front of mine and we were looking eye to eye.

"It won't" I said before leaning in and connecting our lips.

The kiss. It reminded me of all the good times that we had and why I never want to let him leave me again. I wrapped my arms around his waist to bring him in closer, as he did when he wrapped his arm around my neck to make the kiss deeper and more passionate.

We continued to kiss like that for what seemed like eternity, but was actually only a few minutes, before we slowly broke apart just enough to have our noses touch. As we stayed in that position I looked deeply into his oceanic blue eyes and he looked back into my amber colored eye's, both enjoying having the other in his arms.

"I love you Hutch"

"I love you to...Leon"

I was about to lean in to kiss him again when my den was invaded.

"LEON!"

I turned my head to see Armstrong,Candu, Stephon and some brown furred wolf standing next to them that I didn't know.

"Hey little brother how's it going?" Leon asked as he remained buried in my chest

"I haven't see you in a year and a half and that's all I get? Come here..." Armstrong replied as he walked over, took him from my arms, and drew him into a hug.

I was immediately missing Leon being snuggled up near me as I watched the two brothers hug, until they separated from each other and I pulled Leon near me again. As Leon continued to have a conversation with the others I nuzzled and licked his fore-head.

"Leon you finally decided to come back huh?" Candu asked

"Yeah...I was planning to come back for awhile now but, I just couldn't convince my parents to let me come back here, they were mad at me for leaving without their permission" Leon explained, in response, I leaned down and kissed his cheek saying:

"Well your back now, that's all I care about" I cooed

Leon glanced up at me and gave me a lick on the cheek before leaning up and giving me another, yet short, kiss on the lips.

"Wait..." the brown wolf spoke up

Leon and I broke up our kiss and looked at the young wolf.

"Leon...when did you get with a guy?" the young wolf asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Cyrus, Armstrong's friend" the brown wolf answered

"And I'm Hutch, Leon's boyfriend" I retorted

"Boyfriend?" Cyrus asked in astonishment

"I'm sorry introductions are in order" Leon said

"Hutch this is Armstrong's best friend from our pack Cyrus, and Cyrus this is Hutch, my boyfriend" Leon answered

"Your gay! Sense when?" the young wolf asked

"Sense I came to bring back Armstrong, I met Hutch and, with a little help, I fell in love with him" Leon replied as he nuzzled me and I nuzzled back.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I growled

"Nope. I think love has no boundaries wether it's gender or rank" Cyrus answered with a smile, huh I might grow to like this wolf.

"Now if only my parents understood that" Armstrong sighed before Candu pulled him close

"How do you know they wouldn't? They've never met me after all" Candu replied then pulling Armstrong into a kiss.

"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa, What's with all of the kissing?" Cyrus asked

"Oh sorry, Cyrus I forgot to tell you, Candu here is...sort of...my mate"

"M-Mate, you have a mate Armstrong?" Cyrus asked in astonishment

Armstrong nodded in response

"Congrats man!" Cyrus burst out and then hugged Leon's younger brother

"And might I ask who this is?" Leon asked as he glanced at Stephon

"Oh Leon this is Stephon my friend and Stephon this is Leon my older brother" Armstrong introduced.

Leon left my side and walked up to Stephon as did Stephon to Leon. The two circled each other and examined the other almost sizing up each other. Now that I looked, Stephon and Leon looked almost...the same. Other than the fact that Stephon had yellow eyes and Leon blue, the fur was similar maybe Leon's a little bit of a darker color, and Stephon was a just bit shorter than Leon, who was about four inches taller.

"Stephon huh?" Leon asked as the two continued to circle the other

"Yeah, and your Armstrong's oh so strong brother?" Stephon asked

"Yup that's me, best hunter in our pack" Leon answered

"Huh I pictured you to be a little more...muscular and taller" Stephon said

"Can't judge a book by it cover, what's your rank?" Leon half growled

"Zeta, you?"

"Alpha, you don't look much like a Zeta" Leon brought up as he cocked an eyebrow

"As you said, you can't judge a book by it's cover" Stephon replied

"Touche"

I switched my glance back and forth between the two wolves as they exchanged words and I could defiantly feel some aggression from the argument they were having. I stepped in between them and stopped the fight by pulling Leon away and tucking him in my chest, which silenced him when he buried his head in the fur of my chest.

"So Leon why are you and Cyrus here anyway? I doubt it's just for a visit" Armstrong asked

"Sadly no, it's not, I told Mom and Dad about how you were doing and that you found a mate...a male mate"

Armstrong remained silent and starred at the ground at the mention of his parents before he continued

"And...?"

"They...want to meet him" Leon answered

"T-They want to meet me?" Candu asked

"Yeah...I told them about you, and our mother thinks you sound like and I quote 'A very nice young man'" Leon answered

"...And Dad?" Armstrong asked

Leon didn't answer immediately, instead, he scratched the back of his head and sighed

"He said he wanted to meet Candu, but he didn't sound too happy about it when he said it" Leon answered

"Are you going...?" Cyrus asked

Everyone stayed silent and stared at Armstrong as he continued to stare at the ground and waited for a reply. It was only when Candu went up and nudged his shoulder did Armstrong finally look up.

"When do they want to?" he asked

"As soon as possible" Leon answered

Armstrong nodded

"We'll leave tomorrow morning then" Armstrong announced

After Armstrong's decision, Leon and I went around Jasper and pretty soon everyone knew he was back. We gained permission for a couple of us to leave with Armstrong, Candu, Cyrus and Leon to there pack and help on their journey. We arranged for Cyrus to stay, temporarily, at Armstrong and Candu's den, Leon and I spent the rest of the day catching up and enjoying our time with the other.

Armstrong's POV

I was sitting next to Candu and enjoying the sunset to our so called anniversary, which had been canceled and I was pretty upset about the whole thing, and Candu seemed to notice that.

"Babe..." he reassured "I promised I'd take you to my special spot didn't I?"

"Yeah...you did...but how are going to do it? We're leaving tomorrow" I asked

"Don't worry about it. I still have a plan to show you our anniversary spot..." Candu answered

"You know..." I started when I put his my head under his chin "I really do sometimes think your crazy"

"I am sometimes, but you know love it." Candu said as he gave me a grin

I smiled back at him before giving him a kiss

"Yeah I do...your my weirdo" I sighed as I enjoyed my moment with my mate

"Hey..." Cyrus yelled from the back of our den "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can I get some sleep without you two smooching and going gaga over each other?"

"I thought you approved of these kind of relationships?" I asked

"I do! But when you walk for ten straight days being lead by a wolf who hasn't seen his boyfriend in a year and a half, you tend to get a little tired, so can I please get some sleep?" Cyrus pleaded as he rolled over on his back

"Sure, go to sleep princess, we'll wake you up when it's time to go" I answered

"Thank You" Cyrus thanked before he remained silent

"Sorry about my friend" I whispered

"It's okay, I kinda like him, he's...funny in away" Candu said as he looked at Cyrus, who was currently on his back and snoring.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on Candu's shoulder as I continued to enjoy the moment with my mate, meanwhile I was thinking about how on earth I was going to deal with my homophobic father.

Hutch's POV

After going around all of Jasper and catching up, I found out that Leon had a just as bad, if not worse, time than I did. He couldn't tell anyone about me, if he did he would be kicked out like Armstrong and exiled for the rest of his life. He had to bottle up his feelings and only showed them when he was alone with Cyrus on there trip here. I told him about how I was doing and he seemed pained that I was the same way as he was during our time away from each other. But we returned home to _our_ den and cuddled up next to each other.

"Hutch I'm happy I get to sleep next to you again" Leon yawned

I chuckled at his cute yawn and licked his fore-head once again.

"And I'm happy I have you again" I replied as I tucked him next to me with my head on top of his and my paw on his waist.

"I missed you...so much" he cooed

"I missed you to...and I'm not letting you leave me again" I said back

Leon's eye's got wide and he got his head out from under me and looked at me

"Does that me that your coming with us tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah I'm going! I want to meet your parents and tell them about us"

"No,no,no Hutch I love you and all but my parents don't even know I'm gay...and I kinda don't want them to find out"

"Are you that embarrassed to be with me?" I asked putting my ears to my skull in disappointment

"No...Hutch I would never be embarrassed to be with you, I just need to figure out a way to break it to them...slowly" Leon explained

"Well until then..." I started as I leaned in and kissed Leon "I'll wait"

"Thanks babe" Leon thanked with a big smile

"Your welcome, now come on get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" I responded

Leon nodded and yawned once more before returning his head under my chin and I wrapped my paw around his waist

"Goodnight Hutch"

"Goodnight Leon"

With that I watch Leon go to sleep as his breathing slowed down and his body slowly started to rise and fall back down. As I watched him sleep I realized something, I was no longer in hell, and as long as Leon was sleeping at my side I would never go back, with Leon at my side...

I was in heaven, pure and simple.

**Next chapter you will find out who is going to go on there journey as well as a few confrontations between the group, and trust me, their will be some, if not a lot, just to make it fun.**

**Until Next Time**


	4. Armstrong's Past, Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is an O/C owned by Sergent Alpha**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Armstrong's POV

I was laying down next to Candu as I waited for the other's to show up and as I waited I gave a sudden yawn.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked

"You were the one who forgot Cyrus and sent Stephon to go get him" Candu answered

"I didn't want to go back there and wake him up. I feel sorry for Stephon right now"

"Why?" Candu asked

"Let's just say it's not easy getting Cyrus out of bed" I answered

"What about Hutch and Leon?"

"Those two...HA...there probably making out in there den right now" I joked

"Just give them some time babe, they haven't seen each other in a year and a half"

"I know..." I sighed

As I said that Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Gail and my Omega friends walking up to us

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked lifting my head

"We're coming with you" they all answered simultaneously

"What? No..." I replied

"And why not?" Kate asked

"This is just a visit, we don't need all of you coming with us" I answered

"Well you do need some Alphas for hunting" Garth insisted pointing at himself and Kate

"And some Omega's to keep the peace" Humphrey joined in gesturing to himself and the other Omegas

"We could use some more members to our group..." Candu said convincing me

"...Fine" I sighed before turning around and laying down

Candu's POV

"Hey Candu what's wrong with Armstrong?" Garth asked as he and Lilly walked up to me

"He's just been a bit on edge sense he heard that his parents wanted to meet me" I answered as I stared at my mates back, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Does he really not like his Dad that much?" Lilly asked

"He had a hard life before he came here, not even I know what happened" I answered

Sometimes I wished Armstrong would tell me more of the story about how he got kicked out of his pack but yet he only gives me the basics: He got caught, and then was banished my his father. That's all I knew and that's all he would tell me.

"Have you ever asked him about it?"

"Many times" I started "I just...wish he would tell me so I can help him" I sighed the whole time I was starring at Armstrong's back before heading over to him.

"Armstrong...?"

Armstrong glanced over his shoulder towards me for a second before I sat down next to him

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing..." he answered

"You can't lie to me honey, I know when you do" I said staring at him

Armstrong, all of a sudden, embraced me in a hug and buried his head into my chest. I sighed and nuzzled him to try and comfort him

"It's my pack, what are they going to think about me being with a male? What are my parents going to think?" Armstrong asked more himself than me.

"Listen, does it matter what they think? I know your fathers a homophobe but that doesn't mean that..."

"He beat me..." Armstrong interrupted

"What?"

Armstrong glanced up and I saw that his blue eyes were streaming tears

"W-When he found out I-I like males...H-He beat me for it" Armstrong cried

I stared at him for a minute before wrapping my arms around him and hearing him cry softly into my chest.

"...What happened?"

"I still remember it...that damn day..."

_Flashback/Armstrong's POV_

_"Is he really gay...?"_

_"So the Alpha's son likes males..."_

_"Is that even possible?_

_I heard all of those words, and more, as I walked from my Omega hangout to my den and all were about me and the recent information concerning my attraction to males. I was trying to not make eye contact with anyone as I trotted towards my den when I was all of a sudden greeted by three familiar figures in my road._

_"Hello Armstrong..."_

_I looked up and was greeted with three familiar faces, faces of my friends_

_"Oh hey Jake, Nathan, Matthew, what's up?"_

_The three wolves started to circle and stare at me as I watched them_

_"Guys...?"_

_"We heard an interesting rumor about you..." Nathan started_

_I gulped "Really? What kind of rumor?" I asked trying to sound convincing_

_"We heard that you like males, is that true?" Matthew asked_

_"What do you mean 'like males'?" I lied as my left ear started to twitch_

"_We mean that we heard your attracted to males" Jake said_

_I glanced at all three of the wolves and all three were staring at me with what looked like hate._

_"Are you?" Matthew asked_

_Afraid that they wouldn't like my answer, I just stared at my paws and waited to see what they were going to do, if they chose to attack me I wouldn't stand a chance, there was three of them and all three were Alphas, I wouldn't stand a chance, my only hope was that they would leave me alone and go away._

_"So you are" Nathan chuckled_

_"Let's get him..." Jake growled_

_The three wolves suddenly leaped out at me and grabbed me by the throat, and both fore arms, causing me to yelp_

_"What should we do with him?" Nathan asked, almost laughing_

_"Let's throw him into the lake, I know he can't swim"_

_My eye's widened in horror as they started to walk, with me trying to struggle, towards the lake and in a few minutes we reached of a cliff that hung over the lake._

_"Okay on three we throw him in" Jake announced_

_"Please guys don't, I can't swim" I pleaded_

_"Shut up" Matthew growled_

_"1..."_

_I desperately tried to struggle to get out of the three wolves grip and avoid getting thrown into the lake and probably drown._

_"2..."_

_"Jake, Nathan, Matthew, put him down now" a voice said in a calm, but demanding, tone_

_I was able to get a glance of a figure walking up to us_

_"Oh Byron we were just about to throw Armstrong into the lake" Nathan announced casually_

_Byron! The Byron who's rear end I was looking at when he caught me! He was the one who spread the word about me being gay. Great now I want to drown._

_"Do you want to help?" Jake chuckled_

_By now Byron was standing in front of us and I made eye contact with him, he stared back at me with his green eyes and I'm pretty sure he saw a crying little pup. We stared at each other for a second before he looked back at the three wolves holding me._

_"No, now put him down" Byron ordered_

_"What if we don't want to?" Nathan asked_

_Byron looked back up at me before sighing to himself._

_"Then I'll make you" He answered calmly_

_Jake and the other two wolves dropped me, more like slammed, me on to the floor and started to circle Byron, as they did to me, but he simply closed his eyes and yawned._

_"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" Matthew growled before leaping at Byron with amazing speed_

_I closed my eyes and winced when I heard a sickening crunch but when I opened my eye's I was stunned. Standing, unhurt and unfazed, was Byron with Matthew still latched on to his neck._

_"What the..." Jake gasped as he watched the scene_

_"How is that possible?" Nathan asked rhetorically_

_Byron opened his eyes and looked at Matthew, who was still latched to his neck, he bit down on his back and pulled him off before throwing him into the lake._

_"Wow..." I gasped in amazement_

_Byron looked at Matthew in the water before turning to the other two wolves and, in a flash, they two were thrown into the water._

_"Now go home and leave Armstrong alone" he ordered to the wolves in the water, they quickly nodded and swam away to the shore line._

_"T-Thank you...Byron" I thanked._

_The said wolf turned to me, with a blank expression, and urged me to follow him. I nodded and trailed behind him. The walk was silent, not unlike when we were usually hanging out, we always talked then. Was it because I was attracted to him and he knew it?_

_We both knew a lot of girls liked him, I mean who wouldn't? His fur was a darker shade of white which made it appear to be silver, and it always had a way of shining in the right light. His eyes were so enchanting every time we made eye contact I couldn't help but stare, luckily he's never actually caught me, his eye's almost represented him. His green eyes representing how intelligent and cool-headed he's proven himself to be on many occasions._

_As we continued to walk in silence, I looked over just in time to see him cast a glance at me and have him turn away from my gaze._

_"Byron, where are we going?" I asked_

_"I was told to bring you to the Alpha's den" He answered_

_My eye's widened in shock, my father wanted to see me! Did he know about me?_

_"M-My Dad wants to see me?" I asked, almost shaking_

_Byron nodded._

_Once we arrived in my fathers den Byron lead me inside and we saw my father, with his back to us._

_"Sir, I brought Armstrong as you requested" Byron announced_

_"Thank you Byron, your dismissed" my father replied, still with his back to us._

_Byron nodded, then started his way out the den before I stopped him._

_"See you later Byron?" I asked_

_Byron looked at me and gave a slow nod before continuing on his way out, leaving me and my Dad alone in the den._

_"You wanted to see me Dad?" I asked_

_"Is it true?" He asked, almost whispering._

_"Is what true?"_

_My Father turned to me and showed his black and white coat, all of his fur was black except for the white on his chest and muzzle, and stared at me with his amber eyes._

_" . 's?" He asked in a threatening tone_

_Before answering, I lowered my head and tucked my tail between my legs._

_"Yes..." I answered simply._

_My father's eyes went small, almost closed, and he avoided my gaze._

_"I see..."_

_There was an awkward silence between the two of us as we stayed where we were not talking at all. Deciding I should try to explain it, I started to walk up to my father._

_"Dad I can explain, I..."_

_My Dad suddenly grabbed me by my neck scruff and threw me across the den and into a wall, causing me to yelp_

_"YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE A MALE THAN A FEMALE, IT'S JUST SICK!" He yelled as he approached me_

_"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't like girls." I said as I tried to get up._

_When I successfully got up my father rammed me back onto the ground, picked me up, and started to slam me against the floor over and over again._

_"SORRY DOES'T CUT IT THIS TIME!" He yelled, he then threw me against the wall and pinned me against it._

_I cried out in pain every time he slammed me against the ground and I cried out even louder when he threw me against the wall. How could he do this to me? I always did as he told me, we never fought before and now that he was acting like this, I was terrified. I had cuts and gashes along my sides and head, all were bleeding, the cuts on my head were causing the blood to stream down my face and into my eyes. Causing my vision to go red and blurry._

_"P-Please...please stop Dad, if you keep slamming me like that I'm going to..."_

_"YOUR GOING TO WHAT, DIE? WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN" He said then he picked me up, flipped me over his head, and slammed me down on the ground. I laid there in fear that he would do worse to me if I moved, the whole time gasping for air and wondering why he was doing this to me, his own son?_

_"P-Please...Dad" I pleaded looking up at him, and all I saw was pure rage in response._

_My Dad growled before picking me up, by my neck scruff, and carrying me out of the den. As he carried me all I saw were his paws moving in front of me and my own blood dripping from my wounds. Why? Why was he doing this to me? He's my Father...He was supposed to love me no matter what and here he is carrying my bloody and bruised body and now I was thinking..._

_'Why do you hate me? I was just being me'_

_Soon we reached the edge of our packs boundary line and my father dropped me in front of him and howled for everyone to assemble, and they did. What they saw was the Alpha with his son at his feet, bloody, beaten and gasping for air._

_"DO YOU SEE NOW!" He yelled_

_"THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THOSE WHO BREAK PACK LAW" He continued before looking down at me._

_He, once again, picked me up in his jaws and threw me out of the boundary line and out of my packs territory._

_"MY SON, ARMSTRONG, IS NOW, AND FROM THIS DAY FORTH, UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE, BANISHED FROM THIS PACK!"_

_My eye's went wide as I heard those words, I had never been out of the pack boundary line let alone all by myself, how was I going to survive._

_"Dad you can't be serious" Leon spoke up as he walked towards our father_

_"I am, Armstrong, my son, I never want to see you again...you have 1 minute to leave my sight before you are treated like any other intruder" My father announced._

_My eyes got even wider when I heard that, he was serious! I couldn't do this on my own, I've never hunted before, I've never done anything like this before. I looked across the crowd at my friends and the people I knew sense birth all were just staring, Cyrus was being held back by a few Alpha's and Byron was no where to be seen. Leon was about to run up to me when a few other Alphas pinned him down._

_"You now have 30 seconds...Alpha's!" My father announced, once the word was given all of the Alphas got into there attack positions._

_I desperately tried to stand up but to no avail, I couldn't even feel my legs let alone move them._

_"20 seconds..."_

_I started to crawl as fast as I could towards the nearby tree's, to try and get some cover, but I was moving at such a slow pace that the count would be at zero before I got half way there._

_"10 seconds..."_

_I tried to stand again and managed to get enough energy to start limping toward the only protection I had._

_"5...4..."_

_I couldn't believe it he was actually going to do it, he was going to order the Alphas to hunt me down! I was able to make it into the cover of the trees before he got down to 1, I fell down from exhaustion and closed my eyes to try and rest. But what happened next scared me to death..._

_"3...2..."_

_I opened my eyes and looked back at my Dad, he was still counting! I quickly mustered up the strength to get up and limped even farther away, but only a few feet._

_"...1"_

_At one I instantly heard the barking and growls from the Alphas of my pack as they ran towards me. I looked around and found a small bush which would conceal me pretty well and I limped into it. I quieted myself and curled up into a ball before I heard the footsteps close to me._

_"Where did he go?" someone asked_

_"I think he went this way" another answered and with that they ran off_

_I sighed to myself, in relief and started to cry into my tail_

_"How could he do this to me? How could they do this to me? I've known all of them sense I was born and then they go and attack me like that? And worse of all my own father ordered it...is it all because I'm different?" I whispered to myself_

_"No...it's not"_

_I turned my head and saw Byron sitting there and staring out at the sky._

_"B-By-Byron!"_

_The said wolf turned to me and examined my wounds._

_"H-How long have you been there?" I asked_

_"For a bit, about the time you started crying into your tail" He answered as he looked my wounds over "Your father really did a number on you, didn't he?"_

_I avoided his gaze in both embarrassment and shame, Byron looked up at me and noticed this._

_"Listen, I got you these..."_

_Byron went behind a nearby tree and got out a leaf full of this weird liquid and a huge piece of caribou meat._

_"What are those for?" I asked_

_Without answering, Byron got some of the liquid from the leaf and rubbed it on the wounds on my side, once the liquid made contact with my skin I immediately felt a stinging pain where the liquid touched, causing me to flinch._

_"Hold still Armstrong, I know it stings, but this will make it heal faster and stop it from getting infected."_

_I, with a sigh, remained still and managed to only wince while Byron applied the medicine to my wounds._

_"Why are you doing this for me? I'm gay and we both know I like you. Wouldn't you want to beat me up? And you have orders to chase me off, why aren't you?" I asked_

_"Because your my friend" He answered bluntly "Friends don't do that to each other"_

_I stared at him in bewilderment, he was still helping me after I hit on him, and he didn't care..._

_"Thank you Byron"_

_He looked up at me and nodded, it didn't take long for him to finish tending to my wounds and he dropped the piece of meat in front of me._

_"I'm sorry, but that's all I could get you, I tried to get the biggest piece" Byron apologized_

_"No, the fact that you even considered bringing me meat means a lot, thanks" I replied taking a bite of the meat._

_"Your welcome, now a train is going to be passing by in a few days I want you to get on it"_

_I dropped the piece of meat in my mouth and looked up at him._

_"B-But I thought I was going to stay here?"_

_"You can't" Byron answered "If you stay here they'll find you and might try to kill you, I can't have that happen to my friend"_

_"But what about Leon, Cyrus, Emma, my mom...what about you?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes._

_"Forget about us, when you get on that train I want you to find a nice place, find a pack, join it and find a mate, will you promise me that?" Byron pleaded as he held me by the shoulders._

_"Y-Yes I promise Byron" I cried_

_"Thank you..." Byron said, then he embraced me in a hug "I'll tell them you said good-bye and that your going to have a good life" he promised_

_"Thank you Byron, I'll never forget this...will I see you again?" I asked as we continued the hug._

_"Honestly, I don't know. But if we do, I want to hear that how good your life has been"_

_"Okay, it's a deal"_

_"Good-bye...Armstrong" Byron said_

_"Good-bye...Byron and thank you" I cried_

_With that Byron broke the hug and left my sight. Leaving me alone._

End of Flash Back/Armstrong's POV

"...and after that, basically, I got on the train, and it took me a good distance away from my home and once I got off I started walking and I eventually I found you and Jasper" I sighed, finishing my story.

Candu looked at me with sorrowful eye's and drew me into a comforting hug once again.

"Are you going to be okay if you go back? We don't have to if you don't want to" He said

"No...I've got a promise to keep and friends to see" I replied

"Byron's promise?" Candu asked

I nodded

"I promised him that if we meet up again that I would tell him how well my life has been...and I intend to keep that promise" I answered

"Do you...still like him?" Candu asked

"What! No...I mean I used to, because I thought he was cute and all, but now he's just a friend, nothing else. Besides your my mate and I love you" I answered nuzzling him.

Candu chuckled in response and nuzzled back.

"Then we'll go, just tell me if your uncomfortable with it and we'll head back, okay?" Candu asked

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Candu, I love you" I replied putting my head under his

"I love you to...and remember _our_ promise, No matter what happens..." Candu started

"Always..." I ended just as I heard rustling in some nearby bushes.

From the bushes, popped out Stephon and Cyrus and both tackled me to the ground the only thing was they were both covered in dirt and small broken twigs in their fur.

"See told you he wouldn't react fast enough" Stephon started "You owe me a piece of caribou"

"Fine, I'll pay up once we get some food" Cyrus sighed in defeat as he and Stephon got off of me.

"Ugh, There you two are, took you long enough...what happened to you?" I asked

"That's the reason we were late! Thats why we were late we fell down a hill!" Stephon answered shaking his fur off.

"I told you he was accident prown" I sighed as I got up

"No that crap was just coincidence, there's no such thing as accident prown." Stephon replied

"You'll be a believer by the end of this trip, It's not like I can control it, crap like that always happens" Cyrus said as he dusted himself off.

"Whatever, we still got you, right Cyrus?" Stephon asked

"Damn right we did!" Cyrus answered as he and Stephon gave each other a high five

"Now we just have to wait for Leon and Hutch to..."

"No need little brother"

I turned around and saw Hutch walking up with Leon on his back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Hutch insisted that I let him carry me" Leon answered

I turned to Hutch and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked then nuzzling Leon's head "It's romantic"

Leon nuzzled back until he noticed Stephon standing next to Cyrus, he got off of Hutch and walked over to me.

"Why is _he _here?" He whispered, I assumed he meant Stephon

"Stephon is a really good friend and an excellent hunter" I answered

"Plus he wanted too"

Leon eyed Stephon for a minute before shaking his head

"Fine but he better not slow us down" Leon sighed

"Why would he slow us down? He's a Zeta" I asked

"That's the point Zeta's are always stubborn and have huge ego's" Leon answered

"Sounds like someone I know..." I replied, staring at him.

Leon rolled his eye's and went back next to Hutch's side getting a nuzzle from him in return.

"I guess that's everyone then" I said to Candu

"So we have 5 Alpha's, 1 Zeta, and 6 Omega's" Candu counted

"Yup so there's 13 of us total, that's more than enough...We should get going" I said receiving a nod from Candu.

"Ready when you are" Humphrey spoke up for everyone

"Okay then, you guys do know we're going to be gone for along time...we're not going to see Jasper again for awhile" I brought up, trying to see if anyone wanted to back down.

"I'm all game" Stephon shouted

"We already said our good-bye's to everyone" Kate answered

"And we want to go on an adventure" Shakey said getting nods from Salty, Gail and Mooch

I exchanged glances with everyone and they all nodded in return, giving me there okays

"Okay then let's go..." I started as we headed out of the road that lead into Jasper and headed on the long road towards my former home.

I didn't know what was going to happen while we were on this journey, it might turn out to be bad or good, but I had my friends, my brother and Candu my mate with me, even though Stephon and Leon didn't seem to get along that well, what's the worse that could happen right?

**Okay I finally decided to update and I'll try to get the next one up soon, it was mostly because this chapter was longer than the others and I'm pretty excited because, for the next chapter, I'm introducing an OC, that I do not own, and some of you might know him from another story that you might have read.**

**Until Next Tim**


	5. New Friend, New Wound

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sergent Alpha and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Candu's POV

"...So then we ended up in this huge ditch for about two days until Leon finally got out and pulled me up" Cyrus said as he finished, yet another, one of his stories about how he and Leon got in trouble and got out of it.

"Really? From all the stuff I've heard I'm surprised that you two are still alive to tell these tails" Shakey replied. Although I think he, Mooch and Stephon were the only ones listening to him.

Humphrey and Kate were walking next to each other and talking, the same with Garth and Lilly. Salty and Gail were cuddling while walking, Hutch was carrying Leon and nuzzling his head while he walked. Armstrong seemed to be deep in thought as he walked next to me. Now that I knew his story, I decided to leave him alone with his thoughts, meanwhile I decided to listen in on Cyrus's stories

"Well if it wasn't for Leon I probably wouldn't have been alive to even tell you about these stories" Cyrus said as he laughed at the end.

"Then Leon must be a pretty strong Alpha, are you?" Stephon asked

Leon, who was still on Hutch's back, cast a glance at Stephon for a second before huffing and turning his head

"You could say that..." he answered in a grumpy tone before he hopped off of Hutch's back and picked up his pace.

"Does he hate me or something?" Stephon asked getting shrugs from Mooch,Salty and Cyrus.

"He doesn't hate you..."

I looked to my right and saw that Armstrong had finally spoken up.

"Then does he not like me? Because I don't remember doing anything to him" Stephon asked

"Let's just say...he has a problem with Zeta's" Armstrong answered

"What, why?"

"Not really sure...he just plane doesn't like them"

"Well that's helpful..." Stephon sighed when we heard Cyrus's stomach growl.

We all stared at Cyrus and burst out laughing.

"Hungry much Cyrus buddy?" Mooch asked

Cyrus blushed in response, from embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah a bit..." He answered

"Well I'm sorry Cyrus but your going to have to wait a while, I don't think anyone else is hungry" I said

As I finished saying that I heard a stomach growl from my side and I turned my head to see Armstrong blushing.

"I guess I'm not the only one hungry" Cyrus chuckled

I chuckled as well and headed turned my attention to my mate.

"Are you hungry honey?" I asked as I nuzzled him.

"...Yeah...a bit" he answered as his ear twitched from his embarrassment.

I chuckled a bit more before I nibbled on his twitching ear. Damn did I love that ear.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Armstrong asked

There were a few glances but soon everyone raised a paw.

"HEY!"

I turned my head, with my mates ear still in my mouth, and saw Leon and Hutch up ahead.

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING? OR ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND THERE?" Leon asked

"WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A REST! HURRY UP AND COME BACK" I requested

Leon, with a sigh, walked back with Hutch on his trail and we re-grouped.

Hutch's POV

"Why are you guys taking a break?" Leon asked

"Everyone's hungry" Stephon answered

"Why is everyone hungry? Didn't you eat before we left?" Leon asked

"Well yes..." Humphrey answered

"Babe weren't you just talking about how your hungry?" I asked

"Shut up Hutch..." Leon whispered, blushing.

"See your hungry to!" Armstrong teased

After a good laugh we found a nice place to rest by a nearby stream and it provided a nice little cave for everyone to rest in and after we sent, much to his surprise, Cyrus in to check in it we settled down.

"Okay I'll go get the food" Stephon announced as he started to go out of the cave.

"Wait a minute!" Leon spoke up

Stephon turned around and looked at Leon with a questioning look.

"Your not going alone" He said getting up

"Just relax Leon. You guys can rest while I go get the food" Stephon assured

"Nope I'm coming with you"

"Fine if you want to"

"Then I'm coming to" I announced as I got up

"Honey you don't have to do that, we only need a few Alpha's. Candu, Kate, Garth..."

"What?" They all asked perking up at the sound of there names

"Come on, we're going to get everyone some food" Leon announced

"No, _we're _going to get everyone food, you stay here babe" I requested

"What! No I'm going to hunt with..." Leon started but I interrupted him in a kiss.

"...No...your not, I don't want you getting hurt, I went a year and a half without you, I'm not going to take a chance, so will you just stay here until I get back?" I asked holding him in my arms.

Leon looked deep into my eye's and blushed before nuzzling my chest and nodding.

"Okay then. Let's get going" I announced

With a sigh, Candu and the others got up and followed Stephon outside.

"I'll be back in a bit Leon, try not to get into any trouble okay?" I asked nuzzling Leon's head with my own.

"Okay..." Leon sighed as he enjoyed my nuzzling.

I chuckled a bit before kissing Leon on the forehead and heading out of the cave.

Armstrong's POV

There was an awkward silence in the cave between the Omegas, Gail and Stephon before Cyrus broke the silence.

"Soooooooo...Leon how long have you been gay?"

We turned our attention to Cyrus and stared at him with surprised expressions.

"What? Just trying to start a conversation..."

"Still don't you think it's a little rude...?" Lilly asked.

"R-rude?" Cyrus asked tilting his head to the side

"Cyrus doesn't know the meaning of rude" I sighed

"Yeah but it's Leon's personal business and I think..." Humphrey started but I interrupted him.

"No he seriously doesn't know the meaning of rude, he's not the brightest wolf in the pack if you know what I mean" I said

"Hey!" Cyrus argued

"It's okay anyway, I don't mind him knowing I'm gay, besides I'd be curious as well if it were someone else" Leon replied with a smile

"So how long?" Cyrus asked

"About a year or so I didn't know I liked males until I met Hutch" Leon answered making me roll my eye's

"Really? I thought it was when you and Hutch were locked in a cave and made out the first day you met him?" Salty asked getting chuckles from everyone.

"You made out with him on the first day you met him?" Cyrus asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"...Yeah" Leon answered blushing a bit

"The worst part is that Armstrong was sort of dating him at the time" Mooch continued

"Wait...you dated Hutch?"

"For awhile, yes"

"When did you start dating Candu?"

"The same time as Hutch..." I answered

"You dated two wolves at the same time?"

I nodded

"Damn..." Cyrus gasped

I rolled my eyes and glanced around the temporary cave I was looking at everyone talking when I noticed something in the corner of the small cave. I walked up to the object and saw a pile of bones cluster together. I leaned down and sniffed the pile and it smelt rather... new.

"Hey Cyrus?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you check _all _of the cave?" I asked

"Yeah of course!" Cyrus answered chipperly

"Then what's this?" I asked pointing to the pile of discarded bones

"Uh...bones duh!" Cyrus answered in a sarcastic manner

"Bones...?" Gail asked walking over to me

"Yeah, it smells like a fresh kill to" I answered stepping aside for her to examine it.

"It does..."

"Sooooooo?" Cyrus asked

"There might be something that lives here..." I answered

"Like what?"

Before I could answer, A loud growl came from outside the cave and when I turned towards the noise I saw the shilouette of a large animal at the mouth of the cave.

"Like that!"

Candu's POV

"...got it Candu?"

"What?" I asked snapping out of my confusion

"Were you listening at all?" Hutch asked

"No...sorry" I answered getting a sigh from Hutch in return

"I said you and Kate will lead the caribou to where the rest of us are and we'll take them down okay?" Hutch explained once again.

"Yeah okay" I answered following Kate as we crouched down to the other side of the field, trying to avoid the caribou seeing us.

"Hey Candu is something bothering you?" Kate whispered as we crawled

"No, not really, Armstrong just told me about his past..." I answered

"And...?"

"I don't blame him for not wanting to go back..."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was worse than I thought the stuff he had to go through because he likes males was crazy, and unfair"

"What happened?"

"He was beaten...by his own father without any mercy and then he was hunted down like meat by his own pack...I can't imagine that happening to me, and yet, it's already happened to him" I answered

"He was hunted and beaten...by his own pack?"

I nodded

"That's so...wrong..."

"I know...and I'm scared for him, what if when he goes back he gets hurt or worse...I couldn't live with myself if that happened" I said tears starting to form in my eyes from the thought of something bad happening to Armstrong.

"He won't...do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he has you to take care of him, and we both know your to protective to let anything happen to him" Kate answered with a reassuring smile

"Thank you Kate, I needed that" I said returning a smile and then turning my attention to the pray in front of us.

I watched carefully until Hutch gave the O.K by nodding to us threw the bushes. Once we got the O.K Kate and I jumped out of the brush and started to bark and howl the caribou towards the others. When the herd was close enough Hutch, Stephon, and Garth jumped out and started to try and take down the caribou. Stephon successfully took down two meanwhile Garth and Hutch each got one. Making our total count four.

"And that's how you do it!" Stephon cheered congratulating himself on his kill.

"Good job everyone, that should be good enough for everyone back at the cave and us" Hutch congratulated

"Now how are we going to carry it back?" Garth asked

"Uh Duh! We pull them back" Stephon answered grabbing a leg from a caribou and dragging the whole thing towards the cave.

"Fine..." Garth sighed as he grabbed a leg from a caribou and dragging it

Hutch was able to carry another caribou by himself while Kate and I dragged the last one back. On the way I started to think about what I was going to do when I met Armstrong's parents. Would they like me? Would they hate me? Wow will it be weird to be around them once we get there, I hope they accept us being together.

"AHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" I asked

"It sounded close..." Kate started

"But the only thing in that direction is..." Hutch began but then dropped his caribou and ran towards the direction of the yell.

"What's in that direction?" Stephon asked as he ran after Hutch.

"The Cave..." I answered running after them towards the place where my mate was resting.

Leon's POV

"Is that a bear?" I asked getting into my fighting stance

"No it's a bug" Armstrong answered sarcastically as he to got into a fighting stance.

"CYRUS WHY DID YOU GET US A DEN WITH A BEAR LIVING IN IT?" Gail yelled

"How was I supposed to know there was a bear living here?" Cyrus replied

"Hey we can blame Cyrus later but right now how about we survive?" I asked rhetorically then turning my attention to the bear in front of us.

It was growling and snarling at us with a little drool coming from his mouth and hitting the floor below, I took a quick glance behind me and noticed that I was the only Alpha here and, besides my little brother, I was the only one with fighting experience. Although Armstrong had some fighting experience I don't think he's ready to take on a full grown bear, which meant I had to protect everyone in the cave and manage to beat the bear. Great.

"Armstrong...get everyone out of here" I ordered

"Your going to do something stupid, aren't you?" he asked

"Probably" I answered before charging the bear.

Before the bear even noticed that I was coming I had already smash into it and sent it staggering backwards, but it still wasn't enough for the others to get out of the cave, so I did what came naturally, I charged again. This time the bear was expecting it and, with a swipe of his paw, hit me aside causing me to hit the caves side wall. The bear approached me again but when it was about to hit me again Armstrong and Gail tackled the approaching bear and sank their fangs into his hide. The applied force from my little brother and Gail was enough to actually make the bear fall on it's back.

"GO NOW!" Armstrong yelled trying to maintain his grip on the animal

Following the order, everyone in the cave, including myself, ran out of the cave and into the open away from the bear. Once everyone was out Gail let go of the bear and ran to join us, my brother tried to do the same but when he let go of the bears hide the said bear smacked him with his paw and pinning him to the ground, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"LET HIM GO, DAMN YOU!" I growled as I ran up and sank my fangs into his back leg only to be smacked by his other paw and sent hurdling towards a nearby tree. I yelped when I hit the tree but then I looked back and saw my brother being squished underneath the bears paw.

"AHHHHHH!" Armstrong scram as he was literally being crushed.

I tried to get up once again but instantly fell down in the attempt, I was paralyzed. I kept trying and trying but I just couldn't go a step, I looked at my brother and saw his eye's closed and tears streaming down his face from the pain and I couldn't do anything about it. Damn it...I can't watch my brother die.

"Hey!"

From out of no where another wolf rammed into the bear causing it to release Armstrong and him to start gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" The wolf asked checking on my little brother. It was then that I got a good look at this wolf, he looked sort of like Humphrey, his fur was a combination of white, black and grey, he was slightly taller than Humphrey though.

"...Y-yeah...w-who are you?" Armstrong asked gasping for air

The mysterious wolf gave a friendly smile and wagged his tail.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners my name is..." When he was about to finish his sentence the bear stood up and started to snarl again.

"Your still standing?" The wolf asked rhetorically before turning towards the bear.

He was going to fight that bear by himself? Was this guy crazy? Or was he just extremely brave?

I got my answer when he walked up to the bear, so close that he was mere feet away, and smiled.

'Yeah he's crazy' I thought

The bear took a swipe at the wolf and, instead of hitting him, the wolf ducked and sprang up at the defenseless creature and wrapped his jaws around it's throat and pushed forward knocking the bear over and holding it there.

"Now are you going to leave these wolves alone?" he asked in a threatening tone

With a nod, the bear got up and started running away. Once the bear was out of sight the mysterious wolf sighed and turned to my little brother.

"Now where were we...Oh yeah, my name is Cole, nice to meet you" The wolf introduced holding out a paw.

Armstrong's POV

"Nice to meet you to Cole...I'm Armstrong" I replied

I was still disoriented from nearly being crushed to death but I took Cole's offering and shook his paw when everyone ran up to me.

"Armstrong are you okay?" Lilly asked

"I-I think so..." I answered trying to stand up only to fall down and yelp

"Hmm looks like a few broken bones, your lucky to have survived at all" Cole said

"I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for you, thank you" I said looking up at Cole, who smiled back

"Hey don't mention it, just wanted to help out some fellow wolves" He chuckled

"Who's this Armstrong?" Shakey asked

"Oh sorry, everyone I want you to meet Cole"

"Hello Cole thank you for saving our friend just now, I'm Humphrey, and my friends are Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Lilly, Cyrus, Gail and Leon...where is Leon?" Humphrey asked looking around.

"...Over here" Leon answered limping over

"Hey are you okay?" Salty asked

"I'm just fine..." Leon answered before wincing and falling down next to me

"Thank you Cole...for saving my little brother" he said before licking one my wounds

"Ugh, stop that Leon" I said pulling away from him and causing Cole to chuckle.

"As I said don't mention it, just wanted to help out" Cole replied

"LEON!"

I turned my head to see Hutch run past me to Leon.

"Leon are you okay? You look like a mess, who did this to you?" Hutch asked, so fast that I barely heard it

"It's okay Hutch, I'm fine" Leon answered getting a kiss, much to his surprise, from Hutch.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone..." Hutch replied as he broke away from the kiss.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Garth asked as he Kate and Candu ran up

"Everyone's fine, well except Armstrong and Leon" Cyrus answered

"ARMSTRONG! What's wrong with him?" Candu asked bursting out from between Garth and Kate and running towards me.

"Babe are you okay?" Candu asked licking my cheek.

"Yeah I'm okay..." I answered nuzzling my mate.

Candu bent down and licked my wounds on my back, caused by the bears claws, but I winced in response causing Candu to stop.

"No your not...your hurt..." Candu replied licking my cheek again.

"I would have been killed if it wasn't for Cole here..."

Candu looked up at my savior and bowed his head to him.

"Thank you for saving my mate"

"Mate?" Cole asked tilting his head to the side

"Yeah, this is my mate Candu" I answered gaining a nuzzle from him

"Oh I see..." Cole started changing glances between us before looking at Hutch and Leon.

"So you four are..." Cole trailed off

"...Yeah..." I answered fearing he would resent us.

I waited for his reply and as I looked at him I saw that he was switching glances between Leon, who was getting his wounds cleaned by Hutch, and me with Candu, who was licking my cheek. When he did answer it was something I didn't expect.

"You four are cute together"

My head shot up at him and saw that he was smiling at us.

"What?"

"I said... . .Together" Cole answered, laughing afterwards "Did that bear do something to your hearing?"

"Bear?" Both Candu and Hutch asked

"Yup Armstrong was getting squished by a bear and Leon tried to save him, but failed..." Shakey started only to be interrupted by my big brother.

"HEY! At least I tried" He complained trying to get up only to be pulled back down by Hutch

"No walking, at least wait for me to clean your wounds" Hutch ordered as he resumed cleaning Leon's wounds.

"...anyway, when Leon failed Cole here showed up, saved Armstrong, took down the bear, and saved us" Shakey finished

"Then we should all thank you" Garth said

"No really I don't need that, I just saw that you guys were in trouble so I decided to help out" Cole replied with a smile.

"Well we should get going..." I said trying to get up only to have intense pain run threw my body, which caused me to yelp and fall, luckily Candu caught me.

"You can't walk your going to hurt yourself" He said leaning me against his shoulder.

"But we got to keep going..." I said trying to walk but ended up with the same result.

"Your not going anywhere until your better, now lay down" Candu ordered.

I looked at my mate and saw that he was serious and, with a sigh, I laid down next to Candu.

"We still need to find somewhere to rest now, I don't think staying in that cave would be the best idea" Gail said

"Well...you guys could always stay with me" Cole suggested

"No, you already did enough for us, it'd be to much to ask of you to let us stay in your home" I replied.

"No, I would be glad to help out in anyway I can, besides it gets a little lonely living by yourself, I could use some company" Cole insisted

"...Okay if you insist" I replied, giving in.

"Okay come on" Cole said happily as he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Kate shouted

"What is it Kate?" Humphrey asked

Kate looked around and then started to count us and gave a puzzled look.

"Where's Stephon?"

I glanced around and saw that Kate was right. Stephon wasn't with us.

"Where'd he go?" I asked

"He was behind us when we were heading this way" Garth answered

"Great, we already lost someone" Candu said

"What does this friend of yours look like?" Cole asked

Before any of us could answer Stephon came running out of the bushes so fast that he couldn't stop and run in to Cole.

"Well...sort of like that" Salty said making everyone laugh.

"Ugh what did I hit?" Stephon asked then looking down at the wolf under him.

"H-hey..." Stephon said staring at Cole

"Hey..." Cole said back.

The two stared at the other for awhile longer, before they noticed that the two were still on the ground, with Stephon on top of Cole, and broke apart.

"S-sorry..." Cole apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"No...it was my fault for running into you" Stephon replied, avoiding eye contact with Cole.

"The names Cole, nice to meet you" Cole introduced holding out a paw

"H-hi...I'm Stephon" Stephon said taking Cole's paw with his own and shaking it.

I raised an eyebrow at the two as I watched to two go threw introductions before Cyrus ruined the moment.

"Ahem" He spoke up coughing into his paw, knocking Cole out of his 'trance'.

"Oh sorry, come on I'll show you guys the way" Cole said as he started to walk away with everyone following.

Candu helped me up and assisted me in walking, meanwhile Hutch did the same with Leon. I stopped walking and looked at Stephon, who was still staring off into space.

"You coming?"

Stephon shook his head and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What? Oh Yeah, of course" He answered as he followed behind Candu and I.

Once we got to Cole's den we were all able to fit inside and Leon and I were set down to rest while Candu, Stephon and the other Alpha's got the caribou and brought it to the den. Once everyone had eaten and got settled down we decided to get some sleep.

"Thanks once again Cole for letting us stay here" Candu thanked

"No problem, you guys can stay as long as you need to" Cole replied

"Thank you" Candu said one last time before heading over to me and cuddling up next to me.

I glanced around the room and saw that almost everyone was asleep, the only exception being Stephon. He was trying to find a nice place to sleep, but the den was rather small to fit all of us in it, and he couldn't find a place that wasn't taken.

"Psst Stephon..."

I glanced over at Cole and saw that he was still awake.

"You can sleep next to me...I-if you want to" Cole suggested, making me raise an eyebrow.

"...Sure" Stephon answered as he made his way to Cole and laid down next to him.

"Goodnight..." They both said before closing there eye's.

"Hmmm" Candu hummed from my side, apparently he was watching them to.

"I know, but let's just leave them alone. We have other things to worry about" I said

Candu sighed from my side before nuzzling me.

"Fine, but I'm starting to have my suspicions" Candu announced

"Just go to sleep okay? We have still have a long journey ahead of us" I suggested

"Okay, night babe" Candu said

Candu kissed me before laying his head down and closing his eye's.

"Goodnight love" I replied before laying my own head next to his and going to sleep thinking about what things, and dangers, might be headed our way on this little 'journey' of ours.

**I wonder what adventures, friends, surprises and dangers await everyone who's on this little journey, I would like to thank AaOWaSaCD4ever, a.k.a Cole, and Sergent Alpha, a.k.a Stephon, for letting me use there O/C's in my story. Please Review.**

**And Until Next Tim**


	6. Byron's Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sergent Alpha and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Candu's POV

"OW! THAT HURT!" Armstrong whined as I checked on his paw, which seemed to still need some healing.

"I'm sorry babe, but I need to check on it" I apologized

"I know...I'm just kinda mad that I've been here so long" Armstrong sighed

I was currently curled up next to Armstrong and checking his wounds as he watched the other Omegas passing a berry around out side, and I was pretty sure Armstrong wanted to join in and play with his friends. Leon had healed a while ago, sense it has been a week now that we've been staying at Cole's den, and now he and the other Alpha's were getting everyone food along with Cole and Stephon.

Everyone seemed to be getting along alright, except Leon's hate for Zeta's, Cole didn't mind us staying here, he says 'he enjoys our company', and now he helped everyone get food. We keep Cyrus close by the den so that he won't cause any trouble, which he isn't a fan of. Hutch keeps Leon within his sight at all times so that he doesn't get hurt again. Meanwhile I was taking care of my mate in here.

"It's okay Armstrong, you should be able to walk soon, you just need to be a patient." I replied

Armstrong sighed once again before he continued to stare outside at the other Omega's playing. I decided that I needed to distract him in some way, so I got in front of him and started rolling in the cave floor and chasing my own tail.

"What are you doing?" Armstrong asked tilting his head

"Nothing..." I replied as I caught my tail and looked at him.

"I think you finally lost it" he chuckled

"Maybe I have..." I said as I walked up to him "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked

"Nope..." Armstrong started as he leaned up and kissed me "Remember, your my weirdo..." He answered

I smiled back at him and kissed him once more before we were interrupted by the hunting party coming in with there catch.

Hutch's POV

As the hunting party and I carried in the catch we noticed that we interrupted Candu and Armstrong kissing.

"Oh sorry are we interrupting something?" Garth asked chuckling a bit.

"No...we were just finishing up" Armstrong answered pecking Candu on the muzzle.

"Sure you were..." Leon chuckled

"We were, I can actually control myself around Candu, unlike you and Hutch" Armstrong replied putting his head under Candu's chin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon asked

"Oh nothing just that you have no self control when it comes to Hutch"

"YEAH I DO!"

"Oh so you don't kiss Hutch at random times?"

"No!"

"Hey didn't you and Hutch make out when we were hunting?" Cole asked as he was bringing in a dead caribou.

"Shut up Cole..." Leon replied, trying to whisper so his brother wouldn't hear.

"Ah my point is proven..." Armstrong chuckled.

"Whatever...I don't care what you say, I'm still gonna kiss him" Leon said as he walked over to me and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed Leon back only to have Armstrong roll his eye's at us.

"Well anyway how are you feeling Armstrong, those wounds any better?" Kate asked

"Yup"

"No..." Candu answered licking Armstrong's forehead "He still has some healing to do"

"Really guys, I can walk..." Armstrong insisted as he got up with Candu's help

He then tried walking but kept his paw tucked in as he did. Which, to me at least, brought back some memories of when I first met Armstrong.

"See I can walk..." He said giving everyone a smile

"Well doesn't that bring back memories...?" Humphrey asked, apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"What does?" Stephon asked

"His leg, being tucked in like that...it reminds of when we first met Armstrong..." Shakey answered

"And it reminds me of when I fell in love with you" Candu continued as he drew Armstrong into a passionate kiss. Causing Leon to roll his eyes.

"GET A ROOM!" Leon shouted, getting a glare from his younger brother.

"You get a room"

"Shut up"

"YOU SHUT UP"

"I'll never understand you two" Cole sighed shaking his head

"You get used to it after awhile" Shakey said, as the two still argued.

After Leon and Armstrong were done arguing, Armstrong insisted that he was able to walk and that we should get on our way to his and Leon's pack, so after much argument from Candu, we decided that it was time to leave and continue on our little 'journey'.

Armstrong's POV

"Thank you Cole, for letting us stay here..." I thanked as Candu walked to my side to help me walk.

"Where are you guys going?" Cole asked just as we were about to leave his den

"We're going to me and Armstrong's pack, to see our parents" Leon answered

"You guys are going all the way from Jasper to upper Yukon just to see your parents?"

"No I'm going to get there blessings for Candu...and to complete a promise...nothing more" I answered

"W-well then...let me come with you..." Cole pleaded

"You want to come with us?" Cyrus asked

"Yeah, defiantly! I want to go on this little adventure of yours, it sounds like fun! Besides I've grown rather fond of you guys" Cole explained with his tail wagging.

"Well I have no problem with that...anyone have a problem with Cole coming with us?" I asked getting shakes from everyone, but I just had to do this.

"Stephon?" I asked, getting his attention.

"What?"

"Do you have a problem with Cole coming with us?" I asked getting a slight snicker from Candu.

"N-no not at all!" Stephon answered avoiding everyone's gaze.

I looked back at Candu and saw that he was trying to hide a smile like I was.

"Okay then Cole, you can come with us!" I confirmed, letting everyone crowd our new member and give him there welcomes, meanwhile I looked back at Stephon, who was still avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Hey Stephon..." I called out, once again getting his attention

"Y-yeah?"

"Why don't you go congratulate the newest addition to our little 'pack'?" I asked, chuckling a bit

"O-okay..." Stephon answered as he slowly walked over to where Cole was, as I paid close attention to what they were saying.

"H-hey Cole...I'm happy that your coming with us..." Stephon started, giving Cole a smile.

"Thank you Steph, do you mind if I call you that?" Cole asked

"N-no I kinda like it" Stephon answered, blushing a bit.

"Okay then, So is there anyone I should look out for?"

"No, not really, everyone says Cyrus is 'accident prown' but I don't believe it" Stephon answered

"Even after the whole thing with the bear?"

"It was just Cyrus being an idiot"

"HEY HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THERE WAS A BEAR IN THERE?" Cyrus asked from outside the den.

"IT'S CALLED YOU CHECK CYRUS" I answered

"I DID CHECK!"

"Not that good" Candu whispered to me, causing me to chuckle, before Leon spoke up.

"Well we better be heading off now" Leon suggested

"Okay..." Cole said as the rest of us left his den.

As we walked off into the distance, Cole took one last look at his den before we walked out of sight from it.

The walk was rather quiet, besides Cyrus, who practically never shut up, no one seemed to talk much. Candu was helping me walk. Hutch and Leon were practically cuddling while walking. Humphrey and the others were talking to each other and Cyrus was talking with Cole and Stephon.

"How long do you think it'll be tell we get to your old pack?" Candu asked from my side

"Well if we walk it'll take us two or three months, but if we take a train, like I did, then it's only going to take us maybe a week or two" I answered

"WAIT THERE'S A TRAIN?" Leon asked

"Yeah...you didn't take the train?"

"NO! Cyrus and I walked for months trying to get to Jasper and there was a freaking train?" My older brother asked

"Yeah, Byron told me about it"

"Ugh should've known my brother would've told you and not me" Cyrus sighed

...Byron...

"H-how is Byron anyway?" I asked, getting a surprised look from Candu.

"Honestly...he's different..."

"How so?"

"He's a lot more...distant and depressed than he used to be..." Cyrus answered

"D-depressed?"

"He doesn't talk much, not even to me, and he's always frustrated with himself over something" Cyrus answered

"Why do you care so much?" Candu asked from my side, although it was more like a growl.

"I-I don't...I'm just..." I stuttered.

The truth was I still do worry about him, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found Jasper, I probably wouldn't have lived and I would have never even met Candu...let alone fall in love. He was the reason I had such a good life right now.

"Your just what?"

"...I'm just worried that's all" I answered

"I doubt that you need to worry at all, remember Byron's always been rather distant from everyone. Just give him some time I'll bet he'll be the normal Byron we all know." Leon insisted

"I hope so..." I replied, getting a scoff from Candu.

"What's the matter babe?" I whispered to him

"You"

"Me?"

"Why do you care so much about him?" Candu half growled.

"He's my friend..." I answered

"Your friend that you 'used' to have a crush on..."

"Is that what this is about? Do you think that I still have feelings for Byron?"

Candu glanced at me before he scoffed again and looked away.

"Candu...I have no feelings for Byron anymore...It's all about you now" I said nuzzling Candu, who was still looking away.

I rolled my eye's and pushed Candu to the ground with me on top.

"Hey what are you doing Armstrong?" Candu asked

Instead of answering, I leaned down and kissed Candu passionately. He seemed surprised by it but accepted it none the less. As we broke apart I broke apart just enough to have our noses touch and have Candu stare at me.

"What was that for?" he asked

"That was to show you that I love you" I answered nuzzling his chest.

"I know you love me, I'm just worried..."

"Worried about what?"

"If someone takes you away from me" Candu answered nuzzling the top of my head.

His answer caused me to laugh, which he didn't seem to happy about.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"H-how many gay wolves do you think are out there?" I asked holding back another laugh

"I don't know...we have four open one's right here..."

"Yeah and all four are taken, trust me Candu I would never leave you" I said as I kissed his cheek

"But what about that Byron, you said you had feelings for him..."

"Yeah I used to Candu...I don't anymore your the only one I have feelings for, besides he's straight, he would never try to take me away from you"

"B-but what about others...what if someone else takes you away from me?"

"Listen Candu..." I started as I pressed our foreheads to each others "...I would NEVER leave you, I love you way to much to EVER do that to you"

"I love you to..." Candu said before he leaned up and pressed our lips together.

As Candu and I continued to kiss I started to remember the time when Candu and I howled at the Moonlight Howl and the rest of our good times together over the year that we've been mated to each other.

"Ahem..."

I broke the kiss and saw that almost everyone was staring at us with confused looks on there faces.

"Oh what? It's not like you haven't seen us kiss before..." I said still on top of Candu.

"We know we were just waiting for you to finish so we can go" Shakey replied

"Okay fine..." I sighed getting off of Candu and helping him up.

"Thanks babe" He said licking my cheek, as we started to walk again

"Your welcome, now do you believe that I would never leave you?"

"Yeah...I was an idiot for believing that you would, can you forgive me?" Candu asked giving me a sorrowful look.

I chuckled before licking his cheek and putting my head under his as we walked.

"Of course I do...what are mates for?"

Byron's POV

"Hey Byron..."

"What?" I asked turning around to see my fellow alphas and friends.

"We were going to head down to the lake, do you want to come with?" One asked

"No...I'm just going to head home, I'll see you guys later..." I answered walking off without there reply.

As I started to walk away, I couldn't help but let my eye's wonder as I tried to look at other males.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but recently I've been noticing how attractive males could be and I've been starting to let it get out of hand, I can't remember when it happened, exactly, but all I know is that if I kept this up then I would get in trouble and possibly kicked out, just like...him...

I wished he was here right now. If he was I would probably go to him and ask what was happening to me, even though I already know the answer to that...

I was starting to be attracted to males.

Ugh I feel like such a hypocrite for spreading rumors about Armstrong liking males and then being attracted to them myself, but I couldn't help it I'm actually starting to find the male body attractive and now I was fantasizing about them.

As I regained my thoughts I found myself staring at another males body and shook my head.

"Get it out of your head Byron..." I whispered to myself as I sped up my walking.

I kept my head down the whole time, trying to control myself from looking at anymore males, as I walked to my den.

"HEY BYRON!"

I looked where the voice was coming from and saw that Emma, a good friend of mine and Cyrus's, was heading my way.

"Hey Emma, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk..."

"About?"

"About Cyrus..."

"What about him?"

"Do you think he'll be able to bring back Armstrong?"

"Honestly? I don't think so..." I answered, turning away from her.

"And why not?" she asked

"I told Armstrong that he shouldn't come back, I practically made him promise me" I answered, glancing at her.

"When you helped him escape?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I looked back at her, just barely making eye contact.

"I thought I told you not to say that out loud, I could get in trouble..." I said, only to have to her smile at me.

"So you told Cyrus...?"

"...Good point..." I answered walking away.

Armstrong...I couldn't get his image out of my mind. Now that I'm attracted to males as much as I am females I've been thinking a lot about him and his image, his pitch black fur, his dazzling blue eye's...I should have never told anyone about him...I regret that I ever did.

Once I was at my den I laid down and watched outside the birds just flying around and chirping as I started to let my imagination run wild and pretty soon I was asleep...

_Dream World/ Byron's POV_

_I imagined that I was in my den with Armstrong curled up beside me while he was sleeping and I was licking his forehead while he slept, only to have him wake up and look at me and smile._

_"What are you doing Byron?" He asked, his eye's half opened while he yawned_

_"Just grooming you and watching you sleep, you look so cute when your asleep..." I answered licking his cheek and gaining a slight laugh from him._

_"Your such a perv" Armstrong said nuzzling me as I nuzzled him back._

_"I am not...I just love you so much..." _

_"I love you to...my mate"_

Byron's POV

I awoke from my sleep and looked at my side, hoping to see Armstrong there, but I saw no one and I immediately felt sad...

"Ugh get it out of your head Byron" I said to myself, as I hit my head against the floor below me

I looked back outside and saw that it was night already. I sighed to myself and curled up again feeling a missing void by my side and I felt that only one wolf could fill that void...Only one wolf, I felt, could make me whole again. I closed my eyes and softly cried to myself.

"I miss you...Armstrong"

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter I just felt like I needed to update. Meanwhile, I wonder what will happen next time and what else is going to happen to this 'pack'. Please Review :)**

**And Until Next Time**


	7. Divided

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Leon's POV

"Ugh would you stop dragging yourself Cyrus?" Gail asked from behind us

"I can't...I'm tired..." Cyrus whined

I looked back and saw that he was even farther away from Hutch and I, who were leading the way, than Candu and Armstrong were. I'm starting to wonder how I ever got back to Jasper with him following me...

"We rested a while ago Cy-old buddy" My younger brother replied

"I know...I'm just tired..." Cyrus whined again.

"Someone want to volunteer in carrying Cyrus?" I asked

"If it'll shut him up...I will" Stephon answered as he went back, picked him up and then lifted him up on his back.

"Thanks dude" Cyrus thanked with a huge smile

"No problem..." Stephon sighed as he carried Cyrus

"Cyrus your so lazy" I said

"AM NOT!" Cyrus whined, he sounded almost like he was a pup "I'm not used to travel like you Alpha's"

"And yet everyone else isn't whining..." Gail replied, shutting Cyrus up.

We continued to keep walking, with minimal complaints from Cyrus, before we came to a stop at a cliff. At the cliff was a skinny log that seemed to be the only way to cross. Everyone was silent as we all knew what we had to do...We had to cross the damn thing.

"Any volunteers?" Humphrey asked

There were a few mumbles between everyone but no one answered, for awhile at least.

"I will"

I, along with everyone else, turned to see that new guy, Cole, walking up to the log.

"Wait Stephon, we're not even sure if it's safe" Stephon said, putting a paw on his shoulder

"That's why I'm going" Cole replied with a smile before he started to walk on the skinny log.

As he walked, there were pieces of bark falling off and cracking in the structure but it didn't seem to bother Cole, not at the least. Which made me bring back my previous question. Is this guy extremely brave or is just down right crazy? Cole soon made over to the other side without even a hint of fear in his eye's and urged us to come over.

"Who's next?" I asked

"Come on babe let's go" Hutch said looking at me

"What!" I asked

"Yeah let's see the oh so fearless Alpha you can be" Armstrong teased

"Shut up..." I growled

Hutch then, unexpectedly, picked me up and started walking across the log.

"H-hutch...what are you doing?"

"Just don't look down okay? Just keep focusing on me..." Hutch cooed

I buried my head into the back of his neck and stayed there, I desperately wanted to look down and see how far down it was, but I knew that if I did then I would probably regret it. But then I felt Hutch almost trip and it caused me to whimper.

"Shhhh its okay...we're almost there, just a little bit more" Hutch said licking my fore head before continuing.

I held onto Hutch tighter when he started to walk again but soon he stopped and licked my cheek.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

I pulled my head away from Hutch's neck and saw that we were on the other side of the cliff and safe! I jumped off of Hutch's back and tackled him to the ground before kissing him. Hutch seemed surprised but kissed me back before I nuzzled his chest and hugged him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU HUTCH!" I thanked, my voice being muffled by his chest fur.

Hutch chuckled before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my fore head before stroking my back and calming me.

"Your welcome love..." Hutch replied, still stroking my back.

I stayed there rubbing my head against Hutch's chest fur and enjoying the feeling of having my love rub my back while hugging me.

"You are such a baby..."

I lifted my head to see my little brother and Candu walking over the log and on to the other side of gorge.

"Shut up! I don't like heights" I replied

"You don't like heights, being cooped up in small places and you have a fear about Dad knowing your gay...anything else I should know about?" Armstrong asked

I glared at him for awhile before burring my head into Hutch's chest again and ignoring his question.

"Thats what I thought..." Armstrong said

"Hey it's our turn to go!" Cyrus said, clearly excited while still being on Stephon's back.

"Fine..." Stephon sighed as he stepped onto the log and started walking on it.

Cyrus's POV

"Lets go Stephon, Lets go Stephon, Lets go Stephon..." I cheered over and over as Stephon, carefully, continued to walk across the log.

"Are you ever quiet?" Hutch asked from the other side

"Not while I'm conscious" I answered

"Don't tempt me..." Stephon said from below me.

I grew a smile and wagged my tail at his comment.

"Relax it's not like I've done anything..." I said but was interrupted when there was a loud snap.

Stephon and I looked at exchanged glances, which he gave me a dirty look.

"I hate you right now"

Once Stephon was finished with his comment the log below us started to crack in half. Stephon grabbed me, in his jaws and started to run across the log. But the log started to tilt inward causing us to fall. Before I knew what happened Stephon threw me across the rest of the log and onto the other side of gorge with a thud. As soon as I landed I regained my footing and turned around to see Stephon falling into the gorge's abyss.

"STEPHON"

Before I could even register what happened I found Cole at the edge of the gorge and grabbing onto Stephon's scruff, stopping him from plummeting down into the gorge. Cole flashed a smile at Stephon before trying to pull him back onto level ground.

"Got ya" Cole chuckled, his voice being muffled by Stephon's fur in his mouth.

With a grunt, Cole pulled Stephon back up onto the side of the cliff and put him down.

"Phew that was close..." Cole sighed

Without thinking, I tackled Stephon into a hug.

"Stephon I thought you were going to die saving me..." I said hugging Stephon him

"I would have if Cole didn't save me..." Stephon replied looking at Cole.

"Thanks" Stephon thanked getting up and hugging Cole.

Cole looked down at Stephon and gained a smile before wrapping his arms around Cole and pulling him close.

"Your welcome Steph." Cole said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug.

"HEY YOU GUY'S OKAY?" Humphrey asked from the other side of the gorge

"Yeah it was just a close call" Leon answered

"How are we going to cross now?" Shakey asked

"That's the only way we know..." I said looking at Leon

"I guess you can't" Leon answered

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kate asked

"Just go home, we'll go the rest of the way"

"No we're not going to leave you guys" Gail objected

"Calm down, I'm not planning on going back to my old pack, we'll see each other again" Armstrong comforted giving them a smile

"But what if you need help?" Kate asked

"Don't worry...we've got enough wolves with hunting experience here to go on, you guys worry about yourselves okay?" Hutch asked

"Okay..." Everyone sighed

"Hey!" Armstrong shouted getting everyones attention "We'll be back in no time, just tell everyone else we're okay and that we'll be back in no time okay?"Armstrong asked with a smile

"Ugh fine..." Garth sighed as he and the others turned around and started to head back the way we came.

Once they were out of sight I got a hard smack on the back of my head by Leon, causing me to yelp.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked rubbing the back of my sore head.

"For being a jinx!" Leon answered sternly

"What's a jinx?" I asked still rubbing my head

"You said and I quote "I haven't done anything..." then look what happened" Leon said pointing to where the log bridge used to be

"Hey come on baby it wasn't Cyrus's fault" Hutch said sticking up for me

"Thank you Hutch" I said proudly giving a smirk towards Leon "See your boyfriend knows in wasn't my fault"

"Just...don't talk from now on..." Leon ordered

"But I..."

"Shush!" Leon quieted me

"Can't I..."

"No! Shut up"

"So I can't talk at..."

"NO!"

I put shut my mouth when Leon yelled at me and laid down with my tail tucked between my legs.

"Jerk..." I whispered to myself

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK!"

"Fine I won't!" I said before shutting my mouth

"Leon stop being so mean to him..." Hutch requested, only getting silence from Leon.

Hutch shook his head, walked over to me and helped me up.

"Thanks Hutch..."

"No problem, are you okay?" Hutch asked

"Yeah...I'm used to having close calls like that" I answered with a smile

"Just stick close to me okay? I'll watch over you" Hutch offered

"Really? Thanks Hutch" I thanked giving him a big smile.

Hutch smiled back and nodded to me before turning around and walking over to Leon, leaving me with a thought...

'Huh he's not such a bad guy'

Armstrong's POV

I switched gazes between Leon and Hutch, apparently Hutch was giving Leon a scolding on yelling at Cyrus, to Cyrus, who was looking down the gorge that he and Stephon almost fell into, and then to,Stephon and Cole, who were still hugging and I grew a grin.

"Hey you two done yet? We got to get going" I asked with a grin plastered on my face.

Both Cole and Stephon shook there heads, looked at the other and then broke away from there hug. Both with a noticeable blush on there face, as they avoided eye contact with the other

"Y-yeah..." both answered

"Then let's go the train tracks should be up just ahead" I instructed before going on and having everyone follow.

It took us a while but we eventually got the train tracks and in the distance the sound of a train could be heard.

"Okay once we get on the train it'll be days before we eat, unless there is food inside of it, if we're lucky"

"WHAT NO FOOD?" Cyrus whined

"If we're lucky, and if everyone gets hungry then we'll have to get off and walk the rest of the way" I replied

"Okay let's go!" Stephon said with excitement

"I hope you can even get on...Zeta..." Leon half growled

"Oh stop being such a grouch Leon" Candu said from my side

"We really have to talk about those anger problems"

"What anger problems?" Leon asked

"Hey it's coming!" Cyrus said jumping up and down

I looked at where Cyrus was looking and saw the metal machine coming our way at a fast pace. We let the train pass us so we could get into the carts. Candu and I jumped in first, followed by Leon and Hutch. Stephon then jumped in and helped Cole inside, of course, Cyrus was having trouble getting in.

"Cyrus just jump in" Hutch said looking at the wolf who was trying to chase the train and jump in.

"I-I can't...it's to fast..." Cyrus panted

"Just jump!" Stephon yelled

"I CAN'T" Cyrus said slowing down.

From out of no where, Hutch jumped off of the train and picked up Cyrus by his scruff, he then started to chase the train and soon caught up to it. With a swish of his neck, he threw Cyrus into the moving train and then proceeded to jump in himself. Cyrus ran up and hugged Hutch, making the two get knocked down.

"THANK YOU HUTCH!" Cyrus thanked, making Hutch chuckle

"Your welcome Cyrus" Hutch laughed

Leon walked up and growled at Cyrus making him stop his hug with Hutch, before he helped the two up.

I looked around and saw that the cart was rather big, it could easily fit the seven of us and maybe a few more without having to cram together like in Cole's den, I looked at the back of the cart and found that there were wooden crates and I thought to myself that there could be some food in there. But I was to tired to check and I indicated that by a yawn, which Candu saw.

"You sleepy love?" he asked

"Yeah...a bit" I answered as I laid down only to have Candu pull me close and lay down next to me.

"You should get some sleep to Leon" Hutch requested

"But I'm not sleepy..." Leon replied, yawning right afterwards and making Hutch chuckle.

Hutch made Leon lay down, with little resistance on his part, and laid down next to my older brother before tucking him next to his own pelt and laying his head down on his.

"I'm going to go to sleep to...Goodnight" Cyrus said said as he fell, and passed out, where he was.

Hutch laid down next to Leon before putting his head on top of my older brothers. I nuzzled Candu's neck before I to fell asleep under his head.

"Babe..." Candu whispered nudging my cheek.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes.

Candu held a finger to my mouth then pointed ahead of us. When I looked I saw Cole looking up at the sky from the open door of the cart and Stephon was walking up to him.

"H-hey Cole?" Stephon asked getting his attention

"Yeah what is it Steph?"

"I...wanted to thank you correctly...for saving my life today" Stephon thanked as he avoided eye contact

"Then can you say it to straight to my face?" Cole asked

"Y-yeah..." Stephon started then turning his head to face Cole, who in return gave him a smile "Thanks for...saving my life today"

"No problem Steph what are friends for?" Cole asked rhetorically as he wagged his tail.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they tried to figure out what to say to each other. I rolled my eyes at how silent they were towards each other, before Cole finally spoke up.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep...would you...like to sleep next to me tonight?" Cole asked

"N-no, but can I ask why you want me to?"

"Eh I've gotten used to you being next to me while I sleep and it feels unnatural now...so would you?" Cole asked

"Yeah! I mean uh...sure..." Stephon said correcting himself.

Stephon walked to Cole's side before laying down mere inches away from Cole. Stephon yawned before laying his head down.

"Goodnight Cole..." Stephon yawned as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Steph...I'll see you in the morning" Cole replied before nuzzling Stephon's cheek and falling asleep.

Stephon lifted up his head, surprised, and looked down at Cole's sleeping form before smiling and laying down to go to sleep.

"Awww" I whispered to Candu

"Reminds me of you and I when we slept together before we were mated..." Candu replied before kissing my forehead.

"You mean when we used to just sleep side by side and not with your paw around my waist?"

"What? You don't like when I wrap my paw around your waist?" Candu asked as he nibbled on my ear

"Yes I do, I love it" I answered nuzzling my mates neck

"Soooooooo can we help them get together now?" Candu asked as he wagged his tail

"Why are you so determined to?" I asked chuckling a bit

"Honestly, how many times do we get people together?"

"Uh duh...Leon and Hutch" I answered pointing towards my sleeping brother and his boyfriend.

"Well okay other than them"

"None"

"Exactly! Can we help them get together please?" Candu begged putting on his puppy eyes, ugh he knew I was a sucker for those.

"Fine...we'll help them get together..." I answered rolling my eye's at him, getting a kiss from him in return.

"Thanks honey"

"Your welcome Candu, now get some sleep we have to deal with Cyrus all day in this cart tomorrow" I replied as I tucked my head under my mates.

"Okay...Goodnight honey" Candu sighed as he went to sleep

There was still so much to do...so much to do...in a few days we would be...there...I'm still not sure if I can handle being there, but I need to visit him. If I didn't I probably wouldn't be able to see him again in a long time. I promised him I would visit his grave.

I miss you, I still think about you from time to time and I still regret not being able to protect you like you did to me. I enjoyed our time that we spent together, although it wasn't that long, I still enjoyed and cherished it...

...I'll see you soon...Nathan...

**And Cyrus does it again now the 'pack' has been split in two. But don't worry there are still some more twists and turns left in the story such as Nathan, wondering who he is? Well that's for another chapter. Please Review.**

**Until Next Time **


	8. Little Twerp

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Cyrus's POV

"Oh come on you can't honestly say that!" Leon said

"Yup he's never done it..."

"Never?"

"Never..."

"So you've never dated anyone?"

Its been a few days sense we jumped on to the train and, needless to say, everyone of us were bored out of our minds. All we were doing for the past few days was talking about each other in an attempt to get to know everyone else better and, somehow, the conversation ended up on me never having dated anyone.

"No..." I answered rolling my eyes

"Does it really matter if he has or not?" Cole asked

"By the time I was his age I had a girlfriend" Leon answered receiving a glance from Hutch

"You did?" he asked

"Yeah...remember Hutch I didn't used to be gay" Leon replied giving his boyfriend a smile.

"I know...but I keep picturing it the good way" Hutch said grinning as he leaned in and kissed Leon.

"So what if you had a girlfriend at my age? Does it even matter?" I asked

"You have to start somewhere Cy-old buddy...have you asked out...you know who yet?" Armstrong asked

At first I didn't get what he said but one more look from his face told me who he was talking about.

"...No..." I answered thinking about her

"Who? Awwwwww does Cyrus have a crush?" Stephon asked in a teasing tone

"Shut up!" I growled turning my head so that no one could see my blushing face, which I could feel was showing.

"Well yeah he does..." Armstrong answered

"Who's the lucky girl?" Stephon asked sounding intrigued

"Just a friend of ours he's had a crush on her for awhile now and I think he still does" Armstrong answered as I felt him glance at me "Judging from your blush I'm going to guess you still do..."

"What's her name?" Cole asked, apparently he was intrigued as well.

"...E-Emma" I answered being a little hesitant at first.

"Emma...wait that one female Alpha you two and Byron hang out with?" Leon asked

I glanced up at Leon and nodded getting a grin from him in response.

"Sooooooo you like her huh?" Leon teased

"So?" I growled

"Oh nothing just thinking...Doesn't she like Byron?" Leon asked

"Leon stop..." Hutch pleaded

"Yeah she does..." I said, more like growled.

"So you like her and she like your older brother sounds like a love triangle if you ask me..." Leon joked as he started to circle me, ugh I hate it when he does this kinda stuff.

"Shut up Leon before I give you a beating" I joked smiling at him

"Oh I would LOVE to see you try" Leon challenged giving me a grin

"Guys don't not in this small of a cart, wait until were out" Candu pleaded, although I wasn't about to listen to him, this was to good of a chance to show Leon that I could hold my own.

"Bring it Omega, show me what you've got" Leon teased as he got into a fighting stance

Without replying, I charged Leon and actually almost got him, I snapped my jaws in front of his face and barely missed when he backed up. By this time everyone else in the cart had backed up and given us enough room as possible, and enough room for me to beat Leon silly.

"Come on Omega at least give me a good laugh" Leon teased

"I'll give you something to laugh about when I beat you" I replied as I tackled him to the ground.

We rolled and rolled around on the floor of the cart gaining laughs and chuckles from all of our friends before Leon pinned me under him. I looked up at him and saw that he was grinning down at me while panting

"I...win..." Leon said

Instead of responding, I growled then tackled Leon off of myself, unknown to where we were at the train, for when I tackled Leon off of myself I pushed both of us out of the moving train and down a rather large hill.

Armstrong's POV

"LEON!" Hutch scram as my younger brother and best friend fell out of the train

Without thinking, I was about to run out and chase both of them when Candu grabbed me by my neck scruff and held me there.

"Candu what are you doing? I have to go help them!" I asked as I pulled against his grip

"No...wait until we get passed that hill, I don't want you rolling down there and hurting yourself..." Candu said as he pulled me back inside more.

"But they could be hurt..." I said looking outside the train

"It doesn't matter...right guys?" Candu asked getting no response

"Guys?"

Candu and I looked around and saw that Hutch,Cole and Stephon were all gone leaving us the only ones in the train. I smirked at Candu with a 'I told you so face' and he rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Okay let's go..." Candu sighed before I smiled back at him, licked his cheek and jumped out of the train.

Hutch's POV

"LEON? LEON?" I called out in desperation.

"CYRUS? CYRUS?" Cole and Stephon called out from behind me.

As soon as I saw Leon and Cyrus get pushed out of the moving train my heart sunk. I feared the worst for him, especially sense we had no idea where we were. Now I was walking with Cole and Stephon trying to find them.

"Where are those two?" Stephon asked looking around

"I don't know...wait a minute..." Cole said as he stopped walking and looked around

"What is it?" I asked looking back at him.

Cole looked around for a minute before scratching the back of his head as if he just noticed something. Stephon and I looked at each other before we both stared at Cole.

"Umm...I think we forgot Candu and Army" Cole laughed rubbing the back of his head.

I looked around as well and saw that Cole was right! Candu and Armstrong were no where to be seen. We were in such a hurry to get Leon and Cyrus that we forgot them!

"Damn now we have to look for them to..." Stephon sighed

"Come on we better get started...Leon first..." I replied as I started walking again towards the place I saw Leon and Cyrus fall out into.

"And sense when did you start calling Armstrong 'Army'?" Stephon asked with a smile as he and Cole walked next to me.

"Eh his name is a bit to long don't you think?"

"It is a bit, yeah" I answered

"Exactly, and sense its such a mouth full I thought I might as well just give him a nickname"

"And you thought of Army?" Stephon asked

"Yup! Just shortened down his name a bit, like I did yours...Steph" Cole answered grinning

"Alright I get" Stephon replied giving Cole a smile

As they had there conversation I looked all around for any sign of Leon and Cyrus, Ugh why did he have to push Cyrus to far. I hate to emit it but Leon sort of deserves this for pissing Cyrus off constantly, I love him and all but when I find that cute little white wolf I swear I'm going to give him a talk he'll never forget...

Cyrus's POV

"Ugh..."

I opened my eyes to find myself looking up at the sky and a few tree's in my gaze, before I got up and rubbed my sore head.

"Oww...what did I hit my head on?" I asked myself, not knowing I'd get an answer from someone else.

"My head..."

I looked down and saw that Leon was under me with me sitting down on his back. He looked up at me, although it was more like a glare. He had a few twigs and leaves in his fur, which I'm guessing was from the fall that we both just took, and some noticeable dirt spots in his white fur. As he looked/glared at me I smiled back at him and waged my tail.

"C-can you get off of me? Your kinda heavy" Leon asked, sounding like he was gasping for air.

"Hmmmm I don't think so...you make a nice cushion" I teased as I shifted myself on his back before getting thrown off by force.

"You know I was just kidding I was going to get off of you...eventually" I said looking up at Leon, who was glancing around.

"Where are we?" He asked

"Oh I don't know, why don't we ask a squirrel?" I asked rhetorically, when a squirrel came running by, glancing at us before running up a tree.

"Hey look a squirrel!"

Leon rolled his eyes at me before starting to sniff around where we were.

"What are you doing?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Trying to find Hutch's scent...I don't smell his or anyone else's"

I was about to give my remark when my stomach growled out of nowhere causing Leon to give me a weird look. I looked back at him and gave a smirk.

"What? I'm hungry..."

"YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY!"

"No I'm not...other wise I would be fat, and I'm not, so ha!"

"YOUR SUCH AN IMMATURE LITTLE..." When Leon was about to finish his sentence a loud grumbling sound came from his own stomach. I looked from him to his stomach and back again before grinning.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry" I teased gaining a blush from the white wolf.

"Fine we'll get something to eat. THEN we're going to find the others, deal?" Leon asked holding out a paw.

"Deal" I answered shaking his paw.

It didn't take us long before Leon found a few quail just pecking around at the ground, my guess was that they were looking for food. Leon and I hid in a nearby bush waiting for our chance as the quail started to inch closer and closer every minute. I licked my chops as I saw one just about pouncing distance away from where I currently was.

'Almost there...Almost...' I thought to myself as I saw a quail peck at the ground once more before picking his head up to look around and repeating 'Right there' I thought

As I was about to pounce there was a sudden loud rustle when a small figure leaped out of the brush, came up and snatched up the quail I was stalking, killing the bird in the process and scaring away the other birds and mine and Leon's meal.

"GOT YA!" Cheered the figure, it was clearly male but it sounded really...young...

"HEY THAT WAS MINE!" I yelled coming out of the brush and getting a clear view of the figure.

"Who are you?" The figure asked

I examined the mysterious figure to find out he was a wolf...well not even a wolf, this thief, this guy was a pup! He didn't even look old enough to be out on his own! The pup had very noticeable scars all over his body, including his forehead, legs, back,chest and even his tail. His fur was in a really dark grayish color with shades of black on his lower front and hind legs. But the weird thing was his eyes, his eyes were two different colors! His left eye was an emerald green, which reminded me of grass in the summer, and his right eye was a dark shade of blue, which looked very similar to Armstrong and Leon's eyes.

"Who am I? I'm the one who was going to catch that bird! Now give it to me!" I ordered gaining a growl from the pup.

"No! This is mine, I caught it!" The pup growled getting into a fighting stance

"Cyrus what's going on?" Leon asked as he came out of the brush.

"This twerp stole my bird!" I whined as I pointed at the pup.

"Twerp? This is my bird idiot!" The pup growled

"Idiot?" I growled as I stared at the pup and he stared back.

"Oh come on just give us the bird and this will resolve everything okay?" Leon asked

"No..."

"Come on, we don't want an argument, just give it here"

"NO..."

"But we were stalking it and were here first so..."

"So what? I caught it now you can leave before I make you!"

Leon and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the mere thought of this little pup trying to make us leave. Although he didn't seem to happy about us laughing at him.

"What are you two laughing about, I swear I'll make you leave by force if I have to!" The pup responded making us laugh harder as he rolled on the ground from his comment.

"Whatever little pup, we don't want to have to give you a time out..." I teased as I pressed a paw on his forehead.

Without a warning, the pup dropped the dead quail that was in his mouth and bit down on my paw that was on his forehead making me yelp out loud and back away from him.

"Don't Call Me 'Little'." The pup growled glaring at me with his blue and green eyes as I held my wounded paw and looked at him.

"Whoa okay little puppy we just need that..." Leon didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before the puppy rammed his chest with his head, sending Leon to the ground with a loud thud.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME 'LITTLE'!"

I helped Leon up to find him gasping for air, that pup knocked the wind out of him! A full grown Alpha and this pup somehow managed to hit him with enough force to knock the air from Leon's lungs, and he didn't barely looked older than 1!

"...Listen here you...twerp...I don't...want to give you...a spanking...now just give us that damn bird!" Leon yelled while still trying to find air.

"No you listen here Ma'am I don't like hurting girls so I..."

"I'M NOT A FEMALE!"

"Oh your not?" The pup asked picking up the dead quail.

"NO! I'M A MALE ARE YOU BLIND?"

"Of course not...Well I've waisted enough time talking to you two losers, goodbye mister, goodbye ma'am, it's been nice talking to you" The pup chuckled before running away

"Yeah good bye to you too" I replied as I waved at him, getting a slap on the head from Leon.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my bruised head, both from the previous slaps and from hitting my head against Leon's.

"You idiot that's our food he's leaving with!" Leon informed pointing towards the way the young pup went.

"Hey that's right! HEY PUP GET BACK HERE!" I yelled running after the pup along with Leon beside me, with a a few question's on my mind.

Who was that pup? Why was he here alone? AND WHY IS HE SUCH A LITTLE TWERP?

**I wonder who is this pup might be your question, well, unfortunately, your going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out, sorry for the cliff hanger and...**

**Until Next Tim**


	9. Sirius, The Pup Named After A Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Armstrong's POV

''See that wasn't so bad..." I said as Candu and I cleaned ourselves off in a pond that we found.

"We landed in a pile of mud" Candu argued as he got out and shook himself off

When Candu and I jumped off the train we, unexpectedly, landed into a huge pile of mud and now we are taking a few minutes to clean ourselves before going to look for everyone else.

"Well, in hindsight, I guess we should have waited to see where we were going to land before jumping off the train." I chuckled as I got out and shook myself off.

"You think?" Candu asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on Candu I said I was sorry, will you forgive me?" I asked nuzzling his chin

Candu looked down at me before chuckling and nuzzling back.

"Of course, how could I ever stay mad at you?" Candu asked rhetorically

"Good, now lets go find my idiot brother and the others" I said as Candu and I walked side by side

While we were walking I looked all around the forest and I didn't know why but this place look sorta familiar in a way, I couldn't quite put my paw on it. Have I been here before?

"What's the matter babe?"

I shook my head when the sudden voice knocked me out of my daze and I looked to my side, where the voice came from, to see Candu with an eyebrow raised and looking at me

"You okay?"

"Yeah I am, I was just thinking" I answered giving him a smile

"About what?" Candu asked

"I don't know...this place...it looks familiar, but I can't quite remember if I've been here before..." I answered as I scanned the forest surrounding us.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Candu assured

"Yeah, your probably right" I replied giving one last look around the forest before focusing on looking for the others.

Hutch's POV

"Come on, honestly, what do you see in him?" Stephon asked as he continued to look for Leon and Cyrus.

I had no idea when we started to do it, but now we were distracting ourselves from boredom by starting random conversations, currently, we're talking about why I like Leon. Although I have no idea how it got to this point.

"Honestly? I don't know why. There's just this quality about him that I love, he's always so cautious about what others think of him and when he gets nervous or scared I just can't help but want to hold him close and make sure he's safe, not to mention he can be really cute when he wants to be" I answered smiling at the thought of Leon.

"Speaking of Leon, where do you think he is?" Cole asked

"I have no idea, but we have to keep looking, he's not going to just pop out of thin air" I said as we were about to start walking before the was a loud shout.

"OUT OF THE WAY"

I turned my head towards the voice to see what it was when a figure ran past us, I only got a glimpse of it but it seemed to be something small and carrying something.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWERP!"

I turned my head again to see Cyrus running after the figure, and boy was he running! As he ran past us I looked back and saw Leon coming up, I grew a smile and tackled him playfully to the ground. Receiving a growl from him as he started struggling from under me.

"HEY THE HELL WAS THAT F...Oh it's you Hutch" Leon said gaining a smile when he noticed it was me.

"Who did you think?" I asked rhetorically before giving him quick kiss.

"CYRUS GET BACK HERE!" Stephon shouted as he and Cole ran after Cyrus, who was still chasing the small figure.

"Baby I would love to stay and chat with you, but there's this pup and he stole our catch and..." I didn't let him finish before I put my paw over his mouth.

"Hold on...did you say a pup?"

"I'll explain on the way, but for now, can you get off of me?"

Cyrus's POV

I was currently chasing that little twerp of a pup, being followed my Stephon and Cole but I didn't care about them right now. My main focus was on that pup and by catch, that would have been the first actual food I caught by myself and then this pup had to go and ruin it.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER" I shouted ahead

The pup looked back at me while he was running and smiled

"I don't need to, all I need to do is run faster than you" he said, his voice being muffled by the quail in his mouth.

"CYRUS!"

I looked behind me to see Stephon and Cole on my trail and coming up behind me.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as they pulled up to my side

"What are you doing?" Cole asked

"Getting my food, that pup stole it!"

"IT'S MY FOOD! I CAUGHT IT!" The pup yelled back, apparently he could hear pretty damn well.

"Stop chasing that poor little pup and lets go, we have to get going" Cole said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?" The pup asked stopping in his tracks, making us as well.

"I'm sorry if I offended you but you are little..." Cole emitted looking down at the pup

"I'll let you know I'm big for my age" the pup said as he straightened up, trying to make himself look taller.

"And that would be what a year old?" Stephon asked as he to looked down at the pup

"I'm six months old..."

"SIX MONTHS?"

"Yeah what of it?" The pup growled

"What are you doing out here little pup? Where's your parents?" Cole asked, making the pup growl

"None of your business!" The pup said before running away.

"Wait!" Stephon called out only to be ignored by the pup

As I watched him run away I realized something and it made me shout out:

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY QUAIL!" I yelled as I chased the pup once again.

"WAIT CYRUS" Cole called out but I ignored him as I continued to chase the pup.

Cole's POV

"Not again..." I sighed before looking at Stephon "We have to go get him"

"I know...but there's still something on my mind" Stephon said looking ahead of us

"What would that be?" I asked looking at him

"What was with those scars? He has more on him than I've seen on anyone" Stephon answered as he looked back at me.

"I don't know should we find out?"

Stephon turned to me and grinned before nodding.

"Could be fun trying to catch him"

"Then lets go..." I replied as we both took off after Cyrus and that pup.

Cyrus's POV

"You know you don't need this quail" The pup said as he continued to run, only looking back at me and grinning

"Yeah I do, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in days!" I replied

"Really? Cause you look a little on the hefty side to me..." The pup teased as he shook the quail, teasing me with it, before stopping at the top of a hill.

'I got you now' I thought grinning to myself

"Cyrus don't!" Stephon called out as he came up, unexpectedly, and grabbed me by the scruff.

"Hey what are you doing Stephon? Let me go!" I argued as I struggled against his hold.

"Cyrus did you even look where you were going?" Cole asked from my side

"No why?"

"Look where you would have ended up if you went over that 'hill' you were running towards" Cole replied

I looked around the area and saw that we were pretty much on the shore to a lake and then when I looked over at the pup, who was still on the hill looking at me when I realized something...That wasn't a hill it was a cliff! If I had ran over there and actually went over it I would have fell into the lake...

"Now do you see?" Cole asked

"Yeah...thanks guys..." I thanked giving them both a smile

"Now...what about you?" Stephon asked looking up at the pup.

"What about me?"

"What's your name anyways?" Stephon asked

"Sirius..."

"What?" I asked tilting my head

"That's my name...Sirius"

"What kind of name is that?" I asked laughing a bit until I received a slap across the head from Stephon, basically his way of telling me to shut up.

"MY MOM GAVE ME THAT NAME!" The pup, named Sirius, yelled as he growled at me.

"What kind of a name is that?" I asked myself only to be slapped in the back of my head again from Stephon.

"She named me after the brightest star in the sky!" Sirius argued

"Where is your mother?" Cole asked

"She's waiting for me..." The Sirius said looking at the dead quail his mouth.

"And your father?"

"He's gone..."

Stephon, Cole and I all exchanged glances before getting into a small circle and started talking about what we should do.

"We can't just leave him here" Cole insisted

"I agree but what do we do with him?" Stephon asked

"I say we just leave him here..." I argued, remembering that the quail he has in his mouth was my prey.

"Come on Cyrus, the least we can do is take him to his mother" Cole suggested getting a nod from Stephon.

"Fine" I sighed, thinking about how hungry I was

"Okay but one question..." Stephon said

"What?"

"Where is he?"

I turned my head so I was looking at the hill and saw that the pup wasn't where he used to be, next I looked all around and could not see him anywhere in sight. He got away again! With my quail!

Sirius's POV

'Haha wow those wolves weren't smart, making a huddle so I could get away, that was to easy' I thought as I ran off towards my den with my catch.

"Mommy is going to love this" I said out loud.

As I took a turn around a tree I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, sense I took this route home everyday, and I ran into something hard and hit my head, dropping the dead bird I had in my mouth.

"Owwwww" I cried as I rubbed my sore head.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked directly up and saw the faces of two more wolves looking down at me, the one I ran into had a worried look on his face. He had pure black fur, with an X shaped scar in the middle of his chest, and blue eyes, which looked sort of like the same color to my one blue eye. The other was a much shorter wolf with grey fur and streaks of black here and there with yellowish eyes. Wow how many of these wolves are there?

"Yeah I'm okay" I sighed as I got up and shook myself free of any dirt.

"You sure? You looked like you hit your head pretty hard against my leg" The black wolf asked, still looking at me with a worried face.

"I'm okay mister, just bumped my head a bit" I answered giving him an assuring smile

"Armstrong we should get going, we still need to find your brother and Cyrus" The shorter one said

'Armstrong? Where have I heard that name before?' I thought as I looked at the black wolf above me.

"Wait a minute Candu..." The black wolf said before grabbing my head with both paws.

"Uhhhh?"

"Babe what are you doing?" The shorter one asked

"Your eyes...it can't be..." The black wolf said staring into my eye's

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" I demanded

I started kicking and struggling against the black wolf's grip before I finally slipped through his paws and started running away.

"WAIT!"

I didn't listen, instead, I just kept running away from the two wolves in hopes of getting away from them and back to my own den.

After I was far enough, and out of breath, I looked back and saw that I wasn't being followed by anyone and smiled to myself.

"Okay, now that I'm not being followed I can get this quail to mommy and..." I started but then I noticed that I didn't have the quail in my mouth, my eye's widened as I started looking around where I was and found no sign of the quail.

"Where did I leave it?" I asked myself panicking before I remembered that I dropped it when I ran into that black wolf.

"Ugh I left it back there..." I said to myself before looking up at the sky.

It was getting to late to go all the way back and get the quail and then come back to the den. I would get in trouble if I did that again. I sighed to myself one last time before proceeding to walk home, without any food.

Candu's POV

"Come on baby, we can't be distracted by that pup" I said looking at my mate

"But his eyes..." Armstrong said as he still looked in the direction that pup went.

"What about his eyes?"

"There colors they seemed...familiar and he left his quail..." Armstrong answered looking down at the quail that the pup dropped.

"Well come on we have to find the others" I said turning in the direction we were heading before that kid bumped into Armstrong.

"You coming baby?" I asked getting no response

"Armstrong?" I turned around and saw no one there, making me get worried almost instantly.

"ARMSTRONG WHERE DID YOU GO?" I called out turning in circle to try and find my mate.

"Candu?"

I turned around and saw Leon and Hutch coming out from the brush.

"Where's Armstrong?" Hutch asked

"I don't know! W-we were walking when a pup came out of no where and ran into Armstrong and then next thing I know he's gone!" I answered freaking out as I ran in circle's to see if Armstrong was anywhere in the area.

"Wait did you say a pup?" Leon asked

"Yeah..."

"Was this pup covered with scars? And had two different colored eyes?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Thats the pup who stole mine and Cyrus's food!" Leon answered

"Where is Cyrus?" I asked

"He ran after the pup, Cole and Stephon are chasing him now" Hutch answered

Before we could say another thing, Cole, Cyrus, and Stephon came rolling down from a nearby hill landed all tangled up together, groaning and moaning before they figured out where they were.

"Speaking of them..." Hutch started

"What happened to you three?" Leon asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Cyrus tripped and rolled down the hill" Cole answered

"And why did you and Stephon go with him?"

"He tried to grab on something and he decided to grab onto us..." Stephon answered

"I was falling! What did you expect me to do?" Cyrus argued then noticing something when he glanced at all of us "Hey where's Armstrong?"

"We don't know..." Leon answered

"I think he chased some pup" I said

"Wait what pup?" Cole asked

"The pup Cyrus was chasing" Hutch answered

"Oh you mean Sirius?" Cyrus asked as he, Cole and Stephon got up.

"Who?"

"The pup we were chasing, he said his name is Sirius" Cyrus answered

"I don't care what his name is! Where is my mate?" I asked looking around

"Hey!" Stephon started making all of us turn towards him "I think I found Armstrong's scent!" He said sniffing the ground "And that pups, I think Army is following the pup..."

'Army? I'm not going to ask, all I care about is getting my mate back' I thought

"Well then Stephon, lead the way"

Armstrong's POV

"His scent is getting closer..." I whispered to myself as I followed the pups scent.

I was currently trying to find that pup that ran into me so I could give him back his quail, which was in my mouth, and because I had a weird sensation that I knew him from somewhere. As soon as I looked into his eyes I felt like I had seen him from somewhere, but where?

"Mommy I'm home..."

After hearing a voice I jumped into the nearest bush I could fine and took cover in it. I looked through the bush and saw the pup walking up to a bush on the opposite side of where I was. He took a quick look around before pulling the bush, which I could see now was not connected in it's roots and was just a pile of grass, he pulled the bush aside before stepping into a small hole, about three times his own size, and pulling the pile of grass over the hole again and covering the entrance.

I looked from side to side before adjusting my grip on the quail and going over to the bush.

Sirius's POV

As I walked into my den I saw my mother laying on her side, where she was when I left her to go get food, her fur was no longer white, it's lost it's color and was now grey, her eye's which were the same as mine, one green, one blue were almost void of color and she looked extremely skinny and tired, it was very noticeable sense her eyes were half closed. When I walked up to her, she lifted her head up to me and licked my forehead, with much effort, before letting her head fall back to the ground

"Where...have you...been Sirius?" Mom asked, panting

"I went to get you some more food for you...but I lost it..." I answered putting my head down, as I laid next to her.

"I don't...care...about that...Your home safe...thats all that matters..." Mom replied smiling at me.

"No, you need to eat then you won't be sick anymore" I said giving her as much of a reassuring smile as I could.

"Umm excuse me? I don't mean to intrude..."

I looked towards the entrance, where the voice came from, and saw that one black wolf from earlier standing at the entrance and looking at us.

"GET OUT NOW!" I growled standing in front of my mother.

"I came to give you this..." The black wolf said before reaching behind him and throwing a quail in front me, when I looked down at the quail I noticed it as the one I caught earlier today.

"You dropped it when we bumped into each other, I thought I'd give it back"

"B-but why?" I asked looking up at him

"I heard you talking to your mother...she's sick and she needs to eat..." The wolf answered.

"A-armstrong? I-is that you?" Mom asked from behind me.

The black wolf looked over me and looked directly at my mom before going wide eyed.

"L-Lydia?"

"Mommy why does this wolf know your name?" I asked looking back at her

"Sirius...this is...Armstrong...he's your godfather..." My mom answered

I looked up at the black wolf with wide eye's and he looked back at me with the same look I had...

This wolf was my godfather?

**Hmmmm yet another cliffhanger, and don't worry if this chapter, and the last, left you hanging the next will answer all of it. Please Review :) And...**

**Until Next Time.**


	10. Lydia and Armstrong's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Armstrong's POV

I looked down at this pup, my apparent god child, and he seemed just surprised as I am. Staring at me with his two different colored eyes while I stared back. All I did was bring back this pups food that he caught and now I find out that the pup was my god child? More of a surprise I didn't mean to see Lydia again...it's been at least two years sense I've seen her...and now she has a pup?

"Mommy what do you mean this wolf is my god father?" The pup asked looking back at his mother.

"I-it was about two years ago...when I met Armstrong...I was out...looking around for food...

_Flashback/ Lydia's POV_

_"Come on there has to be some kind of food around here..." I said to myself as I walked and looked around my surroundings._

_It had been two hours sense I last saw anything to eat, the last thing being a mouse that got away from me. I kept walking until I found a clearing where there was some wolf standing over a dead caribou carcass, from the looks of it it was a male._

_"Damn...I can't risk a fight now, but I am hungry..." I sighed whispering to myself when the wolf's ears perked up and he turned around to me._

_When I got a glimpse of the wolf I saw that he had all black fur and blue eyes, but he was covered in blood...which didn't look like it was his. He looked back at me with curious eyes before pressing his ears against his skull and lowering his head._

_"I'm sorry...I didn't know anyone else was here, is this your kill?" He asked practically bowing to me, which I didn't get, this wolf was bigger than me and male why was he cowering?_

_"Um no this isn't my kill...I just got here" I answered looking at him._

_"Oh...I'll leave so you can eat..." The black wolf said before turning away and starting to walk away._

_"Wait so you didn't kill this?" I asked pointing at the dead animal._

_"No...I found it and I didn't see anyone around so I started eating it" The black wolf answered looking back at me._

_"Then why are you covered in blood?" _

_When I asked that question the wolf looked down at his blood stained fur and seemed to get suddenly depressed as his eyes began to get half closed before they welled up in tears._

_"It's a long story...Let's just say I lost someone very close to me..." The black wolf answered not making eye contact with me._

_"Do you want to talk about it? My den isn't very far away from here and we could share the food." I offered making him look up at me and smile._

_"Sure that sounds nice" The black wolf answered with a smile "What's your name by the way?" _

_"Oh my name is Lydia...and yours?"_

_The black wolf looked at me and gained a huge smile, despite being covered in dried blood._

_"Armstrong"_

End of Flash Back/ Lydia's POV

"...And that's when I met your god-father..." I answered getting a weird look from my son.

"But I still don't understand Mommy...Why is this wolf my god-father?" Sirius asked pointing at Armstrong.

"When we got back to my den we became great friends...and I let Armstrong stay with me for about two months...We learned a lot about each other and I said...if I ever have a child...he was going to be the god-father..." I answered getting the same look from both my son and friend.

"I-I didn't think you were serious..." Armstrong replied.

"You were the one...that named him" I said getting another confused look from both of them "...His name is Sirius..." I added

"That last night..." Armstrong said as he started to remember the events of that night.

_Flashback/ Armstrong's POV_

_"Hey Armstrong?" Lydia asked getting my attention._

_"Yeah what is it Lydia?" I asked as we were siting outside of her den and looking up at the stars above our heads._

_"Do you ever think about having pups?" She asked looking at me._

_"Yes...but I told you Lydia, I don't like females..." I answered looking back at her._

_"I know, it's just I've always thought about having pups" Lydia sighed looking up at the stars again, more specifically, the star that she looks at every night._

_"Have you ever thought about what their names are going to be if you do decide to have a few?" I asked_

_Lydia looked at me before looking back up at the stars and smiling. I have no idea why she is so fascinated with those stars_

_"I don't know...I haven't really thought about it that much" She answered._

_I stared at her for a moment before looking back up at the stars that she looks at and smiled, she always had such a fascination with those stars, mostly one, the brightest star in the sky..._

_"Lydia...do you know what that star is called, you know the brightest one that you always look at?" I asked._

_Lydia shook her head and continued to look up at the stars before answering my question._

_"No...why do you know what it's called?" Lydia asked not turning head but using her eyes to look at me with her one green eye._

_"Yeah...my Dad used to tell me and my brother about the stars before we went to bed. He always told us that the brightest star in the sky is called Sirius." I answered_

_"Sirius huh...?" Lydia started looking up at the said star "Thats what I want to call it..."_

_"What?" I asked tilting my head_

_"That's what I want to call my pup, when I have one, I want to call it Sirius..." Lydia answered_

_"But Sirius is a boy name" I replied._

_"I know but if I do give birth to a male pup I want to call him Sirius" Lydia said _

_"But what if it's a female?" _

_"I don't know...I haven't really thought about having a female pup, I always wanted a male one." Lydia answered_

_"Really? I always thought that you would want a female" I said_

_"No...a male pup that I could raise to become a nice and caring gentlemen, much like you" Lydia replied making a smile grow on my face_

_"Thanks Lydia I hope you get that pup you want" I said giving her a generous smile_

_"I hope I do to and if I do I want you to be it's god-father" Lydia replied making me go wide eyed._

_"Really? But why me?" _

_"Your one of the few wolves I actually trust and I don't really have a family so I would defiantly make you my children's god-father." Lydia answered returning the smile._

_"Well...thanks Lydia...that means a lot to me that you would put that much faith in me" I said _

_"Your welcome Armstrong"_

_After that we went to sleep and when we woke up in the morning we said our good byes and I was off to find a place I could call home._

End of Flashback/ Armstrong's POV

"So you actually remembered that and called this pup Sirius?" I asked getting a nod from my old friend.

"So this is the wolf that named me?" Sirius asked getting a nod from his mother as well.

"Then I guess...I'm your god-father..." I said looking at the pup with a smile.

"I guess so..." Sirius replied looking up at me.

"ARMSTRONG?!"

I heard my name being called out from outside over and over again from some familiar voices. Sirius got in front of his mother and started to growl more from the voices outside the hidden cave.

"It's okay Sirius their my friends" I assured only to have Sirius growl louder.

"Then they can go somewhere else, I don't want them near my Mom" Sirius argued

"Sirius what did I tell you...? We have...to be nice...to others..." Lydia scolded

"B-but Mom...?"

"No buts Sirius...let them come in..." Lydia replied getting a sigh from Sirius.

"Fine..."

Sirius walked past me to the bush that was covering the caves entrance and pulled it aside giving me a clear image of the outside. Standing outside was the whole group just looking around for someone or something but as soon as the bush was pulled away Candu lifted his head up and saw me, instantly growing a smile, before running in and tackling me.

"Armstrong! I missed you so much!" Candu cheered hugging me close

"I was only gone for a bit honey..." I sighed looking up at him

"And your point is?" Candu asked rhetorically making me chuckle and kiss his cheek.

"ARMY!" Cole and Stephon yelled tackling me and Candu to the ground.

As I got hugs from my two best friends I got a amused look from Lydia and a confused look from Sirius. I looked back at them just as the others came running in from outside.

"Oh sorry where are my manners? Lydia, Sirius...these are my best friends, Cole and Stephon..." I started both waving when there names were called "My brother Leon and his boyfriend Hutch..." I said getting a nod from Hutch but only to have Leon glare at Sirius

"And my friend Cy..." I started but was interrupted when Cyrus burst out.

"HEY IT'S YOU!" Cyrus yelled making his voice echo threw the cave as he pointed an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Hello Spaz" Sirius teased gaining a grin.

"Spaz? Who are you calling a Spaz, thief?" Cyrus argued

"Thief? What did you...do now Sirius?" Lydia asked

"Nothing mommy, honest" Sirius answered

"This little twerp stole my catch!" Cyrus said pointing at Sirius

"CYRUS!" I scolded trying to shut him up.

"I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING! THAT BIRD WAS MINE" Sirius yelled

"YEAH YOU DID" Cyrus argued

"NO I DIDN'T!" Sirius replied

"DID"

"DIDN'T"

"DID"

"DIDN'T"

"DID"

"DIDN'T"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP CYRUS?" I yelled braking the argument

"But he..." Cyrus started before I put a paw over his mouth and shut him up

"I don't want to hear it, and don't yell at my god-son okay?" I asked

"God-son?" Candu and Cyrus asked, Cyrus's voice being muffled by my paw.

"Yeah...Sirius here is my god-son" I answered looking back at Candu and smiling.

"YAY! Your a god-father now Army!" Cole cheered gaining a chuckle from Stephon.

"Yeah pretty much, but this is Sirius and my old friend Lydia" I introduced getting frown from Sirius as he glared at Cyrus, and a smile from Lydia

"Nice to meet you all" Lydia replied

"Oh I forgot this..." I started putting my head under Candu's "...Is my mate, Candu" I said getting a chuckle from Candu as he kissed my forehead

"Oh so you found a mate?" Lydia asked

"Yep, my soul mate" I answered kissing Candu's cheek

"Awwwwww, I'm happy that you found the one Armstrong" Lydia replied giving me a smile.

"Yeah so am I..." I sighed nuzzling Candu's neck when I heard Leon,Cyrus and Sirius get into another spat.

"...I am not a female!"

"You sure? You look like one..." Sirius asked having Leon lunged at him only to have Hutch hold Leon back.

"What? It's true, he does" Sirius said having Leon growl again.

I rolled my eyes and decided that my god-son should probably learn how to get along with my brother so I sat down, with Candu, next to Lydia. Meanwhile, Stephon and Cole were sitting down rather close together and having, what seemed like, a rather nice conversation, sense they were laughing and all.

"So Lydia wheres Sirius's father?" Candu asked from my side.

"He left...about a month ago" Lydia answered watching Sirius as he argued with Cyrus about who caught the bird.

"Just up and left?" I asked getting a nod from her

"He didn't want anything to do with me or Sirius...and five months after Sirius was born he left..." Lydia answered smiling at Sirius who was now wrestling 'playfully' with Cyrus.

"I'm sorry...but can I ask a question?" I asked looking at her.

"Sure, go ahead" She answered

"Where did Sirius get all of those scars?" I asked looking at the said pup and the scars around his body. There were two scars on his forehead, one across his right cheek, a few around his back and sides, some on his legs and even a long one across his tail.

"His father gave him those..." Lydia answered making Candu and I look at her "Every time he messed up...on hunting his father would give him a 'reminder' not to...screw up again...I hated it...he was always coming home with those cuts on him...and saying that they were a hunting accident, but I knew they weren't, Sirius only told me what they were...after his father left"

"T-thats horrible...at such a young age..." Candu said looking at Sirius as well as he pinned Cyrus under him and barked happily.

"It's a wonder how he's always so happy, and he's really helpful...ever sense I got sick he's been...bringing me food everyday he can and he gets so sad when he can't" Lydia replied

"Lydia...how sick are you?" I asked now noticing how un-average she looked from that time almost two years ago.

"Armstrong...I honestly don't think I'm going to make it much longer..." Lydia answered lowering her head to the ground.

"W-what? B-but what about Sirius?" I asked

"I didn't know...I was so worried that I was going to leave him alone...but now your here..." Lydia answered looking up at me and Candu with hope in her eyes

"Us? B-but we can't raise Sirius...we have no idea how to even raise a pup..." Candu objected.

"Please...I have no where else to turn...and I'm to afraid to leave Sirius alone when I pass...Please Armstrong, Candu I'm begging you..." Lydia pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

Candu and I exchanged looks for awhile before we both sighed and nodded at the same time.

"Thank you...you have no idea how grateful I am..." Lydia thanked letting her tears flow down her cheeks.

"But we're staying here, we're going to try to make you better" Candu said as I nodded in agreement

"Thank you...thank you both" Lydia thanked once again with a smile.

Candu's POV

"Baby? You still up?" I asked looking down at my mate who was curled up at my side.

"...Yeah...What is it honey?" Armstrong asked looking up at me with sleepy eyes

By now everyone was asleep inside of the den. Leon was curled up beside Hutch, Stephon and Cole were sleeping next to each other, just mere inches away, while Cole took place next to Sirius who was curled up by his mother, Lydia.

"It's Sirius..." I answered taking a long pause

"Yeah what about him?" My mate asked rubbing his eyes with his paw.

"Are we really going to take care of him, if Lydia...you know...?" I asked

"Yeah...we promised her...and I like him, he's a good pup" Armstrong answered giving me a smile.

"But still, thats a huge responsibility I mean he is only six months old and he barely knows us" I said looking at the pup who was now my god-child.

"I know honey, but I have experience when it comes to pups..." Armstrong said

"What do you mean?"

"Ummm I used to run my packs nursery" Armstrong answered rubbing the back of his head.

"You did? You never told me that" I said looking at my mate.

"I know...I don't like talking about my pack, the only thing I was in charge of there was the nursery, so it's not a new subject when it comes to taking care of puppies" Armstrong replied

"Thats good...Because I have no idea how to" I chuckled

"It's okay I like taking care and playing with pups, I'll take care of Sirius" Armstrong smiled "But we're not going to let Lydia...you know...we're going to help her anyway we can okay?"

I smiled at my mate and nodded in agreement

"Good...now get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow" Armstrong insisted as he laid his head down again.

I was about to lay my own head down when I looked over at Sirius to see him roll over, still unconscious, and accidently hit Cyrus across the nose causing him to steer in his sleep. I laughed quietly at the sight and laid my head on top of my mates before falling asleep.

'I like that pup'

**And now that 'The pack' has met Sirius and Lydia what will happen? I guess we'll have to wait until next time. And I have recently made a poll on my profile asking who your favorite is. So who is your favorite? Please Review :) and...**

**Until Next Time.**


	11. Father and Son Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Candu's POV

'I hate that pup'

It's been about two weeks that we've been with Lydia and Sirius and I was currently inside of there den, watching Lydia incase something happened to her while Stephon, Cole, Leon and Hutch were out hunting. Cyrus was still fast asleep in a corner, apparently having a good dream because he was running in his sleep, and I was at the opening of there den looking out at the forest. The day after we all got settled in, Lydia had suggested that Sirius and Armstrong got to know each other as god-father and god-son and they have been doing that ever sense, I've seen them play together, walk together, eat together and now Sirius decides to sleep cuddled up to Armstrong when we're sleeping together. I can't even get close to him or kiss him with out Sirius being right there with us.

And now they are out there probably playing together when Armstrong could be in here cuddling with me...

I sighed and laid my head down while I waited for the others to get back so I could go find Armstrong and spend some with him...preferably alone with out Sirius

"Candu?"

My ears perked up at the noise and I turned my head to see Lydia staring at me as she walked over and sat down beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sad about something?" She asked looking at me with her two different colored eyes

"No...just thinking..." I answered

"About?"

"I was just thinking about how great Sirius and Armstrong are getting along" I answered, the words almost getting caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry if Sirius took your mate away from you..." Lydia sighed, almost like she read my mind.

"No, no, no I wasn't thinking that!" I said frantically, I wasn't a very good lier.

"I can tell you were...if you want I could tell Sirius to leave Armstrong alone so you two could do what you want" Lydia offered but I shook my head in response.

"No...I agree that they should get to know each other, I'm just jealous that Sirius is spending so much time with my mate I guess..." I answered looking out at the forest again.

"Well you won't have to worry about that much long..." Lydia didn't get to finish her sentence when she all of a sudden started coughing uncontrollably. I put my paw on her back, reassuringly, and waited until she stopped.

The whole time we've been here I haven't noticed a change in her condition, well not for the better at least. I really hope she will get better, she's really nice and caring I can see why her and Armstrong get along so well.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just a little cold thats all" She answered giving me a smile

I managed a smile back and looked back at Cyrus, who was still asleep, as I watched him claw up at the air as if he was running in the air. I chuckled and turned my attention back to the outside when I saw Stephon, Cole, Hutch and Leon coming back with two caribou, one Stephon and Leon were holding, while the other was held by Cole and Hutch.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME GET IT!" Leon growled, his voice being muffled by the caribou he was pulling.

"I saw my chance and took it, It would have gotten away if you tried to chase it, no offense" Stephon replied

"NO IT WOULDN'T HAVE! Just stay out of my way next time, Zeta" Leon said making the word 'Zeta' roll off his tongue as if it was illegal to say.

"Babe stop it, we should be grateful that Stephon was able to get the caribou" Hutch assured looking at his boyfriend.

"Thank you Hutch" Stephon replied getting a huff from Leon as a response.

I rolled my eyes at that, it seemed Leon was always getting in a fight with someone, wether it was Cyrus, Sirius or Stephon he was always having an argument with someone, the only time he wasn't fighting with someone was when Hutch was near him and he still sometimes got in arguments despite that.

"Welcome back you four" Lydia said with a smile.

"We got two of them, I hope that's enough" Cole said as he and Hutch walked in with the caribou, I'm guessing they killed.

"No thank you, I thank you all for even thinking about doing this" Lydia thanked giving them all a thankful smile as they set down there catch of the day.

"Where's Army and Sirius?" Cole asked looking around the cave.

"They still haven't come back" I answered looking outside to see if I could spot them coming our way, but there was no sign of them making me look back at everyone.

"I see Cyrus is still asleep" Stephon sighed looking over at the sleeping wolf.

"Yeah, just let him sleep he seems to be having a good dream" I said getting nods from everyone before they started to eat.

"Are you going to eat Candu?" Hutch asked looking at me.

"Not yet, I'll wait until Armstrong and Sirius get back" I answered giving him a reassuring smile.

Hutch smiled back at me before continuing to eat the caribou. Meanwhile, I stared out side wondering what my mate and, my apparent god-son, are doing and when they would be back.

Sirius's POV

"Armstrong?"

"Yeah Sirius? What is it?" My god-father asked looking down at me while we were walking home from a day of playing at the lake.

"How long are you going to be staying?" I asked looking at him

"I don't know, I'm planning on staying here until your mommy gets better" He answered

"When do you think Mommy is going to get better?"

"I don't know Sirius but I promise I'm not leaving until I get her back to full health" Armstrong said looking down at me with a smile.

I smiled back before Armstrong leaned his head down and urged me to climb on, I wagged my tail before jumping on and steading myself on my god-fathers head as he continued walking. I enjoy my time with my god-father I haven't had this much fun in a long time with anyone, not sense Mommy wasn't sick, and Armstrong has been treating me like a son sense Mommy told us to get to each other. The truth was I wish he would stay with me and Mommy.

I placed paws on top of his forehead and sat down on where his back and neck met so that I could get a better view of everything while he walked.

"Having fun up there kid-do?" My god-father asked trying to look up at me.

I smiled down at him before happily wagging my tail and smiling.

"Yup!"

My god-father chuckled before turning his head back to the direction we were heading. Hopefully Mommy won't be to mad that we were late, again.

It didn't take long for us to get back home and as soon as we did Candu, my other god-father, walked up to us and nuzzled his mate. Meanwhile I was on the ground again and saw that Cyrus, or as I like to call him 'Spaz', was still sleeping in the back of the den. I grinned to myself before walking over so I was mere feet away and jumping on top of Cyrus's stomach, making his entire body jump up from fright as he started looking around and saw me.

"Morning Spaz!" I teased wagging my tail

"Ugh...Morning Sirius, you practically gave me a heart attack" Cyrus sighed as got up and yawned.

"Well it's about time you woke up, you almost slept through the entire day" I said looking up at him.

"The entire day? What do you mean?"

"The sun is about to set!" I said pointing outside to show 'Spaz' what I meant.

"WHAT? How come none of you decided to wake me?" Cyrus asked looking at everyone in the cave.

"You looked like you were having a good sleep, we didn't want to wake you" Hutch answered as he nuzzled Leon.

"But I just slept the whole day away...Now what am I supposed to do?" Cyrus asked with a sigh

"Can we go play?" I asked getting an idea.

"At this time of the day? Sirius it's almost dark" Mommy said trying to make me turn down my offer.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee Mom? I'll take Armstrong with me please?" I begged looking up at her.

"But I think your god-father wants to spend some time with his mate" Lydia answered

"Nah it's okay, Candu can come with us" My god-father said looking at his mate for a reply

He stampered at first as he began looking between me and my god-father before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Fine, I guess I'll go"

I barked happily at what he said. I haven't spent much time with my other god-father and I wanted to get to know him better.

"Come on then!" I cheered running outside before turning around and waiting for them to follow.

Cyrus's POV

I yawned before walking outside to where Sirius, or as I call him, my rival was standing and sat a few feet away from him just as Armstrong and Candu came walking out.

"WAIT!"

I looked past Armstrong and Candu to see Cole and Stephon running out.

"Can we come? I don't want to be in the same den as Leon right now" Stephon said looking back at the white wolf, who was still nuzzling Hutch.

"Sure, of course you can" Armstrong said as he lowered his head and let Sirius climb on his head and sit.

"Okay then where are we heading?" Cole asked

"Lets go to the big hill and back!" Sirius suggested from on top of Armstrong's head

"I'm fine with that" I confirmed.

"Okay then how about a race?" Stephon asked

"A race? To the hill?" Candu asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, just a friendly one to see who's the fastest" Stephon answered making Sirius bark and jump off of Armstrong's head

"Sure!" He said wagging his tail as he lined up with Stephon

"If Sirius is doing I am to!" I said lining up with Stephon and Sirius, I wasn't about to let him beat me in a race!

"Well if everyone else is going to I might as well" Cole said as he to lined up

"Come on babe it'll give us something to do" Armstrong said looking at Candu.

Candu glanced at all of us looking back at him before sighing and nodding as he and Armstrong all lined up with us.

"Okay on three" Stephon said looking ahead

"1..."

I looked at Sirius to see that he was digging his small paws into the dirt so he would be able to get a good head start.

"2..."

I looked at Stephon at my other side and saw he was doing the same. Maybe it was a good idea for me to do it to! I looked down at my paws as I dug then into the dirt and got ready to take off at three. I was planning on beating everyone!

"...3!"

Sirius's POV

As soon as Stephon said three I kicked off as hard as I could leaving everyone else in the dust, at first anyway in just a few seconds I was already pasted by everyone, except Cyrus, I looked in disbelief as I was passed I always thought my speed was my best advantage but I guess not. I started to try and run faster as I started to get a good look at who was where. Stephon was in first followed closely by Cole and my god-father, Candu was just behind them and of course I was catching up, I looked back to see Cyrus not to far behind me and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was bent on beating me.

I looked forward and saw a bunch of tree's coming up when an idea popped up in my head! I always saw Stephon doing this to Armstrong but maybe I could use it to get an advantage!

I quickly ran straight towards a tree and used my front and back claws to climb up by digging my claws into the bark, one up I started to jump from tree limb to tree limb as fast as I could gaining an advantage sense I had just passed Candu and my god-father and was well on my way to catching up to Cole and Stephon.

Stephon's POV

I looked back to see Cole rearing up next to me as I took the lead, Candu and Armstrong weren't far behind either but Cyrus was way in the back so I didn't think I would have to worry about him, but where was Sirius? I would have thought that he would be at least ahead of Cyrus. Little did I know I would get my question soon enough.

As I turned my head forward to see where I was going, Sirius suddenly jumped from the tree line above me, I didn't expect it, I got spooked and lost my footing for a bit causing me to trip over myself and Cole to trip over me as well.

Cole and I rolled over and over until we both stopped with a loud thud. When I opened my eyes I looked up to see myself under Cole, with our noses touching! I gulped as he to opened his eyes and saw what had happened to us. We both blushed madly as we looked back into the others eyes and gulped, I had to emit that I rather enjoyed the feeling of his fur against mine and our noses touching was pretty nice as well.

"S-sorry" I sighed looking up at Cole.

"No I should have watched where I was going" Cole replied as he slowly got off of me with a noticeable blush across his cheeks. I smiled as I to got up and looked at him.

"A-are you okay?" I asked getting closer to him

"Yeah, are you?" Cole asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I've been through tougher" I said as I sat near him.

"Okay thats good to hear" Cole replied as we got closer.

When we were about to touch each other Cyrus came crashing into us, effectively ruining the moment.

"OWWWWW Cyrus? What was that for?" I asked looking at him

"I thought you two would move if I came running through, apparently not." Cyrus chuckled "You two are falling behind anyways" Cyrus continued as he ran off.

'Wait, THE RACE!' I thought before nudging Cole to follow me before running off to catch up.

Candu's POV

I had just finished the race and I was already panting like crazy I ended up getting third, Armstrong was fourth, Cole got second and Stephon got first, I looked behind me and looked at Sirius, who was smiling even though he got fifth place, and I had no idea where Cyrus was.

"I-I...did it!" Stephon cheered while panting before he slumped to the ground.

"W-where's C-Cyrus?" Armstrong asked looking back at the trial.

"Don't know, but he still didn't beat me!" Sirius said prancing in circles while wagging his tail. How did that kid have so much energy left in him when we just ran so far?

"B-but you still got fifth, why are you so happy?" Cole asked

"Cause I didn't get last! There's no way I can beat you guys when I'm only a pup! When I get older, I'll be faster than all of you! Until then I can only get faster" Sirius answered with a smile and a face of determination.

"I like this kid, he's inspiring" Stephon said looking at everyone before looking at Sirius.

"Where was Cyrus for that? He needed to hear it" Cole asked looking around for the missing wolf.

"I don't know, we should probably go look for him" Armstrong said getting a nod from everyone.

Armstrong lowered his head, once again, to let Sirius climb up on his head and I wouldn't mind it but Sirius started to bit on Armstrong's ear, his cute twitching ear might I add, and started pulling and tugging at it like I liked to do!

I growled lightly at the pup when I saw Armstrong start laughing and looking up at Sirius as he chewed and tugged on his ear! He never laughed when I did that! I looked at Sirius as he did do that before walking over to Armstrong's side and nudging him hard enough to make Sirius stop his nibbling and for me to grab Armstrong's ear in my mouth and growl at the pup.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Armstrong asked pulling his ear out of my mouth

"I was just nibbling on your ear like I usually do" I answered smiling at my mate.

"You know I hate it when I get my ear chewed on" Armstrong said before Sirius started to chew and tug at my mates ear again.

"Then why are you letting him do it?" I asked pointing an accusing paw towards Sirius.

"He's a pup Candu, you let them do that" Armstrong answered before turning around and walking away. Leaving me standing there alone.

"B-but that was my ear"

Armstrong's POV

As we walked back towards Lydia's den I couldn't help but laugh as Sirius chewed on my ear cutely, sure I let Candu nibble on my ear but that was because I loved him and he was my mate. The truth was I hadn't really let anyone nibble on my ear and have me not mind it sense...him...

He was the first one to find out my ear twitches when I was nervous and he was also the first one to nibble or chew on it. I looked up at the sky so I could see the stars and recognized a certain one.

"Hey Sirius" I called looking at the pup on my head.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked taking my ear out of his mouth.

"You see that star in the sky? The bright one" I asked pointing upward towards a certain star. Sirius followed my gaze to the star I was pointing at and he smiled and nodded his head.

"That's the star you were named after" I said making him smile

"Really? Thats Sirius?" He asked looking up at the star

"Yup Sirius is the brightest star in the sky, thats the one your mother named you after" I said with a smile.

"Thanks Armstrong! I never knew which one I was named after!" Sirius thanked wagging his tail, happily.

"Your welcome Sirius your my god-son now, it was my pleasure" I replied smiling at my god-son, only to have him smile back at me. That smile, it reminded me of his. I looked back up at the star as I walked and couldn't help but let my memories come back.

I still miss you, I wonder what my life would have been like if nothing happened. If I had stayed with you, would I still have met Candu? Would I have made it to Jasper? So many questions but meeting you and losing you was the thing that changed my life. I thank you so much Nathan if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the life I love so much right now. I looked up on my head to see Sirius already asleep with his eyes closed and his body slowly going up and down from his breathing. I smiled and continued walking before noticing Cyrus sleeping on the side of the trail.

"Cyrus?"

The said wolf shook his head and looked over at me before yawning and getting up.

"H-hey Armstrong" Cyrus yawned

"This is where you were?"

"Yeah, I got tired and decided to rest a little, I guess I fell asleep on accident" Cyrus said with dreary eyes.

"Come on everyone is probably waiting for us back at the den" I said urging him to follow me.

"Okay, I see Sirius fell asleep" Cyrus pointed out while following me.

"Yeah, he looks so peaceful I'm trying not to wake him up" I replied glancing up at the sleeping pup on my head

"Where's Candu? I would have thought he would be with you" Cyrus asked looking around.

"He's behind us a bit. He doesn't like that I let Sirius chew on my ear" I answered

"Why does he like that ear so much?"

"Heck if I know" I answered rolling my eyes.

It didn't take long for Cyrus,Sirius and I to get back to the den and when we did everyone was already asleep!

"Goodnight Armstrong" Cyrus whispered before going over to his spot, how he could sleep so much I will never know.

"Goodnight Cyrus" I replied before getting Sirius off of my head and laying him down next to Lydia. After I did that, I continued to walk over to my spot and laid down before closing my eyes. Only to have them open up almost instantly.

"A-armstrong?"

I opened my eyes again to see Sirius standing there with a tired expression on his face.

"Sirius what are you doing up? I thought you fell asleep?" I asked looking at my god-son.

"C-can I sleep with you?" Sirius asked lowering his head

"Sure, of course" I answered

Sirius smiled and ran over to me before curling up close to my chest and snuggling into it with a smile.

"Goodnight Sirius" I said before Sirius snuggled closer to my chest and smiled.

"Goodnight Daddy"

I looked down at Sirius in disbelief before I looked at Lydia to see that she was awake and smiling at me. I looked between her and Sirius before she nodded and drifted back to sleep, I looked down at Sirius before smiling and pulling him closer and laying my head down to drift back to sleep.

**So what did you think? Remember I made Poll asking who your favorite OC is and thank you to those who have voted. Please Review and...**

**Until Next Time :).**


	12. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Candu's POV

I opened my eyes and, once my vision cleared, I was greeted with my mates beautiful face, still asleep as his eyes were closed and his chest was slowly going up and down. I smiled to myself before kissing his forehead and getting a glimpse of Sirius. I sighed to myself as I remembered when I came back from the lake last night I saw Sirius cuddled up in Armstrong's chest. I ignored it and went outside to stretch and yawn.

As I was stretching I looked around outside to see the birds flying around and chirping, it was quite a nice day, I smiled to myself before a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Candu?"

I stiffened at the voice as I knew who it was. I turned around to see Sirius standing behind me with a smile across his face and his tail wagging.

"What?" I asked, trying not to let a growl escape my muzzle.

"Nothing just wanted to say hi!" Sirius said cheerfully.

In truth he was always so cheerful, that is when he wasn't hunting or taking care of his mother, and I was honestly surprised. I mean how could a pup be so cheerful after having such a traumatizing past especially as such a young age.

"Well then...Hi" I said turning my head back to look at the forest, and to ignore Sirius.

I was hoping he would leave me alone but, unfortunately, he had a different idea when he suddenly went to my side and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at the pup

"Nothing, just sitting" Sirius answered as he looked out at the forest.

While he was distracted I got the chance to look at his scars and I was utterly shocked at how many there were. There was at least six on his tail alone and three on his right cheek not to mention the others that littered his body all around.

"Looking at the scars huh?"

I shook my head and looked at Sirius to see that he was looking down at the ground with a sad face.

"I-I'm sorry Sirius...I-I didn't mean to be rude" I apologized feeling extremely embarrassed for getting caught.

"No, it's okay I get those kind of looks all the time" Sirius replied looking at the scars on his front paws.

"I heard you got them from your Dad"

As soon as I said 'Dad' Sirius turned his attention away from his paws to look at me in the eyes.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT NAME!"

I stared at the pup who was, just a minute ago, was happy and cheerful but now at the mention of one word he was someone different.

"Okay, okay Sirius I'm sorry" I apologized not wanting to anger him anymore

Sirius huffed before turning around and heading inside only to be greeted by Hutch who was on his way out.

"Oh hey Sirius" Hutch said smiling only to have Sirius grunt and go inside.

"What's up with him?" Hutch asked as he walked over to me.

"I honestly don't know, I mentioned his Dad and he just flipped out" I answered looking at the den Sirius walked into.

"That's strange, I've haven't seen Sirius act like that" Hutch replied looking at the same den as I was before walking over and sitting.

"Never mind him, how are you doing Hutch? We haven't talked one on one in a while" I said looking at my best friend.

"I've been amazing well ever sense Leon has come back" Hutch answered giving me a smile. I recalled the time, not to long ago, where he couldn't smile at all because of how much he missed Leon.

"Thats great Hutch I'm happy your happy" I replied returning the smile.

Hutch turned around and looked inside the den to see Leon still sleeping before heading back over to me.

"Hey Candu can you keep a secret?" Hutch whispered

"Yeah sure buddy, what is it?" I asked, whispering as well.

"I...I going to ask Leon to be my mate"

I nearly jumped out of my skin from excitement Armstrong always told me that he wanted Leon and Hutch to be mates but I never thought that it might actually happen!

"Hutch thats great!" I said out loud not watching how loud I said it.

Hutch winced from the frequency I said it and checked if I woke anyone up before heading back over to me.

"Shhhhhhh Candu, I want it to be a surprise" Hutch said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry...it's just I didn't expect it and it was a bit of a surprise" I replied lowering my voice.

"I guess it was, but still I want to wait for the right time you know?" Hutch asked

"Yeah I do..." I answered looking into the den at Armstrong.

"Good then can you not tell anyone else? Not even Armstrong he's Leon's brother and I don't want him telling Leon" Hutch requested

"Okay I promise" I said zipping my mouth to show him I was serious.

"Thanks Candu I can always trust you" Hutch replied hugging me

"Your welcome Hutch, any idea when your going to ask him?"

"Not sure, I'm guessing I should ask him after all of this stuff is over and we're back in Jasper" Hutch answered.

"Hutch do you think he'll go back to Jasper with us?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?" Hutch asked

"Well you have to remember that the place we're heading to is his home, I think it might be a little harder than you think to get him to come back with us" I answered

"I know he will..." Hutch started as he turned around and headed back into the den "We're in love after all"

After Hutch was done with his reply, he laid down next to Leon once again and pulled him close as Leon nuzzled his head, still unconscious, and sighed deeply as he laid next to Hutch.

I smiled and looked inside to see Armstrong shifting in his sleep uncomfortably. Worried, I walked over to him and looked at his face to see him scared in his sleep and almost crying.

"Baby?" I asked nudging his shoulder.

"...Nathan..." He whimpered rolling around, clearly having a nightmare.

'Who?' I thought before nudging his shoulder again "Babe...wake up" I said quietly

Armstrong continued to fidget around and whine before I nudged his shoulder yet again. This time he jerked up, awake.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

My mates sudden outburst caused everyone to wake up and look around. Meanwhile, I was holding my mate close and running a paw up and down his back in a effort to calm him.

"C-candu?" Armstrong asked as his vision cleared

Once his vision was clear he started crying uncontrollably into my chest as I wrapped my arms around him to try and comfort him.

"It's okay baby it was only a nightmare..." I cooed hoping it would calm him down.

As I was holding him, I noticed he was shaking as if he was terrified and he was crying deeply into my chest. I held him closer to me as I let him weep the whole time wondering what kind of nightmare would do this to him?

"Hey is everything alright?" Cole asked from beside Stephon.

"Not sure, I don't know what happened" I answered looking down at Armstrong.

I looked over at Lydia, who had Sirius with her, to see her eyeing Armstrong suspiciously.

"Hey can all of you give Armstrong and I a minute?" Lydia requested getting an 'Okay' from everyone before they all went out, including Sirius. I looked towards Lydia and saw that she was waiting for me to leave as well.

"Love will you be okay?" I asked worried for my mate.

Instead of answering, Armstrong just nodded and wiped his tears away. I kissed him before heading outside with the others as I waited for Armstrong and Lydia to finish their little conversation.

Lydia's POVs

I looked over at Armstrong as he looked down at the ground still weeping before walking over to him and sitting next to him.

"Are you okay Armstrong?" I asked only getting a nod from him. I observed him again before I was I was totally sure that I had seen him like this before.

"It's that nightmare again...isn't it?"

Armstrong nodded.

"The one with Nathan?"

He nodded once more.

"How long have you been having it?" I asked

"Just tonight... but I haven't had it sense you helped me get rid of it..." Armstrong answered looking up at me.

"Is it not working anymore?" I asked thinking about the strategy I told him to get rid of the nightmare.

"No...It worked for so long but it's not anymore" Armstrong answered looking down again

"I think you should see him"

Armstrong looked up at me shocked before sighing and dropping his head yet again.

"I-I'm not sure if I can Lydia..."

"You haven't see him in at least two years, it'd be good for you, for both of you"

"Lydia I-I can't..." Armstrong sighed looking outside at Candu.

I looked between him and Candu and back again before I realized something.

"You haven't told him yet...have you?"

Armstrong turned his attention from Candu back to me before sighing and shaking his head.

"Why haven't you?"

"I-I just can't tell Candu about him...I'm not sure how he'll take it" Armstrong said before looking over at his mate again.

"You have to tell him Armstrong, you have to tell him about your first mate"

Sirius's POV

It was awhile before Mommy and Daddy Armstrong came out. The whole time I was playing with Cole and Stephon they were the only ones, besides Hutch, who didn't seem to have a problem with me.

"Did you guys finish?" Candu asked as he took a seat next to Daddy Armstrong.

"Yeah..." Armstrong answered looking at Lydia.

"And?" Leon asked

"We're leaving..." Armstrong answered getting a nod from Lydia.

"WHAT, WHY?" I burst out.

I just got a father and now he's going to leave me and mommy?

"I have to Sirius...I don't want to but I have to" Daddy Armstrong answered

"But...I-I don't want you to" I pleaded as I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Sirius I told him to" Mommy said

"But why?" I asked again

"I have to visit someone..." Daddy Armstrong said as he put his head under Candu's.

"W-will you come back?"

"I'm not sure Sirius..."

I ran up to my father and hugged him as tight as I can while I cried into his pelt. I didn't want my father to leave I had such a bad one and Armstrong was the one I considered to be my Dad, I don't want him to leave.

"Daddy please don't leave" I begged crying into his pelt.

I felt everyone looking at me as I pleaded for my father to not leave me and Mommy, but I didn't care all I wanted was for him to stay with us and we could be one big happy family like Mommy always talked about.

"Sirius..." I heard Daddy start but he didn't finish his sentence because of a loss of words.

"Why don't you go with them Sirius?" Lydia suggested.

Everyone, including myself, looked at Mommy after her suggesting with weird looks before Mommy continued.

"If Armstrong will allow you to of course"

"B-but Lydia what about you?" Daddy asked

"I'll be fine by myself, just go with them Sirius all the way to Armstrong's pack, you can come back after your done okay?"

I smiled and wagged my tail at the thought of going on an adventure with my god-fa..well father and his friends.

"Can I Daddy? Can I?"

Armstrong's POV

I looked at Sirius seeing him with a pup like smile while wagging his tail. I looked from Sirius to my brother who was shaking his head pleading me to say no, I looked over at Cyrus to see he was doing the same thing.

"Okay Sirius...you can come with us" I said smiling after words.

"NOOOOOOOO" Cyrus and Leon sighed meanwhile Hutch smiled and rubbed both of there backs.

"YES THANK YOU DADDY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sirius cheered hugging me.

"Your welcome Sirius" I said smiling at my god-son.

There was an awkward silence around the whole group, except for Leon and Cyrus who were moaning and groaning the entire time at the fact that Sirius would be coming with us, before Hutch decided to speak up for everyone.

"When are we going to leave?" He asked still holding my brother close as he groaned and stared at Sirius.

"I guess as soon as we can...if that's okay with you Lydia" I answered looking towards Lydia.

"Of course, all of you can leave when your ready" Lydia said giving us all a smile.

"Can we go right now?!" Sirius asked wagging his tail.

"Umm sure if thats okay with everyone else" I answered looking at everyone before they nodded in agreement.

"Come on lets go!" Sirius said running along the trail.

"WAIT SIRIUS!" Lydia called out calling her son back.

Sirius rolled his eyes before walking back towards his mom only to have her kiss his forehead and lick his cheek.

"Please be careful okay?" Lydia asked worrying for her son.

"Okay Mom, I promise" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes as he recieved affection from his Mother.

"And you'll take care of him won't you Armstrong?" Lydia asked looking at me.

"Of course Lydia, I promise I'll take care of him" I answered looking at my god-son, who looked straight back at me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Wanna lead the way to the tracks Sirius?" I asked making his tail wag

"Sure!" Sirius answered before running ahead of us, then looking back "Come on! Are we going or not?"

While Hutch took Leon and Cyrus over to Sirius, I turned towards Lydia along with Candu.

"Thank you Lydia...for everything"

"No need to thank me, all of you helped me get better, I should be thanking you" Lydia replied giving her famous heartfelt smile that even I had to emit made me feel good at this time.

"Your welcome I guess..." I replied rubbing the back of my head

"But we have to thank you for letting us stay here!" Cole said walking up to Lydia along with Stephon.

"As I said no problem, anything to help someone out, just please look after Sirius"

"We will, right Cole?" Stephon said looking towards Cole.

"Of course, we won't let anything bad happen to him" Cole replied giving Lydia a smile.

"Thank you two, and may I give you two a piece of advice?" Lydia asked before getting nods from both of the males "You might want to tell each other about your feelings for the other soon, before they find some one else that is"

Lydia's words made both of there faces light up red from embarrassment as they tried to find something to say in response. I smirked at them before turning back at Lydia.

"I guess this is good-bye then" I said before hugging one of my old time friend.

"Just please take care of Sirius, bring him back safe" Lydia requested.

"I promise I will, and you know me"

"I know, 'you never break your promises' " Lydia said quoting me.

"Good bye Lydia"

"Good bye Armstrong, goodbye Candu, and to you two as well" Lydia said turning towards, the still blushing and lost for words, Cole and Stephon.

"GOOD BYE MOM!" Sirius said from on top of the hill as he looked down at us.

"GOOD BYE SIRIUS, BE CAREFUL" Lydia said

"I WILL MOM, I PROMISE" Sirius replied giving his mother a smile as we walked up to where the said wolf was.

"Okay come on, Let's go!" Sirius said running ahead of everyone and in the direction of the train tracks.

"Can we just dump him some where?" Leon asked making me glare at him in response "Ugh fine" Leon sighed before we ran after my, obviously excited, god-son.

"Are we heading to your old pack Armstrong?" Hutch asked

"Yeah...but we have to make one last stop first" I answered

"Where would that be?" Candu asked as we ran side by side

I took a minute to answer as I remember Lydia insisting for me to visit Nathan so I could try and get rid of the nightmare I already knew was going to come back tonight. I don't want to go back there, so many memories, the good...and the bad, that I just didn't want to try and remember and when I go back there I know I have to tell Candu. As I continued to run after Sirius, my train of thought was interrupted by Stephon with a question.

"What did she mean tell each other about our feelings?"

**Hmmmmm I wonder who Nathan is? Don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter, and just a heads up the next chapter might be the longest yet. Please Review and check out the Poll and...**

**Until Next Time.**


	13. Old Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Sirius's POV

I was sitting next to Stephon and Cole as we waited for Daddy to tell us when to get off some place. Spaz was trying to open a crate to see if there was food in it, he seemed to be having difficulty of course. Leon and Hutch were talking and cuddling on the farthest side of the crate, Candu was watching Daddy as he looked outside of the train cart and out to the passing trees and scenery.

I sighed to myself as I laid down and put my head on top of my paws looking around to see if there was anything to do, apparently getting Cole's attention when I did it.

"Bored Sirius?"

I sighed once again before looking up at him and nodding.

"Well then maybe you should do something to pass the time" Stephon said from my other side.

"But there's nothing to do!" I sighed

"Come on there's always something to do" Cole replied, thats right I forgot...he's an Omega like Mommy. There always cheerful.

"Okay then, name one"

"Well...you could always help out Cyrus" Stephon suggested pointing over to the wolf as he started ramming the crate.

I glared at Stephon at the suggestion and he smiled.

"Okay, maybe something else?" He asked, rhetorically.

"How about we go look in the other carts?" Cole suggested, making my tail wag.

"COULD WE?" I asked looking at the two wolves.

Both of the wolves smiled and chuckled at my excitement before nodding.

"But you should ask your god-father first" Cole brought up.

I looked over at Daddy to see him starring at the forest and scenery passing by as Candu seemed to be trying to find out what Daddy was looking for.

"Okay I'll ask him" I replied walking over to Daddy and Candu.

I walked up behind the two wolves trying to decide what to say before I got an idea. I leaned my upper half of my body down before leaping forward and landing on Daddy's head, spooking him a bit, when he looked up to see it was me he chuckled and smiled.

"Hey Sirius" He said

"Hey Daddy, can I go explore the other carts?" I asked looking down at him.

"Sirius...I'm not sure your mother told me to keep you safe..."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaass ssssseeeee Daddy? I'll be really careful" I pleaded

"He'll have us watching him as well" Cole spoke up getting a nod from Stephon.

Daddy looked between me and the two other wolves before sighing to himself and nodding in approval

"Thanks Daddy!" I cheered hugging the back of his neck.

"Just be careful will you?"

"I promise Daddy" I thanked before running over to where Cole and Stephon were.

Stephon's POV

"Okay he said yes!" Sirius cheered as he ran up to us.

"Good now we'll have to climb the box's too actually get there..." I said looking at the piled up boxes that lead up to a open space at the top of the cart which looked like it could be just big enough for the three of us to get out.

"Can I come?!"

I turned around to see Cyrus behind us, wagging his tail and smiling.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I said making Cyrus's ears go flat against his head.

"Why not?" He whined

"YOU ALMOST KILL ME EVERYTIME WE GO SOMEWHERE TOGETHER" I answered

"Please? I promise to not cause any trouble, I'm just soooooooooooo bored in here. Please?" Cyrus pleaded

I looked back at Cole and Sirius to see both shrug there shoulders and nod in approval. I sighed and rolled my eyes before looking at Cyrus.

"Fine...you can come" I replied

"THANKS STEPHON!" Cyrus thanked hugging me.

"Just...stay out of trouble, we don't want Sirius getting hurt" I said standing there as he hugged me.

"Okay I won't hurt anyone, I promise!" Cyrus said departing from the hug.

"Now how are we going to get Sirius up there?" Cole asked looking at the opening at the top of the cart.

"Well we could always carry him" I suggested

"Why can't I...?" Sirius started when he was interrupted by Cyrus.

"I'm not carrying him!" Cyrus said

"Wasn't planning on letting you" I replied

"I will!" Cole offered

"Okay Cole, ready Sirius?" I asked looking down at where Sirius USED to be.

"HEY YOU THREE COMING?"

I looked up at the opening to see Sirius standing on the outside of the cart and looking down at us wagging his tail and smiling.

"When did he get up there?" I asked wondering how the pup was already out the cart.

"Who knows? Come on!" Cyrus said in excitement as he to hoped on the boxes and joined Sirius outside.

Cole and I exchanged looks before we to leaped from box to box until we were able to jump out of the cart and onto the top of it.

"COME ON!" Sirius said jumping from one cart to the other with ease before hoping into a cart

"He sure is energetic isn't he?" I asked getting nods from the other two wolves before we followed Sirius into the cart he was in.

Cole's POV

Once myself and the other's were in the cart we started to look around and saw that there where a few crates here and there and it didn't seem to different from the other one...just older.

"Well this looks similar" Cyrus said looking around

"Come on there has to be something exciting..." Stephon said as he readied to jump back out of the cart.

"Wait there might be some food in these crates!" Cyrus suggested jumping down and exploring the crates.

"Wait Cyrus that's probably a bad idea" I said only to be ignored by the curious wolf as he examined the crates.

"Hey I think I might have found something!" Cyrus said scratching at a crate like a pup would when he was hungry.

"Cyrus just wait until we stop, it's not going to be much longer before we have to stop and get off" Stephon suggested walking up to the said wolf.

"B-but there's something right in here!" Cyrus whined clawing at the crate.

Stephon looked at Sirius and I before sighing and looking back at Cyrus.

"Fine..."

Cyrus grew a smile before he and Stephon started to do the thing natural in this situation, ram the thing.

Sirius took a seat next to me before laying down and waiting for the two to finish. I looked down at him and he smiled.

"Hey Cole can I ask you a question?" He asked

"Yeah sure, go ahead" I answered with a smile

"How come you and Stephon don't kiss like Daddy and Candu?"

I blushed at the question looking down at Sirius as he had a innocent face on while looking up at me.

"W-why would you think he and I would kiss?" I asked nervous about the whole situation.

"You two are mates aren't you?" Sirius asked cocking his head to the side.

I blushed even more when he asked that. Mates with Steph...I could only imagine it, what would it be like if we were mates?

"No,no,no Steph and I are just friends...only friends" I answered looking over at the wolf as he and Cyrus rammed the crate. I watched as he moved and how his muscles moved and flexed as he showed his strength by breaking the crate, and I had to emit it was rather impressive they way his body moved like that made me constantly stare at him, not to mention his fur. His fur reminded me of the ground after a heavy blizzard, pure white, and his eyes were just as impressive, bright yellow eyes that when ever I looked into them I would get lost just by the mere sight of them, thankfully he hasn't noticed it...well not yet anyways. I would be a total lier if I said I haven't thought about Steph and I being more than just friends.

Sirius looked between Steph and I before smiling and turning his attention towards me.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smile, although it looked more like a grin from my perspective.

"Yes Sirius, Steph and I are just friends"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigg ggggghhhhtttt" He said giving me a wink.

I was about to reply to his sarcastic comment when there was a huge cracking sound from where Steph and Cyrus were. I turned to see them as they broke through the crate.

"Hey we did it!" Cyrus cheered as he and Steph looked into the box.

After they stuck there noses inside of the crate, I heard a yelp a second later from both of the wolves. They stuck there heads out of the crate and started yelping and running in circles before rubbing there paws against there muzzles.

"What happened?" I asked.

"DAMN IT HURTS GET EM' OUT!" Cyrus whined rubbing his paws against his muzzle.

Sirius and I ran up to the two wolves as they whined and cried. I looked from the two wolves to inside the crate to find a porcupine standing there in the corner with it's quills raised high. I turned back to the two wolves to see there muzzles covered in quills from, what I was guessing, was the same porcupine.

"So Spaz you did it again?" Sirius asked grinning

"Shut up twerp!" Cyrus cried rubbing his muzzle and accidently touching the quills causing him to yelp.

"Don't touch them, your only going to make it worse" Sirius replied

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Steph asked fidgeting as he tried to resist the urge to try and pull out the quills.

"I don't know" Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

"Cole you wouldn't happen to know how to get rid of them would you?" Cyrus asked.

I shook my head wishing that I could do something to help my friends in there current predicament.

"HEY YOU GUYS DONE IN THERE YET?!"

My ears perked up at the sound of Leon's voice as he and Hutch jumped into the cart along with us.

"Geez I never knew you four would take so long just to explo..." Leon stopped his sentence when he saw the four of us, including Steph and Cyrus with the quill covered muzzles. Leon's face grew a smile before he burst out laughing, causing Steph to growl.

"Well, well, well" Leon said, grinning at Steph.

"What happened?" Hutch asked worried.

"Spaz and Stephon got there muzzles covered in porcupine quills" Sirius answered pointing at the two wolves.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get them out would you?" I asked.

Hutch and Leon both shook there heads before Hutch came over to Cyrus and examined the quills.

"They seem pretty bad..."

"They are...and they hurt like hell" Cyrus whined "Can't you just take them out?"

Hutch, hesitantly, grabbed a hold of a quill on Cyrus's muzzle and pulled on it. Cyrus instantly started to cry out as the quill was pulled out. I didn't know much about porcupine quills but I did know that they were barbed and that pulling them out hurt A LOT.

"That's one" Hutch sighed

"Yeah...out of like 50!" Cyrus whined looking down at his quill covered muzzle.

"We don't have time to get them all out, Armstrong says we're getting close to the place" Leon replied turning around "Come on we'll get them out later"

Leon then jumped from crate to crate before jumping out of the train cart. I helped Steph and Cyrus up before we also jumped out of the cart along with Sirius and Hutch.

Candu's POV

"What happened to you two?" I asked looking at Cyrus and Stephon's muzzles.

"Spaz did it again!" Sirius burst out from the top of my mates head.

"Well...yeah basically" Stephon sighed getting a chuckle from Leon.

"Remind me I owe Cyrus one for this" Leon said looking at Hutch.

Hutch looked back at Leon before glaring at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Love that isn't something to say about someone in pain" Hutch scolded making Leon's ears go flat against his head "Now apologize" Hutch added, sounding like a mother talking to a pup in my opinion.

"But I..." Leon started but was interrupted my Hutch nipping at his shoulder playfully "I-I...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Hutch asked

Leon looked at Stephon to see him grinning, my guess was he was enjoying Leon having to apologize to him. Leon growled and sighed before turning his head away from Stephon's gaze.

"I'm sorry for...picking on you" Leon said quietly, so quiet that I could barely hear him.

"Well thank you for that apology" Stephon thanked growing a smile despite his muzzle being covered in quills.

Leon was about to reply when Hutch drew him into a passionate kiss and he melted into it, completely forgetting about the fight with Stephon. I rolled my eyes and turned to my mate to see him looking out the carts door with a dull look on his face as Sirius, who was still on his head, was smiling and wagging his tail as he enjoyed the new scenery.

I, curiously, walked over to him and nuzzled his neck with my head receiving a look from Armstrong as he smiled and nuzzled back.

"Are you going to tell me why we're here yet?" I asked licking his cheek.

"Not yet love...there's still something I need to do before I tell you" Armstrong sighed looking out the door again.

"We're here..." He said before looking up at Sirius "Hold on tight will ya Sirius? I don't want you falling off"

"Okay Daddy I promise" Sirius said as he braced himself for the jump from on top of my mates head.

"Okay this is where we get off everyone" Armstrong said turning around to the rest of the group.

"Can we get these out first...please?" Cyrus begged whining as he pawed at the barbs in his muzzle.

"We'll get them out when find the place okay?" Armstrong offered receiving a slow nod from the whining wolf as he tenderly rubbed his quill covered muzzle.

Armstrong, Sirius and I turned to the open door and jumped out with the rest of our little group.

Cyrus's POV

Once everyone was out of the train cart we gathered around and made sure we had everyone with us. Unfortunately, Sirius was still on Armstrong's head smiling and wagging his tail as usual as he looked around the new scenery. But I had more important things to worry about than my grudge with Sirius. Currently, I had a face full of quills that I NEEDED to get out! I whined and whimpered as I continued to paw at the quills, only to get scolded once again by Sirius.

"I told you your only going to make it worse!" Sirius said from on top of Armstrong's head as he adjusted himself so his small paws were just over Armstrong's eyebrows

"Shut up, I'll do what I want"

"Isn't that what got you those quills in there first place?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side only having me glare at him as a response.

"What are we doing here?" Hutch asked.

"Just visiting..." Armstrong sighed turning around and walking away.

"Are we supposed to follow?" Leon asked

"Well I am" Candu answered as he ran after Armstrong.

"Me to!" Stephon agreed as he and Cole ran after Armstrong as well, I don't know what it is about them but they seem...close. Always together where ever they go. Eh it was probably nothing.

"Well I'm gonna go to I guess" I said as I started walking after the others before Hutch grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't you want me to get the quills out first?"

"As much as I want them out, no, I don't want to get lost and meet another Sirius" I answered as the three of us followed the others.

Candu's POV

As I followed my mate I saw him look all around, making me wonder what he was doing. Sirius was also looking around, but I think he was just enjoying the new found scenery. I walked up to my mate and licked his cheek. Armstrong looked at me and smiled before nuzzling me. When I was about to lean in and kiss him, Sirius jumped from Armstrong's head to on top of mine, making me glare up at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Switching! Mommy said I should get to know both of my Daddies! Your head is shorter to the ground and easier to hold on to!" Sirius answered chuckling as he moved around comfortably.

"Get. Off." I growled shaking my head to try and get the little twerp off.

"Awwwwww why? I like it up here!" Sirius cheered as he laid his head on top of mine comfortably.

"I swear Sirius if you don't get off..." I was about to finish my sentence when Armstrong came up and kissed me, effectively stopping my sentence.

"You two look so cute together like that" He said breaking apart from the passionate kiss.

I smiled at him, so did Sirius as he wagged his tail rapidly before settling himself on my head. I REALLY didn't want him up there, I hate pups, so needy and whiney. But I decided to stick through it for Armstrong and Lydia's sake. I put on a fake smile and looked up at Sirius, who smiled back and looked ahead as he enjoyed the ride on my head. Meanwhile, Armstrong stopped suddenly.

"What is it love?"

I turned to see my love looking at a tree, he looked up and down it before he walked around it and stopped at the opposite side. He looked at the middle of the tree, more like staring at it, before I saw a single tear fall from his eye.

I walked over to my mate and licked his tear away before he buried his head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around Armstrong and held him close, I looked up at the tree and saw a heart scratched right in the middle of the bark, inside the heart, there was an giant N+A scratched in neatly with absolutely no flaws in it's writing.

'N+A?' I thought to my self looking down at my mate who was still staring at the heart as tears slowly went down his face.

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S WRONG?"

I looked back at the road and saw Stephon and Cole running up to us. Stephon's muzzle however was still covered in quills but a small amount of blood as well.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh this? Sirius was right, we really shouldn't mess with the quills" He answered looking down at his muzzle.

"What's wrong Army?" Cole asked, using his nickname he gave my mate.

Armstrong didn't answer for awhile as he continued to stare at the insignia carved into the tree. Once he was ready to answer, he sniffled and wiped his tears away before kissing my cheek and getting out of my arms.

"Yeah...I'm fine" He answered looking at the insignia once more before walking back onto the trail, his head held low and with his tail dropped low as well.

Stephon and Cole walked up to me and observed the bark along with me and Sirius.

"Daddy what does 'N+A' mean?" Sirius asked from on top of my head. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with questioning eyes, Ugh why was he all of a sudden calling me 'Daddy'?

"Does the 'A' mean Armstrong?" Stephon asked

"Maybe...but who's 'N'?" Cole asked getting a shrug from everyone else.

Who was 'N'? I couldn't think of anyone I knew who's name started with an 'N' maybe it was someone from my loves old pack, but still, why was Armstrong's name and someone else's inside of a heart? We haven't even done that yet!

"I don't know, I'm going to go ask Armstrong" I announced running after my mate, with Sirius still on my head cheering for me to go faster, I swear if it wasn't so important that I find my mate I would throw this kid off my head.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Cole cried out

"You guys get those quills out of Stephon's muzzle, so we don't have to deal with them later" I shouted back.

"How do we do that?" Stephon asked

"Like this" Cole answered

I turned my head to see where I was running but the sudden yelps were enough to tell me what was going on behind me. With Sirius on my head, I ran after my mate with two things in my mind, who was this 'N'? And how did Armstrong know him? Little did I know I would find out sooner than I thought, once I found my mate.

Armstrong's POV

Everything reminded me of him, the trees that we walked past, the one tree we wrote our initials in. I knew where I was walking to, I didn't want to see it but I knew I should, I promised him I would come back and visit, and now I was here to complete that promise and hopefully get rid of the nightmare before I fell back asleep, I couldn't even sleep last night. When Candu wished me goodnight I stayed up, the whole time thinking I couldn't fall asleep, I can't see that nightmare again, not again.

As I neared the place I didn't want to go, I heard a sudden shout from above me, my ears twitched up as I knew the voice and I grew a smile on my face.

"ARMSTRONG!"

I looked up to be greeted by a sudden dark object flying down and perching on my shoulder, just like old times. I looked on my shoulder to see a female bird sitting on my shoulder, more specifically, she was a snow owl but that didn't matter right now, it's been more than a year sense I've seen her, and I couldn't believe she was still here!

"ABIGAIL! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!" I asked nuzzling my old time friend, who was like three times my age.

"Now Armstrong how many times do I have to tell you about calling me Abigail?" She scolded

Oh yeah thats right she hates her name.

"Sorry Momma" I corrected winking at her to show that I still remembered.

Abigail smiled at me before tucking in her talons and walking throughout the top of my body, from the top of my head to the base of my tail.

"You've been taking good care of yourself, have you been keeping a good diet going?" She asked, sounding like her old motherly self.

"Yes Ma-am " I answered nodding my head to her.

Abigail jumped down and circled me a few times before stopping at my face and making me lower my head and open my jaws to her, after an inspection she closed my jaws and smiled.

"You look like you haven't aged a day, you've gotten taller though" She said before she looked towards my chest.

"Where did you get that scar?" She asked outlining the X with her wing.

"Long story, where are the kids? Are they still here to?" I asked looking around in the trees and sky to see if I could find the kids, hopefully they wouldn't tackle me like they used to.

"No, the only one still around is Siegfried and he still, unfortunately, hasn't found anyone to roost with" Abigail answered

"Wow, really? But Siegfried is such a good guy! Why wouldn't anyone want to start a family with him?" I asked remembering the youngest out of all of the kids.

"You know Siegfried, he's always to shy when it comes to meeting new people, especially when it comes to talking with females"

"Yeah...I know" I sighed, it was a shame Siegfried was always my favorite out of Abigail's kids.

"Now enough about me and the kids, how are you doing?" She asked flying up and perching on my shoulder.

"I'm amazing! I have a mate and a new place to call home!" I answered getting a smile out of her as she switched from one shoulder to the other.

"What's his name? It is a male right? What's your new home like? Is it comfortable? What's this place called? Are you making friends?" She asked continuously, switching from shoulder to shoulder with each question.

"Umm Candu, he is a male, Its amazing, yes I have a den with my mate, Jasper Park and yes I have a lot of friends" I answered smiling before she wrapped her wings around me in her equivalent of a hug.

"Thats amazing news Armstrong! I'm happy you've moved on sense...you know"

I lowered my head, Abigail was the reason I met Nathan now that I think about it. I looked up at her to see her looking back at me with the same look.

"You still miss him don't you?" She asked

"Yeah...C-can I see him?" I asked getting a nod from her.

Abigail flew off of my shoulder and slowly flew just above me slow enough were I could walk and follow her. I felt her look back at me, I just kept my head lowered to the ground, Abigail was like my second mother and I didn't want her to see me like this, I just couldn't look her in the eye's and show her that her so called 'adoptive son' had the same look on his face as when he left to get away from this place. I couldn't let her look at me in this stage.

There was an awkward silence the whole way towards Nathan as I remembered all of the past events. They hit me like the wind that blew over my fur, and as I got closer all they did was come back more vivid. I felt like it was still that time, I felt like I was still with Nathan about a year and a half ago.

Then we were here. As soon as we came into the small clearing, all of my memories hit me at once, making me feel light-headed, I dared to look up. Every centimeter of the sight made pain hit my heart. Once my head was completely up I saw it.

Right there in front of me was my old den, it was just a sudden cave out in the middle of nowhere making a slightly perfect dome out of rock and a cave entrance, which was now over grown with vines and flowers. I looked at my old home, the memories of when I first found it with Nathan, when we laid inside of it together and the rest of the good times together. I felt tears fall from my chin as they hit the ground. Abigail, who landed on my shoulder, was staring at the den as well.

"He loved you, you know that" She brought up looking at me.

"Yeah...I know and I loved him" I replied taking a few steps towards the den.

"Armstrong, I don't think thats a good idea, you remember the last time you stepped inside" She brought up.

"I have to" I said taking another step forward before...

"ARMSTRONG!/DADDY!"

I turned around to see Candu, with Sirius on top of his head, running towards me. I smiled as Candu ran up and drew me in for a hug, making Abigail fly off my shoulder and having her stand on the ground.

"Don't run off like that again love, you worried me" Candu said before drawing me in for a kiss.

As we kissed my fears went away and I wrapped my arms around Candu's neck. I felt Sirius jump off and take a seat next to me as we continued to kiss, that is until it was interrupted.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Abigail mused watching us.

I broke the kiss and smiled at my 'second mother' as Candu held me close.

"Love who is this?" Candu asked as he brushed a paw up and down my back, effectively calming me.

"Oh honey this is Abigail, she's like my second mother, and Abigail this is Candu my mate" I answered stepping aside for the two to talk.

"Oh so your my little Armstrong's mate huh?" She asked walking around and inspecting Candu like she did me.

"Your little Armstrong huh?" Candu asked rhetorically before winking at me and causing me to blush.

"Hmmm short yet muscular, legs are strong and stubby, body is lean..." Abigail then grabbed Candu's jaw and forced it open to view his mouth "...teeth are clean and nicely sharpened. Yup! Over all he's a nice young wolf" She said, releasing my mate's jaw.

"Uhhhhhh okay, thanks I guess" Candu replied taking as seat near me and Sirius.

"She does that, she's amazingly accurate when she does though" I brought up before Abigail noticed Sirius sitting next to me.

"Awwwwwwwww and what an adorable little pup, what's your name?" Abigail asked as she flew over to Sirius.

" 'Little?' " Sirius growled, crap.

"Umm this is Sirius, he's my god-son" I answered pulling Sirius close in a effort to calm him down.

"Awwwwwww Sirius, what a nice name for a pup your age, I'm guessing 6 months or so?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah...how did you know that?" Candu asked

"I told you, she's amazingly accurate" I answered

"THATS COOL! So you can tell a lot about wolves from just looking at them?!" Sirius asked wagging his tail.

"It takes some observation, but yeah, you can tell a lot about someone from the way they walk eat and do when they talk." Abigail answered smiling down at the pup.

"THATS SO COOL! Can you teach me that?" Sirius asked walking around Abigail in an attempt to mimic her, only to have her laugh.

"It takes a lot of practice and an open mind before you can actually attempt to know that much about others" She answered her gaze following Sirius as he walked around her.

"But I'm open minded! I promise!" Sirius begged stopping in front of the old owl and getting into a playful stance.

Abigail laughed at Sirius's comment. As Candu, Sirius and Abigail got to know each other my eyes averted to the den for a moment, I felt a sudden surge of sadness go through me as the memories hit me like electricity. Deciding I should just get it over, I got up and looked over at my mate, god-son and second mother, seeing that they were still in deep conversation. Before taking a step forward, only to have the memories bombard me more with each step. Soon I was directly in front of the den. The image of Nathan and I laying down and enjoying the sun set and the moon rise before falling asleep warmed my heart as I took the last few steps into the den.

**Hmmmm I wonder what will happen once he sees Nathan? Sorry for the cliffhanger, I decided that I should put the story about Nathan in the next chapter sense it's going to be a long one. But don't worry it will be here soon :) so as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	14. Nathan and Armstrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Armstrong's POV

I took the last few steps before I was smack dap in the middle of my old den, I looked around at the familiar surroundings before lying down and silently crying to myself. All of the happy memories were useless now, yet here I am crying to myself wishing there were more before we ran out of time together. Why? Why did we have to leave our den on that damn day?

_Flashback/Armstrong's POV _

_"I hope your right Byron" I said to myself as I laid my head on my paws, watching the tree's passing by as I tried to find a place to call home, the words Byron said were still ringing in my mind as I memorized what he want me to do._

_"Find a home, find a mate then go back and tell him how my life is" I said out loud to myself "Wonder how long that will take" I asked myself rolling my eyes, I really need to stop talking to myself._

_I sighed before rolling on my back and trying to distract myself but the same thing kept coming to mind. I was kicked out of my own pack because I was gay. The memories of my father beating me before kicking me out of my own pack kept squirming there way into my brain, making me regret ever being gay. Ugh why did I have to be born like this? I just find males attractive and I feel like I'm the only one out there! Is that what I'm to do? Live my life alone for the rest of my pitiful existence? Thats what I feel like I should do, just wander the rest of my life, traveling from pack to pack and try to find a place that they will accept me? Why can't I just get lucky and find someone who loves me as much as I love him?_

_"HELP PLEASE!" _

_I rolled back so I was on my stomach and saw a white owl flying along the train, looking at me, judging from her voice I'm guessing she is female._

_"Ummm hey there" I said _

_"CAN YOU HELP? MY FRIEND HE'S CAUGHT IN A HUMAN'S TRAP" She begged _

_"I'm not sure..." I sighed, I should really start looking for a new home._

_"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU" She cried _

_I sighed in defeat, although I hate my dad, he always taught me to help those in need and judging from her tone she was serious about her friend._

_"Okay show me where he is" I replied before jumping out of the moving train, almost losing my footing in the process._

_"Thank sir, he's this way!" She said leading me into the forest as I followed, with caution._

_As I followed the female owl, I looked around the area, it was rather nice and everything appeared to be in perfect shape, the grass was the perfect shade of green, the flowers were in bloom, birds chirping. I could grow to like this place. _

_"He's just up ahead!" She called out from in front of me _

_I nodded and continued to follow her through the twisting trees and bushes before running into a small field where a few blooming flowers were getting blown all in one direction by the gentle breeze. In the middle of the field was a black and white figure, it was rather bigger than me, maybe about three inches or so, the black and white figure was standing on all four legs, except for one, which was caught in a bear trap! It's paw was bleeding profusely as it gnawed at the piece of metal, trying to break loose from the trap. _

_"That's him" The owl said before flying over to her apparent friend._

_"Abigail? I told you to leave, I'll get this myself" The figure said as he continued to gnaw at the metal._

_"Nathan I told you, you can't just gnaw out of it! You need someone's help!" The owl objected smacking the animal across his muzzle._

_"And who would that be? You?" He chuckled._

_"No, and you better stop using that tone on me, I brought someone who could help" She answered pointing towards that's my cue. _

_I walked over to them and got a better view of the figure, he was a wolf!_

_"YOU BROUGHT A WOLF?!" He asked yelling at the bird._

_"Nathan he was the first one I saw that could help here" The owl answered pointing at the trap with her wing._

_"ABIGAIL HE DOESN'T WANT TO HELP! KNOWING WOLVES HE'S JUST GOING TO ATTACK ME!" The so called 'Nathan' objected_

_"No he won't...I know it" The owl called 'Abigail' assured looking at me._

_"Umm hey there I'm Armstrong now just hold still and I'll..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before Nathan growled at me, making Abigail slap him over the muzzle._

_"Stop it Nathan! He came to help!" She objected making him stop growling but he continued to watch me carefully._

_"Fine but if he tries anything this wolf is going to lose a paw" He growled, making me a little intimidated._

_I gulped a bit before walking over to Nathan and looking down at his trapped paw. It was clearly broken, probably from his constant moving around, and the spikes of the bear trap were pretty deep into his skin. In short, this wasn't going to be easy to get him out of here. _

_"Well what's your prognosis wolf?" Nathan snorted, sounding aggravated._

_"It's pretty deep, it's going to hurt a lot once we try to remove your paw from the trap" I said looking up at him. _

_From this point of view, I got a really clear picture of Nathan. He looked down at me these really light blue eyes, so light that they almost looked white. His fur was both black and white, as I had originally saw, but now I could tell which parts of him were black and white. His paws were all white, they lead to black when it hit the middle of his paws and from there on most of his fur was black, in fact the only parts not black were his paws, part of his chest, and his muzzle._

_"I don't care, just help me pry it open" Nathan ordered as he took one side of the human trap into his mouth._

_I looked at him for a minute, deciding he was extremely nervous about being around me, I rolled my eyes at him before taking the other part of the human trap into my jaws. I, along with Nathan, pulled on the human trap in opposite directions. The sound of the metal grinding against metal sort of hurt my ears but I just couldn't let him stay here and die, so I did the natural thing and started to pull harder in my own direction. Meanwhile, Nathan was whimpering and grunting as he to pulled on his side of the trap. Before long, Nathan slipped his paw out of the trap and we both let go of the steel jaws, the sound making a loud scratch when metal hit metal._

_"See? I told you I could help" I grinned_

_Nathan licked his injured paw before glaring at me and snapping his jaws at me which startled me, before he lunged at me and pushed me down to the ground, with his jaws at my throat ._

_"NATHAN!" Abigail yelled as she was tried to push the wolf off of me._

_"WHAT? HE'S A WOLF! THEIR NOTHING BUT FILTHY MUTS!" Nathan replied holding me down with his none injured paw._

_"What are you talking about?! Your a wolf too!" I argued getting a glare from Nathan._

_"You idiot, I'm a dog, not some filthy wolf" He replied staring down at me._

_"A-A dog?" _

_I heard of dogs who were domesticated as pets to help humans with hunting and other things but I've never actually seen one! I thought dogs were supposed to be smaller than wolves, but this guy was even taller than me! _

_"Yes a dog, did I stutter?" He asked in a rhetorical tone_

_"Nathan get off of him now!" Abigail ordered glaring at the dog._

_Nathan looked down at me before huffing and lifting his paw from my chest._

_"Thanks..." I thanked as I got up and stood before the taller dog._

_"Good now thank him for helping you" Abigail ordered in a nicer tone._

_"What? But I..." Nathan stopped his sentence when Abigail gave him a dirty look "...thanks for...helping me" He said not showing his face._

_"Your welcome..." I replied feeling awkward about this whole situation._

_There was an awkward silence before Abigail, seeing that Nathan still needed help, turned to me._

_"Well sweetie would you like to stay with Nathan tonight?" _

_"WHAT?!" _

_Both Nathan and I looked at the bird, as if she was insane, Abigail then flew up on Nathan's shoulder and smiled. _

_"Nathan you owe this nice young wolf for saving your life, you should let him stay at your place, for one night at least" Abigail said looking down at the dog_

_Nathan was about to say something but then Abigail gave Nathan a stern look. The dog looked from Abigail back to me, he looked me over from head to toe, my guess was he was trying to see if I could be a threat._

_"Ugh...Fine, you can stay at my den, but for one night!" He added. I smiled at him, I was incredibly tired because of the train ride and not doing anything so I guess staying one night with this jerk wouldn't kill me._

_"Thanks Nathan" I said as I smiled and wagged my tail._

_Nathan didn't do anything in return and just turned the other direction, limping towards what I was guessing was the direction to his den. I eagerly followed him. Half way there, Abigail smiled and flew over to me before landing on my shoulder and looking at me._

_"I'm sorry for my friends rudeness, I'm Abigail and that big grouch over there is Nathan" Abigail introduced having Nathan huff from ahead of us._

_"Hi...I'm Armstrong, nice to meet you" I said, introducing myself with a smile._

_"Likewise, so Armstrong your an Omega, around 2 years old and your ear twitches whenever your nervous" Abigail announced _

_"W-what? How did you know that?" I asked_

_"Well your not that masculine like most Alpha's, your to young to be traveling by yourself yet your to old to just be worrying about playing games and well your ear twitched when you were pinned by Nathan...which also means your..." I cupped a paw over her mouth to shut her up before she said...gay._

_"How did you know?" I asked, making her smile._

_"It was obvious, you take care of yourself more than other wolves, judging from how your coat is all shiny and sleek, unlike most wolves who don't care. Plus it looks like you keep a well maintained diet to try and attract other males" She explained, keeping her voice down so Nathan couldn't hear._

_I turned wide eyed, how could she know that much about me from just looking at me? I mean it took my Dad most of my life to learn I was gay, and he didn't find out himself!_

_"That's just creepy how you know all of that..." I said looking at the strange owl._

_"Its a gift" She replied, smiling._

_The rest of the way towards Nathan's den, Abigail and I were getting to know each other, apparently she has three kids, Raphael, Tessa and Siegfried. All three were triplets and little trouble makers, except for Siegfried, he is constantly bullied by his brother and sister when ever Abigail isn't around. I'd have to meet them some time they sound like fun kids._

_Once we arrived at Nathan's den he almost fell to the ground, because of his bad leg, but I ran to his side and helped him steady himself. I got bit on the shoulder but I only winced a bit, I guess it was just a reflex for him. I smiled at him before helping him into his den, getting an irritated grunt as a response. Something told me he didn't like being helped, or maybe it was the fact I was a wolf and he was a dog, I wasn't really sure why he didn't like me but all I knew is that he didn't like me. _

_"Your side is over there wolf" Nathan said pointing to the far side of the den._

_"Where will you be sleeping?" I asked looking at the injured dog._

_"Over there" He answered pointing in the opposite direction of the cave from where I'm sleeping._

_"Well now that you two are making friends..." Abigail started in a sarcastic tone before hopping off my shoulder and flying to the entrance of the den "I better be getting home to the kids" _

_"You aren't staying?" I asked afraid that Nathan would attack me in the middle of the night._

_"No you two seem to be getting along well enough, I'll stop by in the morning to see your alive, Goodnight you two!" She laughed before flying off._

_"B-but..." _

_"Stop whining wolf, I'm going to bed and you better stay on your side" i warned before limping over to his spot and laying down._

_I sighed before walking over to my spot and laying down as well. I looked over at Nathan and saw him licking his still injured paw, wincing every once and a while, I continued to watch for a bit until Nathan looked at me with his light blue eyes and I smiled back, only to have him grunt and turn around so I was facing his back. I was about to turn around myself when I caught sight of how muscular he was, his haunches were nice and high and his legs were rather impressive in their girth, not to mention his height. I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out of my head but I just kept finding myself checking out the, bigger than average, dog. I was finally able to collect my thoughts and force myself to turn around, so our backs were facing each other, before blushing to myself. I guess he is...kinda...cute. _

_Two weeks later_

_It's been two weeks sense I've met Nathan and Abigail, although she insists I call her Momma. I met her kids, Raphael, Tessa and Siegfried, and boy was I right, they are fun kids! They learned to trust me enough that whenever they see me they fly down and tackle me with hugs. Raphael was the eldest, he was the real trouble maker, he is the rudest, and loudest, of his siblings. Meanwhile, Tessa was the whiney one, being the second eldest, but was almost as much of a trouble maker as Raphael. In fact, the only one that doesn't cause trouble is Siegfried! Siegfried is the shy one of the triplets, causing him to be constantly picked on by his two siblings, however he is my favorite sense he likes to spend the most time with me, he even has his own spot on my shoulder that he likes to perch on._

_All in all, I gained a second mother and as the kids tell me I also gain two brothers and a sister. Everyone seemed to except me, except for Nathan that is. He still is sceptic about me staying with him but I insisted that I stay until that leg of his gets better. Unfortunately, that didn't help, whenever I came back from a hunt, he would make me drop what ever I caught for him at the cave entrance and take at least ten steps back before he got up and took the catch inside without so much as a thank you._

_I asked Abigail, or Momma as she told me to call her, why he was such a jerk and she told be it was because he was a hunting dog. Nathan was an excellent hunting dog but he was unfortunately beaten when ever he failed to catch something, deciding he didn't want that life anymore, Nathan left his master and started hunting for himself, when he soon met Abigail and the kids and settled down here._

_The real reason I stayed was that I guess I felt his pain, being beaten then leaving your home to try and find somewhere else. I just felt like if I was hurt I'd want someone to help me get better and I was determined to try and get him back to full health before I left. But still it would have been much easier if he wasn't such a jerk!_

_I was currently coming back from a successful hunt with a large piece of meat in my mouth. I had a smile plastered on my face from being able to get this meat all by myself, thank wolf that I actually listened to my Dad when he taught Leon and I how to hunt. _

_"Hopefully Nathan will like this" I said out loud, my own voice being muffled by the piece of meat in my mouth._

_"HEY BIG BROTHER!" _

_I sighed to myself at the voice before being tackled by three little white objects._

_"Hey Raphael, Tessa, Siegfried" I said as I stood there and was greeted with hugs and squeaks from the three owl chicks._

_"Big brother did you catch that all by yourself?!" Tessa asked from on top of my head._

_"Yes Tessa" I answered looking up at her._

_"Are you going to give that to Nathan?!" Raphael asked from my tail._

_"Yes Raphael" I answered switching my gaze from Tessa to her brother._

_"Is Nathan going to get better soon?!" Tessa asked, this time from my left shoulder._

_"I hope so Tessa" I answered as I continued walking towards Nathan's den._

_As usual, the two siblings talked and asked me questions as I walked, Siegfried staying quiet like usual as he stayed perch on my right shoulder. I smiled at him and he gave a slight smile back._

_"Hey big brother?" Raphael asked from on top of my head._

_"Yes Raphael?" I asked_

_"What does 'gay' mean?" Raphael asked, making me almost drop the meat in my mouth before I got a better grip._

_"W-where did you hear that word?" I asked looking at the eldest owl chick._

_"Mommy told us you were gay" Tessa answered _

_Ugh I'll have to talk to her about this._

_"So what does it mean?" Siegfried asked, dang, even he was curious._

_"Ummm...gay is when...one male are attracted to other males and not females" I answered, blushing hard from embarrassment._

_"So you like other males big brother?" Raphael asked_

_"Yeah...pretty much"_

_"Do you like Nathan?!" All three asked _

_"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled making a few birds from nearby trees take off._

_"Then why do you worry about him so much?" Tessa asked_

_"He's just a friend...well not even a friend...I don't know what he is" I answered, talking to myself more than the triplets._

_"Are you two going to start dating?!" Raphael asked, excited, in a mere second I found all three siblings perched on my head looking down at me._

_"NO! I don't even like Nathan, not at the least" I answered._

_All three siblings looked at each other before smiling and looking down at me again._

_"WILL YOU TWO BECOME MATES?!" Tessa and Raphael asked._

_I growled at them and they laughed before taking off to who knows where. Leaving Siegfried and I walking alone, they way I preferred it._

_"I'm sorry for there pestering" Siegfried apologized looking towards his siblings as they flew off._

_"It's okay Siegfried, they were just being themselves, as usual" I replied_

_"...You and Nathan aren't dating...are you?" _

_"No..." I answered looking at the road ahead as I walked._

_"Oh...I didn't think so..." _

_"Then why ask?" _

_"I don't know...just curious I guess" Siegfried answered as he settled himself on my right shoulder, otherwise known as 'his spot'._

_As we continued to walk, Siegfried asked me numerous questions about what it was like in my old pack before I was kicked out, he and Abigail were the only one's I felt comfortable talking to about it. I was pretty used to him asking these questions, he always said he wanted to be a wolf like me, or a dog like Nathan, so he was naturally curious about it. _

_When we neared the den, there was a low sound of growling and snarling. _

_'Come on Nathan I can't even see you yet and your already snarling at me' I thought _

_"Big brother..." _

_"Yeah?" I asked looking at the owl chick perched on my shoulder._

_"That's not Nathan's growling" He said _

_"Wait what?!" I asked frantically before running ahead, Siegfried lost his balance and took off into flight._

_When I arrived at the den, I heard two voices growling and snarling inside of the cave, one I could tell was Nathan from all of the times he growled at me, but the other was new. Worried, I ran inside of the cave and, as my vision adjusted to the darker light, I got a clear view of what was going on._

_Inside of the den, along with Nathan and I, was a large cat, that I recognized as a Cougar. The Cougar was snarling and clawing at Nathan, who was pinned in the corner growling and biting at the swiping paw. I dropped the meat in my jaw and immediately ran towards the attacking cat. _

_As I met contact, I sinked my fangs into its back left leg, making the cat snarl and swipe at me with it's claws. The claws made contact with my muzzle and the pure force of it knocked me on my back with a loud yelp._

_"GET OUT OF HERE WOLF I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Nathan growled _

_"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" I growled back as I felt my blood from my muzzle wound go down my chin._

_I got back up and was greeted with the back of the Cougars paw making me get sent back again, I quickly got back up again and growled at the huge cat, showing my fangs in an attempt to make myself look more vicious. That didn't work. The Cougar lunged at me and almost got me again with it's claws but I quickly side stepped and sank my fangs into it's shoulder as it passed by. The cat made it's own cry when I let go and let it stumble back, not that I let it. I remember my brother's advice on never letting your enemy catch a breather and I followed it to the letter as I ran up and sank my fangs once again into it's back left leg, making it cry out._

_I back away before the Cougar could try to do anything and observed the cat limping towards the den exit, it looked back at me with rage in it's eyes and I licked my chops, wiping away some of the blood on my muzzle, both it's and mine. The giant cat quickly looked away and continued to limp out of the den. _

_I stood there for awhile to see if it would come back. Once I felt comfortable that it was gone, I walked over to the corner where Nathan laid. I smiled when I saw him looking at me in disbelief at what he just saw._

_"You might want to close your mouth before flies get in your mouth" I chuckled _

_"Y-you...saved me" He said looking at me._

_"Yeah so?" I asked sitting down_

_"...T-thank you Wolf..." He thanked getting up and walking over to me._

_"My name isn't 'Wolf', It's Armstrong" I corrected, with a smile on my face._

_"Thank you...Armstrong" He thanked before leaning over and licking my muzzle._

_At first, I thought he was going to kiss me, which made me blush. But when he started to lick my muzzle I grew even more scarlet, he licked up and down my muzzle, getting rid of the blood that was covering it, I smiled at the feeling of his warm tongue on my fur, it was kinda ticklish, and if I wasn't blushing enough already, what he did next made me go redder than the blood he was cleaning up._

_As he finished up cleaning the last of the blood, he accidently pressed his nose against mine. We both froze up and looked at the other. I saw that he was embarrassed and, what I think was, confusion. Meanwhile, I rather enjoyed the contact, I looked into his eyes and got lost into the perfect orbs, then my eyes went down his muscular body and back up to his eyes. I only got a few seconds more before he pulled away._

_"I-I'm sorry" He apologized _

_"I-it's okay" I replied not making eye contact with him. _

_We were silent for a minute more before Siegfried flew into the cave and perched himself on the ground._

_"Big brother, Nathan are you two okay?" _

_Neither of us answered him as we continued to not make eye contact with the other, both of our faces were scarlet red from embarrassment. Siegfried looked between the two of us with a confused look as he tried to get an answer out of either of us. _

_"Did I miss something?" _

End of Flash back/ Armstrong's POV

"Armstrong?"

My ears twitched up as I heard yet another familiar voice, making my memories stop momentarily, I turned my head and saw another white owl standing at the entrance, his head cocked to the side before he gained a smile and flew over to me and developed me in a hug.

"IT IS YOU!" He cheered, making me smile.

"Hey Siegfried" I said wrapping my arms around the still young owl.

"When did you come back?!" He asked

"Just today actually" I answered laughing with one of my youngest friends

"No way! Wait...what are you doing here?"

"I came back...to see how...he...was doing" I answered keeping my head down.

"Oh...I've been visiting him everyday, and taking good care of him" Siegfried said making me look at him.

"What? Siegfried you didn't have to do that"

"I know...he was a good friend to me to, and I just feel like I should" He replied looking around the den "Although this would have been the tenth time only that I've come back to your guy's den"

"D-do you think I could see him?" I asked, Siegfried smiled at me before nodding.

"Of course, he doesn't get many visitors besides me and Mom" He answered before he lead me out of the den.

As I got out I saw that everyone else was already there, Leon and Hutch seemed to be watching as Cyrus got the quills out of his muzzle by Sirius, yelping everytime one was removed. Meanwhile, Stephon, whose muzzle was clear of quills, along with Cole and my mate were talking to Abigail. I smiled as this gave me and Siegfried the perfect way to sneak to Nathan.

Candu's POV

As I talked to Abigail about how well Armstrong's and I's marriage has been going, she was apparently like his second mother and she worried about him as if he was her own child. I then got a glimpse of Armstrong sneaking into a bush, lead by some bird. I smiled and sneaked away from the owl and my two friends before I jumped into the bush and put my nose to the ground and started to follow my mate's scent.

'Where are you going love?'

Armstrong's POV

"It's just up ahead" Siegfried said before flying over and perching on my right shoulder, much like he did when he was just a mere owl chick.

"Miss that?" I chuckled

"Yeah...I guess you could say that" He answered, smiling at me, wow did he have a grown up voice.

"So how have you been doing?" He asked

"I have a mate, if thats what your asking" I answered smiling at me.

"WOW REALLY?! THAT'S AMAZING BIG BROTHER!" He cheered then catching on to his mistake "I mean Armstrong..."

"No it's okay, I miss that" I said glancing at my 'little brother'.

Siegfried smiled before we came into yet another small clearing.

"We're here"

I cried at the sight, the small clearing was over run with blue flowers, in all shapes and sizes. The only spot out of the clearing that wasn't covered in flowers was a small mound of dirt in the exact middle.

"Siegfried...did you do this?" I asked turning to the owl.

"Yeah...he said white was his favorite color was blue, like your eyes, so I tried to find as many as I could and re-planted them here for him" He answered.

"Thank you" I thanked, knowing Nathan would as well.

"Your welcome"

I sighed as I stepped forward, my legs feeling like they were going to give way under me any second now. It felt like hours before I finally made it to the middle. I stared at the mound of dirt for awhile, feeling tears run down my face before I fell to the ground and started crying deeply into my paws, meanwhile Siegfried patted my back with his wing.

"He loved you"

"I know..." I cried

"Armstrong?"

I turned around to be developed to see my mates beautiful face behind me, with tears still covering my face, Candu came over and developed me in a hug, making me feeling relaxed in his arms once again.

"Are you okay love?" He asked

I couldn't keep it from him any longer, he was my mate, he dissevered to know.

"Candu I have to tell you something..."

**Ugh Cliffhangers, am I right? Lol I'm sorry if you were expecting more, I've been pretty busy with school and all so I couldn't get much time to get on the computer and type, but I wanted to post for that one person special to me and a few of my loyal fans :) You guys know who you are ;) So please review and...**

**Until Next Time.**


	15. First Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

_Flashback/Armstrong's POV_

_What's with Nathan now a days? _

_Ever sense I saved him from that Cougar he's been more friendlier...or should I say A LOT more friendlier. Now, instead of making me back away when I get his food, he welcomes me in and we talk about how my hunt went, awkwardly. He's also been a lot kinder to me as well, greeting me with a smile everytime he saw me, and best of all, he actually calls me by my name now! _

_Overall, I like the new Nathan. He's kinder to me, actually fun to be around, and now we play with each other when I get home, which I enjoy, but there's something strange about him now as well. He's really affectionate now, and I mean REALLY affectionate. Now, when we play, he'll pin me and then nuzzle me for quite a while. In fact, everytime he got the chance to nuzzle me he did. I asked Abigail why he was all of a sudden so affectionate but all she did was smile and say 'Don't worry about it'. Which of course made me worry about it more_

_But putting that all aside, I caught a huge caribou the other day and now Nathan and I were talking and laughing in his den. _

_"...And then my master basically shot it" He said, finishing another one of his hunting stories about him and his old master._

_"I just can't believe you and your master have taken down THAT many animals...not even my pack could take down that many in one day!" I replied amazed._

_"Yup, we've done that kind of stuff together for awhile, we were used to it" Nathan said with a smile "Now...you know almost everything about me, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Nathan asked making me put my ears down._

_"I-I don't like talking about my past that much..." _

_"Awwwwww come on, it couldn't have been that bad" Nathan said before walking up and sitting next to me "You can tell me" He insisted putting on a smile._

_I smiled back, Nathan has been a good friend and he's told me about his past, but I just haven't thought about telling Nathan about my past...about how I got kicked out._

_"Nathan it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just I'm not sure if it would be a good idea" I answered._

_"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" He asked tilting his head._

_"It's just...I-I'm...gay" _

_"Uhhh what's that?" Nathan asked, keeping his head tilted._

_"I-It means I like...males..." I answered looking down so I couldn't face him._

_"Oh...you can like males as in...mates?" He asked_

_"Well...yeah" I answered, still looking away from Nathan._

_There was an awkward silence as I refused to look at him, I was almost sure he had the look of disgust on his face from my past experiences with wolves and them finding out I was gay. Like my dad's reaction._

_"So it is possible to like males?" Nathan asked, what was this...curiosity in his voice?_

_"Yeah...although I don't know any other gay wolves, other than myself of course" I answered_

_I looked up and saw Nathan staring outside with a smile on his face before he turned back at me with the same smile._

_"I'm sorry...I'll go if you want me to, I understand" I said, getting ready for the fact that I had to leave, when Nathan put a paw on my shoulder._

_"Hey I never said I wanted you to leave" Nathan replied, keeping his paw on my shoulder._

_"But I just told you I'm attracted to males, aren't you going to send me away?" I asked looking at Nathan only to have him smile and shake his head._

_"Nope, I don't judge, if you want to find love in a male then find love in a male, don't let anyone stop you just because they don't think its right" Nathan answered._

_I smiled at Nathan before going over and hugging him tight, besides Byron he was the only one that actually excepted me for who I am, he didn't care that I was attracted to males or any of that, he was a true friend because he treated me no different from how he treated me before, or so I thought. Because if a few more weeks everything about Nathan and I would change._

End of Flashback/Armstrong's POV

"Candu...your not my first...mate"

I avoided Candu's gaze as I buried my face in his chest. I felt his arms go almost limp when I said that, his grip on me loosened and started to fade away before I felt him look down at me, I felt his gaze pierce my skull as I pressed my ears against my head.

"I-I'm not?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"No...I can't hide it anymore" I answered.

I felt Siegfried's gaze switch between the two of us before he sighed.

"I'll give you two some space" He said before flying off, my guess was to his mother.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us before Candu let me go and backed away from me.

"How long?" He asked, not looking at me.

"About six months...it was before I even met you Candu"

"THAT SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING TO BRING UP BEFORE WE GOT MARRIED!" He yelled, making that the first time he ever yelled at me, and I didn't like it, it scared me.

His tone made me flinch a bit and tuck my tail between my legs, I glanced back at the mound of dirt, before looking back at Candu.

"I-I don't like to talk about it" I replied.

"BUT I'M YOUR MATE! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!"

"I...I'm sorry Candu, it's just it was so...traumatizing for me, and I didn't want you to know about it at the time" I said, keeping my tone down in hopes that he would lower his tone as well.

"YET YOU DON'T TELL ME? I TELL YOU EVERYTHING ARMSTRONG AND YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A MATE BEFORE ME?! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW?" He asked making me flinch with each word.

"Yeah...he's buried behind me" I answered making him glance at me.

"T-thats him?" He asked

I nodded and looked back at the mound.

"Who was he?"

I sighed and walked over to the mound before laying my head on it and letting a few tears run down on it.

"His name is...I mean was...Nathan, he was a dog from around here" I answered

"A dog? H-how did you meet each other?"

"Abigail, she brought me to him when he was hurt, and after a while and some help from a huge cat we started to bond and soon...we fell in love" I answered taking a look at him.

Candu was looking down at Nathan, staring at him, before walking over to me and laying down next to me.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"Everything. How did you two end up together, and how did he...you know...?" He asked in a soft tone.

I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face before putting my head under Candu's chin so that my chin was also touching the mound of dirt.

"Well..."

_Flashback/Armstrong's POV_

_It's been about two weeks sense my little 'confession' to Nathan, and dang was he ever weirder than usual. And I mean weird. Now instead of just the usual nuzzle here and there, he wasn't leaving me out of his sight, when I was about to go out to get us some food he made sure I was well prepared to go out. Not only that, he was also sleeping next to me, following me when I go to visit Abigail and the kids, to make sure I was safe, and other things. But I think the weirdest thing that he's done so far is when we go to bed, he wraps a paw around my waist and curls our tails together. _

_I once looked up at him when he did this and threw me a smile accompanied by a lick on the cheek, before he fell asleep with me staring at him. If I didn't know better I would have guessed he was hitting on me big time. But I, at that time, was almost sure he was straight and that he was just being weird. But boy was I proven wrong that night._

_I was watching the moon outside of Nathan's den, when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned my head and saw Nathan coming up to me with a smile on his face._

_"Hey Armstrong, what are you doing?!" He asked cheerfully _

_"Hey Nathan, I'm just watching the moon" I answered before turning back to look at the moon._

_"What's with you and the moon?" He asked chuckling as he sat right next to me._

_"I don't know, its a wolf thing" I answered _

_"Then why don't you ever howl?" _

_"I-I...don't like my howl" I answered looking away from the moon and Nathan._

_"What? Why not?" Nathan asked trying to look at my face, but I kept looking the opposite direction._

_"I just don't!"_

_"Oh come on, let me hear it and then I'll judge it" Nathan suggested with a smile_

_"WHAT NO! I told you I hate my howl" _

_Nathan put on a fake sad face and did his signature grin, basically making his tongue stick out and a toothy grin mixed together._

_"How about this, if you howl, I'll try to howl" He suggested _

_I looked at him and saw that his eyes were filled with determination and...something else I couldn't make out. He tilted his head as he waited for an answer to his question. I sighed, I truly did hate my howl, I never howled in public and I only did it when I was alone, to practice. But, knowing Nathan, he wasn't going to stop bugging me about this until I agreed to show him my howl._

_"...Fine" _

_Nathan grew and smile and wagged his tail before backing up and urging me to go._

_I rolled my eyes and tried to blank Nathan out of my mind so I could concentrate but he was constantly looking at me and I could feel it. I sighed before raising my head, puffing out my chest and began to howl_.

_I tried imagining Nathan wasn't here and that I was just inside of my old den, alone, and was practicing as usual. Like my Mother used to say 'The best way to win someone's heart, was through a perfect howl' and I always kept that in mind when a full moon was out._

_I continued to howl for awhile before my lungs gave out and I stopped for breath. _

_When I lowered my head Nathan was in front of me staring at me with teary eyes._

_"You okay Nate?" I asked _

_Nathan tilted his head a bit before walking up closer to me so that our bodies were mere inches apart. He then lifted a paw and brushed my cheek, making me freeze up and the fur on my back stand up._

_"Uhhhhh Nathan?" I asked looking at his paw on my cheek._

_"Beautiful..." He said simply as he continued to run his paw up and down my cheek. _

_I was about to ask him what he was doing when all of a sudden the paw that was on my cheek went around my head and pushed me forward to meet Nathan's lips in the middle. I blushed, hard, when he pulled me into the passionate kiss. I, weakly, tried to push away from Nathan but was stopped when his other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer so that our pelts were touching._

_I lost all control, I soon started to kiss back and wrapped my arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss. We continued to kiss for a bit longer before our need for air made us break apart, with our arms still in place, I looked deeply into Nathan's light blue eyes as I knew he was looking straight back at mine. I knew that looked in his eyes, I don't know how I knew this but what was in his eyes was...love._

_"...Nathan I..." Nathan kissed my lips quickly, to silence me._

_"Shhhh Armstrong" He whispered kissing my cheek, which made my ear twitch._

_Nathan stared at my ear for awhile before putting on his famous grin and taking my ear into his mouth and beginning to nibble on it. I gasped, it felt so weird to have someone nibble on my ear and now that Nathan was nibbling on it...I kinda liked it. I smiled and let Nathan nibble on my ear before he went down and licked my forehead._

_"W-what are you doing Nathan?" I asked, finally, as he held me close._

_"I was just kissing the one I love" He grinned rubbing my back._

_I sighed and rested my head on his chest, his warm fur making me relax as he continued to gently run his paw up and down my back._

_"But you never showed signs of anything like this before, why now?" _

_"Because I wasn't sure until now...I just started liking you after that stupid Cougar and those feelings grew, I didn't think it was possible until you told me about you liking males and that it was possible I excepted it, I'm in love with you Armstrong" Nathan answered _

_I looked up at him to see him smiling before bringing his paw around and brushing my cheek again. I blushed and tried to hide my face from him only to have Nathan use his paw to make it so I was looking at him._

_"Do you love me?" _

_I sighed. Did I love him? I mean I might have had a crush on him but something as serious as love? He's been there for me for awhile now, sleeping next to me, taking care of me, and now he was pronouncing his love to me._

_"I-I don't know..." I answered_

_"You don't know?" _

_"No, I just haven't thought about love that much" I answered when Nathan let me go and backed away a few feet before bursting out into a howl._

_My eyes widened as I listened, I've heard so many different howls but this one surpassed them all. Nathan's howl was such a sweet tone as if it was an art, the mere tone was sending shivers down my spine and making me smile. As I listened I felt something, something in my heart, there was some weird sensation that I've never felt before, it felt so similar to as if I was wanting something or someone but this was stronger than that...was I...in love with Nathan? _

_No that couldn't be, I was just listening to him howl and here I was thinking I was in love with him just because of his amazing howl. But then what was this weird feeling? As he stopped, the feeling only grew more as he looked at me and smiled, that smile, I felt a sudden burst of happiness surge through me and I ran up and kissed him._

_I didn't know what made me kiss him, I just needed to. I needed to be with him, the thought of being away from him was now unbearable, I didn't even want to think of it. Thats when I knew, somehow, that perfect howl of his made me realize how much I liked Nathan. Well not 'liked'. I loved Nathan and he loved me._

_We broke apart again, this time we broke up so that our noses were touching each other. We both smiled._

_"So you do you love me?" He asked chuckling _

_"What do you think?" _

_"Oh I don't know..." He answered licking my nose and making my ear twitch again._

_Nathan looked up at the ear before quickly grabbing it in his mouth and nibbling on it._

_"Enjoying yourself?" I chuckled _

_"Yes...I love you Armstrong" _

_"I love you to Nathan" _

_Nathan smiled and licked my forehead before going back and nibbling on my ear._

_"This...is mine" _

End of Flashback/Armstrong's POV

"Whoah, whoah, whoah wait...you let Nathan nibble on your ear, but with me it's this whole big deal" Candu interrupted

"Nathan was the first one to do that! I didn't mind the first few times but it does start to get a little...annoying" I replied.

Candu got up and started pacing back and forth.

"So you 'forget' to tell me that you had a mate before me, you had your first howl with him when you said it was with me, and your first kiss, and you liked him better than me?"

"WHAT?! NO! Candu I love you just as much, if not more, than Nathan...no offense" I answered speaking to my first mate as well, although he couldn't hear me.

"But you let him nibble on my...I mean your ear!"

"Does that really matter?"

"YES! You let Sirius nibble on your ear and you don't even let your own mate!"

"I let you do it. I just don't really like it, it brings back bad memories" I replied looking at Nathan's grave.

"What happened anyway?"

I teared up again, just the mere thought of what happen made me get sad again. I didn't want to try and remember but it was for Candu's sake so I had to at least try.

"It was five months after Nathan and I emitted our love for each other..."

_Flashback/Armstrong's POV_

_I loved Nathan. So much, now that we were together, my life has been so much better. I have totally forgotten the past and how I was kicked out, all that matters is that Nathan is at my side. We've been cuddling together every night when we go to sleep, kissing each time we got, hunting together, basically everything thing together. And I couldn't be happier._

_I woke up beside Nathan and was about to lift my head when I was stopped by something, I looked at Nathan and saw that he had my ear in his mouth, still asleep. I chuckled and gently pulled my ear out of his mouth, and walked out of the cave before yawning and stretching._

_"Morning love" _

_I turned and was greeted with Nathan's face, his eyes still half closed._

_"Morning Nathan, you should go back to bed honey, you still looked tired" I insisted but Nathan ignored it and went up and kissed me._

_"No...I'm good love, really, I just enjoy spending time with you to much" He replied grinning. _

_"I enjoy spending time with you to babe" I said, tucking my head under his chin and nuzzling him. _

_"...Can you get anymore cuter?" He asked rhetorically before lifting my face by my chin and enveloping me in another kiss._

_I kissed back, as I always do, I just loved the way he held me when we kissed, how he wrapped one paw around my waist and the other on the back of my head to deepen the kiss._

_"You ready?" He asked as we broke away for air._

_"For what?"_

_"Hunting!" _

_"But we have enough food for at least another day! Cant we just stay inside for a day and spend some time together?" I asked nuzzling Nathan's chest._

_"Come on love, after today we can spend tomorrow inside, all day" Nathan insisted running his paw down the back of my head to my back over and over._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise" _

_I smiled and followed Nathan, as usual whenever we went hunting together, before I started running in front of him, skipping around and looking back at Nathan as I did. He grinned and watched me as I did._

_"I was right you can get more cuter" He chuckled, making me smile back at him._

_As we continued on our way, I was enjoying the quiet, the only thing making sounds were our footsteps and a few birds here and there. Unfortunately, that would change soon._

_"Babe, not that I don't like seeing your butt, but can you move so I can see where I'm going?" Nathan asked _

_"Oh come on love, I like walking in front" I pleaded looking back at him._

_Nathan chuckled and increased his pace so he was walking up by my side, before kissing my cheek and making my ear twitch._

_"I love this ear" He cooed before nibbling on my ear again._

_I smiled and let him as we walked, I was already used to him doing this about everyday sense we became mates but what can I say? I love him._

_"I know you do love, and I love you" I replied nuzzling my mate._

_"I love you to Armstrong" Nathan said before his ears perked up and he stopped walking._

_"What is it love?" _

_"Shhhhhhh, somethings here" Nathan answered looking around._

_"Oh come on love stop scaring me like that" I said sticking my head under his chin._

_"Armstrong I'm serious!" Nathan said before there was a loud crunch behind us._

_Nathan I turned around to see a tall figure standing on two feet reaching up at least 6 feet tall and had some sort of fur on it, but they were different colors, and some sort of weird stick in it's hands._

_"Well, well, well, look what we got here" The creature said pointing the stick at us._

_I didn't get to say anything before Nathan pushed me into a nearby bush and a loud BANG was heard, making me start to shake. I looked out of the bush and saw Nathan snarling at the weird creature, Nathan made a quick glance at me, then looked back at the weird creature._

_"Nathan" The creature muttered "So this is where you ran off boy"_

_Nathan growled louder and raised his hackles, something I've never seen him do._

_"Look at you...running with wolves now? I thought I trained you better" The creature sighed raising his stick again._

_Nathan ran into the bushes with me and I followed him, hearing the steps of the creature behind us. As we were running I heard the loud cracks of the stick followed by the sound of something whizzing past my head. I looked back and saw the creature far behind us with his stick in hand. While looking at him, I didn't look where I was running and tripped over a loose rock, making me stumble and roll until I hit the ground._

_When I fell, I couldn't get back up again from pure fear, the sight of that creature running up to me with the loud stick made me freeze up. The creature aimed it's stick at me again and I closed my eyes, fearing the worst...BANG...I didn't feel anything, nothing changed from the way I was a few seconds ago._

_I opened my eyes and saw a bundle of black and white fur over me, growling at the creature._

_"Nathan..." _

_The said dog looked at me and smiled before growling at the creature in front of us. The creature raised the weird stick again and once again there was another BANG and another and another. I let my eyes close each one and each time I opened them Nathan was there, standing over me._

_Nathan then grabbed me by my neck scruff and started running away from the creature as fast as he could. Leaving the weird creature in the dust. _

_It was awhile before Nathan and I made it back to the den, he walked in and laid me down where we usually slept. I was shaking terribly, trying to calm down, but the sound of that weird stick made me so scared that I just couldn't help it. Nathan licked my cheek and laid down near me, pulling me close and calming me down a little._

_"Shhhhhh its okay love, its over now..." Nathan cooed into my ear softly, while running his paw from my head fur down to the end of my back._

_I stayed there, shaking deeply into my loves arms but his constant petting was actually making me fall asleep._

_"...I love you Armstrong" Nathan said as he continued running his paw through my fur._

_"I love you to Nathan" I replied burying my head into his chest fur, enjoying his warm body._

_"A-armstrong...I-I need to tell you something, I want you to..." _

_Darkness._

End of Flashback/Armstrong's POV

"You passed out?" Candu asked looking at me

I was in tears, I hated that memory, I hate that I didn't even know what his last words were.

"Yeah...When I woke up he...he passed...I-I didn't know that he did until I found that his blood was on me..." I answered

"What happened?"

"The hunter...when he protected me he was shot three times"

"And he didn't tell you?"

"No...he just didn't I guess he was to worried about me to tell me" I answered

I looked up at Candu to see he was looking down at Nathan's grave.

"When I figured out he died..." I started "...I stayed there for about two days, crying, then Abigail and the kids helped me burry him here...he loved this place, it was his favorite to take a nap"

"It was his blood that Lydia found one you when you two met wasn't it?" He asked

I nodded.

"She knew to?!"

"Yeah..." Crap

"YOU TELL HER BUT YOU DON'T TELL ME?!"

"Candu please I..."

"Stop Armstrong, just stop" Candu interrupted, walking away.

"Where are you going Candu?"

"Back to the others...I need sometime to think"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No...just...leave me alone for awhile" Candu answered before walking away.

I sighed.

The rest of the day I spent with Nathan, telling him about how well my life was and what I was doing there. When I finally came back everyone greeted me back, except for Candu. Apparently, he was walking around somewhere. I decided to let him take it all in and went inside my old den with the rest of our 'pack', Abigail and Siegfried and going to sleep.

That night was the first time Candu and I didn't sleep next to each other.

**Hmmmmmm I wonder what will happen between Candu and Armstrong? I'm sorry for being late on the post lol I was having a lot of school work but thanks to my amazing fans I decided to get it done :), So as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	16. Appology

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Cole's POV

"...ole wake...up"

"Uncle Cole wake up!"

"What?!" I asked, jumping up from my spot, which was by Steph at the time, and looked down to see Sirius up, smiling and wagging his tail, like usual.

I sighed

"What is it Sirius?" I asked yawning

"Daddy Candu hasn't come back yet...I'm worried" Sirius answered looking at Armstrong, who was sleeping alone for the first time sense I met him.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know...he went with Daddy when he walked off with Mr. Birdie and I never saw him come back" Sirius answered, clearly not remembering Abigail's sons name.

I yawned again.

"Fine...lets go find him, wait, did you call me 'Uncle Cole'?"

Sirius smiled grew even wider as he barked happily, thankfully not waking up anyone in the process.

"Yup! I'm sorry...did you not want me to call you 'Uncle'?" Sirius asked, his tail stopping it's motion and dropping down.

"No, no, no, It's just a little weird, you know you calling me your Uncle all of a sudden" I answered putting on a smile, I honestly kinda liked being called Uncle.

"I just thought that you might like it! I'm gonna start calling you, Uncle Stephon, and Uncle Hutch, as my Uncles!" He announced excitedly

"Wait what about Cyrus and Leon?"

"Well Spaz is Spaz and Leon is my Aunty Leon!" Sirius answered with a smile as his tail started to wag again

I almost burst out laughing, I quickly covered my mouth and quieted myself. Chuckling, I lead Sirius out of the den, to go find Candu.

As we walked, I looked at Sirius to see him smiling and trotting.

"Why do you always smile?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked, apparently I knocked him out of some deep thought.

"Why do you always smile?" I asked again.

"Why not?" He replied with a smile "Momma says it's always good to have a smile on your face, even if it's a fake one! It can brighten up your day and others around you!"

I smiled, I don't think I've ever seen this kid get down. Now I could see why, he always looked at things in a good way, he never focused on the bad. If this kid was to ever become a leader of a pack, I could already tell he would be an amazing Head Alpha.

"Well said Sirius, well said" I said as we continued.

Sirius said that he saw Candu head into the brush with Army and Siegfried, what were they doing in there? As a matter of fact, I didn't even know what we were supposed to be doing here in the first place. All I know is that Army wanted to make a last minute stop before we made our way to his old pack.

Now we lost Candu, to tell you the truth I was surprised that it wasn't Cyrus or Leon again. Seeing as how it's always either of those two that something bad happens to. But no, it was Candu one of the last wolves I expected for anything to happen to.

"You smell that?" Sirius asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Smell what?" I asked, I lifted my nose in the air and sniffed inward but did not smell anything different.

"It smells like flowers!" Sirius cheered, running ahead.

"SIRIUS WAIT DON'T STRAY TO FAR!" I yelled out, great, now I was even starting to sound like an Uncle.

But it was to late, either that or he just ignored me. I rolled my eyes and ran after the pup, re-thinking that statement about him being a good Alpha, sure he was a really good leader, but he also got very excited very easily.

When I, finally, caught up to Sirius he was rolling around in a field of flowers and jumping after the insects that were flying around in the night. I smiled, he may have the skills of a full grown Alpha, but this kid was still a pup at heart.

"Come on Uncle Cole! It's fun!" He suggested as he snapped at a moving firefly.

"No it's okay Sirius, you stay here and I'll look for Candu" I said

"But Daddy Candu is over there." Sirius replied pointing to the middle of the flower field.

I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a, small, grey furred figure standing over a mound of dirt and looking down at it. I smiled and walked up to him, leaving Sirius to play with the bugs and flowers.

"Candu! Where have you been buddy?" I asked as I walked up to him.

Candu turned his head to glance at me before looking back down at the mound of dirt.

"I've been walking around...thinking"

"Thinking? About what?"

"Just something Armstrong told me, something I wish he told me a long time ago" He answered staring at the mound of dirt.

"Oh come one it couldn't have been THAT bad, I mean you and him tell each other everything, it couldn't have been something big" Boy was I wrong.

"He's been married before me"

"Wait, what?!"

"He's had a mate before me and he chose to tell me today" Candu answered

"Who was he?"

Candu told me the whole story, from the part about Army finding and making friends with his first mate 'Nathan' to being attacked by the hunters and loosing him and about how there relationship was made, he seemed to be getting into great detail and, judging from his tone of voice, he didn't seem to happy about Army not telling him until now.

But how could you blame him? Army lost someone very important to him and all Candu could think about was himself, I could see why Army didn't want to tell him, not only was it a traumatizing experience, but if I knew Candu would act like this, I wouldn't want to tell him either.

"...and your mad at him, why?"

"HE DIDN'T TELL ME!" He yelled "HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME LONG AGO!"

"But he didn't because he thought it wasn't a good idea to tell you...he probably thought you would act like this" I replied.

"If he truly loved me, he would have told me a long time ago..."

That was was the last straw, I couldn't listen to his constant whining for something Army was suffering for, so when Candu said that I drew my paw back and...

Armstrong's POV

"DADDY WAKE UP!"

I jumped up at the sound of Sirius's voice, awakening from my sleep.

"W-what is it?" I asked, looking around to see that I was the only one, besides Sirius, still in the cave, which made me feel rather lazy, and I looked down to see Sirius smiling and wagging his tail, as usual and smiled at him.

"Daddy your up!" He cheered

"Yes Sirius, now why did you wake me up?"

"Uncle Cole brought Candu back to talk to you!" Sirius answered

I was about to ask why Sirius just called Cole 'Uncle', but I learned, after spending so much time with him, to just go with it because Sirius always finds a way to make it sound like a good idea.

"He wants to talk to me?"

"Yup! He's waiting outside for you!" Sirius answered before running outside.

'Okay...he wants to talk to you, maybe he's gotten over the whole 'first mate' thing...yeah right' I thought sarcastically as I walked outside.

"...We're only a few miles away from our pack! We could be there by dark!" Cyrus cheered

"We know...you've reminded us every 5 minutes" Hutch replied, chuckling as he laid his head on Leon's, who was sleeping against Hutch's chest.

As I walked outside, I noticed Cyrus talking, more like annoying, Hutch while Stephon was playing with Sirius, apparently some kind of tag because Stephon was barely trotting after Sirius, who was going running. I didn't see Abigail or Siegfried, which was weird, but I did see Cole and Candu talking to each other.

I walked up to them and Cole noticed me and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone..." He said, giving Candu a glance before walking over and sitting next to Hutch, Leon, and Cyrus. Even though I could still feel his gaze on us.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, looking at my mate.

Candu nodded and turned to me, to reveal that one of his cheeks were swollen and red.

"Honey what happened?!" I asked licking my mates red cheek.

"Ummmmm yeah about that..."

_Flashback/Candu's POV_

_"If he truly loved me, he would have told me a long time ago..." I sighed _

_I didn't see it coming but when I said that Cole lifted his paw, drew it back, and slapped me across my right cheek, sending me stumbling backwards and barely missing Nathan's grave as I fell and yelped out loud._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I asked rubbing my sore cheek._

_"YOUR ONLY THINKING OF YOURSELF THAT'S WHY I HIT YOU!" Cole replied, yelling in my face._

_"I AM NOT ONLY THINKING OF MYSELF!" _

_"...Did you even think about what Army thought of this?!" Cole asked _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"He lost someone...someone special to him, and your here, sulking, because he didn't tell you sooner. Your only thinking of your own feelings, thats not what a mate is supposed to do, especially you and Army, did you even consider how Army felt about loosing his mate?" Cole asked_

_"...No" I answered, still rubbing my sore cheek as I avoided his gaze._

_"Well you should! How would you feel if you lost Army?" I asked_

_I didn't want to even imagine it...Armstrong is my life, just having him near me makes me happy, all I used to do when Armstrong wasn't around was complain and get in fights every once and awhile, not to mention getting harassed by Claw and Scar. _

_But sense I met Armstrong and I started dating him, my life has only gotten better. I became very nice, in my own perspective, and a lot more friendlier. I got a taste of what my life was like without Armstrong, and needless to say I hated it. I didn't want him to ever leave me, and I couldn't imagine having to deal with loosing him and having to live without him for the rest of my life._

_"I would feel terrible...I can't live without Armstrong"_

_"Now don't you think Army felt like that when Nathan died?" Cole asked _

_"Yeah..." _

_"Then why are you mad at Army for grieving over his lost mate?" Cole asked_

_"I-I just..." I started before looking at Nathan's grave "...I guess I didn't like the fact I was his second mate...I guess I was...jealous..."_

_"You shouldn't be...if it wasn't for Nathan, you and Armstrong would have never met and you two wouldn't be mates" Cole replied _

_"Your right..." I sighed _

_"Then go apologize to him" Cole said with a smile._

_"Okay...thanks Cole, I owe you one" I thanked looking up at him "You smacked some sense into me..." _

_"No problem" Cole replied before walking leading me back to the den, with Sirius right behind me._

End of Flashback/Armstrong's POV

I chuckled at Candu's story.

"So...you umm got slapped by Cole?"

"Pretty much, but I deserved it for only thinking about myself and not you...I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Candu asked nuzzling my neck.

"Of course love...I couldn't live without you, your my life now" I answered nuzzling him back.

As we were nuzzling each other and enjoying the other's fur, Sirius came up behind me and jumped on top of my head and laughed.

"Am I apart of your life to Daddy?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Yes Sirius, your apart of my life to" I answered getting a happy bark out of him.

"Then we're all a big family! I have two Daddies, a Mommy, three Uncles, an Aunty, and a Spaz!" Sirius cheered.

"STOP CALLING ME AUNTY!" Leon yelled from next to Hutch.

"AND STOP CALLING ME SPAZ!" Cyrus yelled.

"I don't wanna" Sirius huffed from on top of my head before sticking his tongue out at them, making them growl.

I smiled and laughed, I could already tell this was going to be a long day, because Cyrus was right, by dark we would be back in my old pack, with my old friends...and family. Speaking of family...

"Where's Abigail and Siegfried?" I asked.

"Oh, I asked them to send a message for us" Leon answered, while Hutch was licking his forehead.

"Really? To who?"

Byron's POV

"Would you mind telling why Vincent wants us?" Jake asked from behind me.

Jake, Nathan, Matthew and myself were asked, specifically, to go to Vincent's den immediately for some kind of 'mission' but he wanted to wait until we were all alone to tell us what it was, but needless to say I REALLY wish he didn't chose these three to come with me.

"How would I know? I'm just as ignorant about this as the three of you are" I answered, getting confused looks from all three.

"What does 'ignorant' mean?" All three asked in unison.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here let me re-phrase that, I'm just as CLUELESS as the three of you are about this 'mission'" I said.

"Ohhhhhhhh well why didn't you just say so?" Nathan asked, rhetorically.

We walked the rest of the way in silence until we got to our Alpha's den and waited for his permission to enter, when we did, I was met with the faces of my Alpha and two white owls.

"Mmmmmm looks like lunch to me" Matthew said, licking his chops and making the smaller one shake.

"Not food Matthew, they sent a message and are not to be eaten, got that?" Vincent asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now thanks to these owls, I have a request for all of you" Vincent announced.

"And what would that be sir?" I asked, seeing this must have been important if he asked for this little meeting to be in secret.

"I need you to go and retrieve my sons..."

"'Sons'? As in plural?" I asked, once again getting confused looks from the other three wolves.

"Yes...Armstrong has agreed to come back, for awhile at least"

I almost let my tail wag, Armstrong was coming back! I almost couldn't control my happiness in front of my Alpha because I knew his son was coming back after years of being gone and I was missing him deeply. However, it appeared I was the only one because I could hear the low growling from the other three wolves behind me.

"Why?" Nathan asked "Why would he be coming back all of a sudden?!"

"My wife, she insists that he comes back for awhile and visit with his...mate" Vincent answered.

"So...the gay wolf found a gay mate huh?" Jake grinned.

"Yes...and I don't want ANY harm coming to them or their friends, we've arranged for these two owls, Abigail and Siegfried to lead you to them and you are supposed to lead them here, safely" Vincent ordered

"YES SIR!" We all confirmed, standing up straight.

"I'll give you one thing Vincent...you run this pack orderly" The owl, I'm guessing who is 'Abigail', commented.

"Thank you Miss Abigail, now if you would kindly show my Alpha's to where my son's are, I would be grateful" Vincent replied.

"Certainly" The owl said before flying out of the cave with the other.

"Go, and Byron..." Vincent said while Jake, Matthew, and Nathan walked out

"Yes sir?"

"Keep an eye on those three, and make sure they don't hurt my...son, even if he's banned, I'm putting my trust in you to keep him safe"

"I will sir, I swear on it as an Alpha" I promised, bowing my head a little.

"Thank you Byron, now you better get going" Vincent suggested.

"Yes sir, I'll be back as soon as I can with your sons" I vowed to my Alpha before going out of the cave and following the owls towards Armstrong.

Towards the wolf I wanted to be my mate.

**Hmmmmmm I wonder what will happen when Byron and the three wolves that almost threw Armstrong into a lake see Armstrong again? Should make for an interesting meeting ;). Sorry about not updating earlier, I've been pretty busy with school stuff. But I did! :) So please Review and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	17. Seeing Byron Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Cyrus's POV

"I'M SO TIRED!"

"Seriously Spaz, you shouldn't whine all the time" Sirius replied from on top of Armstrong's head.

We had been walking all day towards, what I think, was home. Being lead by Leon, I didn't really trust his sense of direction, especially sense he was constantly nuzzling and kissing Hutch's neck. Armstrong and Candu were no help either sense they were practically doing the same thing ever sense they made up from their little argument. Cole was beside me and Stephon was on my other side.

"Shut up Sirius, you haven't been walking at all!"

"So? I'm a pup, your a full grown wolf, so act like it" Sirius replied before turning his head away and ignoring me.

"OH YEAH?! WELL HOW ABOUT YOU GET OFF OF ARMSTRONG'S HEAD SO I CAN RIDE ON YOUR HEAD ALL DAY?!"

"Sorry...can't fit someone as FAT as you on my head" Sirius replied, grinning.

I growled and ran at him, only to get stopped by Cole and Stephon as they held me back. Smiling at the fight that seemed to happen almost everyday sense we met Sirius.

"I SWEAR ONCE IT'S JUST ME AND YOU, I'LL GET YOU SIRIUS!" I swore

"Get me? How can you get someone your to slow to get?" Sirius asked, rhetorically.

"You really should stop getting into fights with Sirius, Cyrus" Stephon suggested.

"But he's such a twerp!" I complained.

"Yeah, but no offense, he's a twerp who can pretty much kill you in anything" Stephon replied, smiling a bit.

"NO HE CAN'T!" I argued, looking at the pup.

"Yeah he can, he wins at racing you, tug-a-war, hunting, even eating contests" Cole said.

"NO HE DOESN'T, WATCH!" I said before running up to Armstrong's side and looking up at Sirius, who was falling asleep.

"HEY WAKE UP!"

Sirius opened his eyes a little and looked down at me before yawning.

"What is it Spaz? I didn't get a good sleep last night" Sirius asked

"Get down, we're going to race"

"No..."

"What? Why not?" I asked getting a yawn from him.

"I'm to tired to race right now, maybe later" Sirius answered before trying to fall asleep again.

I pushed Armstrong, making Sirius roll off his head and land face first into the dirt, both Armstrong and Sirius growled at me before Sirius tackled me so that he was on top of my chest.

"Fine Spaz, one race, then I get to go to sleep okay?"

I grinned

"Okay"

Armstrong whimpered, he didn't like when Sirius and I did stuff like this, he was afraid that Sirius would get hurt one of these days. But Candu, seeing Armstrong was worried, nuzzled him and assured him Sirius would be okay if we did race, and after a comment from Candu that Armstrong was acting to much like a mother, he let us.

"Just stick to the road so we can follow you guys okay?" Armstrong asked, with worry in his voice.

"We promise!" Sirius and I said at the same time.

"Okay on three we go, got that?" I asked as Sirius and I lined up.

"Got it, lets just hurry up so I can go back to sleep" Sirius said, yawning again.

"One...two..." I counted down before Sirius said:

"THREE!"

At three, he took off, leaving me in the dust. Before I growled and chased after him, as Sirius passed Hutch and Leon, who were cuddling while walking, I took the chance and rammed right through the two of them, making them separate and growl at me.

"SORRY!" I yelled back, hearing Leon yell at me but I couldn't tell what he was saying because of the wind howling through my ears as I ran.

I could see him, Sirius, running right in front of me before I was right at his tail and he looked back at me.

"Your not doing bad this time" He smiled.

"I've been getting faster each time we race" I replied, smiling back at him.

"Good, wouldn't want this to end by a long shot right?"

I nodded and focused on the road ahead.

As we ran, Sirius and I were way ahead of the others, there was however a major problem, we didn't know when to stop, we didn't find out a point to stop at and we were basically just gonna run until the other gets to tired to run anymore, or at least I think that's what we are doing.

"T-tired yet Sirius?" I panted as we ran side by side.

"N-not even close! You should just give up Spaz" Sirius panted.

"No! I'm not giving up till I beat you, no way you'll beat me this time!" I said looking at Sirius.

"Then you might want to pay attention to where your running" Sirius suggested.

I didn't get what he meant, but as we continued to race I soon found out what he meant when I turned my attention to the road and was met face to face with a tree. I tried to stop but next thing I knew I was face planted into a tree, hearing the sound of Sirius's laugh as he continued to run before everything went black.

Sirius's POV

"HA STUPID SPAZ! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OUT" I yelled out, although I'm not sure if he heard me.

Once I felt safe enough that I put some distance between myself and Spaz, I slowly stopped and laid down, looking around to see the new surroundings. The birds chirping and flying around made me smile, it truly was a beautiful day today.

"Guess I might as well take that nap Spaz promised me" I said to myself before putting my head on my paws, and closing my eyes.

I sighed and decided to rest a bit while as I waited for the other's to show up.

Byron's POV

"Where did they go? If it's not bad enough that those three had to come along but now I have to find them" I sighed as I walked alone on the trail, with only two things on my mind.

Finding Jake, Nathan and Matthew, and seeing Armstrong again.

Sure Cyrus was out there but he could always get himself out of most situations he got himself in. But Armstrong, he didn't like to get into fights, the only time I've ever seen him fight was when he was helping Cyrus with his bullies when ever I wasn't around, but that was when we were way younger and before he was kicked out.

He might have changed.

"Please be safe Armstrong..." I said to myself out loud.

If Jake, Nathan or Matthew so much as lay a paw on him words couldn't describe how much pain they would be in. No one is hurting Armstrong while I'm around. The only thing stopping me from having Armstrong as my mate is...his mate. Knowing him this mate of his probably a big strong Alpha, probably the strongest in his pack, and to win over Armstrong I would have to be able to beat him.

I could just imagine it, Armstrong and I, laying inside our den, cuddling with each other before kissing the other passionately. I want that image to come true, I want Armstrong to be my mate. And I wanted him now.

"If only I didn't open my fat mouth and tell everyone, then we could have been togeth..." Before I could finish my sentence, I was so caught up in my own imagination that I accidently tripped over a rock.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR SPAZ?! Oh..."

I looked at the voice to see that the thing I tripped on wasn't a rock at all, it was a pup. But this pup had two different colored eyes, blue and green along with scars all over his body.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't know you there" I apologized staring at the young pup and his scars.

"No it's okay, I've been through worse" The pup smiled.

"What are you doing way out here pup?"

"My name is Sirius, thanks for asking, and I'm out here waiting for my Daddies" The pup named 'Sirius' said.

"Wait...'Daddies'? As in two?"

"Yeah! I love my Daddies!" Sirius answered, with a smile.

Armstrong...

"Take me to them, I need to see them" I ordered, making the pup raise an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Sirius asked, getting up from laying down.

"Because I need you to, and because I told you too, haven't you heard to respect your elders?" I asked.

"Nope, but my Mommy told me to not trust strangers and your a stranger so..." Sirius said before he started to walk away.

I growled, this pup was a twerp if I ever saw one and he was actually getting me frustrated, I rarely get frustrated like this. I ran in front of the pup and stopped him by putting a paw on his head.

"Wait I really need you to lead me to your fathers"

"Hmmmmmmm No" Sirius replied before continuing to walk on the trail, only to have me step in front of him again.

"Listen little pup, I need to find your fathers, I'm supposed to bring them back to my pack, so just tell me where they are" I ordered.

The pup growled.

"Don't call me 'little'" The pup growled.

"I'm sorry but you are little and I can't really remember your name that well so I..."

"Don't call me 'little'" The pup growled again before started walking again.

I rolled my eyes and got in front of him again, putting a paw on his head.

"Now listen here little pup I..."

"DON'T CALL ME 'LITTLE'" Before I knew it I was on my back with the pup growling on top of me.

I was shocked, no one ever pushed me onto my back before, not even Vincent. But this pup was growling on top of me like it was nothing. I quickly knocked him off of me and stood up again, only to have the pup ram his head into mine. It didn't hurt me in the least but it sent the little pup back.

"Look I don't want to..." He rammed my head again.

"I'm just trying to..." and again.

"Would you stop th..." and again.

Each time I tried to speak up, I was rammed by the little pup again. Eventually I laid down and sighed to myself as the pup continued to ram against my head, again and again and again.

I sighed again.

"This is going to take a..." He rammed me again.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

Armstrong's POV

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I told you not to let him go with Cyrus, and what do you do? You let him go with Cyrus" Leon said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on Leon, it wasn't his fault they got lost, again" Stephon brought up.

"I don't think I asked your opinion 'Zeta'" Leon replied, growling at Stephon.

"Stop calling me 'Zeta'" Stephon growled

Leon growled back.

"Make me!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched the two almost identical wolves snap and growl at each other, while Hutch tried to break them up and get them away from each other. Meanwhile, Cole, Candu and I were continuing to look for my god-son and Cyrus.

The whole time I was whimpering and walking close to Candu for comfort.

"Babe you need to stop worrying, your sounding like a Mother right now" Candu chuckled before licking my forehead.

"I'm sorry love, I just worry about Sirius a lot"

"Why would you worry about him? He can take care of himself if he needed to" Cole assured.

"I know he can, but he's with Cyrus"

Cole and Candu exchanged looks before shrugging their shoulders.

"Good point"

As we continued to look for the accident prown wolf and the carefree pup, I started to get a strange feeling in my gut and I didn't really know how to describe it, it was like a feeling of danger, I felt like something was about to happen, and the last time I got this feeling I was shot by a hunter, causing the X on my chest.

"Candu...I think we should go the other way and look for Sirius" I whispered to him.

Candu looked at me and cocked his head.

"Why? We haven't looked this way yet" Candu argued.

"I don't know, I just really think we should" I said as the feeling started to grow and my heart beat started to race.

"Come on love, just a few more minutes then we'll go okay?" Candu said as he started to keep on walking before I bit down on his tail and pulled.

"OWWW! Love what was that for?!"

"Please Candu, we need to get out of here, please, I don't want to be here anymore!" I whimpered, looking around.

"Whoa Army just try to calm down okay?" Cole suggested, putting a paw on my shoulder.

"NO! I WANT TO LEAVE NOW! PLEASE" I whimpered again before a sudden voice entered the air.

"Still whining, you haven't changed one bit Armstrong"

My whimper died down, that voice, it sent shivers of fear down my spine, making my fur bristle up and my whole body to shake. I turned around and saw my three old friends: Jake, Nathan and Matthew, standing there with grins on their faces as they stared at me and I stared back.

"So...queer got a boyfriend huh?" Nathan asked.

I couldn't even answer, all I could do was stand there and shake as they stared at me.

"Queer?! Excuse me, but who are you?" Candu asked, stepping to my side and calming me down a little.

"We're members of 'Queer's' pack, I'm Matthew and these are my friends, Nathan and Jake" Matthew introduced, pointing to the two wolves next to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cole" Cole introduced, with a smile "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call Army that name..." he continued, sticking up for me and making me smile as I watched my friend and my mate stand up for me.

"Why? Are you his boyfriend that we've been hearing about?" Jake asked, glaring at Cole.

"No...I'm his friend" Cole answered, glaring back at him.

"I'm his mate" Candu spoke up, nuzzling me and making me smile.

However, Jake, Nathan and Matthew's reactions were different, when we nuzzled the three wolves burst out into laughter and started rolling on the ground. Making Candu glare at all three.

"I'm sorry I think I missed the joke"

"YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'VE GOTTEN BE KIDING! THE QUEER MARRIED A GAY PUP?! HAHAHAHAHA" Jake said as he and the other's laughed.

I hid my face into Candu's fur and let a tear roll down my face, if they responded like this how would Mom and Dad? It would have to be worse than the three wolves. Candu held me close and let me weep into his chest while he ran a paw up and down my back in an effort to calm me down.

I then heard a sudden break in their laughters and it was replaced with three different yelps. I removed my head from Candu's warm chest and looked over at them to see all three wolves on the ground and Cole standing close to them.

"I told you not to call my friend that" Cole reminded, giving a grin.

Jake, Nathan and Matthew got up and growled at Cole, shaking themselves free of the dirt that clung to their fur.

"Big mistake wolf" Nathan growled.

Matthew stepped forward, they always did this. They would gauge their opponent before all three would step up and completely over whelm the enemy. Alone none of them stood a chance against Cole, but when all three fought they would work perfectly as a team, they didn't even have to shout out orders to each other, they just knew what to do to take down the enemy.

I wasn't sure how to help Cole, I never once in my life was able to take down one of them, and now I think all three were out to try and hurt me, my friends...and Candu.

Matthew charged at Cole, so fast that Cole was barely able to move out of the way. But he did and snapped his jaws onto Matthew's tail, making him yelp, Cole then threw the yelping wolf back into his friends, making him crash into them and send them backwards, stumbling across the dirt.

"Gonna have to do better than that" Cole informed, still smiling.

The three then got back up again and this time all three stepped up.

"If you want something harder, then why not take on all three of us?" Jake offered

"Fine by me, all three of you called my friend that name, and I don't appreciate it"

"You would actually call that pathetic excuse of a wolf a friend? Some judge of character you are" Matthew replied.

"HE'S NOT PATHETIC!" Candu yelled, holding me close and looking into my eyes "He's perfect, he's the one that I hope to find next to me in the morning, he's the one who makes me smile every single time I talk to him. I love him, and now that I have him, I can't imagine life with out him"

I smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you Candu"

"I love you to Armstrong" Candu replied before lifting my head and enveloping me in a kiss.

"Please stop, I may barf if you two queers keep doing that" Nathan pleaded

Candu and I broke the kiss and looked at the three wolves, who were fake gagging and spiting.

"You two really are a disgrace to wolves everywhere, a relationship should be between a male and female, what you two are is just plain disgusting" Jake said.

Nathan and Matthew then charged, running straight for, what appeared to be us, until Cole stepped in front of them. He snapped his jaws at the two of them but Nathan went around him and Matthew went the other way, they both met on the other side of Cole before Nathan sinked his jaws into Cole's back and slammed him down, exposing his neck and stomach.

Matthew took the chance and went for Cole's throat only to meet his hind legs as Cole kicked him off. Cole quickly got up and met Nathan in a fiery of claws and fangs, I could hear their snarls and snapping of their jaws as they sank their fangs and clawed at the others body. Meanwhile, Matthew was circling the two, watching Cole as he looked for an opening.

"Candu, he can't take all three"

"I know...stay here love" Candu said before he ran at Matthew and tackled him to the ground.

I was about to run in and join the fight as well before I was tackled to the ground from behind and pinned to the floor. I looked behind me to see my captor was Jake, grinning down at me. I struggled and thrashed around until he unsheathed his claws and held one to my throat, making me stop.

"You know...your little Daddy said we couldn't lay a paw on you...or your mate" He whispered into my ear, making me shake again "But he never said anything about your friend there" Jake said before Matthew threw Candu into a nearby tree, making him yelp and not get up.

Fearing the worse, I desperately tried to move and get out from under Jake, only to have him press a paw against the back of my head and make me stop struggling again, but I still looked at my mate's not moving body.

Jake glanced at Matthew and Nathan and gave them a nod, they nodded back before they both jumped at Cole. Nathan clamped his jaws onto the back of Cole's neck while Matthew pinned him down by his shoulders, the whole time Cole was struggling and thrashing around .

Jake smirked and leaned down to my ear again.

"Now as I was saying, your father never said anything to us about your friend...Now what do you think we could do to him in this predicament?" Jake asked as they held Cole there.

I whimpered, with one quick twist of his jaws, Nathan could break Cole's neck and I knew he wouldn't get up if he did.

"Please...don't he's my friend" I pleaded, the tears running down my face.

"I think we should, I mean he isn't anything to us, and Vincent didn't say we couldn't, what do you think guys?" Jake asked

"Hehehe I think we should just snap his neck, he's starting to piss me off with his struggling" Matthew said, putting more weight onto Cole's shoulders.

"Fine...go ahead Nathan, we'll say we didn't know he was one of Armstrong's friends when we get back"

I struggled even more, while Nathan lifted Cole up more and twisted his own neck inwards. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen, but after awhile, I didn't hear anything.

"I thought Vincent said he didn't want ANY harm to Armstrong, his mate OR his friends"

That voice.

That masculine voice that made me hitch my breath.

I opened my eyes to see a silvered furred wolf with emerald green eyes, his form still hasn't changed, he was still as well built and muscled as a few years ago, he stood there with Nathan's scruff in his mouth, as he lifted him up and away from Cole.

Byron.

"Damn it Byron! Why do you always have to ruin our fun?!" Matthew argued, getting off of Cole, but he remained on the floor, staring at Byron.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Byron then threw Nathan into Jake and knocked him off of me. Without thinking, I ran over to Candu and nudged him, trying to wake him up.

"How could you be so stupid?! Vincent said NOT to harm his friends, mate or Armstrong and here you three are, almost snapping his friends neck and throwing the other into a tree, and holding a claw to Armstrong's throat, if Vincent ever found out what you did he would banish you!" Byron growled, standing next to Cole as he ranted on.

Matthew then walked over to his friends and helped them both up before all three were up and growling at the silvered furred wolf.

"We don't need YOU or Vincent telling us what to do! We can make our own decisions!" Jake growled.

"You three? HA you three can't even think for yourselves"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE TIRED OF YOU BOSSING US AROUND! AND VINCENT!" Nathan growled.

"Then leave, if you don't like me being in charge then leave" Byron announced, standing tall and proud.

"Why don't you leave?!" Matthew asked in an angry tone.

"I'm not moving from THIS spot" Byron answered, sitting down.

All three wolves ran at him, full speed, I laid next to my mate, nuzzling him in hopes he would wake up. Byron got up and ducked down, just barely missing Jake's fangs, and lifted his head with enough force to knock the wolf back into the dirt, but leaving his sides open for Nathan and Matthew, the said two wolves latched themselves onto two different sides of his neck.

Byron stood motionless as the two latched onto his neck, biting down on it but their fangs were not penetrating his fur. Cole took his chance and bit down on Nathan's hind leg, making his bite follow by a loud crunching sound and a loud yelp from the wolf. Meanwhile, Matthew was still trying to tear his way through Byron's fur, not succeeding, before Byron leaned down and bit Matthew's scruff and throwing him into Jake.

Nathan was about to attack Cole when Byron picked him up by his scruff and threw him into Matthew and Jake, all three dazed and confused.

"Now...LEAVE!"

The three wolves then limped off, away from us and leaving the four of us alone.

"Are you okay there?" Byron asked, looking down at Cole.

"Y-yeah..." Cole answered, stuttering and staring at Byron.

"Byron...what are you doing here?" I asked

Byron raised his head and smirked at me before walking over slowly.

"We haven't seen each other in almost three years and all you can ask is 'what are you doing here'? Come here"

Byron then proceeded to hug me tight, and run a paw down my back, which was weird, although I continued to hug him back, it has been almost three years sense I've seen the wolf who gave me the chance to find Candu.

"I'm glad your here" he whispered.

"Me to...I guess, but Candu isn't waking up" I replied, breaking the hug and looking at my mate.

"Here, I'll take a look at him, you go see what happened to your friend over there" Byron said, looking over at Cole.

"Okay, thanks Byron" I thanked, smiling at my old friend.

"Your welcome, we'll catch up later when we have time" Byron smiled back before going over and looking at my mate.

I smiled and walked over to Cole, seeing him with a huge smile on his face as he continued to stare at Byron.

"Are you okay Cole?"

"Yeah...more than okay"

"Thanks for helping me with those guys, I don't know how I'll ever re-pay you for that" I joked, but I don't think Cole took it as one.

"You can introduce me to HIM" Cole replied, pointing at Byron.

"Who? Byron?"

"Byron...what a name" Cole said dreamily as he laid his head on his paws and continued to stare at the silver furred wolf.

I rolled my eyes.

"You might want to wipe the drool from your mouth" I joked.

Cole smirked and continued to examine my friend.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Byron isn't attracted to males and never will be, he's the straightest guy I know"

"...Never say never"

Great. Now there's one more thing to deal with. I still have to wake up Candu, find Sirius and Cyrus, get the others, somehow get Leon and Stephon to get along, get to my pack and get my parents to approve of Candu, and now I have to do something about Cole and Byron.

This is going to be a long day.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry for not updating earlier, I've been pretty busy with school and stuff like that. But I did update thanks to motivation from a certain fan ;) and the next one will, hopefully, be posted soon. But, as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	18. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Candu's POV

"...Wak...up"

"Come on love...Wake..."

"Love wake up"

I groaned, only to have my cheek licked and making me wake up more, and I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me, and as my vision cleared the eyes became a the face of my mate as he smiled and licked my cheek repeatedly.

"YOUR UP!" He cheered as he licked my cheek "I was so afraid you weren't going to!"

"W-what happened?" I asked shaking my head to try and get rid of my splitting head ache.

"Those three wolves you were fighting, they kinda knocked you out, but Byron came and fought them off!"

"Byron? Wait..."

"YUP BYRON SAVED US!"

The sudden outburst made me look past Armstrong and at Cole, who was laying next to a wolf who was standing next to him, this wolf was rather tall and standing firm and had very muscular legs, as well as a masculine body, which was covered in dark white fur making it look silver in color and his eyes were a glowing green. This wolf...he matched the description of the wolf that helped my mate out of his pack. This was the wolf that my mate used to have a crush on.

"Candu this is Byron, Byron this is Candu, he's my mate" Armstrong said as he nuzzled me.

"MATE?!"

Byron was now looking at us with a confused look on his face. Eh I was used to it, most wolves act like this when they find out that Armstrong and I are mates, but there was something about this guy, I smirked and pulled Armstrong close, by the waist, and licked his cheek. Staring at Byron the whole time.

"Yeah...you have a problem with that?" I asked as I put my head on top of Armstrong's, to show I was the dominant one in our relationship as I smirked at the silver furred wolf.

"No it's just...He doesn't seem like your type Armstrong, no offense Candu"

"Offense taken" I muttered kissing Armstrong's forehead.

"What did you think was my 'type'?" My mate asked as he blushed when I kissed his forehead.

"I don't know...just someone who was more...well, more! Once again no offense Candu" Byron said

I growled. This guy was already getting on my last nerve.

"Well he is my type, small, sweet, and perfect" Armstrong replied, looking at me before we kissed each other passionately.

I opened my eyes as we kissed and looked at Byron, he was staring at Armstrong, it didn't seem like just some normal stare, it looked like he was checking out my mate! I growled and glared at the silver furred wolf, making him glance at me, before I flipped Armstrong and I over so I was on top and I made the kiss more heated, as I rubbed his sides, only to have Armstrong brake the kiss.

"Candu, stop it, not here" He whispered.

I grinned and looked up at Byron, to see him glaring at me, I smirked and kissed my mate one more time before I got off of him and helped him up.

"No problem, I think I got the desired affect" I said, smirking at Byron.

Armstrong looked at me, tilting his head cutely, and before I could go up and nuzzle him, we were interrupted by the racket of two wolves wrestling. Two white wolves came out of the thick brush, rolling over and over one another until, the one I recognized as Stephon, pinned the one I recognized as Leon, both still growling.

"Leon?" Byron asked, making the said wolf look up at him.

"B-byron!" Leon struggled violently under the other white wolf before he was up and standing at attention "What are you doing here sir?"

"Sir?" Armstrong, Cole and I asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm Vincent's Beta now" He answered, with a blank expression.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Stephon asked.

"Oh I'm Byron, I'm the second in command of..."

"HEY WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!"

We all looked the opposite direction to see Sirius, stumbling, out of the brush. He was panting and had a huge bump on his head as we walked towards us, swaying back and forth the whole time. Armstrong left my side and ran over to Sirius, licking his injured forehead.

"Sirius what happened to you?" He asked, nuzzling his god-son

"I was...beating that wolf...because he wanted to know...where you were Daddy" Sirius panted, staring at Byron.

"I tried to tell you 'I'm not here to hurt your Daddy' but you didn't listen, all you did was hurt yourself" Byron replied.

"Sirius, what did you do to yourself?" Armstrong asked, sounding like Sirius's mother as he licked his injured forehead.

"I hit that wolf's head with mine"

"How many times?" Stephon asked looking at the bump.

"Well I stopped counting at around fifty-four" Byron answered

"Yeah! And I'm not done yet!" Sirius said charging at Byron.

Instead of moving, Byron put a paw out and held Sirius as he tried to claw at the silver furred wolf.

"No use Sirius. Byron has never been taken down, by anyone" Leon said, still standing at attention.

"Ever?" Cole asked

"Never"

Cole smiled and continued to stare at the male wolf in front of him, with amusement, as he laid on the ground next to him.

"Then I'll be the first to take him down!" Sirius swore, standing firm before he fell against Armstrong, who caught him as he fell.

"Is he okay?" I asked, walking over to my mate and 'son'.

"Yeah...he's just exhausted" My mate answered as he put Sirius on top of his head.

Hutch's POV

"Where did you go love?"

I put my nose to the ground, looking for my boyfriend, once again, he got into a fight with Stephon, and knowing him they were probably still going at it. I just wish he would stop doing this kind of stuff, I just want him to act around other wolves like he does me. He's always so passionate and loving when it's just the two of us, but when we're around others he's always so irritable and angry.

I just hope that, if he says yes when I ask him to marry me, that he'll change for the better, I'd really like it if others could see why I wanted him to be my mate when they see us together.

"Leon..."

"HUTCH!"

I looked up at the voice to see the two white owls, Siegfried and Abigail, flying down and landing on both of my shoulders.

"Hey you two, did you tell Leon's dad the message?"

"Yes, and we were supposed to bring those four wolves back, but they ditched us and we can't find them" Siegfried answered.

"What four wolves?"

"Just these four wolves, they don't seem to like wolves like you and Leon very much, except for one" Abigail answered

"What do you mean 'Except for one'?"

"One of them is attracted to males as well, I can tell, he has VERY similar habits as you, Leon, Candu and Armstrong have"

"Such as?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I think it's better for you not to know" Abigail answered, winking at me.

"Well I'm following their scent, your welcome to stay with me until I find them" I replied as I continued to walk with the added weight of the two owls on my shoulders.

As I continued to follow their scent, I smelt someone else, someone I didn't know, then I smelt three more. I remembered what Abigail and Siegfried told me 'they don't seem to like wolves like you and Leon very much'.

"Leon..."

I ran. I ran towards Leon, fearing the worst, and almost knocking Siegfried and Abigail off my shoulders.

"What are you doing Hutch?" Abigail asked as she dug her talons into my shoulder, to hang on.

I didn't answer, I didn't even care about the pain, all that mattered was that I find Leon and make sure that he wasn't hurt. My eyes following my nose as I constantly followed his scent as fast as I could. His scent lead me to a clearing with not just Leon in it, there was also: Armstrong, Candu, Stephon, Cole, a passed out Sirius, and some silver furred wolf standing next to Cole. But that didn't matter right now, I tackled Leon to the ground and smiled down at him.

"Hutch!"

"Don't run off like that Leon! You worried me" I replied nuzzling the crook of his neck

"Hutch...nows not that the time" He whispered.

"What are you talking about Leon? We always do this" I said, leaning down to kiss him before he rolled out from under me and stood up.

"Hutch...this is Byron, he's the second in command of my pack" Leon introduced, indicating to the silver furred wolf and giving me a stern look.

"Nice to meet you...Hutch was it? I'm Byron" The silver wolf said, introducing himself with a smile.

"I'm Hutch...Nice to meet you to" I replied looking over at Byron before switching my gaze to Leon.

I stared at him, and he didn't even bother to look back. I whimpered a bit, lowering my voice so that no one else could hear me, except for Leon. He cringed a bit but did nothing else other than that, he just continued to avoid my gaze.

Cole's POV

"We should be going now, your father told me to get you both back as soon as possible, I also have to tell him about Jake, Nathan and Matthew now" Byron said looking at both Armstrong and Leon.

"Okay, lets go" Armstrong said as he looked up at Sirius, who was still passed out on his head.

Byron turned around to me and looked down at me, his gaze sending chills down my spine.

"Are you okay to walk?" He asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay" I answered getting up.

As soon as I took a step, a pain hit both my shoulders and I almost fell, if Byron didn't catch me.

"Hey...take it easy, you don't want to over do yourself"

I blushed, his fur was so soft and warm, I could stay in it forever and the way he held me. He caught me by the waist and chest as he held me close to him, although I knew it wasn't on purpose, It made me blush all the same. Especially sense I was enjoying it, which I accidently showed when I sighed deeply and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Uhhhhhhh" He spoke up, making me take my head off of his shoulder and back away a bit.

"I-I'm sorry..." I apologized.

I glanced over at Armstrong and Abigail, feeling they were staring at me, and saw that they were grinning at me, while the others were either tilting their heads or raising an eyebrow at my actions.

"It's okay, but you can't walk" Byron said as he went behind me and went under my legs.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Without answering, Byron continued to go through my legs until he picked me up, making me wrap my arms around his neck, for support and for me to burry my head into the crook of his neck.

"If you can't walk, then I'll carry you"

"W-wait! I-I' n-not used to getting p-picked up!" I replied as I kept a firm grip around Byron's neck and burying my head deeper into his fur.

"Oh...I'm sorry do you want me to let you down?" Byron asked.

"I-I just don't like being picked up"

"Why not?"

I didn't answer, all I did was look away and at the ground, avoiding the silver wolf's gaze.

"Hmmmmm...Hey Leon" Byron said, turning towards the white furred wolf.

"Y-yes sir?" Leon asked, still standing tall

"I want you to take the others and start heading towards the pack, Cole and I will meet you there" Byron answered.

He remembered my name!

"Y-yes Sir!"

With one gaze around the group, Leon was leading the others down the trail, I saw Armstrong give me one last gaze, while grinning, before disappearing down the trail with Candu and the others.

There was an awkward silence, just Byron and I were around, no birds, no bugs, just us. I would have thought that time had frozen if Byron didn't look back at me all of a sudden.

"So... are you going to tell me why you don't like being picked up?" Byron asked.

I still didn't answer, all I did was look away and try not to make eye contact with his gleaming green eyes.

"Are you?"

"I-I'm not sure..." I answered.

Byron continued to look at me before, gently, laying me down and laying down next to me, which made me blush a bit as I felt his fur press against mine.

"You can trust me, it's sometimes better to tell a stranger a secret rather than someone you know" Byron said.

I looked up at him and he gave me a smile, I examined his face for awhile, seeing that he was sincere with his statement, I sighed and decided to tell him.

"It was when I was a pup...I almost fell off a cliff, and someone was carrying me, don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of heights but just knowing someone is carrying me and I'm in their care makes me terrified of falling again"

There was no response, for awhile at least. All he did was look at me before smiling.

"I understand, but I won't just leave you here and helping you walk will take to long" He replied before nudging my front leg.

I, hesitantly, put my leg over his shoulder and he proceeded to go under me before I was once again on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"You can trust me...I won't let you fall" He spoke softly, into my ear.

His gentle voice, it made my whole body relax and go limp in his care. I knew it wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help but I blushed at those words.

"Okay...I'll trust you..."

Armstrong's POV

",,,And then Byron came by and saved us" I finished.

Siegfried asked for what happened to Cole and why he needed to be carried in the first place by Byron and I just got done finishing my story about what happened. While Abigail was way in front with Hutch, who was trying to talk to Leon, but he just ignored him.

"Wow...sounds like Byron is a pretty nice guy, I mean carrying Cole after saving you guys" Siegfried concluded, as he sat on my right shoulder or 'his spot'.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Candu burst out, growling

"What? Why not?" I asked, tilting my head a bit, but not enough to to make Sirius fall off.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy" Stephon agreed.

"He was checking you out!" Candu growled, looking at me.

"Me? Why would he check me out? He's straight" I answered

"I SAW HIM!" Candu argued

"Love...I'm sorry but Byron would never look at me like that, he's straight and he knows I'm married" I replied, nuzzling my mate.

"BUT I SAW HIM!"

"I'm sorry love but I think you might be seeing things" I chuckled, nuzzling Candu.

"I know what I saw, and I saw him looking at your body, like it was a caribou's" Candu growled, pulling away from me.

"It sounds like your a little jealous" Siegfried replied, smiling.

"JEALOUS? ME? NO WAY!"

"Jealous of who?"

I turned around to see Byron walking up, with Cole, who was asleep on his back, and as he walked up to my side, the opposite side of Candu, he smiled at me.

"No one" Candu growled, glaring at the wolf opposite of him before leaning into my ear.

"We're not finished talking about this" He whispered softly.

"Okay" I replied.

"I see Cole is asleep" Siegfried said, looking at the wolf who was smiling as he slept, which made me grin.

"Yeah, he passed out about half way to you guys" Byron replied, looking at the wolf who was asleep on his back.

"I thought he didn't like being carried?" Stephon asked.

"I convinced him to trust me, and he did" Byron answered, with a smile as he looked at Cole.

"Well we might have to wake him up soon, we're almost there" I said, looking around the surroundings.

"Yeah, do you remember when we used to always run around here as pups? Breaking the rules" Byron asked.

"Yeah I do, we had some good times when we were young didn't we?" I asked, smiling back.

"Yeah we did, just, you, me, Emma and Cyrus"

Wait...Cyrus...

"Damn it!"

Cyrus's POV

"Ugh..."

I woke up in the middle of the night, covered in snow. The last thing I could remember was that I was chasing Sirius, then I hit a tree, and that was all I could remember.

"Ugh...when I find that little punk, I'm gonna get even with him" I said, to myself, as I rubbed my sore head.

I looked around, the sky was dark, the snow had stopped falling, and I was alone. One thing came to mind: Where was everyone else?

"Guys?"

**Hmmmmmmm I wonder what is going to happen next? Well the next chapter will answer that. I decided to update a little earlier than usual for a certain reader ;) I hope you all enjoyed, and please Review, and, as I always say:**

**Until Next Time.**


	19. Proposal, Sirius's First Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Byron's POV

That wolf...

Armstrong.

He's so cute! I haven't seen him in forever and I didn't think he could get much cuter, but he has. He's grown a lot sense I last seen him, when we could still be considered pups, but now that we're both grown up, he's become more masculine, especially because of that X across his chest, I swear the first time I laid eyes on him after I saw him with that X I could swear my mouth almost watered, and that little smile of his sent shivers down my spine.

The only thing that was stopping me from full on flirting with him was his mate.

Candu.

That little wolf was a real pain. With him around Armstrong the whole time I can't even talk to him without him trying to pull Armstrong away, and worse, he saw me while I was checking out Armstrong! I didn't mean to, but just seeing him there, kissing that...pup, and the fact that I was imagining it was me he was kissing was to much and I started to look up and down his body.

I was currently just behind the wolf I was lusting for, trying to keep my thoughts in check as I continued to look forward, because if I even attempted to look at Armstrong Candu would growl at me and cover the part of Armstrong I was looking at with his tail.

Meanwhile, I was carrying Cole on my back, not that I mind, his fur was REALLY nice and soft. Plus, the way he nuzzled the back of my neck every so often made me feel good. Now we needed to find a way to find my little brother.

"Who was the last one to see him?" I asked

Without answering, everyone else looked at the pup on Armstrong's head, who was still asleep and snoring.

"Do we wake him up?" Siegfried asked, eyeing the young pup.

"Not sure...I've never tried to wake him up before" Armstrong answered, laying Sirius down.

"If Cyrus was here I'm sure he would want to" Candu replied.

"I'll wake him up, if no one else is going to" I volunteered, looking around.

"I'LL wake him up" Candu volunteered, glaring at me as he stepped up and nudged Sirius.

At first, there was nothing, all Sirius did was snore more.

"Maybe you should try again love" Armstrong suggested.

Candu was about to, when Sirius woke up and slapped Candu across the muzzle, accidently, witch made the Alpha yelp, much to my joy, and he suddenly stood up, looking around and yawning, before he saw Armstrong.

"Oh, hey Daddy!"

"Hey Sirius, did you get a nice sleep?" Armstrong asked, as Candu rubbed his muzzle.

"Yeah I did!" Sirius answered before he looked at me and growled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We're heading to my pack, why wouldn't I be helping you get there?" I asked

"Because you keep calling me little!"

"Is that really a good reason?" I asked

"YES! I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED LITTLE!" Sirius growled.

I could feel that the pup was about to lunged at me, luckily, Armstrong stepped between us and put a paw on Sirius's head, and my chest, which made me smile.

"Sirius calm down, Byron didn't mean anything by calling you little, did you Byron?" Armstrong asked, giving me a stern look.

At first, I didn't answer, all I did was stare at Armstrong's beautiful eyes, but because of a growl from Candu, which snapped me out of my thoughts, I nodded.

"Of course not" I answered, grinning at Candu, who glared back at me.

"See Sirius? Now would you two please get along?" Armstrong asked.

"For you? I will" I grinned.

"Ugh...Fine"

"Thank you...now Sirius, do you remember where you last saw Cyrus?"

"Who? Spaz? He ran into a tree when we were racing! I won!" Sirius said, wagging his tail at his accomplishment.

Sounds like my little brother to run into a tree.

"Well can you lead us there?" Candu asked

"Sure! But it will take forever, you guys stay here! I'll go get Spaz" Sirius answered before he started to run the opposite direction.

"WAIT SIRIUS!"

Armstrong was about to run after the young pup when I grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back.

"Wait...we can't all run off and get lost, then it will take longer to get everyone back in the same place" I told him.

"B-but I can't leave him to run off, again" Armstrong objected, looking at the pup as he ran away.

"I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry Army, once we find Cyrus I'll make sure they both are back safe" Stephon said, stepping up.

"But how will you find us?" Armstrong asked.

"I'll have Cyrus lead us back, not sure if it's a good idea, but it's an idea non the less" Stephon answered

Whoever this wolf was, he was quite brave for going to look for Cyrus AND have him lead him somewhere.

"Okay...but just bring them back safe, please?" Armstrong pleaded

"I promise" Stephon answered before running off to find the two wolves, and leaving me, Armstrong, Candu, and an owl alone, which made me question:

Where was Leon and Hutch?

Leon's POV

"Hutch! What are you doing?!" I asked as Hutch pulled me into the brush and put a paw over my muzzle.

As he did, I heard the passing foot steps, and conversation, of the others and when I couldn't hear them, Hutch took his paw away from my muzzle.

"Okay...their gone" He said before turning to me

"What's with you Hutch?" I asked, looking at my boyfriend.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said 'Do you love me?'" Hutch asked.

"OF COURSE! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Because you've been ignoring me" Hutch answered, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry babe, but Byron is here now"

"SO? IS IT ANY DIFFERENT FROM CYRUS KNOWING ABOUT US?"

"YES!" I yelled back, making Hutch back off a bit.

It was quite for awhile, neither one of us talked, all we did was stare at each other and take in what each other said. I sighed and looked away from him, feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

"...I-If Byron knew...if he knew about us, I would be kicked out, thrown out! Just like my little brother...I would never get to see my family again"

Hutch didn't respond, all he did was walk up and kiss me, before wiping the tears off my cheek and wrapping his arms around me and held me close, gently rubbing my back as we kissed.

It felt like hours before we broke our kiss for air, and even then we were staring into each other's eyes and nuzzling each other, constantly.

"I love you Leon" He said, crying as he nuzzled me.

"I love you to Hutch" I replied, also crying as I nuzzled the one I loved.

That was when he asked me.

"I can't hold it in anymore" Hutch said, holding me close

"Hold what in anymore Lo..."

"Will you marry me?"

My heart sank.

"...W-what?"

"Will you marry me?"

At first, I thought it was a joke, but, as I continued to look in to my boyfriends eyes, I saw he was dead serious. I shuffled my paws over one and another, thinking, should I marry Hutch?

Ever sense we kissed that first night, I knew I loved him, but if I did marry him I would be going against my packs law, just like Armstrong. But if I didn't then I would lose Hutch, again, and the memories of having to go through a whole year without him at my side was unbearable, and if I married Hutch, I wouldn't have to go without him for the rest of my life!

And that thought was the only thing that I needed to answer him.

"Yes...Yes Hutch, I-I'll marry you" I cried, letting the tears run freely down my cheeks and fall onto the ground.

He smiled widely, licking the tears on my face away before holding me close and nuzzling me.

"I-I can't believe you said it...I was so afraid you wouldn't" Hutch cried, kissing my forehead.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Hutch...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I replied, licking his cheek.

"I love you to Leon, and I never want to let you go...I want to be with you the rest of my life" Hutch continued, before we he drew us into a kiss.

It was the most passionate kiss that we had ever had, I felt like I was complete, I felt like I needed Hutch to live, he was going to be my mate, we were going to be together for the rest of our lives, sleeping together, eating together, doing almost everything together, and I wouldn't like have it any other way.

Sirius's POV

"SPAZ!"

"SPAZ!"

"SPAZ!"

I cried out, constantly looking for Cyrus where I last saw him, I arrived at the tree and found just a pile of snow and nothing else, stepping on it, to make sure he wasn't in it, and when he wasn't I started to look around, to find that he wasn't anywhere.

"Ugh...Spaz where did you go?"

I looked at the ground. No foot prints. I put my nose down and didn't smell anything, nothing to indicate Spaz was ever here.

"SPAZ!" I yelled one more time, no response "Ugh...if I were Spaz, where would I go?" I asked, talking to myself.

"...Home, okay so I'll just go to his pack and find out where he went" I said, answering my own question. When I realized something. I had NO idea where his pack was.

I hit my head on a nearby tree.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I get someone to help me back? Great, now I have to walk all the way back and tell Daddy I couldn't find Spaz and then have to walk all the way into hi pack and find him again" I said "And I really need to stop talking to myself!"

As I walked and mumbled to myself, I got distracted by a sudden butterfly landing on my nose. It stayed there for a bit, flapping it's wings slowly and staring at me as I stared back, before it flew away and made me smile.

"Hey! Get back here!" I laughed, chasing after the little butterfly as it flew away.

I would occasionally catch up to it and snap my jaws at it, missing on purpose, and it would quickly land on my nose and take off again a moment later, almost cheering me on to continue chasing it, and I did.

Before long, I was out in the middle of nowhere, not really caring but I continued to chase the butterfly, not really seeing where I was going, and I continued to snap and claw at the colorful butterfly. But, as I jumped up and snapped at the butterfly I suddenly bumped into something, sending me onto my back and rolling into the dirt.

"OWW!"

My eyes widened, I quickly got up to my feet and looked at what I hit. Right there, was a wolf pup, like me, he was male, judging from his voice and rubbing his head. His fur was a white, almost a cream color, except for the fur on the tips of his ears, the tip of his tail, and all four paws, which were all a light brownish color.

He stood a few inches shorter than me from head to toe. But what was weird about this wolf was that he had some...ribbon like thing around his neck, clearly it was to big for him because it was covering most of his muzzle as well.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I growled.

The pup didn't answer, all he did was look around, totally missing me, and tuck his tail in between his legs before laying down on his belly, whimpering.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to run into you!" He whimpered, looking the wrong way.

"...What are you doing? I'm over here" I informed.

The young wolf looked my way and I got a clear view of his eyes. They were a pale blueish-gray.

"Hey! Your eyes are cool!" I said, smiling.

"M-my eyes?"

"Yeah! I've never seen a color like that!" I answered.

"Oh...I-I'm blind...sir..." the young pup replied.

"Blind? What's that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I-I can't see...anything, sir" The pup answered.

"Anything?"

"Anything, just please, don't hurt me sir" He pleaded

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

"T-this is your packs territory right?" He asked, lifting his head up a bit.

"No...I don't come from a pack" I answered, smiling.

"S-so...your a dog like me?"

"A dog? No, I'm a wolf, I just don't come from a pack" I answered, continuing to smile before I got what he said "Wait! Your a dog?!"

"Y-yes...Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded once more.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you, and I ALWAYS keep my promises!" I replied.

"H-how do I know you will?" He asked.

I grinned.

"BECAUSE I'M SIRIUS!" I joked.

"Sirius? As in the star?"

"Yeah! You know about it?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah...my Momma used to always show me pictures of Stars and facts about them" The pup answered

"P-pictures? F-facts? What are those?" I asked, tilting my head again.

"Human things, have you never seen a human?"

"Human? What's that?" I asked

"You have clearly not come out of your den often, have you?" He asked, finally opening up a little.

"Nope! Hey! I told you my name! Your supposed to tell me yours now!" I said

I put a paw on his head and smiled, getting a smile back from him, even though he wasn't directly looking at me.

"My name is Conrad, at least that's what my Momma called me" Conrad answered, smiling.

"Conrad...I like it! So Conrad...what's that thing around your neck?" I asked

"It's my scarf...My Momma gave it to me, she called it my collar" Conrad answered, pulling on the oversized 'scarf'.

"A what?" I asked, continuing to tilt my head.

Conrad smiled and laughed a bit, making me even more confused, but he got up and dusted himself off of the dirt.

"I like you Sirius, your a funny pup" He replied, smiling.

"I am? Well thank you I guess"

"Your welcome...we might want to find cover" He said, his ear twitching.

"Why?"

Without answering, at first, Conrad started to walk away, when he was about to hit a tree, I ran up to him and grabbed him by the scruff before pulling him away from the tree.

"Oh...Thanks Sirius!" He thanked, smiling, indirectly at me.

"Your welcome Conrad!" I replied before a rain drop hit the tip of my nose.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the dark grey clouds and hearing a sudden boom of thunder, before it started to rain hard, poring as it pelted Conrad and I.

"Because of that" Conrad said, answering my previous question.

"Okay, I get your point" I replied.

I put Conrad down and told him to hold onto me, putting my tail to his muzzle. He soon got what I meant and grabbed lightly onto my tail. I smiled and started to walk around and look for a place to cover us from the rain.

Soon, Conrad and I found a hollowed out tree log, which gave us some protection rain, not much but it did help.

"Here's a good place" I said, leading Conrad into the broken down log.

"It seems nice enough" Conrad retorted, laying down at a dry spot.

I looked around, making sure this place was safe for the both of us, and laid down at where I was, which was a few feet away from Conrad.

"We can rest here for the night" I said, yawning.

"Okay...Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah Conrad?" I asked, laying my head down on my paws.

"I wanted to wish you a goodnight" He said.

"Oh...Goodnight to you to Conrad, I'll see you in the morning" I replied, smiling.

I watched him close his eyes and as he slowly fell asleep, his small form going up and down slowly, as I watched him, I realized something. I FORGOT ABOUT SPAZ AND EVERYONE ELSE! Oh well...I guess I would have to look for everyone in the morning, I found a friend. An actual friend! Conrad was my first ever friend, who was even close to my age.

I smiled to myself, at the gain of a friend before closing my eyes, wishing my Mommy, my two Daddies and my new found best friend goodnight.

**And yet another chapter ;) I was so excited that I decided to write another chapter early :) I hope you enjoyed! Please review and, as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	20. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Cole's POV

I woke up, still being carried by Byron, his fur so soft and sleek, it almost lulled me back to sleep. I looked around and saw that the only other ones with us were Army, Candu, Abigail and Siegfried. Leading me to ask, where was everyone else? But that wasn't the main thing on my mind. I was being carried by a very cute wolf!

At first, he didn't notice me as I gently laid my head on the crook of his neck, but he soon looked back at me and smiled.

"Your awake" He said.

"Yeah...How long was I asleep?" I asked, yawning and looking back at him.

"A few hours, you were out like a light for someone who doesn't like to be carried" He teased, chuckling a bit, which made me blush.

"Yeah...sorry about that" I replied, trying to hide my face.

"No problem, your fur is actually kinda soft and I didn't really notice you on my back after awhile" Byron said before he turned his attention back to the road ahead.

I looked up at the sky to see that it was still rather dark outside, the stars glimmering out in the open sky, the only other thing in the sky was the Moon, it's perfect shape as it formed a crescent shape. Before Army must have noticed me being awake.

"Hey Cole! Your up!" Army smiled, walking over to me.

"Yeah...where is everyone else?"

"Well...Cyrus is lost, Sirius went to look for him, Stephon went to look of Sirius, Leon and Hutch are off somewhere and thats all I know" Army answered.

"You actually let Sirius go somewhere alone? I'm impressed Army" I chuckled.

"Byron convinced me to, I didn't want to but Byron convinced me" Army replied, sighing a bit.

"You could have said 'No' before Sirius got away if you wanted to" Byron answered, smiling.

"I know...I'll have to thank Stephon when he comes back with him" Army replied before Candu came up, glared at Byron and got in between him and Army, making me raise and eyebrow.

"Hey Byron, you can put me down now...I think I'm feeling better" I requested, making the said wolf look at me.

"Are you sure? I can carry you longer if you would like?" Byron asked.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm sure I can walk now, thank you though Byron" I thanked, smiling at Byron.

"If your sure you can walk, then I'll put you down, just don't be afraid to tell me if you get tired" Byron insisted, smiling back.

"Okay, I will"

Byron stopped and laid down, letting me step off his back and getting up, my shoulders still hurt, from my previous fight with those three wolves from Byron and Armstrong's pack. But I could still walk pretty well, stretching out a bit I took a few steps, to show Byron I was alright, I looked back at him.

His smile grew and he continued on his way, looking back at me every once and awhile, to see if I was truly okay was my guess. I walked over to Army, Abigail, Siegfried and Candu, to see what was up with that little growl of Candu's towards Byron.

"Hey Cole! It's nice to see your up and walking around" Abigail cheered, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, and it's good to be walking around" I replied.

"Are you feeling okay? Judging from the story big brother told me, it sounds like you got hurt pretty bad" Siegfried asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah I told you guys, I'm okay"

"Well okay, if you say so" Siegfried replied

I looked towards Candu, to see he was constantly sticking close to Army, walking at the same exact pace with the black wolf and keeping there tails intwined together and glaring at Byron while he did this, while Byron continued leading us towards Army's old pack.

And all Army did was continue walking and nuzzle Candu from time to time, I guess he was enjoying the affection Candu was giving him. With a glance between Candu and Byron, I quickened my pace and walked faster to Army's other side, where he looked at me and grinned.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know" He said, still grinning.

"Don't know what?"

"You were flirting with Byron" He accused.

"What?! W-why would I do that?" I asked, stuttering a bit as I felt a blush start to develop on my cheeks.

Army's grin grew bigger as he looked at Byron, and then back at me, doing this a few times before finally steading his gaze on me.

"Because it's obvious you have a crush on him" Army said, making the two owls on his shoulders look at me.

"You have a crush on Byron?!" They asked simultaneously.

"Shut up!" I whispered, looking over at the silver furred wolf to see if he heard the two owls comment. When he didn't turn his head to us, I took that as a good sign and breathed a sigh of relief, quietly of course.

"Do you really have a crush on Byron?" Siegfried asked, lowering his voice dramatically.

I didn't answer, all I did was try to hide my scarlet cheeks from the rest of the wolves and two owls around me. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Abigail from seeing through my sudden silence.

"So...it is true" She said, growing a grin similar to Army's.

"Maybe..." I said, still trying to hide my cheeks.

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of, I had a huge crush on him when I was younger" Army emitted, making Candu glance at him.

"I think he did to" Candu replied, his voice close to a growl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Army asked, constantly looking at your body" Candu answered, before turning back to Byron and keeping a close eye on him.

"And I told you, he's not interested in males" Army replied, nuzzling his mate and making my ears go down.

"But I thought that he was..." Siegfried started before Abigail put a wing over her son's beak.

"Siegfried could I talk to you for a minute?" Abigail asked, looking at her son sternly.

Siegfried nodded, unable to speak, before he and his mother took off into the sky.

"What was that about?" Army asked.

jI shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what that was about. Candu didn't even respond. All he did was continue to stare at Byron and make sure that he didn't look at Army's direction for so much as a second without getting a growl and glare.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us, only our footsteps against the dirt made any sound at all, Candu was staring at Byron and making sure he didn't even look at Army. Army was focusing on the road ahead, ignoring the fact Candu was being over protective again. Meanwhile, I was still trying to figure something out:

"So...he's really not interested in males?" I whispered.

Sirius's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, the sound of gentle crying and the chattering of teeth. As my vision cleared, I was still in the fallen tree log with Conrad, but looking at the pup, I saw that he was crying, quietly, and shivering.

Worried, I shook my head clear of my drowsiness, and quietly walked over to my new found friend. Whispering to him.

"Hey...Conrad are you alright?" I asked, making his ears perk up.

He sniffled a few times before wiping his tears away from his cheeks and looking, sort of, at me, with his grayish blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright, you should get your sleep Sirius" He answered, sniffling.

"No your not, your shivering and crying, why?"

"It's nothing, really Sirius, I-I just had a bad dream that's all" Conrad answered, looking away from me, to try and hide his tears was my guess.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked, laying next to him.

He shook his head a few times, staying silent. I smiled and put a paw on his head, making him frown and look at me.

"Come on, you can tell me, we're friends right?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah...we are..." He sighed, smiling a bit.

"Then why can't you tell me huh?" I asked, pulling my paw away from his face.

"Ugh...Fine, you can be really persistent you know that?" He asked, smiling fully at me.

"So I've been told" I answered, giving my signature smirk.

"I-It was about my Momma..."

"...Oh...You never really told me about her, what was she like?"

"She was amazing, she always treated me so lovingly. Never stopped loving me, filled my bowl, let me sleep next to her while she read by the fireplace...We did everything together..." Conrad explained.

I looked at him and could hear the sorrow in his voice, the tears already welling up in his eyes from just the memory of all the good times the two of them must have shared, even if I didn't know what a fireplace, or bowl was.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking of course" I asked, looking at the smaller pup as he put his head on his paws, which were folded one over the other.

"She's gone..." He answered, crying.

"Gone as in..." I stopped.

I didn't think I needed to finish my sentence, I was pretty sure he didn't need me to say the word, he was already upset enough.

"Yeah" He replied, his crying filling the cave.

I didn't know what to do, usually I did. But now I had my first friend crying in front of me, crying for the lose of his 'Momma' and I didn't know how I could help him. I gulped and rubbed the back of my head, nervously before I decided I needed to say something, something that could make him happy again.

"She gave you that 'scarf' thing?" I asked, trying to change the topic to something that might bring back some good memories.

Conrad stopped crying for a second and looked down at the scarf around his neck, and most of his small body.

"Yeah, she gave me this when she first got me from the pound, she said I'd grow into it" He answered.

"What's a 'pound'?"

He laughed a bit, I'm guessing at my ignorance towards these human things.

"It's a place where the humans keep stray dogs, like me, when they find them. Other humans come in and, if we're lucky, they take us home with them." Conrad explained.

"And your Momma took you in?" I asked, getting a nod in return.

"Yes...I was supposed to be 'put to sleep' that day, no one wanted me to take home with them, then she came in, saw me, and decided to take me home with her" Conrad answered, smiling.

"Were you ummmmm..." I stopped again, I didn't want to ask if he was blind back then, it seemed rude.

"Blind back then?" He asked, reading my mind.

"...Yeah"

"No..." He started, covering his left grayish-blue eye with a paw and sighing "...I got this from an accident, just a while ago, I think"

"Do you mind if I ask how you became blind?" I had to admit, I was rather curious about it.

"No I don't, I trust you Sirius..." He started, smiling at me "It was raining that day, and I was trying to find a place to get out of the rain, my Momma had died about a week before and I managed to get out from a slightly opened window before I starved..."

_Flashback/Conrad's POV_

_"I...I have to find somewhere...somewhere I can rest for a bit, maybe some food..." I panted, slowly walking alone on a concrete side walk as rain drenched my fur, all alone. _

_No one was outside, a few passing cars every now and then, but no humans or their dogs, not even a single bird was out. _

_"Momma...I wish you were here" I said, talking to myself._

_It has only been a week sense she passed away and I was alone in the house, luckily, I was able to get out because of a slightly opened window that she left open, and I was able to get out from it and was at least given a chance to live. _

_But I wasn't doing to good on my own._

_My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a rat ran past me and through my legs. Thinking to myself, I decided it was at least some food, I hadn't eaten anything in a long time and I was really hungry._

_I sighed and ran after the little rat, running into a trash can, almost a tree, and a human car while I did chase it. Which was actually quite awhile. Pretty soon, I was just focusing on the rat, nothing else, the quick footsteps that barely made a sound as it ran, the constant squeaking sound it made, I didn't even notice the rain as it hit almost every part of my body._

_I then ran out of the concrete, my paws hitting something else entirely, it was rougher and a bit colder than concrete. But I didn't pay attention to that, all that mattered was the rat, and getting something into my stomach. But soon, I heard a sudden loud horn sound and it only got louder. _

_I stopped in my tracks, looked in the direction that the sound was coming from, and saw a pair of bright lights, getting brighter and brighter as they got bigger and bigger in size, getting closer. _

_A car._

_I could hear the sound of the cars brakes, trying to stop themselves and all I did was stand there and shake as the sound of the horn, brakes, and tires leaving marks on the street and all I could see was the bright gaze of the cars head lights blinding me and marking my memory as the last thing I would ever see..._

_Before everything went black..._

End of Flashback/ Sirius's POV

"Y-you mean, that was the last thing you'll ever see?" I asked

"Yeah, that image is constantly in my mind" Conrad answered, removing his paw that was on his eye.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I apologized feeling sympathy for him.

"No, it's okay, It will defiantly need some getting used to but I will, eventually anyway" Conrad answered, smiling at me.

"But you still need some sleep in order to do that" I replied, returning the smile.

"Okay, I'll try" Conrad said, sighing.

"Would you like me to sleep next to you? Just for tonight?" I asked, making him look towards me.

"Uhhhhhh sure, if you think it will help"

"My Mommy always did this whenever I had nightmares, I bet it will help you to" I said, laying close to my friend until our fur was touching.

"Okay" He replied, putting his head on his paws and closing his eyes "Goodnight Sirius, I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Conrad" I replied, before doing the same and closing my own eyes.

Letting sleep envelope me as I was warmed by my friends fur.

Armstrong's POV

"We're here..." Byron said, stopping in his tracks and looking forward.

I stopped as well, the view making my memories coming back to me, I suddenly remembered almost every nook and cranny of my old packs territory, every rock, tree, stream, everything.

"It hasn't changed one bit" I sighed.

We were suddenly greeted by four of my packs Alpha's, all four I knew, growling at us. Candu stepped in front of me and growled back at them. But Byron stepped in front of Candu and shook his head, making the four Alpha's back down and Byron urged us to follow him.

"What was that about?" Siegfried asked

"Guards"

"And you just shake your head and they back off?" Cole asked

"Yeah pretty much"

"That's cool" Cole answered, sounding a little stars struck.

Byron continued to lead us to an unknown destination. Unfortunately, I soon recognized the trail and became to get scared, he was taking us to the den I feared this whole time we've been on the journey and my suspicions were proven correct when we arrived and I saw a wolf standing at the entrance.

His appearance sending a chill of fear down my spine. His black and white fur making me whimper, his glaring eyes making me shake and as we approached him all it did was get worse. I stopped in front of him and raised my head, looking at the wolf I was raised by.

"Hey Dad..."

**And they finally make it home, sorry for the cliffhanger XD but I wanted to get the chapter posted as soon as I can, hope you enjoyed. Please Review and, as I always say...**

**Until Next Time**


	21. Good Old Uncle Shay

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Sirius's POV

I woke up to feel a sudden warmth to my side, yawning and shaking my head clear of the haziness, I saw that Conrad was still with me, and huddled up against me. I smiled and watched as he slept on, half of his face being covered by his scarf as he slowly breathed in and out, his whole form going up and down slowly.

I yawned and got up from my spot before stretching out my front and back legs and walking to the entrance of the log and looking out at the area.

The whole place was wet, the grass having newly developed dew, the soil now a darker shade than what it was just yesterday, the trees and their leaves dropping the remains of the rain from last night, all of it made me smile, I loved what it looked like when it rains.

I looked back at Conrad and saw his ears twitch a bit before his eyes shot open and he himself also did, he looked around the log, looking pretty freaked out in my opinion.

"Hey Conrad it's okay, your safe, no need to freak out" I said, chuckling a bit.

"S-Sirius?" He asked, looking around.

"Yeah it's me" I answered before going over and putting a paw on his shoulder to assure him.

"S-someone is coming!" He said looking around.

I myself looked around, all there was was the sound of birds chirping and not much else.

"Conrad old buddy, I think you might have lost it" I said, smiling at my friend.

"I-I'm not lying! I-I really did hear someone!" Conrad insisted, still looking around.

I rolled my eyes.

"No one is around Conrad" I assured him.

"SIRIUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I jumped from fright, looking around, I didn't see anyone but then I looked through a crack in the log that Conrad and I were in and saw a white furred wolf with yellow eyes was walking around and looking around the area.

"Uncle Stephon..."

"I told you!" Conrad said, smiling as he proved me wrong.

Conrad...Stephon. What would happen if everyone found out about me being friends with a dog?! I have to keep him safe, he's my only friend.

"Conrad, you stay here, I'll be back in a few hours" I said, taking a step out towards Stephon.

"Wait! Are you going to come back?!"

"Yes. Of course, I just have to deal with a few wolves, then I'll be back, okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"...Okay"

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit, just stay here" I replied before walking out and running over to my Uncle Stephon.

"HEY UNCLE!" I cheered, smiling at him.

"SIRIUS?! Where did you go? Armstrong told me to go look for you!" Stephon asked, sounding kinda like an Uncle at the moment.

"I was just looking for Spaz...I still haven't found him" I answered, putting my head down and smiling when he couldn't see me.

"Fine...we'll find Cyrus later, right now, you and I should find your Dad and the others" Uncle Stephon suggested, turning the opposite direction and urging me to follow him.

"Okay..." I sighed, following the white wolf.

I turned my head around and looked at the log I knew Conrad was in, burning the image of the log and the area around it into my head, smiling, I hoped Conrad would be okay for the time being while I was gone, before turning my head back and focusing on the road ahead.

Armstrong's POV

"Hello...Son..." My 'Dad' greeted.

I could feel the awkwardness in the air, the feeling of seeing my Dad, after so long, the way he stared at me. I swear I could almost feel how he looked at me in shame, making me wonder if he even wanted me here, was it him and my Mother? Or was it just my Mother who wanted me here.

"I didn't think you would show your face back here, especially after what you went through" He said, still staring at me as I kept my head low, my ear twitching.

"I-I wanted to show you and Mom that I was alright" I replied, feeling as if I was being crushed by my father's gaze.

"Leon told us you were, you shouldn't have even bothered to come here..."

I heard a faint growl behind me, and I didn't need to, I turned around and gave a stern look at Candu, making him calm down a bit but he still remained close to me.

"Your brother isn't here yet?" Dad asked, looking at Candu, Cole, Byron and myself.

"No...not yet, he got lost with my other friend." I answered.

"I see..."

"Where's Mom?" I asked, wanting to see her face after so long.

"She'll be here shortly, you know her, always helping others, but there is someone who wanted to see you" My father informed.

"Who would that be sir?" I asked, looking up at him.

"He should be here shortly as well" Dad answered, looking past me.

"Oh Dad would you like to meet my mate?" I asked, hoping he would like Candu.

He didn't answer, all he did was glance beyond us before heading into the cave, not saying a single word as he did. I heard a huff from behind me once he was out of sight and hidden in the cave's darkness. I looked behind me and saw Candu with a mad look on his face, and he wasn't the only one, Cole even had one and Byron seemed like he wasn't exactly happy with my father.

"Just drop it" I said, avoiding my mates gaze by lowering my head.

"He treats you like dirt...and you don't care?" Candu asked, walking up to me and nuzzling me before nibbling on my ear.

"I said drop it" I answered, growling a bit as I pulled my ear out of my mates muzzle.

"No, you don't deserve to be treated like that Armstrong! You have just as much right to anything as he does" Candu replied, lifting my head up with a paw.

I looked up at my mate, his eyes showing concern for me as they shined a perfect yellow, almost gold, and they started to enchant me. Pretty soon, I was cuddled into my mates chest, not really caring how I got there, and nuzzling him.

"He's right you know, Army" Cole agreed "You shouldn't just take his rude talk like that! He acts as if your not even a wolf, he treats you like scum"

"I know...but we're only going to be here a few days, then I won't have to worry about him, for awhile at least." I replied.

"A few days?" Byron asked, sounding concerned himself.

"Yeah...maybe four or five before we head out again" I answered.

"B-but you guys were traveling for so long, you should stay at least two weeks...to rest and regain your energy! I could let some of you stay in my den even!" Byron replied, wagging his tail.

"I have no problem with that!" Cole said, smiling at Byron and then me.

"...I'm not sure"

"PLEASE?!" Both Cole and Byron pleaded.

I looked at Candu and he looked back at me, shrugging his shoulders and licking my cheek, making me smile from just the simple sign of affection before looking at both of the wolves.

"...Fine, we'll stay, but just for two weeks" I answered.

Both of the wolves barked cries of joy. Byron's, I'm guessing, were because we were all staying longer than expected, and Cole's were probably because he got to spend more time with Byron.

"Okay two weeks it is!" Byron said, before he and Cole 'accidently' hugged each other.

I smirked, I knew how much Cole liked Byron, and this would get him big time.

The two hugged for a bit before there eyes both shot open, I'm guessing seeing how long they were hugging another male, before the two wolves broke the awkward hug and turned opposite directions, although, I could still see a blush on Cole's face. Not that Candu seemed to care.

Especially when a familiar face showed up.

At first, no one did show up, but soon, there was a loud crash somewhere out in the distance, making all of us turn in that direction, soon, it was followed by more and more crashes, that sound...they were trees falling down! Only one wolf could make that many trees fall down at that rate.

Good Old Uncle Shay.

Candu's POV

I backed up, fearing what was causing those loud crashes and so did Cole, while Byron stood there, with a emotionless face, but Armstrong just walked up, smiling and wagging his tail.

"Love...I think you should back away" I suggested, worrying for my mates safety.

"Why?! It's my Uncle Shay!" Armstrong replied, smiling.

"Who?" Cole and I asked.

Armstrong was about to answer, when another crash stopped him and he continued to smile. Just how big was this 'Uncle Shay'?!

My answer was given when one last tree fell just in front of the four of us, making Cole and I jump backwards but the two wolves who lived here just stood still and watched as a figure step out from behind the fallen tree.

The wolf was all black, the same shade of black that Armstrong was, as if he was wearing the black night as a coat of fur, and his eyes were even blue! The same oceanic blue as Armstrong's was! He even walked almost exactly like him, sure he tripped once or twice, but still he walked similar to my mate.

"Picture me and Cyrus put together and you have my Uncle Shay"

"Why Cyrus and you?" Cole asked

Byron turned to him.

"Shay is accident prown as well"

As he walked, you could tell he was either just as old or older from his posture and height, not to mention some of his fur showed signs of aging, some of it being gray in a few patches here and there, just as Armstrong's father was.

The only thing different between the two was that Shay was a little taller than Armstrong and he didn't have the X shaped scar across his chest that my mate got from

"Uncle Shay!" Armstrong cheered, walking over to the similar wolf and hugging him.

"Armstrong! How's my favorite Nephew?" The wolf asked, his voice even sounded kinda similar to his as he hugged his apparent Nephew back.

"Amazing Uncle! It's been a long time..." Armstrong answered, ending in a sad tone.

"I know, but your here now and that's all that matters" The older wolf replied, putting on a smile.

"Oh...Uncle I want you to meet my mate Candu, Candu this is Shay, my Uncle on my Father's side." Armstrong introduced, making me smile.

The older wolf walked up to me, smiled, and offered a paw to me in a kind-hearted manner, basically showing signs that he was almost exactly opposite from his brother, Vincent.

"Hello there Candu, my name is Shay" The wolf introduced.

I hesitated, at first, but looking at my mate and seeing that he was smiling, reassured me and I took Shay's outstretched paw.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Candu" I replied.

"Candu, nice name for a nice wolf"

"Uhhhh thank you sir" I thanked, making him laugh.

At first, I didn't get why he was laughing, which made me blush but soon he put a paw on my shoulder to assure me.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Candu, call me Shay"

"O-Okay, Si-Shay" I replied, making him smile.

"And this is my friend Cole" Armstrong introduced, indicating the wolf beside me.

"Nice to meet you Shay, I'm Cole" Cole introduced, smiling.

"Well hello there Cole" Shay responded before turning back to my mate. "Has Vincent come out yet?"

"Yeah..." Armstrong answered, sighing.

I walked over to my mate and kissed his forehead before wrapping my paws around his waist and pulling him close, seeing his sudden sadness.

"Was he his usual self?" Shay asked

Armstrong nodded, burying his head deep into my chest.

"I'm sorry, all of you, for my brothers rudeness. He has always been like that, even when he was a pup"

"I don't like it, the way he treats Army, I don't let wolves treat my friends like that" Cole said, anger showing in his voice.

"Eh you get used to it" Byron said.

Shay then looked towards my mate, who still had his head buried into my chest.

Armstrong's Uncle smiled at me, looking at us as Armstrong smiled, being held by me and being in my arms. It seemed he enjoyed being in my arms just as much as I enjoyed having him in mine. Which made me smile.

"You two make an excellent couple" Shay commented, looking at us.

Armstrong looked up at me and I looked down at him, both of us smiling.

"We like to think so" Armstrong said, before leaning up and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I looked at my mates Uncle, almost staring, as I compared the wolf in my arm and the one just a few feet away from me. I switched my sight back and forth between the two wolves. It was truly shocking how much these two looked alike.

"Shay, if you don't mind me asking, why do you look some much like Armstrong?" I asked.

Shay smiled and laughed, making me a little embarrassed and blushing.

"We've been asked that all the time, no need to be embarrassed about it" Shay assured.

"But it is kinda weird how similar you two look" Cole replied, apparently seeing what I saw.

"Oh the answer to that is simple, I'm his Uncle, he got his good looks from me"

"In fact, it was Shay who named me" My mate announced, smiling.

"You named him Armstrong?"

"Yup"

"Why 'Armstrong'?" Cole asked

Shay turned to my friend and his smile grew bigger at the question.

"I thought it sounded manly"

Byron rolled his eyes.

"No need to be jealous of our good looks Byron" Shay teased, seeing the silver furred wolf roll his eyes.

"I'm not sir, hows the wife?" Byron said, changing the subject.

"Yeah! How's Aunty?" Armstrong asked, informing me about yet another relative I didn't know about.

"She's doing really good, want to go see her?"

"SURE!" Armstrong cheered, wagging his tail.

"You guys can stay with us, if you would like" Shay offered.

"No, I have my own den" Byron replied, declining Shay's offer.

"Well then, you three can come and stay with us"

"Thank you Shay, but I was wondering if I could stay with Byron, for the time being" Cole suggested, not surprising me one bit.

I could tell Cole had a thing for Byron, I just knew it from how he acts around the silver furred wolf, not that I mind, if he could get Byron away from my Armstrong then I'd have to thank him later.

"I don't mind" Shay said, before turning to Byron, who was smiling.

"Sure, I could use some company" Byron answered before walking over to Armstrong and hugging him, which made a growl come from my throat.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Armstrong smiled and hugged him back. Nodding his head.

"Come on Cole, I'll show you were we'll be sleeping" Byron said, looking back at the said wolf and pulling away from my mate.

"Okay, sure!" Cole said, trying to keep his excitement of staying with Byron while we were here.

The two walked off, to who knows where, but I didn't care, all I did care about was that Byron was away from my mate, for the time being anyway. I nuzzled him, making him smile and nuzzle back as Shay watched us.

"Okay you two, not trying to ruin the moment but we should get going, wouldn't want to keep your Aunt waiting would we?"

"But what about my Mom? We haven't seen her yet..." Armstrong argued, looking at his Uncle, who sighed.

"Fine...we'll wait for your Mom to get back, then, we'll see if we can find you two love birds a place to sleep in my den, is that good with you two?"

Armstrong looked at me, and I looked back before we kissed each other one more quick time on the lips and smiled.

"Thats fine with us"

**Hmmmmmmm I wonder what will happen when they finally meet Armstrong's mother? And when Stephon and Sirius will meet up with Armstrong and the others? And don't forget about Cyrus! Well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, sorry for being late on updating, Please tell me how I did and review! And as I always say...**

**Until Next Time**


	22. Hey Mom, I'm Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Armstrong's POV

"...You saved my Nephew?" Uncle asked.

Candu and I had just finished telling our story about how we met to my Uncle Shay and needless to say he seemed to be liking my mate more and more as the story continued, at least one relative liked my mate.

"Yes, I'm just happy he's alright, I don't know what I would do without him" Candu answered before he nuzzled me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and put my head under his chin, looking up at him and wagging my tail before he wrapped both of our tails together and put a paw around my waist, and feeling him kiss my cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I replied before we connected our lips.

"Well I guess I should thank you, shouldn't I?" Shay asked, smiling.

"No need Shay, I couldn't let the love of my life die, never" Candu answered, although I was pretty sure that was directed at me rather than my Uncle.

Shay's eyes went to me and then Candu before smiling and chuckling a bit.

"Alright you two love birds, I swear, you two could point out every detail of each others faces knowing how long you two stair at each other" My Uncle said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Uncle, I just can't stop looking at him, he's just so cute!" I said, nuzzling my mate and having Candu chuckle as I did. But the mood was ruined by an unexpected, yet familiar, voice.

"DADDY!"

Sirius...

I sighed before I was tackled by the small pup and ended up on my back with Sirius tugging on my ear. I laughed and pulled my god-son into a hug.

"SIRIUS! Where did you run off to this time?!" I asked, holding him close.

"Just somewhere, I still haven't found Spaz though" Sirius sighed.

I smiled and gave my god-son a pat on the back.

"Don't worry Sirius, it's Cyrus, he always finds a way back" I assured, looking down at him.

"Okay! Hey Daddy, I'm going to go play okay?" Sirius asked, wagging his tail.

"What? Why? You don't know anyone yet Sirius, and you have to meet my family" I answered, making his smile go away.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! But why?! I wanted to go visit someone!"

"Who?"

"N-no one, just someone I met" Sirius answered, not making eye contact.

I raised an eyebrow at my god-son. What could he be doing? I looked over at Candu to see he was irritated again, probably because I was giving Sirius attention instead of him again. Meanwhile, Shay was raising an eyebrow at why Sirius was showing so much affection to me.

"Oh Uncle Shay, this is Sirius, my god-son"

"You have a god-son?!" Shay asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah...it's a long story but Sirius is my god-son" I said, nudging the pup forward.

Sirius looked at me, almost looking scared about meeting a new wolf, he tried to run back and hide himself into my fur but I nudged him forward again, smiling and trying to assure him.

"Go on..."

Sirius whined and looked up at Shay.

"Come on Sirius, I won't bite" He said smiling at the young pup.

Sirius tucked his tail between his legs and kept his head low before slowly walking over to my Uncle.

"H-hello sir, my name is Sirius" He said, keeping his head low.

"Well hello there Sirius, my name is Shay, nice to meet you" Uncle said, smiling at the smaller wolf.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Shay" Sirius replied, obviously shy.

My uncle smiled and pat Sirius's head and did his usual Uncle thing, basically he started to play with Sirius to make him open up to him more by having Sirius chase him. I sat down next to Candu and watched Sirius as he looked like he was actually having a lot of fun with my Uncle.

He had that affect on others, always in a good mood, and he seemed to be able to infect others with that good mood. I always, and still do, look up to my Uncle Shay as a personal idol, hoping I can one day put smiles on the faces of others, like he does.

"Army!"

I turned my head to see Stephon walking up, my guess was that he was the one that brought Sirius back with him.

"Hey Stephon! Thanks for bringing Sirius back! I owe you one" I said showing my gratitude.

"Eh no problem, where are the others?"

"Hutch and Leon, I have no idea. Cole went with Byron to find a place to sleep" Candu answered.

"A place to sleep? Do we have a place to sleep?" Stephon asked, looking around.

"Don't worry, my Uncle Shay said we could sleep with him and my Aunt" I answered, nuzzling my mate.

"Oh! Wait, who's your Uncle Shay?!"

Instead of answering, Candu and I pointed to the older wolf who was still playing with Sirius, by this time Shay was giving a piggy back ride to Sirius as he ran and looked back at the pup. I watched as Stephon went and introduced himself to my Uncle, while Candu started to nip at my ear.

Knowing he complain about me letting Sirius nibble on my ear, I decided to let Candu do this for once, and he took advantage of it while I watched my friend and Uncle introduce themselves and Sirius start chasing yet another bug, while Candu smiled and nibbled on my ear.

I sighed happily, if it wasn't for my Dad, this would be a really good day, but it just keeps getting better.

"Armstrong?"

That feminine voice. The way it made me relax every muscle and become even happier. Mom...

I turned around and surely saw the said wolf standing right there, looking at me with both tears and happiness in her eyes.

"It is you..." She cried.

Her fur was all white, the shining white made her fur seem like it was reflecting the light off of the sun and blind other wolves, her bright blue eyes shining even more than mine. Her image brought me joy and the feeling of safety.

"H-hey Mom" I said, speaking up and making Candu raise an eyebrow.

She ran at me and hugged me deeply, crying into my shoulder. It hurt me to see her cry, she was always so perfect and nice, she was truly my favorite parent and all I used to do was try to keep her happy, so seeing her crying was actually making me sad.

I hugged her back and actually started to cry myself, just knowing that I got to see my Mom after so long of being kicked out and forced not to see her, it brought on tears of joy that I got to see the wolf who raised me again.

"I don't believe it, you actually came back, even after what your father did?" She asked, her crying being muffled by the fur on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you again, I wanted to make sure you and everyone else were okay" I answered looking at her.

She broke the hug and looked at me in the eyes, the fur under her eyes were drenched from her tears and her eyes were watery still themselves, I smiled to try to cheer her up but she just continued to cry.

"Everyone is okay, I'm okay now that my baby boy is home" She replied, hugging me once more and licking my forehead.

"Mom, stop that! I'm not a pup anymore" I whined, pulling away from her affection while I fixed the dampened fur on my head.

"Yup, your still the same old you, you always did hate it when I did that" Mom said, growing a smile.

"Well Yeah! You always mess up my fur when you do that" I answered still fixing my wet fur.

"Your brother doesn't mind it"

"Because Leon is a suck up" I replied.

"Armstrong...I told you not to call your brother names" Mom scolded, acting as if I never left.

"But he is!"

"Armstrong..."

"Ugh...Fine, I won't I promise Mom" I replied.

"Good, now are you going to introduce me to your friends? And where's your mate?! Is he nice? Knowing you he probably is, and is he good looking?!" She asked.

Without my answer, Mom walked over to Stephon, passing Candu in the promise when he was about to talk, and shook the white furred wolf's paw.

"Hello there, I'm guessing that your my son's mate? Nice to meet you" She introduced, making Stephon look kinda nervous about the situation.

"Uhhhhhhh Hello there Ma'am, my name is Stephon and ummmm well I'm a friend of Armstrong's..." He said, you could almost fell the awkwardness in the air, and Uncle Shay wasn't helping, he was constantly trying to hold in a laugh from behind Stephon as he shook my Mother's paw.

"Nice to meet you, but then where is my new son in law?" She asked looking around.

I smiled and walked over to Candu and putting my head under his chin while I wagged my tail and coughed to get my Mother's attention.

While I heard Siegfried snicker loudly from a nearby tree, only to get silenced by his mother Abigail when she hit him in the back of his head.

"Mom, this is Candu, my Mate" I introduced, looking up at him to see him grinning.

My Mom smiled and turned towards the said wolf, examining him as I knew she would when she got the chance to meet him.

"I was right, you did pick a good looking mate" She complimented, making Candu blush.

I chuckled and licked his blushing cheek, making his face even more scarlet.

"Has your father met him yet?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll go talk to him about it, but you and I will have a talk after I'm done Candu" She said smiling at my Mate.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Shay volunteered marching in as he followed my Mom into the cave.

"Back up" I said backing up exactly five steps from the entrance.

"Why?" Stephon and Candu asked, getting their answer when my Uncle Shay's body was thrown out and he slammed into the tree that Abigail and Siegfried were perched on. The two owls flew down and checked up on Shay while he got up laughing with his forehead bleeding.

"Same old Vincent, COME ON BIG BRO! I JUST WANT A HUG!" He yelled before running back into the den. Only to be thrown out again by my Dad.

"Does this happen often?" Stephon asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"I have a weird family" I answered.

Cole's POV

"Well we're here" Byron said as he walked me inside of the den.

"You have a really nice place here Byron..." I started looking around the said wolf's den as he stood at the entrance and watched me. "...Thanks for letting me stay here with you" I thanked looking at the green eyed wolf.

"No problem Cole, well I have to go look for Cyrus, I'll see you in a bit okay?" He asked as he got ready to leave.

"Wait! I thought we were going to stay here for a bit? You know get to know each other..." I said, hoping the wolf I was crushing on would stay.

"I'm sorry, I would like to but I have to go get my little brother before he ends up getting himself in trouble again" Byron replied before leaving the cave only to be stopped by me.

"Well can I go with you then?" I asked, wanting to spend some more time with the silver furred wolf.

"No, you stay here, your still hurt and no one knows you, I'll see you in a bit" He said before walking around me and leaving me alone.

I sighed and curled into a ball while I waited for the wolf I was crushing on to come back with his little brother. The whole time I was thinking about him, a little to much if you ask me. I tried to get him out of my head but he just kept coming back.

"Ugh, Come on Cole, you can think of something else!" I said trying to convince myself.

An answer came whizzing by when I saw young Sirius running off into the thick forest alone, thankfully not noticing me. Curiously, I followed the pup into the woods. He was constantly running the same speed, letting his nose sniff the ground every once in a while as if he was trying to find something or someone.

He would look back towards my direction every so often to see if anyone was following him but luckily he hadn't seen me yet. Where was he going all alone and this far out into the middle of nowhere?

'Come on Sirius, where are you going?'

Sirius's POV

"You have to be around here somewhere..." I said to myself as I sniffed the ground for Conrad's scent.

I was trying to remember the way to Conrad, looking at the tree's, the rocks, everything to see if anything looked similar to before when I left Conrad inside of the fallen log. I looked back again, to see if I was followed, and saw no one, but I felt like someone was there, watching me.

I shrugged my shoulders and decided it was my own imagination before turning around only to hit something, again. I needed to look where I walk more often, this being the second time I've run into someone, the other time being Conrad when I met him.

"HEY WATCH IT!" The voice said, the voice itself sounding young.

I looked up at the figure to see a young pup, that was still taller than me, looking down at my smaller form. His fur was a dark brown around his entire body with spots around his face being a lighter shade of brown. His tail was long and almost hitting the ground and his whole frame was really muscular, he was like a mini Hutch or Byron!

"Oh...I'm uh sorry! I have to go!" I said, running past the pup and not stopping until I was out of sight from the pup.

"Who was that?" I asked myself before Conrad's scent hit my nose, making me smile at my best, and only, friends scent.

'I guess that's for another time' I thought before running towards Conrad, wanting to spend some time with my new friend.

Unknown Pup's POV

'Who was that?' I thought, looking in the direction that strange pup went, his body had scars all over and his eyes were two different colors, he wasn't anyone I had seen in this pack before.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked back and saw yet another wolf that I didn't know come up to me.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the wolf.

"My name is Cole, sorry for my friend bumping into you, but I have got to go make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble" The wolf said quickly before running after the pup.

I glared at him as he ran past me, an intruder was in our packs territory, I smiled, this could actually be pretty fun to do as a pass time for the short while. I excitedly followed the two wolves to who knows where, as long as they brought an adventure, I was happy to have some intruders into the pack.

**Hmmmmmmmmm seems another pup is added to the story, who is he? You might ask, and all I can tell you is that he's going to be a important character ;) But you'll find that out next chapter, thanks for reading and Please Review to tell me how I did :) And as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! :) **


	23. Sirius's Second Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Leon's POV

"You know love, I think it was a bad decision to have you lead, maybe we should have just followed Armstrong's scent..." My soon to be mate suggested as we walked.

"No! I just couldn't focus...How could I when I have such an amazingly hot wolf at my side?" I asked, winking at Hutch.

He smirked and licked my forehead while he wrapped our tails together. He was about to lean in for a kiss when, you can guess it, Cyrus came running by and tackled both me and my soon to be mate to the ground.

"OH MY WOLF! IT IS YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE LOST FOREVER BUT WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT, I FOUND YOU TWO!" Cyrus cheered, standing above us.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the younger wolf off of us before Hutch helped me up and nuzzled me as I nuzzled him back.

"Cyrus where have you been?" I asked as Hutch kissed and nipped my neck.

"Where do I begin?! First I woke up covered in snow, I head to what I think was my pack and next thing you know it, I'm being chased by a bear, I run into some humans, I rolled down a hill and hit my head, I think I landed in poison ivy, and I almost got caught in an avalanche, then I found you two!" Cyrus explained.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Hutch, who was still nuzzling me, and kissed his cheek. As soon as we get back to my Dad's pack we couldn't show any sign of affection towards each other, or we would be found out by the others and I would probably be kicked out like my little brother.

Cyrus stuck his tongue out at us and started walking away.

"Where are you going now?" I asked, watching him as he walked away.

"HOME! I'm not going to just watch you two make out and nibble on each others necks all day long, I've got stuff to do" Cyrus answered, in a smart ass voice.

"We do not do it that much!" I replied, following the smaller wolf as Hutch followed me.

Hutch came up and kissed my cheek, making me look at him before he grabbed my shoulders and wrapped an arm around my waist, before pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss. As long as I had Hutch, I could deal with Cyrus all day...

Sirius's POV

"CONRAD? CORAD? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I yelled, trying to find my best friend.

I was searching for him for quite a while now, even if I did get lost, I was still determined to find him and actually get to do something before Daddy-Armstrong sends someone else to find me and bring me back.

As I continued to call out his name and walk, I couldn't help but worry that I was being stalked by someone. although that wouldn't surprise me because of how long and loud I was calling out Conrad's name. I still had to check to see if I was being followed every once and a while.

"S-sirius?" A voice whispered.

I looked around, trying to find the one who called out my name.

"Hello? Hello?" I asked, calling out.

"Sirius! Over here" The voice called.

I looked around until I saw Conrad peaking his head out from a nearby tree. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, placing a paw on his shoulder to show him I was there.

"Conrad, I thought I told you to stay while I was gone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I-I know, I-I got scared, that you weren't coming back" Conrad answered in a sad tone and lowering his head.

"I told you Conrad, I was going to come back" I replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back, and wagged his tail.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today Conrad?" I asked, smiling at the smaller dog as I wagged my own tail.

"I don't know...your a wolf and I'm a dog, you'll win at everything..." Conrad sighed

I rolled my eyes yet again and put a paw on his forehead, my smile growing into a grin.

"I'll go easy on you, whatever it is, I promise" I said, assuring him.

"B-but I can't see...remember?" Conrad asked, trying to look up at me.

"No, but you can hear and smell better than others" I replied.

"So? I can't see anymore! I'm useless" Conrad said, clearly frustrated with his handicap.

"I'll teach you!" I said, making him turn his attention to me "I'll teach you how to see without using your eyes!"

Conrad looked at me as if I was insane, he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at me.

"Are you crazy?" Conrad asked.

"No, I was just saying that there are other ways for you to see without your eyes" I answered.

"Yup, your crazy" Conrad said, walking away.

I smiled and followed him, staying at his side as I did so.

"Come on Conrad, just try it" I suggested, looking at him.

"Try what? I can't see so I can't see! I can't even see where I'm going! I don't even know if I'm going to walk into a tree or something right now" Conrad explained as he walked.

I had to pay attention to where Conrad walked as he ranted on, almost walking into a rock a few times but thankfully I directed him out of the way before he could trip over it.

"Use your other senses! Your nose! Smell the things around you! Or even hear! There are things making noses all around you! Just listen and you can hear them!"

"Sirius...I'm not sure..." Conrad said, stopping in his tracks and looking at me with his ears folding back onto his skull.

"Please? Just try it?" I asked, putting on my puppy voice a bit.

"...Fine, but one thing Sirius" Conrad said

"Yeah what is it?"

"You didn't tell me you brought someone with you" Conrad answered, his ears twitching.

"But...I didn't"

"Then who are the two wolves following you?" Conrad asked, tilting his head.

I looked around to see what my dog friend was talking about, seeing no one around, not even the slightest hint of someone!

"Conrad, I don't see anyone" I said, looking at my smaller friend,

"There are two of them, ones in a tree nearby and the other is in the bushes you came out from" Conrad informed, his ears moving back and forth as he heard what I couldn't.

"Then why don't they come out?!" I asked, raising my voice so the two wolves could hear me.

"Someone's coming..." Conrad informed, looking in the direction of the wolf who was approaching.

Cole's POV

"Uncle Cole?!" Sirius asked as I walked out.

"Yeah...Ummmm Hey Sirius" I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"Uncle Cole, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, walking in front of the dog that he was standing by, as if to protect him.

"Just following you, making sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." I answered, then turning my attention to his friend behind him "So...who's your little friend here?" I asked.

"WHAT? WHAT FRIEND?!" Sirius asked, trying to cover up the wolf behind him.

"Ummmm that one your trying to hide from me, very poorly might I add"

"Oh! Conrad..."

Sirius stepped away from the pup and showed him to me, there was something off about this pup, his height was rather lower than Sirius, and he wasn't colored like any other wolf I've seen before, and it even raised more suspicion with him wearing that weird thing around his neck...

"H-hello Sir..." Conrad said, hiding behind Sirius as the wolf looked back at his obviously shy 'friend' and smiled.

"Well Hello there, Conrad right?" I asked, smiling at the pup who was blushing behind Sirius as he tried to hide his face behind Sirius's tail.

"Y-yes Sir..." Conrad said, hiding his face more.

"Come on out Conrad, I won't bite" I assured, trying to get the young pup out of hiding and talk to me directly.

Sirius looked at Conrad and nudged him on the shoulder to come out, he glanced at Sirius once before taking a few steps closer and gulping before he accidently bumped into me.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry Sir! I didn't mean to" Conrad apologized, stepping back.

"It's okay Conrad, it was an accident"

The young pup looked up at me and showed his eyes to be a pale blueish-gray color, I didn't know much about him but I knew one thing for sure about the pup, he was blind.

"Uncle Cole?" Sirius asked, making my attention go away from Conrad's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring anyone else? Like Daddy?" Sirius asked, his paw drawing circles in the sand below him.

"No...I came here alone when I saw you sneaking off" I answered, grinning at him "Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while I grinned.

"Nothing, I just don't want Daddy or anybody finding out about Conrad..."

"Why wouldn't you want him to know about Conrad? He seems like a pretty nice pup!" I asked, making the blind pup smile a bit at the compliment.

"C-could you excuse us for a second Uncle Cole?" Sirius asked, nudging the other pup.

"...Sure" I said.

Sirius grabbed Conrad by the scruff and pulled him away, I could hear a few words the two pups were saying but not all of it, all I know was that Sirius was asking Conrad for permission about something. Further raising my suspicion that these two pups were dating.

The two finally nodded both of their heads before they approached me.

"Uncle Cole, if I tell you the reason I don't want anyone to find Conrad do you promise not to tell ANYONE?" Sirius asked.

Yup, they're boyfriends.

"Yes I promise"

Sirius looked at Conrad and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Well uhhhhhhh Conrad is a dog"

I raised an eyebrow at Sirius and the other pup, sure he didn't exactly look like a wolf but I would never guess that he is a dog of all things.

"Well that would explain that weird thing around his neck" I said looking at the apparent dog standing before me.

"Do you see now why I don't want anyone finding out about Conrad?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah...Don't worry your secret is safe with me" I answered, crossing my heart with a finger to show they could trust me.

The two pups barked happily and wrestled a bit, Sirius winning by pinning Conrad below him and both smiling. I smirked and watched the two at the minor sign of 'affection' as Sirius helped Conrad up and nudged the pup with his nose.

"Are you two boyfriends or something?"

Sirius's cheeks were suddenly flushed with scarlet red, his eyes wide open and his entire body stiffened and stood straight up.

"W-we're not boyfriends! Honestly!" Sirius answered.

Conrad tilted his head, clearly confused about my statement and the way Sirius was reacting. Sirius continued to blush and started to look away from me and Conrad.

"Sure your not...Well I'll give you and your new boyfriend some time alone. I'll see you later" I said, walking away from him and hearing Sirius say that they weren't boyfriends as I walked away.

Conrad's POV

"...What did he mean 'boyfriends'?" I asked, turning to Sirius.

"N-nothing, come on, let's go..." Sirius said, his voice sounding a little shaky.

"But what about the other one?"

"Other what?"

"The other wolf! I can still smell him near us" I answered, raising my nose up into the air.

"Conrad...I don't see anyone"

"You didn't see Cole either! But he was there!"

"Come on Conrad, we don't have anymore time, we should go find a temporary place for you to stay..." Sirius said.

I could hear the sound of Sirius's paws moving as he walked away from me. Meanwhile, I was listening in on the wolf that was near us somewhere and trying to smell him.

"I know your listening...come on out" I said before something leaned into my ear.

"Very impressive..." It whispered, making me jump away.

I perked my ears up again and tried to listen, how did he get to me without me smelling or hearing him?

"Still trying to find me?" The whisper came again from behind me.

I whirled around and tried to tackle the voice but hit nothing but dirt in my attempt, I growled from my frustration.

"Oh...So close to" The voice teased, a chuckle following the comment.

"SIRIUS! COME QUICK IT'S HERE!" I called out, hoping Sirius would believe me now.

"Sirius...so that's his name..."

I could hear the sudden sound of slow foot steps as they approached the unknown voice and myself. Sirius.

Unknown Pup's POV

"Conrad...How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing there"

I turned from the blind dog to an approaching wolf, the one I bumped into a while ago and smiled as he walked up, his two different colored eyes looking at me as I looked back, his gaze showing that he was shocked to actually see someone there.

"Oh...who are you?" The wolf called 'Sirius' asked, in quite a friendly tone.

"HA YOU SEE HIM! I KNEW I WASN'T GOING CRAZY!" The blind dog said from behind me.

I smirked and wagged my tail.

"Your that wolf I ran into..."

Sirius looked at me and tilted his head and started to hum, as if to try and remember something.

"Hmmmmm...OH YEAH! IT'S YOU! What are you doing here? I said I was sorry about that" He asked remembering me.

"I know, I thought you were a threat, but you seem..." I stopped, trying to think of a word to describe the pup I bumped into.

"...Strange?" Conrad asked.

"...Different is a word I would use..." I answered.

"Different is good! Right?!" Sirius asked, getting into a playful pouncing position and making me laugh as I watched his cute puppy nature.

"Correct...but not always..." I answered, walking up to the pup and smiling down a him.

Sirius smiled and barked, wagging his tail. While the blind dog tilted his head, I'm guessing he was wondering what was going on.

"Oh! Where are my manners?! My name is Sirius! What's yours?" The pup in front of me asked, sounding rather eager.

"Drake, nice to meet you Sirius" I replied, offering a paw as he shook it before walking over to the blind pup and nudging his shoulder.

"This is Conrad! My best friend!" Sirius introduced, nudging the dog forward.

"Ummmm Hello Drake..."

"Hey, so...Sirius, tell me...You don't come from this pack do you?" I asked, ignoring the uninteresting dog.

"Nope! I came here with my Daddy!" He answered growing an even bigger smile than before.

My smirk grew, so he wasn't from this pack. He certainly was an interesting pup, the two different colored eyes, all of those scars on his body. He seemed like a pretty interesting pup. His friend however seemed to be uninteresting and a bit of a distraction to Sirius.

"Hey Drake! What to come with us? We were about to go find Conrad a nice comfortable den to sleep in! You could help us sense you know your way around here" Sirius offered, smiling as he stood next to Conrad.

"Will you be there?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah of course! I want to be there for my best friend whenever I can!" Sirius answered, making Conrad smile at his comment.

"Then if your there, I'll happily be there" I answered, smirking as I walked up and nudged his shoulder.

"Awesome! Come on then guys! We do only have a bit of time before Daddy comes looking for me again" Sirius replied, sounding a little to excited as he walked ahead of Conrad and I.

"Wait Sirius! How am I supposed to follow you if I can't see?" Conrad asked, trying to follow in Sirius's footsteps as he walked.

The said wolf smiled more and walked up to Conrad before hoisting him up onto his back.

"Then I'll carry you" He answered, walking with Conrad on his back.

I smiled, looking at the young wolf pup as he walked away into the distance. He was truly something...Caring, fun-loving, considerate, friendly. Not like the other wolves in this pack who only cared about themselves, he cared for others before himself and put their needs before his.

"You coming Drake?" Sirius asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah!" I answered, walking over to Sirius's side as we walked side by side, the whole time a smile was plastered on my face.

**Hmmmmmmmmmm I wonder what will happen now that Cole and Drake know about Conrad? Well...I guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter then lol. Please Review and tell me how I did. And as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	24. Whats Most Important

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Candu's POV

"Awkward much?" Stephon asked, whispering to me.

I nodded, looking around the room to see Vincent and Fay looking at me, almost like they were examining me. I didn't look at them much but I could always feel there gaze on me. Meanwhile, Armstrong was comforting me by constantly putting his head under mine and nuzzling my neck, where upon I could hear Shay chuckle and give a whistle at us. There was a big caribou in the middle of the den for us to eat but no one touched it, Stephon was next to us while everyone remained silent.

Shay, sensing the awkward silence, sighed and walked over to his older brother, whispered something in his ear, and smiled. Vincent rolled his eyes and looked from me to Armstrong.

"So...are we just going to act like this isn't weird?" He asked, getting a look from Shay.

"When I said say something I didn't mean that!"

"Vincent...you promised" Fay reminded, nuzzling her mate.

He sighed and nuzzled her back, nodding.

"No, it's okay Mom" Armstrong said, smiling underneath my chin "I want to hear what he has to say about me and Candu"

"I promised your Mother I wouldn't say anything, so I won't" Vincent answered, glaring at me.

I gulped, feeling actually kinda threatened by the older wolf. Fay sighed and grabbed her mate by the ear, making him yelp as she pulled him out of the cave by his ear, making him yelp the whole way.

"Fay! Stop! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" He cried, being pulled out by force by his mate.

I smiled, feeling a little bad about what I was smiling at but still. Shay chuckled and walked over to the dead caribou in front of everyone before looking at us.

"Mind if I eat? I haven't eaten sense break feast" Shay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uncle, its not even noon yet" Armstrong sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And your point is?"

"It's okay Shay, dig in" Stephon answered for us.

Shay smiled and soon started to dig into the caribou, but I was more focused on Armstrong's parents, who were still outside at the moment. I looked out there to see Vincent with his ears down and tail between his legs as he was constantly scolded by Fay. He was flinching at almost each word she said, which made my smile grow even more at his discontent.

Armstrong then went to the caribou and took out a chunk of meat from it and brought in over to me, he nudged my shoulder and told me to eat something. I smiled and happily shared the meat with him. Meanwhile Stephon went over and started to look for something to eat out of the caribou.

"So..." Shay started, his voice a little distorted from the piece of caribou in his mouth "...Have you two mated yet?"

The first thing I hear is Armstrong choking on the meat he was about to swallow. I looked over at him and started patting his back to try and help him spit it out. Shay chuckled. I soon got Armstrong to swallow the piece of meet and calm down, looking at his Uncle with an embarrassed look on his face, his ear twitching.

"WHAT?!" My mated asked.

"Its just a simple question, have you two mated yet?" He asked again.

Armstrong's whole black furred face turned a dark scarlet, he hid his face into my chest fur and didn't respond, I chuckled, I loved it when he was embarrassed, he was just so cute! Blushing, staying silent, trying to hide his face into my fur, I loved it! I licked his forehead, trying to encourage him to show his face, but he shook his head and pressed it more deeper into my chest fur.

"We have" I answered, nuzzling my mates head.

"I suggest not telling them that" Shay responded, looking outside the cave where Fay was still scolding Vincent.

"Dearly noted" I replied, looking down at my mate and his ear before going down and nibbling on it as I always do.

"Ah you do that to?!" Shay asked.

I looked up at him, my mates twitching ear still in my mouth as I did.

"Do what?"

Shay rolled his eyes and looked up at his own ear as it started to twitch on command just like Armstrong's does. I can honestly say I wasn't surprised that he did that to, Armstrong was almost literally the younger version of his Uncle Shay.

"Lara does that to me ALL the time" Shay complained, his ear stopping.

"Who?"

"Auntie Lara" Armstrong answered, his voice muffled by my chest fur.

"Yup thats her, but what can I say? I love her"

Shay then smiled and started to eat away at the caribou again, joining Stephon. Meanwhile I was trying to get my mate to show his face, but each time he shook his head no and nuzzled my chest. I smirked and took the time to nibble on his exposed ear. What can I say? I love my mate and his ear.

Sirius's POV

"How about this one?" I asked, looking at Conrad to see if he liked yet another den that I found.

"Sirius, for the fifth time, I can't see what your looking at" Conrad chuckled, laying on my back as he covered his face his 'scarf'.

"OH! YEAH! Sorry I keep forgetting about that" I replied, putting on my famous grin.

Drake came in and started looking around, sniffing and examining the walls clearly as he did with the other four empty dens we visited today. He was a really nice guy actually, for just meeting him and all, he didn't seem to mind my scars or different colored eyes like I thought others would.

He seemed like he was an Alpha like Daddy-Candu, his muscles and tall frame showed that clearly, meanwhile he was constantly looking at me whenever I looked to see he wasn't falling behind or getting lost, either that or he was looking at Conrad but I'm pretty sure it was me because he always smiled at me when I looked at him.

"Is everything good here Drake?" I asked, looking at the bigger pup.

"It seems like it is, this is the best one yet I would say, it has good cover and has a significantly smooth floor, making it easy for sleeping" He answered, looking around.

"Uhhhhhh okay, your the expert at this"

I set Conrad down and nudged his shoulder. He took it as the sign to get off and proceeded to walk around the den a few times, sniffing every corner as Drake did. I followed him with my gaze as Drake walked over and sat next to me, smiling at me as I smiled back and turned my attention to my best friend.

"So what do you thing Conrad? Is it a good den?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"It's really nice actually! I could live here" Conrad answered, wagging his tail as he continued to explore the rest of the cave.

"Awesome! I'll go get you something to eat! Can you stay here with Conrad Drake?" I asked, looking up at the bigger wolf.

"I'll go with you, it'll be faster if we both went" Drake offered, looking at me with a smile and for some reason he winked.

"Only if your okay with that Conrad"

I looked at the said pup and tilted my head to him, he turned in my direction and whimpered a bit before nodding and tucking his face into his 'scarf'. I got up and walked over to him before licking his forehead, like my Mom always did for me when I was scared, and nudged his shoulder.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Conrad, I promise" I swore, fixing his scarf up a bit.

"Okay, just be back soon please?" He whimpered, showing that he was kinda scared about the whole situation.

"I will be, give me an hour, tops! I'll be back with whatever I find"

I walked over to the entrance of the den where Drako was now up and waiting. I smiled at him and he looked back at me before nuzzling me under my neck, which I found kinda odd sense I had only seen my Daddies do that to each other.

"We'll be back, just stay here and wait okay?"

Conrad whimpered and walked in a circle three times before laying down, covering most of his body in the over sized scarf and sighing.

"Okay, I'll stay"

I then turned my attention to the bigger pup and nodded, walking out of the den with him while he followed me closely. Hopefully he would be of great help to me and that he won't tell anyone about Conrad, he looks like the quiet type but he also seems very curious, which I liked, more curiosity means more adventures! Now I just need to get Conrad to stop being so shy...

Vincent's POV

"You told me that you wouldn't harass our son didn't you?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Your not going to harass them anymore are you?" Fay asked.

"No Ma'am" I answered, lowering my head to my mate.

"Good, I don't want us to lose our son again Vincent, do you?" She asked, nuzzling my cheek with her own.

"No, of course not" I answered, looking at her and her beautiful eyes.

"Then why are you so frustrated about them being together?"

"...The fact that he's being teased and picked on by the others..."

"What others?"

"Everyone! Everyone in this pack" I replied looking at my son inside the den.

He was hiding his face inside his mates fur, he was happy, he was happy with my decision to kick him out.

"You could have told them, you could have ordered them to stop that"

"They wouldn't listen to me, Byron told me about how he found them trying to throw Armstrong into the lake, what if they got used to it Fay? The 'pranks' could have eventually killed him if they got the chance...thats why I had to kick him out Fay...not because I hate him, because I don't want to see him get hurt..." I explained, keeping my eyes on my son.

"But you hurt him..."

"And I sent Byron out to give him the herbs, meat and the information about the train..." I replied, smiling at her "I'm not as heartless as he thinks Fay"

I nuzzled her, she was so perfect, I loved her. She gave me two handsome boys, sure one of them was attracted to males, which I still didn't necessarily like. But I still loved both of our sons no matter what they or anyone else says. I guess I would have to have a little talk with my sons mate by myself to actually get to know him like I know Fay wants me to.

"I know, your just as so hard on him and his mate"

"I'm sorry...I'll try to ease up on them, okay?" I asked, nuzzling my beautiful mate.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"You could always go hunting with him" Fay suggested, looking up at me "Just the two of you, it could help you two bond a bit"

"Hunting?"

"Yeah hunting, you love going hunting, so why not bring our sons mate? He is an Alpha..."

He's an Alpha? He didn't look much like one, sure he had a muscular frame and all but muscles are all that makes an Alpha and he couldn't be, Armstrong is an Omega, Omega's can only be mates with Omega's. It would be against any packs law for an Omega and Alpha to be mates, especially if they were both male.

"He is?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Did you even listen to Leon when he told us about how Armstrong was doing?"

"A bit..."

Fay sighed and kissed my cheek, making me blush a bit while I wrapped my paws around her waist.

"Your lucky your cute..."

"Just cute?" I asked, smirking.

She laughed cutely and kissed my cheek again, while I looked at her then back at our son, who was still hiding his face inside of his mates fur. He seemed like a nice wolf, a little short but Armstrong seems like he's really close with 'Candu' so he must have been a pretty good guy, but I'll have to test that out when I go hunt with him.

"Okay, I'll take him hunting" I responded finally.

"Thank you" Fay thanked, nuzzling my neck once again.

"Your welcome...Now come on, we have to go inside and see what Shay is doing now" I responded, nuzzling my mate back.

We walked side by side, tails curled with the others, Fay and I have been a couple sense we were young pups and were married when for quite a while now, had Leon about a year later, and Armstrong about six months after his older brother. They were excellent pups growing up, even if Armstrong took on a lot of traits from Shay and Leon had, and still does, a bad temper. Armstrong, Leon and her, they're my family and they are the most important ones in my life. No matter what anyone says...

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter, I decided to update a little early for no apparent reason lol and I hope you liked reading it :) Please review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time :)**


	25. Needing A Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Sirius's POV

"Drake where are we going? You said there was food around here and I still haven't found anything..." I sighed, following the bigger pup.

"Oh noticed that huh?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah, where are you leading me to?" I asked, keeping my head low.

He smiled and simply lead me into a dense field filled with green grass every where, gently swaying in the breeze at the same time almost like a wave that was forming and sweeping throughout the area. It was really nice sight to say the least and Drake just looked at me while I looked at the field in awe.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked rhetorically, smirking at my reactions.

"This is awesome Drake!" I said, looking at the grass move.

I had never looked at anything like this before, this was really nice and neat, almost calming even. Just looking at the grass gently move in perfect unison.

"I thought you might say that..."

I was suddenly flipped onto my back, making me yelp in surprise and then I found a paw on my chest, holding me down with the smallest amount of force. I looked up to see Drake standing on top of me, his paw leading to my chest, before he grew a big smile and licked my forehead.

This made me blush for some reason, I don't know why I blushed, I just did. He then pressed his nose against mine, like my Daddies do from time to time, and I froze up, looking up at the bigger canine as he looked back at me, a smile stuck on his face. He didn't leave that position for a while, maybe a few minutes.

He just kept looking at me and I couldn't help but look back, wondering what he was going to do next until my answer was given. The weight on my chest was lifted and, with a blink, Drake was gone. I got up just in time to see him running into the grass, looking back at me and that same smile stuck on his face, urging me to follow him in to the green covering.

Which I did.

Cyrus's POV

"Thanks for carrying me Hutch" I thanked, holding on to Hutch as the said wolf, Leon and I headed to my pack.

"No problem Cyrus" Hutch replied

I heard Leon scuff and growl a bit, looking ahead. He really didn't like it when Hutch was around me, not that I cared, it was kinda fun watching him get mad and see him explode when he gets angry.

"Couldn't you have walked a bit longer?" Leon asked, looking back at me and Hutch.

"No. My paws hurt" I answered, showing him my sore paws.

"Geez your lazy" Leon argued, looking back at the road ahead.

"No he's not 'He's just not active'" Someone quoted.

Oh no...That beautiful and such a sweet and perfect tone...

"EMMA!" I cried, jumping off of Hutch's back and swirling around until I came face to face with the said wolf, her beautiful light brown fur that made me speechless whenever I set my eyes on it, her amazing light green eyes that made me stare at them each and everytime that I looked at her. I was in love...

"Hey Cyrus, you came back finally!" She barked, running up to me and giving me a thankful hug.

I blushed like crazy. SHE HUGGED ME! I could howl to the Moon all night about how happy I was right now, I always acted this way whenever she hugged me, or touched me in an affectionate way for that matter, nuzzling, a kiss on the cheek, whatever it may be.

"Where have you been buddy? Getting into trouble as usual?" She asked, punching my shoulder.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, when I opened my muzzle to talk nothing came out, just a few squeaks here and there, it was a wonder that I ever talked to her by the way I react whenever she's around.

"Yeah he's been causing trouble" Leon answered for me.

"Oh Hey Leon, who's this?" She asked, looking at Hutch.

"Hutch, he's a friend of mine" Leon lied.

"Well nice to meet you Hutch, I'm Emma, Cyrus's friend" She introduced in her beautiful voice.

She's so perfect...

"Nice to meet you Emma, you wouldn't happen to know where to find your pack would you? We kinda got lost" Hutch asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, I was just heading back actually, you guys can follow me" She answered, walking away.

Leon and Hutch followed her, leaving me alone with the image of Emma stuck in my head. I felt like such a pervert for having this much of a crush on her, she just made me so happy! I couldn't help but be in love with her. It was like this ever sense we were pups together and no of us had ranks, that was the good old days, when I thought that I could be an Alpha and she could be an Alpha, but no.

I was given the Omega rank and she was given the Alpha rank, and we could only remain friends. Meanwhile, I knew she had feelings for my older brother Byron and he was given the Alpha rank as well. Knowing my luck, I expect her and Byron to end up together while I'm left alone...

Still in love with her...

Armstrong's POV

I was walking with Stephon and Shay to his and my Aunt's den, Mom had convinced Dad to bring Candu onto a hunting trip to try and get them to get along with each other. I didn't like it but I trusted my Mom and her ideas so I went along with it, now I was regretting it.

"Hey you okay there Army?" Stephon asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, just worried about Candu thats all" I answered, looking at my white furred friend.

"Why? He's just going hunting with your father"

"Thats the reason, I hope he doesn't get hurt"

Shay, who was was listening in, smiling as he bumped into me.

"Vincent isn't the best guy ever Armstrong, you know that, but he wouldn't hurt your mate, you still are his son" Shay reminded, invading my personal space a bit.

"He hurt me"

"Touche" Shay responded, not really helping much.

"Thanks Uncle Shay, your such a big help, you truly are..." I thanked sarcastically.

"Really? Well your welcome!" Shay replied.

Oh yeah, he doesn't really get sarcasm that well, as already stated, he was me and Cyrus combined, I loved my Uncle very much but just because he was Cyrus and I together didn't mean that he got both of our I.Q points...

"We're here!" Shay announced, stopping

I looked around and saw nothing, there was no cave, no den, no open tree trucks. There was nothing around that looked like it could fit two wolves. All there was were some trees, grass and a mound of dirt.

"Uncle, there's nothing around, I thought you said you got a new den?" I asked, looking at the older wolf.

"I did! Come on!" Shay answered, running around the mound of dirt and disappearing. Shay and I looked at each other before cautiously following the accident prown wolf. We went around the whole dirt mound and back again, still not able to find my Uncle or his 'den'.

"What are you two doing?" Shay asked, I looked around before I saw Shay's head popping out of the dirt mound, no dirt on his fur.

"How did you get in there?" Stephon asked, tilting his head.

"Uhhhhhh the entrance, duh!" Shay answered, going back inside and leaving a hole when he left in.

Stephon and I exchanged looks before we followed him inside.

I was thinking it was going to be some weird circle of dirt inside but boy was I wrong, as soon as I went in the 'mound of dirt' as I had previously called was revealed to be some kind of underground den, the place had a ceiling, walls, a floor, all the things a regular den had and somehow I didn't see a single grain of sand.

The only thing I did see was my Uncle Shay and another wolf, my Aunt Lara, huddled next to him. Her fur was actually kind of nice, it reminded me of Kate or Eve's, it was a light brown color that made it look close to brown in a certain light and her eyes were even an amber color. She looked similar to the last time I saw her but there was something that caught my eye.

Her stomach was distended.

"Armstrong! Your back I see" She praised, her voice sounding as nice as I remember it.

"Yeah, hey Auntie Lara, it's nice to see you again" I replied, trying not to make it to awkward.

"Come here Sweaty, give your Auntie a hug" She requested, getting up with Shay's help to hug me.

She made her way over to me and hugged me as I hugged back, smiling at my Aunts embrace. Although my mind was on why her stomach was distended. Was she pregnant? I knew Lara and Shay were trying to have a pup but it was so long that I forgot about it.

"Who's this? Your mate?" Lara asked, looking at Stephon.

"No, he's my friend, Stephon. Candu will be coming here after he's done hunting with my father" I answered, still missing my mate.

"Oh, nice to meet you Stephon, I'm Lara, Shay's mate" She said, offering a paw to the white furred wolf.

"Hello Lara, I'm Stephon" He replied, smiling as he shook my Aunt's paw.

Meanwhile, I was constantly staring at my Aunt's belly as she and Stephon introduced themselves. It was just so weird seeing her belly like that, I had never seen a females belly like that before. Even if it was only slightly like hers.

"Staring Armstrong? Rude much?" My Uncle Shay asked, chuckling.

"S-sorry, I've just...never seen you like that Lara" I answered, blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh this?" She asked, rubbing her bulged stomach.

"Yeah...Aunt Lara, are you ummmmmm..."

"Pregnant?" She asked, finishing my sentence

I nodded, turning my head to try and hide my blushing face.

"Yes actually, we're expecting them within the next week" Lara answered, nuzzling my Uncle Shay.

A smile lit up on my face, more pups! I ran over to her and looked at her stomach, my tail wagging in excitement.

"How many?!" I asked, staring at her stomach again.

"We think one, maybe two. But I see we're not the only one's excited about them" Lara answered, giggling at my reactions as she continued to nuzzle her mate.

I smiled and my tail wagged more, two! I could have two cousins! I don't know why but I absolutely love pups! They were just so cute and adorable, thats why I ran the nursery when I was a member of this pack. I just absolutely love them!.

"Have you decided what to name them?!"

"Whoah just calm down Army" Stephon suggested, chuckling.

"It's okay, we haven't decided what to name them, we were going to name them when they were born. It feels right" Shay answered.

My tail couldn't stop wagging. Cousins. I was going to have Cousins! I could pup sit them, let them play with Sirius. It would be so amazing and I get to witness it! I get to witness my little cousins being born and named!

I was going to be a Nephew!

Sirius's POV

"Phew, that was tiring wasn't it?" I asked, looking at Drake.

We had been playing tag, hide and seek, pretend fighting, every pup game we could think of. But now we were just laying down side my side with each other, panting like crazy. We watched as the sun set on the horizon, slowly disappearing into the distance. I felt a paw wrap around my waist and pull me into a bundle of fur.

I looked to my side and up to see Drake smiling down at me, half of his face was lit up with orange from the sun we were watching set while the other half was shrouded in a shadow, his smile was one I had not seen from him before. It was sincere, loving almost.

"Yeah it sure was" He said softly.

His tail shifted and landed on top of mine, wrapping around it until our tails were intwined like a furry spiral. His head leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine, chuckling as he gently rubbed them, the tip of our noses connected as our eyes met, none moving yet they looked back at the other set.

His eyes, they were actually really nice...A hazel color, they were enchanting...I couldn't stop looking at them, I wasn't attracted to males. I think. But for some reason I couldn't stop looking at Drake, I couldn't pull away, I couldn't move. I was trapped, but I wasn't being stopped by him, my own body and mind didn't want me to leave.

I wanted to stay right here with Drake.

"So...Sirius..."

I barely heard him, I was just so lost in his eyes but I opened my muzzle to speak.

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you like to rest here for the night? With me?" He asked.

I nodded, our foreheads or noses not losing contact with each other. I really did. I did want to spend the night with Drake, fall asleep next to him, have his paw around my waist like it was now. Why though? Why did I want him to be next to me so badly?!

"Good, I want to spend the night with you to, to bad for Conrad huh?"

Wait...who did he just say?

CONRAD!

Conrad's POV

It was cold.

Really cold as I waited for Sirius and Drake to come back, I was pretty sure it had been hours sense they left. I was shaking, shaking of both fear and the cold. I could constantly hear the sounds of owls and other scary things I couldn't hear.

"S-sirius?" I asked, listening for his comforting voice.

Nothing.

Another crack sounded, making me flinch and run to the back of the den, shaking uncontrollably.

"Sirius...this isn't funny, your scaring me" I said, hoping it truly was Sirius and that he would just tackle me and get it over with.

Yet another crack and I curled up and tried to make myself as small as possible, I felt cold, scared, alone, like I was back on the streets without my Mom. I hated it, I wanted someone here with me, knowing that everything was okay. I bit my scarf and wrapped it around me, hoping to bring some comfort. The soft material comforted me a bit but not a lot sense I still knew I was alone in this cave.

My ears twitched again as another crack quaked. I felt tears start to stream down my face as I told myself everything was going to be okay. It was just a mouse or something.

"S-sirius?" I asked, keeping my head under the scarf.

No answer, another crack and I was crying out with tears of fear. Shaking with terror of something that might be out there, something that might hurt me.

He was supposed to be back by now, where was he? Did he get hurt? I couldn't come up with an answer. Nothing would stop him from coming to me and trying to calm me down like he did when we first met and he made me feel not lonely anymore. He made me feel like I had a friend in this black world.

I needed my friend with me right now...

And he wasn't here...

**Nothing much to say about this chapter...Please Review and tell me how I did :) And as I always say...**

**Until Next Time!**


	26. A Hunting Trip with Vincent

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

**Authors Announcement: Thanks to a certain reader and some encouragement from others, I have decided to write a 'What If' Story telling what would happen if HUTCH was Armstrong's mate instead of CANDU. I'm not sure when it will be published but I promise I will keep you posted on the process of it :) If you have any questions then please just PM me and I will try to answer back as soon as I can. Well anyway...On with the story! :)**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Sirius's POV

"Sirius would you calm down please?!" Drako asked as he ran after me.

I ignored him and just kept running towards my best friends new den. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT HIM! Some friend I was, leaving him alone for most of the day when I knew he wasn't comfortable with being alone and hungry. I felt so bad as soon as Drako brought up Conrad that I got up from my spot next to him and started bulleting towards my dog friend.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! I FORGOT HIM!" I answered, looking back at him for about a second before turning my attention back to the road I was trying to remember that was leading to Conrad's new den.

Drako mumbled something inaudible that I wasn't really concerned with. He didn't mean to distract me from Conrad, I think, he was just trying to get to know me better.

I soon arrived at the entrance of the den, my breathing turning into hard pants and gasps for air as I tried to regain oxygen in my lungs from the running. When I looked inside I was shocked at what I saw.

There in front of me was Conrad, sleeping. He was sleeping, curled up with his scarf covering most of his body and a smile on his face as he slept next to an unexpected wolf for more warmth, which made me grow a smile by myself for some reason. My Uncle Cole. He smiled when he saw me and tucked the young dog closer to him, getting a sigh as a thanks from Conrad.

"Oh Hello Sirius, glad you could join us" He said, his smile turning into a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him, so many questions popping up in my head at the same time. How did he get here? How did he know where we were? Why was Conrad curled up next to him? And why did I think Conrad was so cute cuddled up like that?!

"Uncle Cole?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was following Byron!" He answered, keeping his voice low as to not wake up the sleeping dog.

"Byron?"

"Here it is...I caught a rabbit"

Him...

I turned around and was 'graced' with the sight of the silver furred wolf as he walked in with a dead rabbit carcass in his jaws, I growled slightly, remembering the last time we met and how he kept calling me 'little'.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?!" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I was walking around and looking for Cyrus when I found this little dog pup" He said, looking at Conrad "He sounded scared and everything so Cole came in, explained to me that he was your friend, and we managed to calm him down."

I looked at him and Conrad, they took care of my friend when I promised him that I would. What kind of friend am I?

"You shouldn't have left him..." Cole said

"What?"

"He's your friend right? You shouldn't have left him alone, especially when you said you'd be back soon, from what Conrad told me, you said you'd be back soon when it was still morning when you left..." Cole scolded, in a rather nice tone.

"I was...playing...with Drake"

"Who is Drake?"

"I am sir"

Drake came walking in, cautious but still keeping his posture as he walked past the den entrance and sat next to me. He looked at Cole with a sad look, feeling responsible for accidently making me forget about Conrad.

"You made another friend?" Byron asked, raising an eyebrow.

Conrad stirred in his sleep, burying his head deeper into Cole's side and sighed deeply. The smile that he previously had was still there, growing bigger even as he continued to continue in his deep slumber.

"Yeah, we were playing and I kinda forgot about Conrad..." I answered, my answer rolling off into a heavy sigh.

"I take full responsibility for it Sir" Drake spoke up "It was my fault, not Sirius' he was going bring Conrad his food but I wanted to get to know him better so I took him to a place I know and we got carried away...It's I who deserves punishment, not him" Drake said, smiling at me.

"I'm not going to punish anyone, I was just saying that you probably shouldn't leave someone like Conrad alone, he's a dog and he's blind, he could get hurt" Cole suggested, nuzzling the sleeping pup.

"We could always help them" Byron suggested, putting the dead rabbit carcass next to Conrad.

"Huh?" Cole tilted his head while Byron tore the rabbit carcass into small pieces.

"I'm fine with helping them take care of Conrad, he seems like a nice kid and I wouldn't mind watching over him for a bit" Byron answered as he finished tearing them up into pieces.

"Really?" Cole asked

"Yup, It could be kinda fun actually, something we could do together..." Byron answered smiling at Uncle Cole.

Uncle Cole's cheeks turned scarlet as he turned his face away from the silver furred canine.

"O-okay, I'm fine with that" Cole answered.

I raised an eyebrow at him and so did Drake as we looked at Cole and his scarlet face as he looked away from Byron. Meanwhile, the silver furred wolf was smiling and nuzzling Conrad to try and get him to wake up and get something to eat. The whole time I was thinking that now I had yet another wolf that knew about Conrad and had to keep him a secret from everyone else. If anyone else found out then they might start spreading rumors about him

Then he could really get hurt.

I wanted to, I needed to, protect him. I didn't want him to get hurt from anyone or anything. I still don't know why I care about him so much or why he means so much to me. But he is my friend and I knew I wasn't going to let him get hurt.

Not now, not ever.

Candu's POV

Someone... Help. Me.

I was trying to fight the awkwardness of being next to Armstrong's father as we stalked some prey. A lonely caribou that was grazing by itself, eating the surrounding grass as Vincent and I slowly crept up on him. The whole time neither of us said a word, from when we set out to find to now when we started to stalk our pray.

"I'll flank him, you take him down, got it?" Vincent whispered, looking back at me.

Ah the first words he said sense we set out.

"Okay I will..." I answered silently, my voice close to cracking.

He nodded before crawling off to the opposite side of the caribou. His face was stern the whole time, just like it had been sense I met him. I started to wonder if he was always like this, judgmental, stern, serious. The thought of how he raised Armstrong and Leon came to mind, if he trained them to be hunters or if he even showed any love for his children at all.

The sound of hoof steps brought me back to reality and I saw the caribou running towards me, Armstrong's father behind it, snarling and barking at it. I jumped at the animal. My jaws met around its neck only to find myself on the floor. My vision dazed. I didn't even recall what happened, all that I knew was that I was left in the dust by the caribou and Vincent.

Slowly getting up, I ran after them. The thought of Vincent talking down to me again was something I didn't want to see happen. I somehow caught up to Armstrong's father. We glanced at each other and he grew a smirk as he ran, speeding up as he did so. I spend up as well, it was as if it was a race to catch the caribou.

But that was proven wrong when we both jumped at the hoofed animal, a loud crash signaling that it was brought down.

I knew my fangs were somewhere in the animal but I did not even feel when I sunk them in, all I wanted to do was beat Vincent in getting the caribou but I'm not even sure if I did. Everything was just such a blur.

Finally the dust cleared, showing that both of our jaws were around the caribou's neck. It wasn't moving or anything, just lying there dead. I glanced at Vincent and saw that he was looking at me as well. A smile grew on both of our faces, showing that we both agreed that we tied.

"Not bad kid" He said, his fangs detaching from the now fresh caribou corpse.

"Same for you old timer" I replied, smirking at him.

"Old timer? I'm not that old I'll let you know" Vincent retorted, joining me in a smirk.

We laughed for a bit before starting to drag the carcass to Shay's den. We talked for awhile about how Armstrong and I were doing and about how he and Fay were doing. For some reason we seemed to be getting along and not having an awkward silence session again. For once, Armstrong's father and I were getting along.

"So Candu..." Vincent started, his voice returning back to its normal self. "Shay tells me you and my son have mated"

My legs buckled, causing me to fall down with a blush across my face. I was going to kill that wolf next time I saw him...

"W-what?!"

"You mated with my son?" He asked, still dragging the caribou.

I tried to come up with an answer. I mean how do you say to someone like Vincent that you've mated with his son? I was trying to come up with something but my mouth only admitted the sound of low pitch squeaks.

"Well?" He asked, sounding a little irritated.

"I-I-I...I have" I answered, answering before he could get even more mad.

He didn't respond, I heard a grunt maybe but other than that I didn't hear any other audible indications that he was going to talk to me. I kept my distance anyway, fearing he would lash out at me.

We, finally, arrived at Shay's 'den'. Even if it looked like a giant pile of dirt.

"Shay! Get out here!" Vincent yelled, calling out his younger brother.

From out of no where, Shay's head popped out of the dirt and shook himself free of the debris before smiling at us.

"Oh! Back so soon?" Shay asked, chuckling.

"Shut up, we brought the caribou for Lara" Vincent answered, dropping the caribou.

"Thanks big brother! Did you two have fun?" Shay asked, a smirk growing on his face.

Vincent and I looked at each other. His eyes went over me curiously, examining me as he did so. His face grew a smile before finally turing to Shay and nodding. Shay smiled and went back inside, leaving us alone.

"Well...I better be heading off" Vincent sighed, walking away.

"Wait, aren't you going to come in?"

"No, I have more work to do. But I wouldn't mind hunting with you again Candu, I'll see you soon" He answered, walking off.

"I'll...see you soon" I replied.

I carried the caribou into the den, with little difficulty before Armstrong tackled me and put our lips together. I was a little shocked by this but I never gave up the chance to kiss my wonderful mate so I excepted it and kissed him back.

"I MISSED YOU!" He said, breaking the kiss for a mere second before he kissed me yet again.

"I missed you to Sweetheart" I chuckled, stroking his back to calm him down.

"Did Vincent hurt you?!" He asked, checking my body for any wounds or scratches.

I laughed and brought his face up with a single finger and kissed his lips one more time, he was so cute when he was worried and panicked like this, then again, he was cute all the time to me wether he was worried, nervous, shy, sleepy, etc.

"No babe, he didn't lay a single finger on me" I promised, crossing my heart.

"Okay, OH! I'M GOING TO BE A COUSIN!" Armstrong cheered as he stood with his paws on my chest, his tail wagging uncontrollably fast.

"A cousin?"

He ran deeper inside the 'den' and passed Stephon, who I just now noticed was there, and laid down next to Shay and a female wolf, staring at her stomach with his tail still wagging as he continued to look at her stomach.

I walked over to him, saying "Hi" to Stephon on the way before laying down next to my mate. Getting greeted by Shay's mate on the way there.

"I'm going to guess your my nieces mate? Candu correct?" She asked in a sweat tone.

"Yes Ma'am" I answered, nuzzling my black furred mate.

"You can call me Fay, Candu" She responded, nuzzling Shay.

Armstrong was constantly staring at her stomach, so much that I had to lightly nudge him to get him to stop staring.

"What?" He asked, cutely tilting his head

"Rude much?"

"What can I say? I love pups..." He answered, his tail wagging.

"Pups?"

"She's pregnant" Stephon retorted, walking over to us.

"Oh! Now I get it!"

Shay rolled his eyes and licked Fay's cheek, smirking at me. Reminding me I had to kill him next time Armstrong wasn't around.

"So...did you guys talk about anything interesting?" Shay asked, teasing me.

"You mean the fact that you told Vincent that Armstrong and I mated?"

Armstrong's ears perked up, his eyes widening and his gaze leaving Fay's stomach and looking at me then Shay.

"You did what?!"

Shay stuck his tongue out of the side of his muzzle, grinning.

"I can't keep secrets from my big brother..." He replied, saying it in a pup like voice as he pressed his ears down to the back of his head.

"I never thought I would want to kill you Uncle..." Armstrong said, frowning.

"You would kill your adorable Uncle in front of everyone?" Shay asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope, I'm gonna wait until your alone" Armstrong answered.

I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, his tone seemed pretty serious right now. But now I didn't care about Shay or the fact that he told the leader of the pack that we were staying in that I had mated with his son. All that mattered was my wonderful mate. Wait...am I forgetting someone? I could have sworn there was someone else I was supposed to find.

"Love...where's Sirius?"

"Oh! He's with Cole, Cole said he wanted to spend the night with him and Byron" Armstrong answered, still glaring at his Uncle.

"What about Leon, Hutch and Cyrus?"

Armstrong continued to look at Shay before sighing and turning his attention to me.

"They came by earlier, Hutch is going to stay with Leon and Cyrus went back to his den, but he should be coming back here in the morning" Armstrong answered, smiling.

I smiled back, nuzzling him lovingly. He was all I needed to be happy, although I would have to go make a note to go see how Hutch was doing with his boyfriend, I still had Armstrong by my side and he made me happy. Pure and simple.

**Hmmmmmmmmm I wonder what is going to happen next? ;) Well we're going to have to wait until next time to find out lol I'm sorry for waiting so long to update, I've been pretty busy with other things, including another story I'm writing. But I finally updated and I hope you enjoyed :) Please Review and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	27. A Week Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Armstrong's POV

One Week Later

It's been a week sense we have arrived and settled in here and not much has happened sense then. Leon and Hutch have been together inside of their den, sleeping away from each other in case my Dad came to visit them in the middle of the night. When Leon or Hutch walked outside of the den, the other wasn't far behind, keeping a good distance as to not raise suspicion of their relationship, kissing each other when ever they were alone or around people who knew about them being together.

Stephon has been helping Candu and Vincent out with bringing food for Lara and her unborn pups. Shay has been the same old himself, running into stuff, knocking them down, rolling down hills, getting attacked by other animals, etc. It was the same with Cyrus, just he was hanging out with Emma and following her around. I just wish he would just buck up and tell her how he felt about her and finally get an answer about how she feels about him, I mean he's been in love with her sense we were pups.

Cole and Byron, where do I begin?! I haven't seen them much sense Cole decided to stay with Byron but they have been spending every waking moment with each other, walking around and talking, resting together, the only time they weren't together was when they came to visit, and Byron sat by me, much to Candu's anger. Meanwhile, Cole has been taking good care of Sirius, who constantly was staying over at Byron's den, otherwise he was playing with a pup that he had made friends with. Drako I believe his name was, I have only heard stories about him and Sirius playing together from Cole when I asked him where Sirius was going off to during the day and what he was doing.

Candu and I have been amazing, I've been watching Lara while everyone else have been working and helping out with everything else, not that I minded, just the thought that within a few days that I was going to have a few little cousins walking around here was making a smile stick on my face, I only have one pup really, and he wasn't really mine. Sirius. Although he called me 'Daddy-Armstrong' a lot. I've always wanted a pup, or pups, of my own, not that I would tell Candu about it, he didn't seem to like Sirius when he first joined us and I wasn't going to tell him that I wanted pups, not that I could have them anyway, being male and all.

"Armstrong?" Lara asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Lara?" I asked, looking at my Aunt.

"They're kicking again, would you like to feel them?" She asked, knowing I loved to feel when they kicked.

"Sure!" I answered, my tail wagging.

I placed a paw gently on her stomach, at first nothing happened but soon I felt something like a sudden bulge and then go back into her stomach, I smiled as they kept happening, making me come to a conclusion that I was defiantly going to have more than one cousin in a few days.

"Wow, hard to believe its only going to be a few days until they're here" I said, smiling at her as I finally took my paw away.

"I know, I can't wait to be a mother" She sighed happily, looking down at her encouraged stomach.

"You're lucky, being able to give birth to pups and all" I congratulated.

"But what about you? You have Sirius don't you?"

I sighed, looking at the entrance of the 'den' knowing that Sirius was probably hanging out with his new friend Drake.

"Yes, but he's not mine, he's just my god-child" I answered, missing the little pups company at the moment.

"Well where is his mother and father?"

"His mother is at their den, a few days walk away from here, and his father ran out on him and his mother, he was the one that gave Sirius all of those scars on him"

"Why would anyone do that to their pup?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard much about him and I haven't met him yet, so I don't know why he would do something like that" I answered

"He reminds me of you a lot when you were a pup, except he does have an older brother to tease" She said smiling

"I wasn't THAT bad" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, yes you were" She argued, smiling

"Okay, maybe I was, but he deserved it! He was always pushing me around!" I said, smiling at her.

"Well you are the younger brother" She chuckled.

"The younger brothers always get picked on" Shay said, walking inside then den and shaking himself off of the excess dirt before laying next to Lara, kissing her cheek.

"Welcome back love, did you do anything?" She asked, kissing her mates cheek back.

"Not really, just went to Vincent's den and got thrown out again, how about you?"

"Nothing much, the kids were kicking again" She answered, placing a paw on her stomach and smiling at her mate.

"Speaking of which, have you guys decided what you're going name them?" I asked, kind of interrupting them a bit.

They looked at each other, nodding before turning back to me, smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"Well we have thought about it and we came up with four names for the pups" Shay answered, nuzzling my Aunt.

"What are they?! Don't leave me hanging!" I begged, my tail wagging.

"Well the two male names are Tyler and John" Shay started, then looking at Lara to continue where he left off, which she did eagerly "The girl names are Tisa and Catherine"

"I really like Catherine!" I answered, my tail wagging.

"Catherine huh?" Shay asked, chuckling as he laid his head on Lara's.

"Yeah! It's an amazing name for a small little female pup! If it is one that is" I replied, my tail wagging continuously as if it had a mind of it's own.

"Okay then, it's decided, we'll name the pup Catherine if it's a girl" Lara announced smiling at me and waiting for my reaction.

"Really?! You don't have to! I was giving a suggestion!" I responded.

I didn't think they would take this so seriously, I was just saying that I liked the name Catherine for a small female pup.

"It's okay, we were hoping for someone else to confirm our choices, now we know what to call our pup if it's a girl" Lara said, looking my Uncle's chin.

"Well...Your welcome I guess" I said, smiling as my tail was still continuing to wag.

They nuzzled each other, before Shay started to nudge at her stomach, smiling as he did so. The image of them doing that brought an image of my own into my head, one of me and Candu together in our den, maybe with Sirius in between us, nuzzling each other like my Aunt and Uncle were currently doing. Which made me think about what those two wolves were doing at the moment.

Sirius's POV

"Drake! Come on! We're going to be late for our shift!" I whined, looking back at the older wolf.

"Well maybe try slowing down? I'm not sure how you're so energetic all the time, it's exhausting following you around like this" Drake panted, walking while I pranced around him, a smirk stuck on my face.

"Well what do we have here? A tired Alpha pup?" I teased, looking at him.

"Oh shut up, you're lucky I'm to tired to chase you"

"Oh what? What would you do?" I asked, wanting to hear his answer.

He didn't answer, at first, he tackled me to the ground and smirked down at me, pressing our foreheads against each others.

"I'll do that" He answered.

I laughed playfully and pushed him off of me, with some effort in my part and none in his. Once we were well situated, we began to walk in the direction of Conrad's den again, with myself in the lead of course, while Drake slowly followed me. I felt his eyes one me the entire time and everytime I looked back he was looking away from me. Sighing, I admitted defeat after about the fourteenth time and not catching him in the act and just continued to walk ahead.

Cole's POV

"He's so cute when he sleeps..."

I was currently inside of Conrad's den, with Byron of course, watching Conrad while he slept and Byron left the food that he caught for him at the back of the cave, as to not attract any scavengers that might want to target the little pups food and take it. Conrad was sleeping quietly, a smile on his face while he was huddled into my side and his scarf, which he was currently using to cover his small body.

"He does look rather peaceful" Byron said, looking at the pup as he slept.

"Do you think we should wake him up? It's time for him to eat..." I asked, looking at the pup to Byron.

"Yeah, he's rested for some time now he needs to eat" Byron answered.

I nodded, showing that I agreed with with him, then nudge Conrad several times before his grayish-blue eyes showed themselves, looking at me but not seeing me because of his handicap.

"M-morning Cole, Morning Byron!" He said, smiling.

"Morning Conrad, did you have a good sleep?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Yeah I did! No nightmares this time!" He answered, sounding excited at the moment.

"Good, Byron brought you some food, you should eat up" I suggested.

I walked to the back of the den, picking up a decent amount of food into my muzzle and setting it down in front of Conrad, nudging the piece of meat towards him, he curiously sniffed the meat, identifying it before taking a small bite of it and then bigger bites as he continued eating. I walked over to Byron and sat next to him, watching the small pup eat.

"What do you think is going to happen to him?" I asked, looking at the silver furred wolf.

"What do you mean?"

"When we leave, what is going to happen to Conrad?"

We both looked at the young pup, seeing him smiling as he happily ate the food that was given to him. We both smiled and then turned our attention to each other.

"I don't know, he can't stay here, I won't be able to watch him with just Drake to help me, I have to hunt and soon Drake will go to Alpha school" Byron answered, whispering to me.

"But I'm not sure if we can take him back with us, I've never been to the Western/Eastern pack, I'm not sure if they would let him live there" I replied, worrying about the little dog pups future.

"Well we could always try to find some human and give him a good home" Byron suggested.

"Or one of us could...adopt him" I suggested, making Byron's head jerk towards me.

"Adopt him? Like a son?" Byron asked, a little wide eyed.

"Yeah, he's a really nice pup and he would make an amazing son if you ask me" I answered, looking over at the small dog.

"But he's a dog and we both know he won't take off that scarf for any reason what so ever, he'd rather die before taking that thing off" Byron replied.

It was true, all the times we tried to get him to take that scarf of his off he would always start becoming mad and irritated at us, not letting us near him or the scarf for awhile until he knew he could finally start trusting us again not to touch his scarf.

"True, but what else is there? Conrad can't just stay here alone" I asked, still worrying for the pups well being.

I had grown attached to Conrad for some reason, he was just so down right cute and lovable he would truly make an amazing son for anyone, he was caring, kind, respectful, well mannered and very nice to others. True he was a little shy and had his handicap but no one is perfect.

"I WIN!" I heard suddenly, knocking me out of my thoughts.

Byron and I turned our heads to see Sirius running in with Drake right behind him, the two pups laughing as they apparently put an end to a race of some sort between each other, of which sirius had one of course.

"You know I wasn't even trying right?" Drake asked, smirking at Sirius as he pranced around in a circle happily.

"Thats what they all say! Until I beat them!" Sirius answered.

"Good of you two to show up, although you're late" Byron said, getting up and stretching his amazingly masculine body out as I watched slightly, seeing almost every muscle in his body move with just the slight movement.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it took me awhile to find Drake and get him here" Sirius replied, looking at his friend.

"Yeah we're sorry" Drake said, lowering his head.

"It's okay you guy's, just keep an eye on Conrad if you three chose to go play okay? He seems energetic today" I informed as Byron walked out of the den.

"Okay Uncle Cole, can I ask you question?" Sirius asked, adding the last part in quickly.

"Yeah sure, go ahead Sirius"

"When are you going to ask out Byron?" Drake asked, finishing Sirius's question.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I ASK HIM OUT?!" I asked, looking at the two pups in front of me.

"Because you're in love with him" Conrad answered from behind me, still eating the torn up meat that Byron had brought him.

"You really should ask him out Uncle Cole, you two look like you would make a good couple" Sirius suggested, his smile prominent.

"What?! No! We're just friends!" I argued.

"I doubt thats what you want" Sirius joked then turning to Conrad "Come on buddy! We're going to help you practice seeing without using your eyes!"

Sirius then helped Conrad up and, with Drake's help, he lead the pup outside, smirking at me before leaving with the two other canines, hearing Conrad's complaining about how he didn't get to finish his meat before getting dragged along.

I sighed, now I couldn't get him out of my mind...

Byron.

His amazingly shiny silver fur, his amazingly beautiful emerald color eyes that when he looks at me with them, I get shivers down my spine and I can't stop looking at them. His awesome body and how every time he moves I can see his muscles flex, it always had a way of getting to me whenever I saw them do that. His caring attitude yet stern when he wanted it to be.

Now thinking of what those three pups said, I MIGHT have a bit of a crush on him.

Walking outside, I, accidently, ran into a certain silver furred wolf's chest, almost falling down as he didn't even move an inch, I blushed realizing that he might have heard everything those pups had just said.

"So, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say.

"That thing about you liking me" He answered "What was that all about?"

"OH! That! Oh it was nothing, just kids acting like kids" I retorted, laughing nervously.

"Kids acting like kids huh? Well come on, we should be going back, we're supposed to go by Shay and Lara's den to say 'Hi' to them, then I might have to go help Vincent with hunting, all depends on what that 'Candu' wolf does" Byron explained, leading me to Shay and Lara's den.

I followed him, keeping my still crimson colored face down, I was hoping he wouldn't notice it and fortunately for me he never did. I looked at him, seeing his usual blank expression which usually meant that he was in deep thought about something. I sighed and just continued to follow behind him.

It was true, I did really like him, ever sense I saw him I found him attractive and now that I've spent a good amount of time with him, taking care of Conrad, talking and really getting to know him, I think I might have some really deep seeded feelings for Byron, now all I had to do is tell him, some how.

**Hmmmmmmm I wonder what could possibly happen next ;) Well we'll all have to wait to find out and let me say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy lol and I'll try to update sooner, although I've already said that lol. Well...Please Review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	28. Left Wanting Attention

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Hutch's POV

"Wake up love, its time to get up" I said, nudging my soon to be mate.

"Ugh, five more minutes babe"

I shook my head, he never did like to get up when it was time to, I learned that the first time we slept together in the same den about a year and a half ago now but I couldn't argue with him, he was just so cute when he sleeps or when he refuses to get up and covers his eyes like he was currently doing.

I then nudged him, getting a groan from him in return, I rolled my eyes and flipped him over onto his back, then going to his head and pressing our noses together, smiling down at him as he finally opened his eyes, smiling back at me, out tails intwining together and locking in place.

"Okay! You convince me, I'll get up" Leon sighed "Once you get off of me that is"

"Eh, you still have four minutes to go"

I pressed my nose against his, nudging mine with my soon to be mate's, enjoying the warmth that his beautiful white fur brought to me. Only to have it interrupted by a certain someone.

"Honey? Are you home?"

Leon took his nose from mine, looking towards the entrance of the den and getting out from under me, straightening his posture before going to look outside and meet his mother, who was looking for him.

I sighed, I don't like hiding my feelings for Leon in front of his parents, it just felt to awkward and it was rather difficult to do sense there was always someone visiting him, some friend or one of his family members. Walking outside, I saw him nuzzling his smaller mother, smiling at her.

They looked so similar that it shocked me when I first saw them but after about a week of her daily visits I've gotten pretty used to it by now, but it stills surprises me a bit.

"Morning Mom" Leon cooed, smiling.

"Morning Leon, morning Hutch, how are you two doing?"

"Good Ma'am, and you?" I asked, standing by Leon and fighting the urge to kiss or hug him.

"I've been good Hutch and thank you for asking, but I came here to tell you Leon that your Dad wants you and your brother to come to our den for dinner later"

"Ummmmm okay, I guess I could arrange that" Leon replied, then looking at me "Could Hutch come to? He doesn't really know his way around the pack territory yet and I don't want to leave him alone" Leon asked, secretly winking at me.

"Of course, Armstrong is probably going to bring Candu and Sirius anyway so we won't mind if you come Hutch" Fay answered, looking at me and smiling.

"T-thank you Ma'am I'd love to!" I replied, my tail wagging out of excitement.

"Okay, I'll see you two later, I have to go tell your brother, goodbye you two" Fay spoke softly before leaving.

Leon sighed deeply, seeing the chance, I grabbed him and dragged him inside of the cave, pressing our lips together and smiling down at him.

"You know" He said, winking at me "We still have three minutes"

"Make it ten" I chuckled before pressing our lips together again my tail wagging.

Drake's POV

"Sirius would you please stop carrying me? I can walk you know" Conrad complained, fixing his scarf as he struggled to get off of Sirius's back

"Only a little further, just try to not freak out okay?" Sirius asked, smiling back at him as we walked side by side with each other.

"Where are you two taking me again?" Conrad asked, sighing as he gave up his attempts and let Sirius carry him.

"We're going to go show you something!" I answered, smiling at the blind dog.

I've lightened up to Conrad in this last week, sure he made Sirius busy and forget about me but it couldn't be helped sense he was blind and I've learned to help his as well but during Cole and Byron's shift I got to play with Sirius all I wanted and boy did I enjoy that, being able to have some alone time with the pup who I was crushing on, but that didn't mean that we didn't bring Conrad out of his den sometimes, whether he liked it or not.

"Really? What is it?" Conrad asked, tilting his head

"We're not going to tell you!" Sirius argued, looking at the road ahead.

"Fine, but can we please get something to eat? I didn't get to finish my breakfast" Conrad asked, his stomach growling as he laid his head on Sirius's shoulder

"We will once we get there, I promise"

"Okay, thanks Sirius, you to Drake" Conrad thanked, hugging Sirius and turning in my direction, smiling.

I smiled back, looking into his grayish-blue eyes and almost getting lost in them, Conrad was pretty cute for a male, I had to admit it but he wasn't really my type, now Sirius was a different story.

I've never been attracted to males but when I met Sirius. I went head over heels. The only thing keeping me from telling Sirius how I feel about him is that he and Conrad are my only friends, being an orphan has its disadvantages in that matter.

"Your welcome Conrad-" Sirius started but then he was stopped by a sudden voice that I did not expect.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!"

Conrad was then pushed off of Sirius's back and thrown on top of me and when I looked I saw that Sirius was the one who did it. Conrad yelped when he was thrown onto me as we rolled in the dirt before stopping.

"Not now Spaz!" he growled, looking around.

"Spaz?" Conrad and I asked as I helped him up.

"It's nothing, Drake just go and take Conrad to the place, I'll catch up with you two later" Sirius assured, giving me a smile.

"O-okay"

I blushed wildly when he gave me that smile, picking up Conrad and putting him on my back, I got up and started walking away backwards, looking at Sirius the whole time before I, sadly, got out of eyeshot from the very attractive wolf pup. As soon as I wasn't able to see the dark furred pup anymore, I was missing him.

Armstrong's POV

"But Mom I don't want to go!" I cried, getting pulled by my ear by my mother.

"You're coming, your Father wants to have a dinner with the family for once"

I hated it when she pulled me by my ear, I'm pretty sure it was the reason my ear always twitches whenever I'm nervous or embarrassed. Shay chuckled at the image of us two. We had to leave Lara with Stephon so we could go to the dinner with the rest of our family, after apologizing to Lara for the inconvenience.

"You should stop being such a baby Nephew, it's bad for you" Shay chuckled, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh shut up" I growled, wincing from my mother's pulling.

"You know Candu is going to be there"

"...Fine, I'll go"

Mom finally let go of my ear when we reached my parents den and we went inside. Candu was inside already, laughing at some joke my father had told him, which was pretty usual for them by now. While Hutch and Leon sat at the other side of the den, both looking pretty nervous about the situation they were in, being this close to my father together.

"Oh, hey you three come in!" Dad insisted, smiling at us.

Was he really smiling? He never smiles, maybe once or twice a month on rare occasion but he still didn't smile like he was right now. He was practically beaming with cheer. He never beams with cheer.

"Dad?" I asked rhetorically, tilting my head at him as I sat next to my mate, nuzzling him.

"We were just talking about you and your mate here, how are you doing?" He asked, putting an arm around Candu.

"...I'm pretty good...how about you? Are you feeling good Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh same old, same old" He answered, returning to his usual demeanor

Leon and Hutch walked up to me, sitting down farther away from each other then I was used to, they occasionally exchanged looks but other than that it was almost pure silence from them while Shay, Candu and my parents talked on, mostly about how Leon and I were when we were pups.

"He was such a little wander, always wanting to run away and following around anyone who left our den" Mom continued, reminiscing about my wandering days.

"Yes he did, but that wasn't bad as that habit of his twitching ear" Dad ranted, making me roll my eyes at him.

"I still do that and so do you"

Candu chuckled and kissed my cheek and for once my Dad didn't glare at us or anything of the sort, he just kept having that smile on his face.

"All of the males in our family do it, except for Leon of course" Shay said, smiling at my older brother.

"It's not my fault I'm the odd ball of the family" He whined.

Hutch looked at his boyfriend, managing a small smile and trying to not make it look like the two wolves were a couple.

"It's not bad being the odd ball, sometimes its a good thing" He assured, trying to secretly assure Leon.

"T-thanks Hutch"

There was a silence between all of us as they all looked at Hutch and Leon, probably becoming suspicious of their 'friendship'. It wasn't until Candu brought up another one of his and my Father's hunting trips did every start talking again, and it was mostly my mate and father that were having a conversation, everyone else was having their own little conversations.

When I looked at my Dad and Candu, I got to see them smiling and talking, effectively making me feel a little left out that my mate and Dad were getting along more than I ever did with him. I sighed, excusing myself from the den and walking outside for some much needed fresh air and a little bit of time to get my head together.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing, I mean they are getting along..." I said, talking to myself "Who knows? Maybe this will actually let us get his blessings"

I tried to cheer myself up but I couldn't over look the fact that Candu has been spending more time with my father than he has me, I was missing my mate's attention and I have to admit, I was a little jealous over the fact he would rather talk to my father than me.

I stopped, sighing, I just really missed my mate's attention, ever sense that day where he went hunting with my Dad it seems like they only stop to sleep, that was the only time of the day I got my mate to myself.

"Well, well, well..."

I was suddenly jumped on by someone, someone heavy, I began to struggle but froze when I heard an all to familiar chuckle come from someone's throat.

"Hey there Queer..." Jake said, chuckling in my ear.

"J-jake? W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with my attacker.

"Well WE were just looking for something to eat! Then we came across the queer that was responsible for getting us kicked out of our pack!" He growled in my ear.

He stopped me from looking back at him by pressing a paw on the back of my head, burying my head into the dirt roughly as I whimpered and tried to struggle. As I did this, Nathan and Matthew both came out of no where and proceeded to circle me. I whimpered even more, I was afraid, shaking, I wished someone would come and help me. I wished Candu was here to help me.

"So what are we going to do to him boys?" Jake asked, digging his claws into my shoulders and making them bleed.

"Hmmmmmm what should we do to the one responsible for getting us kicked out of our own pack? The one we've been in for our whole lives!" Nathan growled in front of my face.

"B-but I wasn't the one who-" I objected only to be stopped when Matthew's paw crashed down on the top of my muzzle, shutting me up.

"Shut. Up" He growled, baring his fangs at me.

"I think I know what to do to him, are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Nathan asked, looking at his two friends that were both grinning just as much as him.

"Yeah I think I am"

"Me to"

Tears started to stream down my cheeks, looking at the three of them as they closed in. Not being able to struggle, not being able to call out for help, not having anyone to help me. I felt alone. I didn't like this feeling and even when they began beating me and braking me, the thing that hurt most, was knowing that Candu wasn't here to help me.

Knowing that my mate wasn't there to help me.

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmm cliffhanger I know lol I'm evil but I promise there will be something else special in the next chapter :) And I have officially started the HutchxArmstrong alternative ending and will probably post sometime within the next two weeks :) So please tell me what you think of the chapter and review and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	29. Sirius: The Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Cyrus's POV

"Sirius! Sirius! Where are you?!" I called out, needing the younger pups help.

I looked around for hours for the pup, looking through every nook and cranny that I could hide that small little trouble maker and this is probably the only time I will ever need his help with something. Now if only I could find him!

"What is it now Spaz?! I was doing something!" Sirius asked, coming out of the brush and groaning.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!" I asked, grabbing him and holding him up.

"I was having fun with my friends...is that some sort of crime?" He asked, kicking out of my grasp.

"Well, no I guess not"

"Then hurry up, what did you want?"

I looked around, looking to see if anyone else was around but even then I was still causes incase anyone heard me, so I went down to his ear and whispered:

"...I need you're help with a girl"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at me, staring at me for a while before finally speaking up.

"You're kidding right?"

"No! I need your help with a girl! Please?!"

"Why should I? Maybe I have other things to do" Sirius said, looking away.

"Please?! I need you to tell me what girl wolves like!"

"How would I know?!" Sirius asked

"Because you spent your life with your Mother! You must know something and you're the only one I can ask! Armstrong was never interested in girls, Leon won't help me because he went to his families dinner, I can't find Byron or Cole and Stephon is watching over Lara! You're the last one!"

"Look Spaz, I don't know a lot of what girls like but I can tell you what I know so listen good because I have other things to do and I won't repeat myself twice" Sirius answered, pulling me close to tell me what he knew.

Sirius's POV

An Hour Later

"Okay, just remember what I said and you'll be okay" I said, patting Cyrus' shoulder.

"Fine, but are you sure this will work?" Cyrus asked, looking at Emma through some bushes.

Apparently, Cyrus had told Emma, some girl he 'loves' but is his friend, ironic I know. Well anyway he had told her that he wanted to hang out and he considers that 'asking her out' so now he's trying to figure out how to get her to like him.

"Honestly? No, but it's a worth a shot!" I answered, turning around and walking away.

"Wait?! Aren't you going to help me?!" He asked, following me just barely.

"No! You can do it yourself, you're grown up enough" I answered, smiling back at him.

Cyrus gulped, taking a deep breath before walking out. I grinned and walked back to where I was, looking through the bush and seeing Cyrus walk up to that Emma girl. It was a little hard but I could actually hear them talk to each other a bit.

"Hey Cyrus! So what did you want to do today?"

"I-I-I thought we could...ummmmm t-try going hunting!" Cyrus suggested, blushing like crazy.

"Idiot!" I whispered, he was supposed to say go swimming!

"Hunting? Are you sure you're up for that?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"Y-y-yeah! Lets go"

"Are you sure? Because I've never seen you hunt before, like ever" She asked yet again.

'Dang it, I can't let Spaz get killed, here goes nothing' I thought, walking out of the bushes and running over to Cyrus, jumping on him.

I smiled, wagged my tail and put my ears back, trying to act 'cute' like some newborn pup that was just adorable to everyone.

"Uncle Cyrus! I thought you said you would take me to the lake today?" I asked, whining.

Emma and Cyrus both looked at me. Cyrus seemed more than just confused and Emma had this weird face on which I didn't like. It looked like she could hug me to death. I gulped when she grabbed me and hold me close, shaking me like a rag doll. Eh this is what I get for acting cute in front of a girl.

"And who is this?! He's so cute!" Emma said, hugging me close and tight, so tight that I had a hard time breathing.

"H-his name is Sirius" Cyrus answered.

I looked up at her, pretending that she wasn't killing me and trying to act as cute as I could.

"Hello Miss! Do you know my Uncle Cyrus?" I asked.

"'Uncle' Cyrus?" She asked, looking at Spaz.

"Y-yeah, I guess so" Cyrus answered, looking at me.

I nodded at Cyrus secretly, hoping he would get my plan and just roll along with it. He nodded back and left me hoping he got it.

"I-I take care of him from time to time, he looks up to me like a father" Cyrus continued, smiling at Emma. Good he got what I meant.

"You? I never would have figured you as a father figure"

"Yeah! He's an awesome Pup Sitter!" I said, getting out of her grasp and hugging Cyrus "Thank you Uncle Cyrus!"

"Oh my God you're so cute!" She praised, wanting to hold me again.

'...Girls and pups..." I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Well I guess we could go to the lake, if thats okay with the pretty wolf" Cyrus said, looking at Emma.

She smiled, he was actually flirting! That was first, even for Cyrus.

"Sure, I would love to go to the lake" She answered, making Cyrus smile back at her.

Looking at both of them, I saw my chance and slowly started to back away from them and when I was close enough I jumped into the nearby bush and peaked out at the two wolves as they walked away, not even noticing that I got away.

"Mission accomplished, now I just have to find Conrad and Drake then I can-"

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Cole suddenly came out of the bushes and ran past me, then seeing that it was me that he passed and went back, grabbing me and holding me close, panting like he ran for days.

"SIRIUS I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Wait! Let me guess, you need my romantic advice to help you with someone you like, right?" I asked, rolling my eyes and having the strangest sense of Dega Vu.

"...Y-yeah, how did you know?" He asked, tilting his head.

I shrugged my shoulders, remembering a few minutes ago when I helped Cyrus with Emma and how it worked.

"Lucky guess"

Candu's POV

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Candu, calm down, he's going to be fine"

"NO! I WANT TO SEE MY MATE!" I yelled, trying to move Vincent out of my way.

"Candu, he needs rest!" Shay argued, holding me back.

I wanted to see him, my mate. My Armstrong. He got hurt and now they won't let me see him, they keep holding me back and preventing me from seeing him. His groans and whimpers could be heard from outside his Uncle and Aunt's den as Fay worked on her son to see if she could do anything to help him. Once I heard that he had been hurt, I instantly regretted leaving him alone when he excused himself.

I should have gone with him, like I usually do. I'm such an idiot and for that my mate had gotten hurt, the love of my life. I could never forgive myself for this.

"I NEED TO SEE HIM!" I growled, putting my head into the dirt.

Vincent then came over and assisted his brother in holding me back, they both pinned me down to the ground and held me down, pinning me down by my shoulders, I resisted as much as I could, struggling to get out of their grasps.

"We all want to see him Candu, its not just you!" Vincent said, struggling to keep me down.

"I NEED TO KNOW THAT HE'S ALRIGHT!" I argued, trying to slip out of their hold on me.

"He's alright..."

I lifted my head from the ground and saw that Lara was coming out of the den, smiling at all of us.

"He is?" I asked, stopping my struggling.

"Lara! You shouldn't be out of the den!" Shay whined, walking over to his mate and nuzzling her.

"Its okay love, I feel fine today" Lara assured, returning the nuzzle.

They smiled at each other, I felt a little bad about it but I pushed Vincent off of me and walked over to the two wolves, nudging Lara's shoulder to get her attention.

"You said Armstrong is alright, is that true?" I asked impatiently, worrying deeply for my mates well being.

"Yes, he is, he's just resting for now, his wounds aren't that serious so he should be up and running in just a few days" Lara explained.

I breathed out, trying to relax from the information I had just recieved but that didn't stop me from feeling responsible for him getting hurt in the first place. If only I was a good mate...

"H-how is he right now?"

"He's resting right now, you can go in and see him if you want to but he's sleeping so he probably won't hear you"

I nodded at her, sighing in and out before heading inside, the gentle sound of my paws hitting the dirt then the hard rock. I passed Fay and smiled at her, thanking her for taking care of my mate when I couldn't before heading in deeper.

Right there in the middle of the den was Armstrong, battered and bruised all over, it was difficult to see the bruises in his already dark fur but I've been living with him so long that I could spot imperfections in his fur easily. Plus he had a few blood spots on his body, most severely was over his eye which seemed to be twitching while he slept. He was laid out like he was just recently deceased. It wasn't a happy sight for me.

Some tears streamed down my cheeks as I laid near him, setting my head on top of his and holding him close to my chest. Whispering in his ear about how much I loved and cherished him. I just hoped he could forgive me for leaving alone and getting hurt.

I fell asleep next to him, hoping that very thought.

Vincent's POV

"Phew...Boy what a day" I sighed, laying down outside of my brothers den.

"You said it!" Shay joined, laying down next to me and slumping.

"I'm glad he's safe though" Fay replied, laying down right next to me and laying her head on my shoulder.

"DAD!"

Oh this day just keeps getting better!

I looked over at my other son, Leon, as he ran over to me with his friend Hutch, panting.

"W-we heard about Armstrong! Is he alright?!" Leon asked, worried about his little brother.

"Yes Leon, he's alright, he's just resting with his mate right now." Fay answered, smiling at our son.

Leon and Hutch both smiled at each other before sighing deeply, those two always seemed a little to close to each other for some reason. Maybe their-

"Oh no..." Lara gasped, looking at Shay.

"What is it love?" Shay asked getting up from his spot and walking over to his mate, nudging her shoulder gently with his nose.

"Their here!" She praised, smiling at her mate.

"Who are?" He asked, tilting his head at her sudden outburst.

"The pups, Shay! Its time!" She said quite loudly.

Shay went pale, eyes widen and breathing rate starting to increase to the point of where everyone could see it. He was panicking, I've never seen my little brother panic like this before, it was quite unusual for him.

"W-WHAT SHOULD I DO? I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Shay asked, looking at all of us.

"First of all Shay, just calm down okay?" Fay requested, doing her breathing exercises with Shay.

He followed her, breathing in and out slowly, a smile returning to his face as he returned to his old normal self.

"Okay, I'm good" Shay assured, smiling.

At first, I truly thought everything was good with him but he then started to drift backwards, falling down slowly before hitting the ground with a very loud thud. His face was stuck as it was, no change other than the fact that his eyes were now closed. Perfect timing to faint, when your mate is about to give birth to your pups. I watched on as Leon and Hutch tried to get Shay conscious and how Fay guided Lara to lay down and relax, sighing to myself and looking up at the sky, watching the birds fly through the sky without a worry in the world, oh how I envied them.

"...Boy what a day..."

**Sorry for the sort of late update, I was working on updating both of the stories at the same time so that was the reason, also because I was once again having internet problems, but I thought of someone special to me and I was able to get both of the chapters done on one day and to that reader, I thank you. So please review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	30. The Naming Process

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

_Dreamworld/Armstrong's POV_

_I was in a clearing, one I recognized and promised to never go to again. It was the clearing that I buried at Nathan at and where we met. It was night time and the blue colored flowers blew gently along with the breeze, resembling my eye color, Nathan's favorite color. I shook my head, knowing it was a dream and trying to figure out how to wake up before something weird happened. In my dreams, something weird always happens._

_"Hey love..."_

_I turned, not really sure who said my name until I actually saw who was standing there and the tone of the voice hit me like a boulder, standing in the middle of the field where Nathan's grave should be was a all to familiar black and white dog his eyes staring at me with his light blue eyes. The very sight of him made my breath go away and tears start to stream down my cheeks._

_"N-nathan..."_

_He smiled and walked up to me, hugging me close so our pelts were touching and I buried my head into his chest, crying my eyes out at the chance to see my former mate again. The only time I ever dreamt about him was the repetitive dream with him dying the same way over and over again but this was totally different._

_This felt...real..._

_His fur felt like the actual thing, the warmth it brought felt so familiar and the feeling I got from having him hold me in his arms was even more realistic it was something that I could never forget and promised I would never forget. But it was also something I never thought I would feel again._

_"I missed you Armstrong..." He cried, kissing my forehead "...I never stopped thinking about you, even when I died"_

_"I missed you to Nathan, so much" I replied, crying into his chest._

_I nuzzled him, hearing his heart beat in his chest was so assuring and calming. I felt Nathan pull away and hold me by my shoulders, looking at me and shaking me a little bit to get me out of my thoughts._

_"Love, I don't have a lot of time with you so I need you to pay attention to what I say!" Nathan ordered although I was a little distracted to the fact that my first mate was standing right in front of me, even if this was a dream._

_"O-okay..."_

_"Good, now I know about you getting hurt and I wanted to tell you that you can't blame Candu for it" _

_I shook my head, hearing his words got me out of my fantasy and made me focus at the conversation at hand._

_"W-what? B-but he wasn't there for me when I needed him! H-he was having more fun with my father than he did me" I argued, drifting off to the memory._

_"Love...He's very worried about you right now, he blames himself for what happened to you" _

_"He should be!"_

_"Please Darling, I don't have much time left and I need you to understand that it wasn't Candu's fault! He's been trying to get your Fathers blessings" He replied._

_My ears went down against my head, feeling pretty stupid. I had told Candu that I wanted my fathers blessings when I married him. I guess he took that to heart and wanted to get his blessings for me. _

_"He is?"_

_Nathan nodded._

_"B-but why didn't he tell me?" I asked, burying my face into Nathan's chest again and enjoying the warmth it brought._

_"I think he wanted it to be a surprise, it's what I would do" Nathan said, growing a smile on his face._

_"I-I guess I can't blame him for it" I concluded, sighing deeply._

_"Good, you two were met to be together Sweetheart, believe me" Nathan assured, licking my cheek._

_"Thats what you used to say about us" I retorted, leaning in to kiss him when he put a finger on my lips._

_"As much as I would like to kiss you...I can't and you can't you have a mate now" He said, then turning his head to the sky and frowning "I have to go now..." _

_"W-what?! B-but you just got here!" I cried, whining._

_"I know, but I have to" Nathan replied, kissing my forehead and letting me out of his arms, walking away._

_This was it, this was the last time I could ever see him, I knew it in my heart that this was the last time I would ever get to see his face. The face of my first mate. Tears going down my cheeks caused me to remember the day he died and when I passed out._

_"Wait Nathan!"_

_He turned, looking at me and tilting his head like he used to when ever I used to call out his name and I knew I was going to never see that again. I had already thought that I was never going to see him again but now that I know it was never ever going to happen, I got really sad._

_"Yeah?"_

_"W-what did you say that night?!" I asked, needing to know._

_"What night?" _

_I didn't answer, I let my head drop down and that was about it but Nathan seemed to get the answer._

_"Oh...that night..."_

_"I-I need to know! I never found out! I was stupid and passed out before I could hear you! P-please...tell me..." _

_Nathan smiled and walked back up to me, wrapping me in his arms one last time, lifting me up by my chin and connecting our lips. I was a little shocked at first because he said he didn't want to kiss me before. Knowing this, I barely kissed him back but over time I was enveloped in it so much that I kissed back full force. I felt like I betrayed Candu so much right now and I hated myself so much but I didn't see anything wrong with it sense he was my first mate and he was dead...and this was a dream._

_"Ask Siegfried next time you see him..." He smiled before turning around._

_Siegfried?!_

_"Oh and Armstrong!" Nathan turned around just before he was about to walk out of earshot "Have you ever wondered where Sirius goes all day?" _

_"Sirius?" I asked, tilting my head._

_"Yeah, you should really pay attention to him" Nathan said, winking at me "You may enjoy what you find" _

_"O-okay I'll try...I love you Nathan, I always will!" I yelled._

_"I love you to Armstrong, forever and always" _

_He walked away, his form disappearing and everything else going black the only thing that was their was me and a lonely flower that was different then the other blue ones...this one was white and as I started to wake up I realized that the flower wasn't one of the ones Siegfried had planted, it was one that I planted for Nathan the day he passed._

Armstrong's POV

Waking up when you're bruised and sore sucks.

I tried to get up but my legs were so sore and fragile that it was making it hard for me to even get up. Candu was laying next to where I was, sleeping soundly. I smiled, licking his cheek before slowly limping out of the den.

I was trying to decide if that was dream, it seemed so real and it felt real on top of that, Nathan's words repeated in my mind and stayed in it. I forgave Candu next on my list was to find out what Nathan's last words were, but Siegfried wasn't here, he went home with Abigail a while ago and now...what did Nathan say about Sirius again?

_"Have you ever wondered where Sirius goes all day?" _

_"Sirius?" I asked, tilting my head._

_"Yeah, you should really pay attention to him" Nathan said, winking at me "You may enjoy what you find" _

Sirius...I have always wondered what he's been doing with that pup Drake, I've never really thought about it sense Lara was pregnant and I was helping her with the pups. Speaking of which, where is Lara and Shay? And everyone for that matter?

Shay's POV

"Is she okay?!"

"Shay calm down, she's still in labor" Vincent informed, laying down with his eyes closed looking like he was trying to fall asleep.

"But its been over an hour! How long do these things take?" I asked, pacing around everyone.

"I'd hate to upset you Shay but these things can take hours on end" Stephon informed, watching me as I paced.

"Hours?! I can't wait that long! I feel faint..." I argued, sitting down.

"Shay, stopping worrying so much, I'm sure Lara will be just fine" Leon assured, smiling as he sat next to Hutch.

I was trying to keep calm, staying here at Vincent's den while Lara was inside with Fey as they tried to get the pups into the world, I could hear them talking inside but no one came out yet to say if they were born. I was so nervous to.

Pacing didn't help, talking didn't help, and that always help. I wanted to run in there and just help in some way but Fey advised me to stay outside and wait, but it was killing me! I wanted to know the exact time when I my pups are born! I want to hold them, however many there were, and name them when I had the chance. Lara promised me she would wait until I was there to name them.

"Shay..."

I whirled around, seeing Fey coming outside with a smile on her face. My face went emotionless, looking for some good news and when she used her head to urge me inside, I ran. I stopped inside when I found Lara with her back to me, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Come on Shay, don't be shy...they won't bite" She said.

My breathing hitched, walking slowly towards her and wondering how many pups were there. Lara saw moved a bit, reveling the four pups she had hidden next to her. Tears streamed down my face, looking at the four beautiful pups in front of me, feeding on their mothers milk.

"Three are male and this one..." She nudged the smallest black furred pup "...is a girl..."

I couldn't speak, squeaks just came out when I opened my mouth, right there in front of me was a small pure black furred female wolf pup, yipping along with her brothers. All three of them.

"T-they're beautiful..." I cried, looking down at my sons and daughter.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Lara asked, looking up at me.

"R-really? Aren't they a little to young?"

"No, besides, they need to know about their Daddy's touch"

I looked down at my children, picking up the female pup and gently cradling her in my arms, she was barely even bigger than my paw and she was already yipping along with her brothers, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, her small forehead that when I retracted my head back she licked my nose with her small tongue.

Jumping up in surprise, I went wide eyed and licked her back, she her small tail start to wag drove me crazy, I burst into tears. I was a Dad...even the others coming inside of the cave and gasping didn't distract me at the least bit from the miracle in my arms right now. I loved her. I loved her and my other children just as much as I loved Lara. I swore right then and there that I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her or my other children.

"What are you going to call them?" Hutch asked as I set the female next to her brothers and mother.

_"_I wanted to call the oldest boy Ethan..." Lara suggested, nuzzling me and looking down at the biggest pup, at first sight I could tell this pup was going to be the Alpha, but I learned to never judge a book by its cover, his fur was abnormally darker than the others, a dark brown like his mothers yet a darker shade than even hers.

"I love it Honey" I replied, nuzzling her back.

"You name the second oldest love, please?" Lara asked.

"S-sure!" I smiled, looking at the second pup, the spiting image of his Uncle Vincent black and white fur all over his body.

"I think I'll call him...Luke..." I replied, nuzzling my new son.

"I love it!" Lara retorted, receiving nods from the others inside of the cave.

"And the third male?" Fey asked, tilting her head.

"...Maximus..." I answered, grinning.

"Maximus?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we all have 'different' names...why not give my son a none average name"

Vincent rolled his eyes, probably thinking I'm stupid right now.

"And the last?" Leon asked.

Lara and I looked at each other, a smile went across our faces as we looked down at the female pup and both nuzzled her at the same time. We got up and said the same name at the same time:

"...Catherine..."

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I had so much school work to do and other things, along with my other stories but I promise that I will defiantly update sooner than I update this chapter. Please Review and tell me how I did by reviewing and as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	31. Breaking the News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Sirius' POV

"Are you sure it will work though?" Uncle Cole asked, staying close to me.

"I promise Uncle! It will work!" I whispered, looking at the dog that he was crushing on.

Byron. I never would have guessed it would be Byron. I always thought it was Uncle Stephon but when I asked him he said it had more to do with lust than anything, whatever lust is, and he says what he wants with Byron is much more.

"O-okay" Uncle Cole sighed, looking at the wolf as he stood over a cliff, watching the sun set.

I noticed he did this daily, whenever Drake and I would go out to find Byron for his shift in watching Conrad, he would be here during his free time I still have no idea what he does here but I didn't really have the time to pay attention, having fun playing with Conrad and Drake. Now I was just looking at him while Cole approached the silver haired wolf.

"Okay, now that thats over with, I can go with Drake and Conrad!" I cheered, walking with a little perk in my step.

Byron's POV

I loved this time of day, watching the sun set on a perfect day. Which now consists of waking up next to Conrad and Cole, finding Sirius and that orphan Drake to watch Conrad, hunting for the pack, doing whatever Vincent needed me to do, coming here and then going to Conrad's den with Cole and sleeping there.

Sighing to myself, I got ready for watching Conrad but I was interrupted in my preparation when Cole silently walked up to me.

"Hey Cole, is something wrong?" I asked, looking at my best friend.

"No! I just wanted to talk, maybe go for a walk?" He suggested.

"We can't, we have to go watch little Conrad, come on"

I walked past him but not before I caught this scent, it smelt good! The smell was intoxicating, like a drug of some sort, like the sweet scent of strawberries and something else...not sure what it was but it sure did smell good, and it wasn't until I turned around that I found out it was coming from Cole himself.

"What?" He asked, walking around me.

"You smell...good..." I replied, smiling at him and following his form with my eyes.

"Oh, thank you, you smell good yourself" He said, his tail sweeping the outside of my thigh as I raised an eyebrow at him.

What was he attempting?

"So, how about that walk?" He offered yet again.

"What about Stephon? Didn't you want to go hang out with him?" I asked, tilting my head again.

"He had to go watch Lara, he didn't want to leave her alone sense she was pregnant" He answered, taking a step forward "So, how about that walk?" He offered yet again.

"I told you though, we have to go watch Conrad" I reminded.

"Sirius has that covered for me, he offered to watch Conrad with Drake while we went for a walk"

I smiled at him, nodding in reply and letting him lead the way, following closely behind him but was weird is when he lifted his tail to my chin and ever so gently he pulled it away, gently flicking my nose with a few of the hairs on the tip of his tail. I shook my head, glancing at him to see a smile printed on that face of his, looking back at me for a mere second before turning back and walking a little ahead.

This made me blush, big time, and I never blush! Walking after him, I could still feel that teasing tail of his under my chin and swiping under it. I loved the feeling of it.

He looked back at me again and winked.

"...Arf..."

We walked for quite a while, usually just going in a circle and ending up at the cliff, sitting down for a bit before doing the same routine, the same cycle over and over and I learned so much about him while walking. He alone as a pup, he says he remembers having a brother but they were separated when they were just pups. He says he doesn't remember his father but he does remember a little bit about his mother.

I knew how he felt, I never knew my father and I lost my mother at a young age and only when Cyrus was a very young pup. I had to take care of him until he grew up, which he still hasn't but I had to go out, get him food, walk him to a stream for him to drink. I cared so much for my little brother. But Cole didn't have anyone to accompany him.

But he tells me his life has become better sense he met me, Armstrong and the others I was happy to hear that, I was happy around him. Usually I would walk around the pack alone and dull but right now, I was happy walking with Cole. Just being around him made me happy, in just the small time that we've known each other. I've never felt so happy like this, not even when I was around Armstrong and I had a crush on him. It was a nice feeling.

We stopped at the cliff that we met up at. Smiling at each other and sitting next to the other at the last seconds of the sun going down.

"Thanks for the walk Cole, it was fun" I chuckled.

"Your welcome, it was my pleasure" He retorted, smiling at me.

I smiled back, looking at his face as it was half lightened by the setting sun. His face was so gentle, at first look of him you would think that he wouldn't hurt a fly. I blushed when I noticed how long I was staring and turned my head.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

Fearing this would get more awkward than it already was. I turned back to him and answered:

"I don't know, probably go home after the sun sets"

"Okay..." He sighed

A loud growl sounded out, one I knew all to well as I turned my head to find that stupid little wolf Candu growling at us and walking up. What did he want now?

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Drake's POV

"...SIRIUS!"

Sirius came walking up, smiling at Conrad and I as he walked up to us. Not wanting to wait any longer, I ran up to him, tackling him to the ground and hugging him.

"So I'm gonna guess that I was missed?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yes, you were, Drake here wouldn't shut up about you" Conrad informed, slowly walking over to us in case he tripped over something.

"You couldn't?"

I smiled, giving Sirius a small nuzzle before getting off of him completely.

"Nope, you're just always on my mind" I smirked, winking at the smaller pup.

He didn't respond other than walking over to Conrad and nudging his shoulder to tell him that he was there. I sighed, he always preferred to hang out with Conrad rather than me.

"Did you two get along?" Sirius asked, standing next to the blind dog.

"Yeah, pretty well actually" Conrad answered, looking in my direction and giving me a smile.

"Good, now can we get to what we came here for?!" He asked, getting in a pouncing position.

"What did we come here for anyway? When I ask you guys change the subject!" Conrad complained, laying down.

"For that!" Sirius said, pointing forward at the long field of tall grass.

Sirius and I found this place earlier in the week when we were playing, it was actually pretty cool when you ran around in here because of the...well that was the surprise for Conrad.

"You know I can't see where you're pointing to right?" He asked, waving his paw in front of his own face to remind us that he was blind.

"Sorry Conrad, we're just so used to you being around that we kinda forgot" Sirius said, doing his famous grin.

"Just try to picture a big meadow filled with tall grass okay Conrad?" I looked at the pup as he smiled, looking around the meadow as if he could just picture it.

"Go forward Conrad! Trust me, you'll like it!" Sirius encouraged, going behind him and nudging him forward.

Conrad gulped, looking back at us before taking a step forward and having nothing happen, he smelt the ground and seeing that nothing was wrong he took another step forward but this time he was spooked by the hundreds of grasshoppers jumping up and attaching themselves to his body before jumping off.

He stood straight, shaking a little with his fur standing up, turning to us slowly.

"W-what were those?!" He asked, his voice being shaky.

"Grasshoppers!" Sirius and I answered, smiling at him

"I-I hate bugs!" Conrad whined, putting his tail between his legs.

"What? They're just Grasshoppers!" I said, smiling.

"I-I don't like them, they're the only thing that scares me, well them and spiders" Conrad said, cowering a little.

"Aren't spiders and bugs the same thing?" Sirius asked, whispering in my ear.

"Spiders are worse! They crawl and bite and their so small and so lethal at the same time and they just plain look creepy!" Conrad whimpered.

"Hey, its okay Conrad, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, we'll head back to your den" Sirius smiled.

He always had a way of making us smile, all of us, just by putting on a smile. Sirius was special like that, one of the many reasons I liked him. But what I didn't expect in the perfect evening was about to come out from behind us.

"Who's den?"

We all jumped up, our fur standing on edge just like Conrad's was when he had the grasshoppers on him. Sirius's Dad was standing behind us, looking at us and smiling, his blue eyes peering into all of ours but stopping at Conrad's as the dog moved his head around, trying to find out what was going on.

"You three having fun?" He asked.

"Y-yes Daddy, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, getting in front of Conrad.

"Just checking in on you and Drake, who's your friend?" He asked, looking at the small dog with his scarf on.

"W-who? Oh..." Sirius turned around, showing Conrad to his father "...T-this is Conrad, Conrad this is my god father Armstrong"

"God father?" Conrad asked, tilting his head.

Armstrong smiled, holding out his paw towards Conrad. At first, Conrad did nothing but then he slowly lifted his paw and moved it around, trying to find the black paw before grabbing it and shaking it. I walked over to Sirius, staying at his side as he tried to find out a way to get out of this situation.

"N-nice to meet you Sir!" Conrad smiled "Sirius tells me many things about you"

"Really? He's never mentioned anything about you Conrad, I don't know why though, you seem like a nice young wolf pup"

"Wolf pup?" Conrad asked when I stepped in.

"We made friends with him today! We were just showing him around"

"I'm not a wolf pup though" Conrad complained then having his muzzle covered by Sirius.

"Oh I could tell" Armstrong started "I was mated to a dog before, I can tell the difference between a wolf and a dog, but my question is why you three are out here alone without anyone to watch you"

"You knew?"

"It's kind of obvious, the human scarf, his size, the color of his fur" Sirius's Dad answered.

"D-dad please don't say anything! I don't want Conrad to get in trouble or anything" Sirius whimpered.

"Neither do I!" I joined in, standing in front of Conrad.

Armstrong smiled, looking at all three of us before chuckling and licking Sirius's forehead and mine as well. Then going to Conrad and licking his last. We all looked at him weirdly before he let out a small laugh.

"You three are good friends, I like that" He smiled.

"We are!" Sirius laughed, wrapping one paw around my shoulder and the other around Conrad's "The Best of Friends!"

I smiled and as did Conrad, I never really had friends sense I was an orphan and no pups wanted to hang out with me, but now that I have Conrad and Sirius' friendship, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Good, nice to see you're making friends Sirius but I have some bad news then"

"Bad news?" All three of us asked, tilting our heads.

"Yeah...we're leaving tomorrow"

**Well I know what all of you are thinking, that I'm taking to long to update and I'm sorry I'm working on three stories at the same time including this one, the alternate ending to The Outcast, and my M-rated story and it's a little difficult to update all of them in one week but I will always try :) So please tell me how I did and review and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time**


	32. Byron VS Candu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Sirius's POV

"W-what?!" Conrad, Drake and I asked, looking at each other with scared faces, even if Conrad couldn't see our faces I'm sure he knew what they were looking like right now.

"B-but Dad! I-I can't leave Drake or Conrad! They're my friends!"

Daddy Armstrong looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Sirius, your Mom would be missing you by now" He informed, looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"B-but...I can't leave Conrad and Drake! I won't!" I said, sitting down and showing him I wasn't going to move.

"Sirius, don't do that, come on we have to go" Daddy said, trying to grab me by my scruff but I moved away, shaking my head.

He sighed once more then turning his attention to the two other canines that were observing and listening to us. He smiled and looked back and forth before walking up to the two of them.

"Drake, I hear you're an orphan from birth, is that right?"

Drake nodded, looking directly up at my god father.

"Conrad, where are your parents?" He asked looking at the brown and white furred dog.

"M-my Momma passed away awhile, she was my human and ever sense I've been on my own" Conrad answered, whimpering a little and nuzzling the scarf he's wearing.

"Well if you two would like" He looked at me winking "You could come with the rest of us"

I was stunned, literally, as were Drake and Conrad, we all just looked up at him as he stood there, his tail wagging and watching our reactions. Was he serious? Could Conrad and Drake come with us? If they did that would be more than awesome sense they both were my best friends and I didn't want to leave them.

"S-sir? Are you sierous?" Drake asked, tilting his head.

"Of course, you both seem like alright pups and if Sirius likes you then I do to" He answered, scratching behind his ear.

"T-think you Sir!" Conrad cried, running up and giving my god father a hug as Drake joined him.

Daddy looked at me and used to his paw to wave towards himself, showing me that he wanted me to join in. So, shrugging my shoulders, I ran up and hugged my three friends as well as my god father.

Stephon's POV

How did I get stuck with this?

I was watching the pups along with Lara while the others went out and looked for Armstrong and Candu, they apparently went off somewhere and I was assigned to watch after the new borns and their mother, not that I minded but I still have always been cooped up somewhere, I'd like to once get out and explore this place for once.

"Is something wrong Stephon?" Lara asked, looking at me with my head on my paws.

"Oh no, nothing its just we're leaving soon and I wanted to explore this place a little before we left" I answered, smiling at her.

"You can go if you want Stephon, a young wolf like yourself shouldn't be cooped up in a place like this" Lara replied, pulling all of her pups close.

"No, I couldn't do that! I can't leave someone alone with new born pups" I answered.

"Nonsense, I'd be happy to let you go, I haven't been able to spend alone time with my pups sense they were born it'd be good for us" She insisted, making me smile.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I'll tell the others I let you go, now go on go have some fun" She requested, putting on a smile that could make anyone happy.

"Okay, becareful and I'll be back in a little bit, I promise!" I said, walking out of the den and smiling to myself.

"Time to do a little exploring!" I said to myself, running off to a destination I didn't know myself.

Byron's POV

"Where is he?!" Candu asked, growling.

"Where is who Shorty?!" I growled back.

I was just trying to have a good time with Cole and here comes Shorty trying to accuse me of something again. Surprise. I try to keep my distance from the smaller wolf but he keeps finding ways to blame me for something. What could it possibly be this time?

"Where is my mate?!" He asked, getting in my face with his chest puffed out.

I almost laughed at his feeble attempts to make himself look bigger.

"I don't know where Armstrong is, so if you wouldn't mind I'm trying to have a good time" I answered, smiling at Cole while he smiled back at me.

"Don't give me that! I know you know where he is! You've been checking out Armstrong sense the first day we came here together and quite frankly, I'm sick of it!" Candu growled, pushing me.

I growled back, standing straight and ready to attack the stupid little pup if he touched me again.

"Shut up Shorty! I don't know where Armstrong is! So stop pushing me and go home!" I growled, standing up straight.

"Please guys, don't do this" Cole said, trying to stop the argument but Candu wasn't paying attention to him apparently which for some reason bugged me.

"Why should I believe you?!" Candu asked, pushing me again.

I growled for the last time and pushed him a little to hard, making him roll onto the ground. I smirked and snorted before turning around to Cole.

"Lets go Cole, I don't want to be around him anymore" I offered, looking at the wolf.

Cole was about to answer my question when Candu rammed into me again. I fell across the dirt floor and looked up at the wolf to see an annoying smile across his face, making my last neve break as I got up and rammed into him, smirking when he yipped.

"Wait! Please Candu! Byron! Someone is going to get hurt!" Cole pleaded, stepping in between us.

"Cole, get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" I growled at him, nudging him aside.

While I nudged him aside, Candu did an unexpected tackle and pushed me back, pushing into Cole in the process, and making us all go back and almost off the medium sized cliff.

I growled pushing him to the ground and holding him there by his throat. I didn't care if this little punk was Armstrong's mate, he was pushing me beyond the limit and when he began to snap at me with his jaws I only tightened my hold on his throat and growled deeper, pushing him into the dirt.

"COLE!"

We both stopped growling and looked in the direction the voice came in to see Armstrong and the three pups: Sirius, who was helping Conrad walk, and Drake run up to us and instead of prying the two of us off each other they all looked down on the cliff.

That was when I realized what happened, when I realized what had happened when Candu last rammed into me.

When I got rammed by Candu I must have accidently hit Cole and he was moved as well.

Cole fell off of the cliff.

"...COLE!"

Vincent's POV

"Armstrong?! Armstrong where are you?" I asked, running through the entire packs territory to find my son.

I needed to tell him.

I needed to tell him my descision.

Lifting my nose, I started to sniff around for him. Trying to find his famialar scent and get to him as fast as I could.

Nothing.

I growled to myself, I knew he would be leaving soon and I needed t tel him before he leaves or I'll never be able to live with myself.

Running.

Smelling.

Nothing.

Then...

I smelt blood.

Stopping.

"No...not again, please not again" I said to myself, running towards the scent and I feared the worst. That those three wolves I banished had come back and attacked him again.

I growled and ran fast toward the scent at full speed.

"I swear...if they hurt him..." I felt tears starting to go down my face, hitting the floor as I ran "...I won't hesitate to kill them..."

Not my son.

I'm such an idiot...

_Flashback/Vincent's POV_

_"Daddy?" Armstrong asked._

_I looked down at the young pup and smiled as he pawed at my leg, wanting to get my attention._

_"Yes, Armstrong?"_

_"Who is going to take over the pack when you get old? Me or Leon?" He asked, not really paying attention while walking around in a circle, playing with his own tail._

_I gulped, I knew this was going to happen one of these days but I didn't think t was going to happen this soon._

_"Ummmm well I uh...I guess it would have to be Leon" I answered._

_"LEON?! Why not me Daddy?!" He asked, stopping his chaceing of his own tail._

_"Because you're the second born Armstrong, I'm sorry but thats how it is" I answered, knowing he was upset._

_"B-but I want to be the Leader of the pack Dad! I'm smarter than Leon, I deserve it!" He complained, looking up at me._

_"I'm not saying you're not smarter than Leon or you are, he's first born and thats how it goes, but I'll tell you what Armstrong..." I said, looking around and whispering into his ear "If Leon doesn't want to, then you can be the Leader when your Mom and I get to old, okay?" I asked, smiling at him._

_His face light up like the lights in the sky, his tail wagging uncontrolably._

_"Yes Dad! I'm going to go talk to Leon about it right now!" He said cheerfully and running off._

_"Armstrong..." I chuckled "...You'll always be my son"_

Vincent's POV

"Armstrong..." I cried "...You will always be my son"

**Well its about time I updated but I have good news, I'll be updating more frequently now thanks to me getting a computer lol but for now I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how I did through a review and as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	33. Dealing with the Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Byron's POV

"MOVE!" I yelled, moving wolves aside as we ran through the other wolves.

I couldn't believe this, I couldn't believe what was happening.

Cole had gotten hurt, seirously hurt.

Vincent discovered Cole when he fell from the scent of his blood and immediantly began to carry him to Fay to see what she could do. If she could do anything at all.

He must have suffered a really nasty fall. His body was littered with numerous cuts and bruises a few twigs and sticks punctured his hide showing that some tree's must have broken his fall, but the most gruesome injury was the one on his chest.

It was a huge wound caused by something I did not know but whatever it is it caused a huge wound on his chest, close to his heart. I could barely feel him breathing as I carried him on my back, running with Armstrong, Candu, Vincent and the pups behind me and giving support by moving wolves out of the way.

I was hurting, I didn't know why. This ache in my heart was causing me so much pain, I couldn't fathom what Cole must be feeling right now but then why am I hurting to? Why was I barely able to stand let alone carry someone and run a great distance?

What was wrong with me?

I looked back at Cole, to the wolf on my back and made sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry Cole...I'm so sorry..." I cired, not being able to face him knowing that it was I who pushed him over.

Vincent sighed, looking back at Candu.

"Candu, run ahead and tell Fay what happened" Vincent ordered.

Candu nodded but instead Sirius ran up to Vincent and smiled.

"I'll do it! I'm faster than anyone now!" Sirius said, looking forward before taking off like a bullet.

"Wait Sirius! How is Conrad supposed to-? Oh never mind" Candu sighed, picking up Conrad and putting him on his back.

"T-thank you Sir" Conrad thanked, smiling in appreciation.

I hoped Sirius makes it in time.

A few mins later...

"Hurry up and bring him in here! I already have the place cleared out" Fay called out at the entrance of her den with Sirius at her side.

I ran inside while the rest stayed out and set Cole down on the floor, laying next to him while I watched Fay walk around him, examining his wounds before going to the side of the den where she had laid out assorted herbs before looking at me.

"I'm sorry Byron but I'm going to need you to leave the den for now" Fay requested "I need room to work"

I nodded, looking at Cole's face.

I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to make sure he was okay but I needed to give Fay her room. So, I nuzzled him and whispered something into his ear before leaving the den.

When I exited the den I could hear the faint yelling coming from Armstrong as he yelled at Candu who was keeping his ears down and tail between his legs. Smirking, I looked over at Vincent as he let the pups climb all over him and tackle each other all over him.

Walking over to him, I still felt so much pain that I hoped it wasn't showing in my facial expressions.

"Is he okay?" Vincent asked as Conrad hung on his ear.

"I'm not sure, I had to leave so Fay could have her space" I answered, not daring to look at him.

He nodded, understanding his wife sense she did this all the time with the injured of our pack.

"Whats up with them?" I asked, looking at Armstrong and his mate.

"They're fighting! I can hear them!" Conrad replied, smiling as he tackled Sirius to the ground only to be tackled to the ground by Drake "Candu is scared!"

I smirked, he deserved it for pushing me into Cole and sending him over the cliff.

Speaking of which, I looked at the entrance of the den and sighed, I wanted to be in there and make sure that Cole was okay and even then I was distracted by Stephon when he came running up, panting from an obviously long run.

"Hey!" He said looking around and seeing all of us not answering "Did I miss something?"

A hours later...

Armstrong's POV

"I MISSED IT?!" I yelled.

I can't believe I missed my cousins being born! No! I promised myself that I would be there when they were born but of course I had to go get attacked by three wolves. Of course.

"It wasn't your fault Nephew!" Shay said, holding Maximus and Ethan in his arms.

"Still...I should have woke up and at least crawled over to see them" I retorted, holding Catherine, the smallest out of all of them and the wolf they named for me.

"Now you're just talking crazy" Sirius said, examining Luke.

"No, whats crazy is what happens in just a few hours, Cole gets injured, we're taking two new pups back home, a few new pups were born, they were named, Candu and Byron got in a fight, and I missed all of it!" Stephon sighed, laying down.

"So did I, basically" Conrad informed, scratching the back of his ear.

"Where is Candu anyway?" Lara asked as she nursed Luke.

I sighed, thinking about the lecture that I gave him not to long ago.

"He's at the den, he refused to apologize to Byron so he's staying at my den for the meantime" I answered, looking outside.

"And Byron himself?"

"He won't leave the same spot until he gets news on Cole's well being but Mom says he should be alright" I answered.

Lara nodded, nuzzling her newborn pup and mate. While I thought about Candu, why did he have to be so stubborn? Always, he's so stubborn. Maybe its just being here, with everyone.

Wait...

Everyone?

Sirius, Stephon, Conrad, Drake, and myself were here. Candu was at the den. Byron was waiting for Cole's progress. Who am I missing?

Damn!

"Where's Cyrus?"

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and to inform everyone there will only be maybe two or three more chapters left in this story so I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and please remember to tell me how I did by review and as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	34. Stubborn Candu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

A few days later

Armstrong's POV

"Apologize"

"No"

"Apologize Candu"

"No"

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" I asked, laying next to Candu.

Right now, I was laying in my den with Candu, nuzzling each other while having an argument. Weird I know but what can I say? We're in love. I was trying to get my mate to apologize to Byron for starting a fight but he refuses to and he says he intends to apologize to Cole when he's well enough.

Speaking of which, Byron hasn't left Cole's side sense the day of the accident, getting him food, making sure his wounds aren't reopening, helping him walk to a stream to get water, and whenever he leaves there is always little Conrad there to watch and care for him.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult Daddy-Candu?" Sirius asked, tilting his head.

Sirius has finally been staying with us for more than a day, ever sense we allowed Drake and Conrad to stay here with us, although Conrad has spent all of his days with Cole, trying to help out in anyway he can. Unlike Candu.

"I'm not being difficult!"

"Then please just apologize..." I begged.

"Hmmmmmmm, No"

"Sir, I haven't known you a long time but I have to say you are quite stubborn at times" Drake announced.

I smirked, sticking my tongue out at my mate only to have him roll his eyes.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" Cyrus yelled as he ran into the den, past Candu and I and straight to Sirius who was laying down next to Drake.

"What? What? What?" Sirius mocked, laying his head down.

"Well it's nice to see you to Cyrus..." I spoke up, getting a small punch in the arm from my mate.

"Hey Army, Sirius, I think I'm in love!"

"With who?!" Candu asked, looking at the brown furred wolf.

Cyrus ignored us and kept talking with Sirius and Drake. Candu and I sighed, feeling left out while Cyrus talked about who he was 'In love' with but I'm pretty sure I had a good idea seeing as how he has been talking to Emma a lot lately and going on dates constantly, I guess he was finally inheriting his brothers charm.

Stephon has been out exploring this whole time, making friends with the other members of my pack, and my father and mother, even was able to hunt with them and from what I heard he bested my father a few times but eh what can you expect from a Zeta?I wondered what Humphrey, Kate, and the others were doing, was it possible that they could still be walking back to Jasper? No I doubt it, we hadn't made much distance when the trunk broke so I would guess that they made it back by now.

But this also got me thinking of Lydia, was she okay? I sent Siegfried to go and take care of her anyway he could but there was also the fact that Sirius would be leaving when we got back, I didn't want him to go though, he was like my son, he even called me his Dad!

"Cyrus, listen, if you love her then go tell her!" Sirius informed, smiling at the much bigger wolf.

"Y-you're right! I'll go tell her right now!" Cyrus said, running to the entrance of the den before looking back "Will you come with me?"

"Cyrus, you're a grown up wolf, you need to do this yourself" Sirius said, shaking his head form side to side.

"Okay...I'll see you guys later then I guess, bye and wish me luck!" Cyrus called before running away.

"Good luck Cyrus" Candu yelled before nuzzling me.

"See? Thats why you're amazing!" Drake reminded, nudging Sirius.

Oh yeah thats right, there's still him and Conrad to worry about, Drake is so attached to Sirius as well and Sirius is so attached to Conrad and Conrad to both Drake and Sirius, it was like a three in one combo if you took one somewhere the other two would follow close behind. I honestly didn't know what to do with them, leave them with Lydia? She already isn't well enough to take care of one pup but three?

That would be a problem for anyone.

Thankfully Conrad is with Cole and Byron most of the time.

Looking out the cave entrance I could see all of the birds flying around and the clouds gently moving across the sky and it kept me thinking of Jasper Park, laying down with Candu in the morning before letting him go to work while I hung out with the other Omega's. It go me thinking of what they might be doing.

I just wanted to go home...

But I still had one last thing to do...

Nathan...

Conrad's POV

"...And then we played tag for the rest of the day!" I said happily, laying down next to Cole as I told him about my day with Sirius and Drake.

"Sounds like you three are turning out to be best of friends" Cole said, smiling at me.

"Yeah! We're the best of friends!" I said, my tail wagging.

I continued to tell him what I did the whole day before coming here to talk to him and just as I finished I heard the paw steps of Byron walking in with a fresh kill and from the smell of the flesh, it was a rabbit.

"Hey Cole, I'm back" Byron said, walking to me and Cole before giving Cole a small nuzzle and lick on the cheek.

"H-hey Byron" Cole replied back.

"What were you two talking about?" Byron asked, laying down on my other side and keeping me between the two wolves.

"Conrad here was just telling me about his day, and you Byron?"

"I just woke up and I decided to get you some food and check on you of course" He said, nuzzling him once again.

I settled down inbetween them, leaning against Cole's shoulder and closing my eyes.

Their warmth...

It felt like home, with my Mom, laying down by the chimney fire and warming up while she gently petted my head, I practically fell asleep right there every time she did that but right now, it felt like I might pass out, having Cole's soft fur as a sort of pillow and Byron's warm fur as a blanket.

I felt so nice when I was near them, like I haven't lost anything.

Is this what parents feel like?

The care

The warmth.

The happiness.

Is this what having parents feels like?

Byron's POV

"He fell asleep, poor pup" I cooed, pushing Conrad deeper into Cole's fur.

"He's been watching me for most of the day and before that it sounds like he's been running a lot, I'm not surprised he'd be tired" Cole replied, nudging the small pup.

I smiled, laying close to Cole, our fur touching as I laid my head on top of his. I figured out something while I took care of him during these last few days.

I'm desperately in love with this wolf.

I finally figured out that I was in love with him, I can't eat, sleep, think unless its with him. My mind hasn't left him sense the day we walked together and he had this accident. I didn't understand why then but I did now.

I can't live without him.

I loved the feeling of just being near him and when I tried to keep him warm by being this close to him my heart began to flutter uncontrolaby.

"Byron?"

"Yes Cole?" I asked, looking at the wolf I was in love with.

"I'm ready"

"For what?"

"I can walk now!" He said, smiling and getting up, his tail wagging gently from side to side.

"But you shouldn't! You still need to rest and get better" I said, standing up and trying to get him to lay back down.

"No! I want to get up and walk around! It's boring just staying in here all day" Cole replied, rolling his eyes.

"But you need to rest!" I argued, nudging his scar.

Just the memory of the scar sent a chill down my spine, I helped him get better from it and watching it heal was making me feel better it was like that wound caused me a wound as well and once it healed so did mine.

"No I don't, Conrad's been taking me out to walk and get adjusted to walking"

Conrad...

I looked at the pup as he was curled up into a small ball with his scarf covering most of his body.

"Show me" I requested, looking from the pup to Cole.

Cole smirked, walking around in circles and then skipping around me. I smiled, watching him cutely walk around me and proving me wrong.

Yeah, I loved him.

"Byron?" He asked, stopping in his tracks

"Yeah?"

"You know what this means now, right?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"We have to leave now..."

**Hey there I want to start by saying that I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my internent has been down for days now but I finally got to update and now that that is over with there are only 2 more chapters left to this story and they're going to be long ones, so please vote for who your favorite OC is on my poll, review, and as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	35. Heading Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Vincent's POV

"He's leaving today dear, this is your last chance to tell him" Fay said, nuzzling me.

"I don't know if he'll listen to me, not after all of the horrible things I've done to him" I answered, looking down at the floor.

"He's your son and you're his father, he'll listen to you darling"

"Okay, I'll try" I replied, smiling at my mate and kissing her.

"Good, now lets go, he'll be leaving pretty soon" She informed getting up and leaving to go tell my son what I decided.

Armstrong's POV

"It's about time!" I said, smiling and walking in circles around my mate.

"You're almost to happy babe" Candu laughed, watching me.

"Yeah Daddy!" Sirius said as he tagged Conrad "I haven't seen you this happy in a while"

"Eh, I'm just excited to go home but just like last time no one else is here!" I said, looking around and only seeing myself, Candu, Conrad, Sirius and Drake.

"Where are they?"

"Byron is bringing Cole right now!" Conrad answered, tagging Drake and hiding behind Sirius.

"Ugh..." Candu groaned making me roll my eyes.

"Don't act like you haven't been late before brother" Leon said, walking up with Hutch as they stuck really close to the other.

"Auntie Leon!" Sirius yelled, smiling.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Leon growled, getting in Sirius' face.

I rolled my eyes, this reminded me a lot of when I left Jasper Park with Humphrey and the others. Just with a lot less wolves.

"Where have you two been?"

"We've been spending all of our time together, planning our wedding and everything" Leon answered, putting his head under Hutch's.

"Speaking of which, when are you two getting married?" I asked

They both looked at each and nodded which meant that they either both made the decsion or they were doing the telekentic thing they always do.

"When we get back to Jasper" They both answered, nuzzling each other again.

"Well its about time Auntie Leon!" Sirius teased, smiling as he was tackled down to the ground by Drake.

"Stop calling me that!" Leon growled yet again.

Candu laughed and I used my tail to hit his shoulder to show that I wanted him to stop his teasing.

"I guess now all we have to do here is wait for Cole and Stephon then" I informed, making Sirius look at me and stop his playing.

"W-wait, Spaz isn't here yet!"

"Cyrus isn't coming with us Sirius..."

His expression was just as I expected it to be, he started to cry although he didn't break down he still cried. He looked the opposite way and tried to hide the fact that he was actually sad that Cyrus, known to him as Spaz, wasn't coming with us.

"O-oh, well I guess its for the best" He cried getting a nuzzle from both Conrad and Drake.

"Sirius, you can go say goodbye if you want, we can wait" Candu suggested, laying on his back.

"N-no, h-he's probably busy" Sirius cried, sighing deeply.

I shook my head, I knew he wanted to go say goodbye to Cyrus but he was just to proud to do so.

Just as I was about to suggest that Sirius do it anyway, the last of my friends showed up. Both Stephon and Byron were helping Cole as he walked into view, one on each side of him although it didn't really look like he needed them but knowing Byron he probably made him do it.

"Really Byron, Steph, I can walk" He said, trying to assure the two wolves.

"I know, but we're just making sure" Stephon retorted, putting on a grin.

Candu gave a grunt at the sight of Byron and turned his head away, ignoring him. Only to recieve another slap from my tail on his shoulder.

"We're ready Army!" Stephon announced, smiling.

"Okay good, are you sure you can walk Cole?" I asked, making sure my friend was well enough for the long journey ahead.

"Of course! I wouldn't say I could if I couldn't right?" Cole asked rhetorrically, putting on a smirk.

I nodded, sighing deeply and looking around, getting one last look at the place I grew up in, taking in the sight of the tree, breathing in the familiar air then turning back to Byron.

"Byron..." I said, getting the attention of the silver furred wolf as he let Cole lean on him still "I need you to say goodbye to my parents, Shay, Lara, their pups and Cyrus for me, oh, and Emma to"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously and a sort of sly grin appeared on his face.

"Well I can't really do that"

"Why not?" Candu growled.

I rolled my eyes at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...I kinda got permission to help Cole all they way back to your pack" He said, turning the grin into a smile at Cole.

"NO!" Candu yelled, shaking his head.

I sighed and heard Candu growl while Conrad smiled and barked happily, finding his way to Byron and Cole and nuzzling them both.

"You. Are. Not. Coming. With. Us!" Candu growled, getting up.

"I don't care what YOU think, I'm doing this Cole" He replied, smirking.

Conrad didn't seem to care, he was just inbetween the two wolves, leaning against Cole more, while Stephon laid down and let Sirius and Drake climb all over him while Leon and Hutch waited to leave along with me.

"Come on babe, just deal with it, we're going to be much faster on our way back home anyway" I reminded, walking on the trail "Now lets go"

"YAY! A new adventure!" Sirius announced, smiling when he jumped onto my back and began pulling on my ear while Drake traveled near Leon and Hutch.

Finally, I was able to go home, to Jasper. I got to see my cousins born, see my family once again, my friends, meet two new pups and got Sirius his first two friends.

"Love..."

I looked at my mate, seeing him with his head tilted before he leaned up and licked my cheek.

"Are you sure you're ready to go? We can stay a little longer if you want" He offered, putting his head on top of mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I answered, nuzzling him as the others walked ahead.

"Okay then" Candu replied, going ahead.

I was about to go with him when I heard yet another call out from someone I didn't really want to hear from right now.

"Armstrong!"

My fur stood up slightly at the sound of his voice. Vincent.

When I looked I also saw my Mother which brought a smile on my face when she walked up.

"Hey Mom!" I said, nuzzling her as she returned the nuzzle.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" She asked that same gentle smile appearing on her face again.

"No, well, yes. I was planning on having Byron say goodbye for me but then I found out he was coming with us" I answered.

"No need to apologize Armstrong, we understand, but we want to say goodbye"

She stepped aside, letting my Dad walk up with his head down but what seemed to be a smile on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone" Mom said before nuzzling me and going over to where my mate was standing and waiting for me.

It was awkward, standing here alone with my Father, I hadn't been alone with my Father in years and all we could do was not look at each other.

"I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?" I half growled.

"I approve"

I was shocked, he approved? Was he approving of me and Candu as mates?

"W-what do you mean you approve?"

"I mean you have my blessings Armstrong, you and Candu" He replied, looking up at me with a smile.

I stayed speechless, I didn't know what to say, what caused my father to have such a sudden change in mind?

"...Why..."

He stayed quiet, knowing I had more to say.

"Why? After all this time, would you just all of a sudden give me your blessings like that?" I asked, tears going down my face.

His smile went away as he walked up and put his paw on my forehead like he always used to do when I was a pup and crying. Just like I was now.

But this time, his smile turned to a happy smirk.

"Because, you're my son" I looked at him and he hugged me "And I'll always love you no matter what"

"T-then why did you kick me out like the way you did?"

"If I didn't, they would have been teasing you, fighting with you and perhaps even kill you! I-I couldn't let them do that, so I kicked you out, I sent Byron secretly to tell you about that train and give you the supplies" He added.

I looked at him, staring.

"Y-you sent Byron to do that?"

"Of course, your Dad may be old but he can still plan things out really well" He joked, putting on a little laugh as he sat down.

"But why? Why do you approve?"

"Because, after spending a lot of time with Candu, he's not bad, even managed to best me in hunting and I have total trust he'll take care of you, so does your mother"

My smile grew bigger, they both supported me and they never stopped supporting me.

"You should be going now, your mate is waiting" He added, winking at me.

"Thanks Dad, I guess this is going to be goodbye?"

He nodded, hugging me once more.

"Just promise you'll visit from time to time? I'm going to miss you and Candu and I must say I've grown quite attached to Sirius"

"I promise, could you do me a favor and say goodbye to Cyrus and the others for me?"

"Sure thing..." He answered, before his voice changed entirely "...I love you Son..."

"I love you to Dad" I replied as we gave one nuzzle to each other.

"Oh and tell Leon I approve to" He added, smiling once more.

I had no idea what he meant but I finally understand why my Father did that so many years ago, not to hurt me but to save me and protect me. He still loves me as a son and he never stopped, the only reason he was being nasty to me and my mate was to put on an act of some sort.

He was protecting me.

I walked away, not looking back, with a smile on my face. It brought back a memory of some sort, this was the trail I took to leave here when I left the pack and I was crying then, but now, all I could do was smile and for the first time in my life I felt...

Complete...

Candu may be my other half, but me, this half of me wasn't complete not until just now. I couldn't explain it.

It just felt...Good.

"...Yes Ma'am" I heard Candu say as he finished his conversation with my Mother.

"Good, we have high hopes for you Candu, don't let us down" Fay finished.

"And I'll live up to them Ma'am" He retorted, putting on a reassuring smile.

She nodded and then turned to me, a tear going down her eye.

"T-take good care of yourself Armstrong" She cried.

"I-I will Mom" I answered, nuzzling her.

"And tell Leon we approve of Hutch"

My eyes widened and so did Candu's, how did they know?!

"H-how..."

"It was obvious darling, to tell you the truth, we knew when he and Hutch showed up late together"

"Oh" Candu said, looking at the two as they watched along with the others.

"Yup so tell him we approve, okay?"

"I will Mom" I nodded my head.

She nodded as well, giving me one last nuzzle before going to Dad and sitting next to him, watching us as we walked to the others, Candu and I looked back at them one last time and waved our goodbyes before walking away with the others.

"Let's go home..."

**Hey there, its about time I updated, sorry it took a little while longer, but then again the chapter is longer so yeah, well anyway this is the second to last chapter and the last one will be the longest yet, so expect it to take a while, so tell me how I did by a review and as I always say...**

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	36. The End Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

**Authors Note: FINAL CHAPTER! PART 1**

**Poll Winner: Three Way Tie!**

**Cyrus**

**Armstrong **

**Sirius**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Drake's POV

"THEY KNEW?!" Hutch asked, yelling so loud it hurt Conrad's sensitive ears as he laid next to Cole and Byron "HOW DID THEY KNOW?!"

"Shhhhhhh Hutch! You're hurting Conrad's ears!" Cole whispered, nudging the pup deeper into Byron's fur side.

"Sorry, it's just, how did they know? I was always so careful while we were there"

"Well obviously, you weren't careful enough were you?" Candu asked, nibbling on Armstrong's ear while Sirius nibbled on his other.

"It's okay Hutch, he accepts it, and I know he likes you, whats the problem?" Leon asked, tilting his head as he let me climb all over him and Stephon, currently on his head, tilting my head with him.

"I-I guess not, but still-"

"No buts, deal with it okay?" Leon objected, nuzzling Hutch.

Hutch nodded, smiling as he gained a nuzzle from his soon to be mate.

I then caught a glance of Sirius looking at me, but as soon as I looked he turned his head looking away from me to Conrad. I sighed, knowing that I might not be seeing Sirius for much longer.

The first thing we're going to do is drop Sirius off at his mothers and so Armstrong could ask Siegfried something. Then we were heading to their home, Jasper Park.

I just hope I could visit Sirius.

"Well we better get up, we're almost there!" Armstrong announced, pulling Candu and Sirius off his earsand getting up.

I guess it was almost the time, time to say goodbye to Sirius.

Armstrong's POV

"Is everyone ready?" Candu asked, looking back at all of us.

We all nodded. Currently, I was carrying Sirius on my back, not wanting him to get injured while Hutch carried Drake and Byron had the double task of carrying the still injured Cole, because he wanted to, and Conrad sense he only wanted to be carried by Cole or Byron.

We entrusted Stephon with the task of scouting ahead for us, letting Lydia and Siegfried know we were coming. So he had already left of his own free will and is probably there right now, waiting for us.

Candu kissed my cheek before jumping off the train with me shortly after him and the others following me. Luckily, no accidents happened like last time with Leon and Cyrus. Everyone landed farely well, no one injured although Byron spent a while making sure Cole was okay.

But afterwords we began walking to my friends den, all together, Cole was still on Byron's back, laying his head on Byron's shoulder. I know something is up with them because they clearly like each other but Candu still thinks Byron has the hots for me somehow.

Oh well, he'll get over it pretty soon, hopefully.

"Armstrong!"

I looked up seeing my winged friend flying towards me. Siegfried with the big smile of his as he took his spot on my shoulder like old times.

"Siegfried!" I gasped, smiling as I nuzzled him and as did Sirius when he saw him land on my shoulder.

"Hey Siegfried" Candu said, smiling at the owl as the others made their introductions.

"Where's Momma?!" Sirius asked, getting off my back and wagging his little tail.

"She's waiting for you, all of you, but I don't recongize these two" Siegfried said, tilting his head at the two new additions to our little group.

"Oh! They're my friends! This is Conrad and this is Drake!" Sirius answered, putting his paws around the two canines.

Conrad wasn't to fond of being taken off of Cole's back but he still smiled all the same and as did Drake. Siegfried smiled back at the two pups and introduced himself as well. I let the others go ahead to go and talk to Lydia as I stayed behind with just Siegfried, theres still something I need to do.

Nathan's last words.

Turning to Siegfried, I sighed, knowing that I was about to learn something I should have already known, if only I didn't fall asleep when I thought we were both safe and sound.

"You wanted to talk Armstrong?"

"Yeah, Siegfried, do you recall the night Nathan...passed?"

"Y-yes, why do you ask?"

I looked down, not sure if I was really about to ask a question that I got from my old dead mate in a dream I had a while ago. But I had to believe that Nathan wanted me to know this.

"W-what were his last words?!"

Siegfried seemed shocked, so shocked that he almost fell off of my shoulder and onto the ground and then he regained his footing before finally looked at me.

"W-why would you think I knew?" He asked, sounding nervous.

I looked down, what should I tell him? That my dead mate told me to ask him? I was sure he would think I'm crazy. Eh whatever.

"B-because Nathan told me"

"Oh...I see"

He believed it?

"I-I wanted to tell you for a long time now, but you left to soon for me to tell you and I wasn't able to when you came because I feared you'd be mad..." He continued "B-but, I want to tell you now..."

_Flashback/Siegfried's POV_

_I was flying towards Nathan and Big Brother's den, wanting to see them before they went to sleep to make sure that they were alright, I heard the lound sounds while Momma and the others were asleep._

_I was almost there, the only den near anywhere as it stood out like a sore thumb inside this forest of green, even at night with my of a regular owl._

_Eventually I arrived at their den, hoping to see the two canines cuddled up together safely but that was not what happened like everyday's routine. I walked into the den with a smile but when I saw what was inside that smile dissapeared entirely._

_Nathan, covered in what I thought was his own blood, barely alive and breathing as he still held his mate Armstrong close as the wolf slept on with a smile on his face, I walked as fast as I could towards him until he noticed me and kept smiling._

_"O-oh...Hey Siegfried...aren't y-you supposed to be with your Mother?" He asked, looking very tired._

_"N-nathan! What happened?!" I asked, only to be shushed by the dog._

_"Shhhhhhhh you're a little to loud Siegfried, you'll wake him up" Nathan said, nuzzling Armstrong softly._

_I looked at the wolf, how was he so quiet and asleep? Did he not know about Nathan's wounds?_

_"He fell asleep..." Nathan managed out, putting his head on top of Armstrong's_

_"N-nathan just wait, I'll go get Momma" I informed about to take off for my Mom to see if she could do anything when he stopped me._

_"Don't Siegfried, if you want to help could you at least listen?"_

_I nodded, tears going down my face._

_"I-I think he fell asleep before I got to finish...my last words to him..." He panted "I want to let him sleep...but I want you to tell him when he's ready that...I want him to go on without me, find someone...s-someone who h-he'll love a-and someone that loves him m-more than me...if thats even possible" He said kissing his mates cheek._

_"I-I'll tell him Nathan..." I cried, running up and hugging the dog as he hugged back._

_"G-good thank you Siegfried you're a good guy, take care of yourself now, and your family" He laughed quietly._

_How was he laughing at a time like this? I knew it hurt I could tell that much but he didn't even show any pain at all._

_"I promise Nathan" I cried._

_He nodded then turning to Armstrong and nibbling on his ear with an even bigger smile._

_"I love this ear...I don't want him to live alone, he deserves the best...and Siegfried"_

_"Y-yes?" I asked, still hugging him._

_"T-tell him I love him...with all of my heart and soul" He requested, tears going down his face "My only regret in life...is that I wasn't able to spend more time with you...Armstrong"_

_Nathan closed his eyes, never going to open them again, Armstrong's ear coming out of his mouth as Nathan's tears went down to his mates forehead and drying on his fur. His head remaining on the wolf's own head even as he passed._

_I was shocked, watching to see if he would give the slightest movement but when none came I burst out into tears, flying out of the den to go tell my Mother what had just happened._

End of Flashback/Armstrong's POV

I was looking down at the ground, smiling and crying at the same time. Smiling because that I finally knew what my first mate had said before he died and that he thought of me in even his last moments. Crying because it took me this long to actually find out his last words, I got a new mate, had my anniversery, Siegfried grew up.

All of that happend before I found out, I felt like I betrayed him a little.

"T-thank you Siegfried, for everything"

"He loved you, always did, always will" Siegfried reminded as I turned my back to go to my mate.

"Yeah, I know, and so do I, forever and always"

Sirius's POV

"MOM!"

I smiled at the sight of her, being able to see her as she was before she got sick, her white fur that nearly sparkled in the sunlight. It brought me such happiness to see her like this again.

"Sirius, I missed you" She said, tears going down her face as I jumped into her arms as she hugged me and I hugged her back, not wanting to leave her again at the moment.

"So this is your beautiful Mom, Sirius?" Drake asked, smiling.

'The little suck up' I thought, looking at him.

"Yup! This is the best Mom in the world!" I answered nuzzling her.

She nuzzled me back, as much fun as I had, I still missed and worried about her a lot. There wasn't a day when I hadn't thought about her well being.

"And who is this young pup?" She asked, looking at Drake.

"My name is Drake, Ma'am, its a pleasure to see you" He answered for himself, taking a small bow.

"Well, its very nice to meet you to young Drake, but Stephon told me that there would be two pups, I only see one" Mom answered.

"Yeah, where is Conrad? And Byron and Cole for that matter" Stephon asked, looking around at the wolves that were cramped into the small den.

"Conrad is with Byron and Cole! They wanted to ask him something in private" I answered.

It was weird, how they left all of a sudden, they just wanted to talk to Conrad so they just took him smiling at each other. As if they had something really important to tell the small blind pup. I wonder what they had to ask him that they couldn't ask in person.

Cole's POV

"Cole?" Conrad asked from on my back, tilting his small head as I slowly limped, trying to walk.

"Yes Conrad?" I asked, looking at him and waiting for his question.

"Where are we going?"

Byron nuzzled me, licking my cheek and causing me to blush madly.

"I have to ask you both something" Byron answered, his smile staying stuck on his face, this has honestly been the most I've ever seen Byron smile, what was he up to?

Why was he being so affectionate as well? I mean lately he's been nuzzling and licking my cheek and forehead like he just did just now, I have to admit I like it but that doesn't mean I don't want to know why he's being so affectionate. Maybe it's just because he felt like he had to because I was injured?

But even so, why bring Conrad and I out this far?

"This should be far enough" Byron said suddenly stopping.

"Far enough for what?" Conrad and I asked.

Byron turned to both of us and took Conrad off of my back, giving him a small lick on his nose which made him even happier than he was now as and it showed with his tail wagging.

"I wanted to start by asking you something Cole"

I tilted my head at him, why would he want to bring us all the way out here just to talk.

"What is it Byron?"

"Cole...you know we've only known each other for a short amount of time but I wanted to ask you something"

"Y-yes?"

I didn't expect it, what he was about to do that is, he bowed his head to me with the biggest blush across his face.

"W-well...I don't really know how to say this, but...Cole you make me so happy, ever sense the day I met you and I had to carry you on my back, it was then that I started to see you as a friend, but when you fell my heart broke and after I knew you were injured, all I could do was think about you, it was then that I started to see you as my crush" Byron explained, keeping his eyes closed.

I stared at the silver furred wolf, he had a crush on me? I mean I know I'm in love with Byron, I knew that sense the first time I layed eyes on him, then there were the weeks that he took care of me and I found out how good he truly was, how nice, sweet, kind, amazing he was. But what was he doing? Bowing like this...it was almost like he was...

"Then" He continued "I started taking care of you and I started thinking about you as my true love"

Wait!

"B-byron...what are you saying?" I asked, looking at the wolf before me.

He lifted his head, a tear going down his eyes as he did so, but he still kept that smile and blush on his face even as the next words left his mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is...Cole, will you be my mate?"

**OKAY! Thats it! No, just kidding, I honestly underestimated how much the characters still need to go through so thats why I'm putting the ending into two parts, this being the first one, so the next one will offically be the last chapter of this story! So please review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	37. The End Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

**Authors Note: FINAL CHAPTER! **

**I also wanted to say that I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I've been taking my time to make this story as good as I can but theres a lot to put in lol So I hope you enjoyed this story for there will be another!**

**Enough now, heres the last of Alpha and Omega: The Reunion!**

Alpha and Omega: The Reunion

Cole's POV

"Byron..." I couldn't breath.

I just stared at him, blushing like crazy especially when he took my paw in his.

"I've loved you sense the day I saw you, it just took me some time to figure it out" He said, kissing my paw.

I blushed harder, from two things, knowing that the wolf I loved just kissed my paw and the fact that Conrad was here, listening in on everything.

"Will you? Will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest wolf in the world and be my mate" He asked, looking up at me.

"I-I..." What was I supposed to say?

This was so random and unexpected! But at the same time it was a dream come true...I want to say yes! I felt ready, he cared for me enough to help me through a rough time, he let me stay with him and he's never left my side, I love him.

I already knew I loved him but never once did it cross my mind that

"Y-yes! Of course I will!" I cried, smiling at the wolf as his ears went flat for the first ever time.

He looked so cute like that, it was the first time I've ever seen him do that. I smiled, licking his cheek and giving him a nuzzle which actually made him blush. Imagine that, a big strong wolf like Byron who makes a habbit of not showing any emotion at all and he's blushing like a love sick puppy right in front of me.

I leaned forward, kissing him. I swear I didn't even mean to do it, it was as I just wanted it, and it was a simply amazing experience he kissed back, putting his paw on my cheek and gently rubbing it as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our noses touching in the process.

He was passionate, gentle and caring. It showed in his kiss, it showed how he was normally without all that tough exterior but he was so cute when he kissed me, rubbing my cheek gently.

We continued to kiss for awhile before eventually pulling away, staring deep into his emerald green eyes and smiling. I found my mate.

Conrad's POV

I smiled, listening while Byron proposed to Cole and they kissed to me I found it really romantic but I still was curious why Byron wanted me to be here.

"Congratulations Byron! Cole!" I congratulated, smiling.

"Thank you Conrad" Cole answered, sounding very happy.

"Yes, thank you" Byron replied, nuzzling Cole.

I nodded, waiting for something to happen, I don't really know what happens after two wolves agree to marry each other it must have been awkward for them sense I know it was for me.

"I'll leave you two alone" I announced turning to walk away.

"Wait! Conrad!"

I turned to the sound of Byron's voice, tilting my head as to why he would want me to be here with his soon to be mate close to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Theres a reason I brought you here to" Byron informed, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Really? Why?"

I felt an awkward pause, showing that Byron must of been thinking of what to say or trying to figure out how to say it.

"Well I don't really know how to say this but uh..." Byron took a long pause, sorta humming as if trying to come up with the words to say "W-well I kinda wanted to adopt you"

"A-ADOPT?!" I screamed, hearing the word exit from his mouth.

"Y-yeah, if you would like to..." Byron then nuzzled Cole "We could be a part of your family..."

I could feel them, the tears going down my face, into my scarf, and drying there being absorb by the fibers, even though I couldn't see them I felt a sudden warmth by their presence a safe feeling but at the same time it felt as if it had been there for a while now.

They took care of me when Sirius and Drake were out playing, Cole comforted me until I fell asleep and even then he still stayed by me as I slept and when I woke up Byron had went out of his way to go get me some food knowing I couldn't hunt for myself.

They even continued watching me after that, taking shifts with Sirius and Drake to make sure I was okay and they would always spend the nights with me, putting me in between them, providing warmth in the cold nights with their bodies combined with my already cozy scarf.

I loved spending time with them! They brought me such comfort and a safe feeling. I wanted that. I wanted to have that, the same feeling I had when my Mom was still alive. Because with them, that secure sense came back.

"W-why would you want to adopt me?" I asked, lowering my head.

"Because I enjoy having you around!" Byron answered

"So do I, and I'd really like the chance to watch and help you grow up" Cole added.

I cried harder, running towards where I last heard their voices and grabbing onto Cole's front leg, nuzzling him, crying into his leg. I felt Byron go down and nuzzle me, Cole going down and doing the same. This...it made me so happy they both helped me and truly loved me.

So...

This is what a family feels like.

Armstrong's POV

"...Then we got here!" Sirius finished, taking a deep breath as he finished his LONG story about his adventures while he was under my care.

"Thats quite the story honey" Lydia congratulated towards her son.

"I know right?! I had an amazing time with Daddy-Armstrong!"

I blushed at his comment, nervously. I knew he liked the time he spent with me but loving it? It felt nice to know that.

"Well did you thank him for such a good time?" Lydia asked, acting like the true motherly figure she was.

"N-no, but I will right now!" Sirius answered running up to me and hugging me deeply "Thank you Daddy!" He yelled as I hugged him back.

I promised I wouldn't cry and it was getting really hard to hold the tears back as I held him close for the last time.

"Y-your welcome Sirius..." I nearly cried.

There was an awkward silence.

Everyone knew that now we had to leave Sirius but no one wanted to, especially not Drake and you could tell by how he wasn't leaving his side. He wanted to stay with his friend.

"It's almost time" Stephon pointed out, sighing slightly.

"Yeah..."

Everyone had a sad expression on their face.

I just didn't know what to do, I couldn't stay as much as I would like to and spend more time with Sirius, but maybe...could they...

"I don't want to leave Daddy-Armstrong!" Sirius burst out, tears going freely down his cheeks, holding onto my front leg.

"But Sirius, its time for them to go home" Lydia said, trying to cheer her son up.

"B-but I don't want to! I have way to much fun with them!" Sirius said.

Lydia sighed, looking to me for an answer which I couldn't come up with, but somehow Candu did...

"Well ummmmm, I have a suggestion" Candu brought up, raising his paw.

I found it cute, how polite he was being in this situation, so cute that I kissed his cheek, doing a little chuckle as his face turned red.

"W-well you could always come live with us at Jasper..." He suggested, sounding very nervous.

Lydia looked at Sirius, who was jumping around and shaking his head, nearly screaming his head off in agreement.

"PLEASE MOM?! IT'S A GREAT IDEA! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?!" He asked, his tail shaking like crazy as he stared at his mother.

"I don't know...we might be unwanted company"

Lydia seemed unsure about my mates suggestion, was it that she wanted to stay here? Wait and see if her mate would come back to her and Sirius? Or was she just worried that they weren't going to welcomed to Jasper Park? Either way, it would be best if they did come with us. It's dangerous for her and Sirius to be out here alone with just the two of them, something could happen.

"Trust me Lydia" I started, throwing on my famous smile "You won't be a problem, they did have Cyrus there for a day"

Sirius nodded at me then quickly turned to his mother with excitement, standing tall and continuing to wag his tail.

"Pllllllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaasssseee, Mom?" Sirius begged, whimpering a little.

She sighed deeply, looking at her son then at the rest of us.

With a small excited smile she looked at Sirius and answered:

"Okay, but if don't want us there, we're leaving, okay honey?"

I wasn't sure if she was expecting to get an answer from Sirius but she didn't, instead, he jumped up and hugged me and Candu before running outside and looking back at all of us from the den entrance.

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for?!" Sirius asked rhetorrically before running ahead of us.

Of course, Drake was the first one to follow the younger pup, yelling at him to slow down which Sirius responded by saying he wasn't going to wait for the 'old wolves' this of course got Leon riled up and he began chasing the two pups, yelling back at them while Hutch put on a loving smile and followed his soon to be mate.

"Eager aren't they?" Stephon asked, raising an eyebrow at us as we all walked out and slowly followed.

From then on, it was easy streak. Well, not really, we had quite a surprise when we all met up again and Cole, Byron and Conrad gave us the news, but I wasn't all that surprised when they told me. I knew they liked each other but they that they LOVED each other?! That was a bit of a surprise along with the fact that they wanted to adopt young Conrad as their own.

All of us were suportive, except of course for Candu. When he found out that Byron was going to be staying in Jasper from now on he began throwing a fit and saying it wasn't going to happen while he had anything to say about it but eventually I got him to calm down, somehow.

Everything went swimingly for days to pass until we came across the bridge where Stephon almost died if it wasn't for Cole saving him. But while we were trying to figure out how to get over, Byron picked up his soon to be mate and adoptive son, ran back a good distance before running forward and jumping over the trench.

At first, we all thought that they were going to fall straight down, but even now after knowing him for all of my life I was still amazed by his strength and speed but somehow he managed to get himself and the other two over the huge gap in the earth.

"NICE JOB BYRON!" Sirius yelled, admiring the strength the older Alpha had.

"Thanks love" Cole thanked, smiling at Byron.

"Yeah thanks Dad!" Conrad thanked as well, nuzzling his new found father.

Candu growled from my side.

"Thats nothing!" He said as he backed up.

And this is when he does something stupid.

He ran foward, hoping to be able to jump over the trench like Byron had just done but when he ran forward my heart beat rose, when he jumped off of the ledge, it felt like it was going to exploud when he started to fall. I wanted to run out there and get him but I didn't really need to.

As Candu fell and we all ran forward, Byron went to the ledge and just barely grabbed my mates scruff, straining to keep him from falling into the deep dark trench.

I could hear the sound of Byron straining to get Candu up, the grunts and growls and of course screaming from Candu as he desperately tired to get up, clawing and kicking at the wall of the canyon. Luckily, Cole went over to Byron, running as quickly as he could, grabbed my mates scruff and pulled, helping him up. Even Conrad did his part, trying with all of his might to pull up Candu's tail.

I gave a sigh of relief when they managed to pull him up to flat ground. The rest of us ran across the whole edge of the trench until we found an old human bridge which you could tell was falling apart by the holes in the floor boards which for some reason Sirius kept looking down when he was crossing along with his mother.

Hutch made Leon get on his back and I ran across as the first one to go and see if my mate was okay, but when I got there I saw something I never thought I'd see.

Candu and Byron shaking paws.

I stopped, tilting my head at the two and staring in disbelief and when Sirius, Drake and the others came up, stared in the same way and tilted their own heads as well.

Candu smiled, walked over to me and I kissed him so deeply. He took it as a surprise but kissed back anyway, continuing to smile and if anything he had a bigger smile.

"Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again!" I ordered, kissing him once more before burrying my head into his chest, nuzzling it to try and calm myself down.

"I'm sorry babe, I promise I won't" He responded, rubbing my back gently.

Byron walked up, with Cole at his side and Conrad on his head, Conrad's scarf covering one of the silver furred wolf's eyes as he chuckled at the pup.

"T-thank you Byron" I thanked, not leaving the comfort of my mates chest.

"No problem"

"Come on slow pokes! We're almost there!" Sirius called out, climbing onto Byron's back and grabbing Conrad before jumping down and making the smaller pup run with him even if he had trouble but thankfully Lydia followed close by to make sure the two pups were okay.

"Candu" Byron spoke up, getting our attention "You want to race ahead, pal?" He asked.

"Sure!" Candu answered then turning to me "May I go love?"

"Uhhhhhhh sure" I replied, a little weirded out that they actually wanted to spend time with each other.

Candu smirked and ran ahead, racing with Byron as I slowly followed along with Stephon at my side, what the heck happened to those two?!

Candu's POV

"We're here!" Stephon called out, smiling and wagging his white furred tail.

All of us looked out at the lush green scene before us, the huge waterfall the trees, the indistingishable wolves walking around some talking and some running around. I smiled at the scene. Finally after so long we were home, but there was still something I needed to do before going home to rest in me and my mates den.

"It's so beautiful" Lydia gasped "More beautiful than I imagined"

"Come on love! Lets go get settled in!" Hutch exclaimed, pulling Leon along with him to head to their den.

"Well we should probably go and introduce ourselves" Cole suggested, keeping his head under Byron's.

"Good idea babe, but I have no idea where to go"

Stephon stepped up, smiling at the two love birds and Conrad as he urged them to follow him.

"Come on, I'll show you guys to Winston's den" Stephon offered.

"Okay, thank you Steph" Byron thanked, nodding at the slightly shorter wolf.

"Eh, don't mention it, just being a good friend" Steph smirked, walking ahead.

Byron and Cole slowly followed, waiting for Conrad to follow before Sirius and Drake, of course, grabbed him, pulled him away from his new parents and followed a nearby trail.

"What are you two doing?!" He asked, struggling a little.

"Going to go meet the other pups!" Drake answered.

"Maybe get in trouble to" Sirius added, wagging his tail.

"Wait! I don't want to!"

They didn't listen, I didn't expect them to, they carried poor little Conrad away until they weren't seen any more, leaving Lydia, myself and my mate to ourselves.

"Well..." I smiled "...This way babe"

I grabbed his ear and pulled, leading him away until he stopped us.

"Wait dear! We have to go show Lydia where she'll be staying before we do anything" He objected, pulling his ear away.

"Oh don't mind me, you two go ahead, I have to go find Sirius before he gets us kicked out anyway"

I smirked, nibbling his ear again while he didn't really acknowledge it and just kept the conversation with Lydia going.

"Are you sure? We don't mind"

"Yes, of course, you two just go have fun, I'll see you when you get back" She answered, putting on her calming smile.

"Okay thank you!" I thanked, pulling my mate away.

I looked up at the sky.

Almost dark.

I needed to go faster, so I started running with Armstrong closly behind me.

"What are you doing Candu?!"

"Just hurry up!" I said back, looking at him.

Armstrong sighed deeply, just keeping quiet and following. He knew I always did weird things, I mean we've been mated for more than a year now so of course he knows I can do a lot of weird things from time to time, and so stupid things as well.

But this, this I had planned for most of my life. I smiled at the thought of it, showing the wolf I love the most beautiful thing I've seen thats nearly as beautiful as he is in my eyes.

**(This is going to be the final POV to the story and if you would like to, I'd suggest listening to the following song, it adds an emotional feeling to the scene ahead)**

**Christina Perri-A Thousand Years**

Armstrong's POV

"C-can we slow down? I've been carrying Sirius and Drake for most of the day and most of the time we've been traveling" I panted, slowing down drastically.

I needed to get back in shape, I was actually starting to feel like and 'old wolf'.

"Shhhhhh love, you can stop now, we're here" He cooed, stopping at the top of the highest mountain I've been at in my life, and nothing was here! It was dark and nothing was here except for a little pool in the middle of the large field.

I fell to my side, panting and exhausted.

Candu chuckled and walked to my side, nuzzling me and laying down, proping my head on his shoulder and using his body to keep me warm.

"So what are we doing up here?" I asked, not moving my head to look at him.

"It's going to happen now" He said, looking up at the sky.

I was going to ask what was going to happen when it happened, the night I would never forget.

The lights.

The Northern Lights.

Colors of green, purple, blue, yellow, every color you could ever imagine dancing around in a simply beautiful display that I couldn't even fathom before now, it was like watching the ocean colored in the sky flow ever so gently that they were pratically ribbons that I could just grab. I couldn't take my eyes off of them, I just laid there my mouth open slightly and watching as the specticle took place and light up the whole area around us.

It was simply beautiful.

"Look down" Candu whispered in my ear.

I did and saw something just as amazing, white flowers, everywhere. The lights dancing in the sky showed the hidden flowers from their dark hiding spot. They then to reflected the colors, shining just as much as the sky did, constantly changing just like the ribbons. Even the flowers that we around me shown and mirrored the colors on to both of our pelts.

"Happy Anniversary Armstrong" He whispered, smiling at me.

I cried, looking at my mate. This is what he wanted to show me that one night!

"I found this place when I was a pup, I stayed up here all night looking at the lights and I knew this is where I wanted to bring my mate when and if I ever got one" He said, blushing and lowering his head.

"Do you like it?"

I put my head under his, nuzzling him lovingly. My soul mate.

"I love it Candu" I cried, tears streaming down "I love you with all of my heart and soul"

"I love you to with every fiber of my being" He said, crying as well as we curled our tails together and touched noses, looking deep into each others eyes as the lights danced around on our fur.

I truly loved him.

Ever sense the first time I saw him, the first time I met him in Winston's den.

_"... and there hunting partner, Candu he's the one who carried you back here."_

When I fell into his arms after tripping over Winton's left over caribou scraps, the first actual contact we had.

_"I'm SO sorry I should have been careful where I was walking" I applogized when Candu helped me up. _

_"It's okay" he said his voice going threw me and causing me to shudder as he touch my fur to help me up._

When we fought off Scar and Claw and held each other tight, when our feelings started to grow. Our first kiss at the Moonlight Howl. Then of course when I got shot and he saved my life.

_"CANDU?"_

_I turned completely around and saw Armstrong standing there at the opposite side of the clearing with tear's rolling down his face._

_"ARMSTRONG!"_

_I ran as fast as I could towards Armstrong and him to me, both of us looking at the other with desperation, just wanting to get out of here together safe and unharmed. When we were mere feet away I heard the cock of a gun and as we were about to hold each other in the other's arms I heard the gun shot._

_I wrapped my arms around Armstrong and held him close as he did to me, tears strolling down both of our faces and on to the other's pelt, dampening the fur that was met by the water, but that didn't matter right now, all I knew was that Armstrong was safe and I was relieved_

_"Candu..." Armstrong spoke up_

_I unwrapped my arms around him to look at him in the eye's but what I saw terrified me more than anything I've seen. As I released my hold on Armstrong and drew back my arms I found that my grayish fur on my paws were no longer colored grey, they were colored in a sickish crimson red. I looked down at my paws in terror while trying to register what just happened when Armstrong spoke up again._

_"Candu..."_

_I turned my attention from my paws to Armstrong and found something even worse. In the middle of Armstrong's chest there was a hole covered in crimson red and leaking it down from his chest to the floor below and causing the sickish red to pool up into a puddle. Armstrong put a shaking paw over the wound and then retracted to paw to find it covered in blood, his blood, Armstrong looked from his paw up to me with blank eye's._

_"Candu I-I..."_

_Armstrong didn't finish his sentence before he fell forward and I caught him in my arms and I found a hole on his back also covered in crimson red, that's when I knew what happened, Armstrong, my love,my soon to be mate, and my reason for life was shot._

When we got married and all of the other things that made me fall madly in love with him, our attempt at an anniversary, when we made up after our first fight, protecting each other when he were attacked, finding Sirius, Conrad, and Drake. Getting over the fight with Byron. Recieving my parents blessings.

We've been through so much, but we got through it all together, we found love in each other and we are living happily together. I have a god son, I have a home, I have friends and most importantly, I have Candu, a mate who loves me as much as I love him.

I found him Nathan, the mate you wanted me to have and if it wasn't for him I would have never had found that one wolf I can spend the rest of my life with.

Candu and I spent the rest of the night up there, watching the lights dance with each other as warmth and in the morning we went down together and we went home.

I found that one true love, it took me getting kicked out of my pack, finding a mate, losing that mate, finding a new home and a new mate to get him but I wouldn't take it back. This is the life I wanted, this is the life I was given and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Okay thats it! I'd like to give a special thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever and** **Sgt. Stephon-Zeta for the use of their O/C's and I want everyone to know their will be one last sequal to the trilogy featuring everyones favorite characters! I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it please review and tell me how I did or suggestions, they're appreciated. Now for the last time on this story...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME AND HAVE A GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
